


Necromancing The Stone

by Stiklaus



Series: The Beacon Hills Originals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angry Mob, F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Necromancy, Past life, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love, hailstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 80,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiklaus/pseuds/Stiklaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell to evoke Niklaus Mikaelson's humanity seemingly backfires and a second "good" Niklaus is created, his brother Elijah has no choice but to send him off to a far away safe haven: Beacon Hills.  Barely settled in his new home, Niklaus finds himself confronted by memories of a past love while his new home is in the midst of a mysterious killing spree that can only end in tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Hybrids Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

It all seemed like a blur. Where was Elijah and what happened to that crazy witch, Morgaine? Better yet, why was he bound to this table? The room was dimly lit and through the closed shutters light poked its way through into the fog. No, not fog.. not inside.... smoke.... the spell. It was then that he remembered Morgaine's spell, the one she planned on using to evoke Niklaus Mikaelson's humanity.

"Laughable really.. stupid witch," he spat out horsely. "My humanity died almost a thousand years ago."

Across town, just outside the French Quarter, Elijah Mikaelson stood atop a tall rooftop and overlooked the city - his family's city.

"Was it really necessary to leave him tied up there like that? Silly question, I suppose it was." The words spoken came from Elijah's brother, Niklaus, whom he now turned to face.

"Had you.. erm, Niklaus.. realized that Morgaine's spell had somewhat succeeded, he would have been beside himself, quite literally.. actually. I thought the best course of action was to get some distance between you, lest he might do himself some serious harm."

Niklaus shook his head and stepped to the edge of the rooftop taking a look over the city that he'd recently helped his family reclaim. "I feel every bit as powerful as I did before Morgaine's spell, brother; however, I do see your point. I suppose this means you'll want me to go into some sort of hiding, keep me cooped up in some dank cellar or cottage until we can do something to sort this all out?"

Niklaus turned to face his brother, who placed his hand fondly on the Niklaus's shoulder. "You know, of course, if he realized that there were two of you, he would not stop until he had you daggered and in a box or found some other way to destroy you. We can't let either of those scenarios take place. At this point, I think the most prudent plan of action would be to get you as far away from him as possible. I know of a town, Niklaus. It's far from New Orleans, but much like this place.. and like Mystic Falls.. it's been known as a safe haven to those of the supernatural persuasion and has been for many years. I think you should go there and start a new life for yourself."

Upon hearing his brothers words, Niklaus threw his arms into the air with a dramatic flair. "You suggest I leave?! Start a new life?! I happen to enjoy the life I have here. Oh yes.. how ironic, brother. The great Niklaus Mikaelson, driven from his city in much the same fashion that he drove away his sister Rebekah. And what do the two have in common? They're both fleeing from the same evil tosspot." Niklaus turns and steps forward, away from his brother attempting to compose himself. "This place you speak of, are there many vampires there?"

Elijah smiled and shook his heard slightly. "No Vampires. Werewolves. Still, I think you'll fit in just fine and, best of all, the 'evil tosspot' as you called him, knows nothing of the town's existence and likely never will. It's quite off his radar."

The two began walking toward the door leading back down into the bowels of the building. As they enter, Niklaus inquires, "This safe haven, does it have a name?"

Before the door closes behind him, Elijah replies with only two words: "Beacon Hills."

Some time later, on the other side of town, Niklaus Mikaelson lay atop an alter style table in a dimly lit, smoke-filled room. Several hours have passed and he continues to struggle in an attempt to free himself. Suddenly, a nearby door is seemingly ripped from its hinges allowing light into the darkened room. As the light filters in, Niklaus can hear the soft sound of expensive loafers plodding across the old wooden floor.

"It's about time you showed up, Elijah. I was beginning to worry that Morgaine and her witches had gotten to you as well.. or that you'd left me here on purpose."

As Elijah approaches his bound sibling, he steps over the body of Morgaine LaLaurie, the witch who'd brought Niklaus here in the first place. "Why on earth would I ever leave you tied up on purpose, Niklaus?! After Morgaine completed her spell, which I might add was a complete failure, I managed to kill her just before the rest of her coven arrived. When they saw what became of their Supreme they attempted to flee. After a few hours, and a trip halfway across town, I was able to help rejoin them with their leader in the afterlife." With that being said, Elijah breaks the bonds that hold Niklaus to the table.

Niklaus sits up rather shakily. "I'm so glad I have my older brother around to teach the witches a lesson for their treachery.. and once I've fully recovered, I plan on finishing that lesson." Niklaus rubs his head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs and regain some clarity.

Elijah shakes his head somberly and turns away from his younger brother. "Exactly what is it you plan on doing, brother?"

Niklaus smiles wickedly as he raises himself to his feet to follow Elijah. "I plan on finding every witch in the Quarter and bleeding them out.. every last one."

Later that night, in a dark and secluded alley somewhere in the French Quarter, a woman walks alone. Her face is shrouded by the darkness and a cloak wraps tightly around her. All is silent, save for the sound of her footsteps echoing in the cold, narrow space. Suddenly the woman stops and listens, the silence cutting into her like a sharp blade.

"I know you're here, Elijah." Just then and almost instantly, Elijah appears behind the woman as she turns quickly on her heels to meet him, her face still hidden by the shadows and her cloak. "That's better. I trust everything went as planned." She lowers her hood, her face still obscured in shadow.

Elijah nods smoothly, his calm features never wavering. "Yes. Morgaine and her coven were successful in casting the spell to separate Niklaus from the darkness that's plagued him for centuries."

The figure nods, "And what of Morgaine and her coven? What is their condition?"

Elijah smiles grimly, "They've all disappeared quite suddenly, though I have it on good authority that they are currently feeding the alligator population of Lake Pontchartrain."

The shadowy woman chuckles softly. "How good of them. Well, now with Morgaine and her coven indisposed, the spell is irreversible.. as is Niklaus's condition."

Elijah pulls out his phone and looks at the time. "Speaking of which, Niklaus's plane should be departing any moment. I've also arranged everything per your instructions, but I am curious. Now that Niklaus is separated from the darkness, how do we dispose of it?" Elijah turns away from the woman. "And also, why did we send him to Beacon Hills, California?"

The woman pulls the hood back over her head. "All in good time, my dear Elijah.. all in good time."

With that, the woman vanishes. When Elijah turns around to face her, he finds himself alone.


	2. Welcome To California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus arrives at the airport in Sacramento and discovers a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming!

The flight via private plane from Baton Rouge to Sacramento seemed to be taking forever.. a rather odd feeling for someone who'd already lived a thousand years, but the past 24 hours had been trying to say the least. Less than a day ago, a coven of especially nasty witches had managed to capture Niklaus and perform a spell to bring out his humanity. When the spell didn't go entirely to plan, the witches were all dead (thanks to Elijah) and the world was now up to 2 Niklaus Mikaelsons. The Niklaus bound on the table contained all the darkness that was Niklaus; this one, spirited away from the scene and placed on a plane bound for California by big brother Elijah, was the side of Niklaus that contained a conscience and was far more in touch with his humanity.

Elijah had been quite thorough, almost like he'd been oddly prepared for this to happen. Not only had he booked this private flight, but he'd also provided Niklaus with a new mobile phone, a new bank account, and fully funded credit cards. When his plane landed in Sacramento, he was to meet up with one of Marcel's former underlings who'd been sent ahead to prepare for his arrival. Again, rather curious how Elijah had been so prepared for all of this.

When the plane finally touched down and he was given the okay to disembark, Niklaus pulls out the iPhone his brother had supplied him and dials.

"Ah, yes, you've landed I suppose?" Elijah's voice comes through as though he's standing right next to him.

"I'm here, yes. Where is this underling you sent ahead to prepare for my arrival, surely he should be here waiting for me." Niklaus scans the terminal when he sees someone in the distance holding a sign with his name on it. "You've got to be kidding? You sent Joshua to secure my well being here in California? Could you spare no one else?"

Elijah chuckles from the other end, "Nobody else wanted the job, dear brother.. and even he had to be bribed to do it. Besides, now that the boy has a daylight ring, he'll be quite useful.. and it's 'Cousin Josh' from now on."

As Niklaus begins walking toward Josh, he responds to his older brother in a hushed tone. "I may be the good Niklaus.. but so help me, Elijah.. if I see you anytime soon, I'll rip your lungs out." With that, he hangs up, placing the phone back into his pocket.

"I suppose you're here for me, young Joshua?" Niklaus barely regards the young man as he walks right past him.

Josh begins to babble excitedly as he attempts to catch up. "I have your car waiting out front and all of the things Elijah had sent out here for you are already at the house in Beacon Hills." Josh manages to slip past Niklaus and hold the door for him.

"Joshua, doesn't it strike one as strange that my brother was so well prepared for the event of having to whisk me away here?" As they continue walking, Niklaus spots the red and black Camaro Convertible that Josh has waiting for him. "Not bad at all, Joshua.. I'll drive."

Josh smiles as he makes his way to the passenger side door. "I just figured running from your father for hundreds of years must have made your family pretty good at making a quick getaway. By the way, I may have been compelled to keep your being here a secret, but I came of my own free will."

Niklaus dismisses the last comment as he backs the car out of its parking space and begins following the directions from the GPS taking him to his new home in Beacon Hills.

Across the country in New Orleans, Elijah Mikaelson is talking on his phone and walking down a quiet side street not far from St. Anne's. "Nobody else wanted the job, dear brother.. and even he had to be bribed to do it. Besides, now that the boy has a daylight ring, he'll be quite useful.. and it's 'Cousin Josh' from now on." On the other end of the conversation, Elijah's brother is obviously agitated: "I may be the good Niklaus.. but so help me, Elijah.. if I see you anytime soon, I'll rip your lungs out." And, with that, the conversation ends. Elijah pulls his phone from his ear, looks at the screen, and places it in his pocket. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, dear brother."

As Elijah rounds the corner, standing directly in front of him is his brother, Niklaus. "Out for a morning stroll, brother? You've been taking lots of walks lately."

Elijah nods, "It helps me to clear my mind, Niklaus. I suggest you try it sometime."

Niklaus snorts contemptuously, "Sneaking around like a school girl is unbecoming of a man your age, Elijah. I certainly hope you're not out sneaking around so as to hide anything from me. It would be rather regrettable."

Elijah sidesteps Niklaus and continues walking. "I have nothing to hide, Niklaus. In fact, was it not I who saved you from Morgaine and her sycophants? Surely you haven't forgotten already?"

Niklaus begins walking beside his brother. "Indeed. I haven't forgotten, dear Elijah. I never forget anything. I trust you'll remember that."

Elijah smiles coolly, "I would never dream of forgetting it, brother."

Later that night, in his room at the compound, Elijah is sitting in a comfortable chair and reading a rather old looking book. As he turns the page, he finds a folded piece of paper inside. "Curious," he mutters to himself.

Elijah turns the paper over in his hand and, after examining it closely, he unfolds it. Inside the folded paper is written: "The dark one is suspicious, we must be careful when and where we meet. I'll be in touch when it's time to proceed."

The note is signed simply "M."


	3. I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski turns to his son for help on a bizarre murder case. Meanwhile, Stiles gets a strange feeling when he sees his new next door neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming!

Another school year has come and gone in Beacon Hills, but the memories of all that had transpired are far from gone. Scott just left yesterday on a trip to the desert with Deaton, Isaac, and Derek.. something about helping them find their werewolf chi or some mystical mumbo-jumbo. Nobody has seen Ethan in months, not since since Aiden was killed by the Oni. And after losing her best friend and boyfriend, Lydia was in mourning.. and that means immersing herself in extensive retail therapy.

With everyone off doing their own thing, that left Stiles one place.. alone. It certainly didn't help that his dad was working doubles at the station and his doctors want him on a short leash for the next few weeks, side affects from his being all crazy and possessed by the Nogitsune. He still remembers everything it had done while in control of his body. All the anguish, all the pain.... the death. Not a night goes by that he doesn't wake from a terrible nightmare, sheets soaked in sweat and fear. He wants it to all go away. He wants to be anything but alone. Lying in his bed and staring at his ceiling has become the norm for Stiles lately. He doesn't feel like doing much of anything else.

At this particular moment it is afternoon, around 1:30, when he hears a familiar sound.. a car.. one he hasn't heard in a while. Derek's Camaro?! Stiles jumps out of bed and bolts to the window just in time to see a red and black Camaro Convertible drive by and pull into the driveway of the big empty house next door. "Guess we have new neighbors," he thinks out loud as he returns to his bed. "I'll have to go introduce myself later: Hey, I'm Stiles, the crazy guy from next door. I was possessed by a demon and now I lay in bed all day and talk to myself."

Just then his phone begins to ring on his nightstand. As he picks it up, he glances at the caller ID.. Scott. "Hey buddy, everything's awesome here in my bedroom. How's the desert?"

A moment of silence greets Stiles before his friend speaks. "It's ok bro, but I really wish you would've come along. I'm worried about you."

Stiles shakes his head, not that Scott can see him do it through the phone. "I'm fine.. really, Scotty. Somebody moved into the big house next door, I was thinking I'd go introduce myself later.. maybe bring them a casserole."

A sigh from the other end tips Stiles off that Scott isn't believing him one bit. "We'll only be gone a few days. When I get back, it's total bro time at my place."

Stiles smiles slightly, "Doctor's orders?"

Scott chuckles, "Nope, Alpha's orders. Later bro."

The phone call ends. Stiles slides his phone into his pocket and he decides that he's going to get out of bed. He hasn't been eating much lately and his growling stomach alerts him that it is indeed hungry. Leaving his room, he heads downstairs to the kitchen. As he stands at the sink he sees two guys walking around in the backyard of the house next door. "Must be the new neighbors," he thinks aloud to himself. The first he sees is a blonde, average height with a European look to him, he appears to be in his mid to late 20's and, much like Derek Hale, we wears a slight scowl on his face. The other appears to be around Stiles's age. He is just a bit taller, has a great tan, and darker hair. "Mental note: I really need to get some more sun," Stiles muses to himself. In that instant, Stiles locks eyes with the blonde man. Time seems to almost freeze for a few moments until he catches himself. With that, Stiles turns away from the window shaking off the strange feeling and continues to go about making himself lunch.

As Stiles settles in at the table to eat the grilled cheese and tomato soup he just made himself, he hears the sound of the front door opening.

"Dad, is that you?.. Of course it's you, who else would be coming in through the front door, nobody else I know uses doors." Just as he finishes muttering to himself, Sheriff John Stilinski walks into the kitchen and smiles wearily at his son.

"Did you say something son?" John pulls out the chair opposite his son and takes a seat, placing some file folders down on the table in front of him.

"Bringing work home again?" Stiles motions in the direction of the files the sheriff just put down.

"Well, I've been trying not to since.. you know.. but I just can't figure this one out." John looks tired. Stiles feels bad for the man and is mostly to blame for his father's current condition. As he continues to look at his father, John opens one of the folders and begins flipping through. "When you dropped this whole supernatural thing on me, we all had a long talk. You remember that, right?"

Stiles nods and speaks between bites, "You mean the supernatural 20 questions name-that-monster thing we did?"

John slides the folder in his son's direction. "I think there were a lot more than 20 questions son, but we definitely didn't cover this."

Stiles pushes his food aside and begins looking at the papers it contains. He flips through quickly until he reaches a photograph that makes his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "Dude, this guy looks like a pancake! I mean Dad! I mean, I'm really glad I skipped breakfast this morning. Remind me never to eat pancakes ever again!!"

John shakes his head as he reaches over and closes the file on his gawking son. "See what I mean? We never covered anything like this. The poor guy's entire skeletal system is gone. No wounds, no incisions, not so much as a pin prick. It's just gone."

Stiles stands up from the table, nearly knocking his half-eaten bowl of soup on the floor. "I have to check the Beastiary and try to get Scott, Isaac, and Sour-Wolf back from their little Wolf Cub Scout retreat. This is so not good!"

With that, Stiles leaves the room in a rush. John looks across the table at the half-eaten soup and grilled cheese. Just as he's about to reach for them, Stiles rushes back into the room and grabs the plate and bowl.

"There's salad and cottage cheese in the fridge Pops, I've got research to do."

With that, he's gone and so is the uneaten food. John sighs, heads to the refrigerator, and mumbles to himself as he opens the door, "I think I just got my old son back."

Stiles returns to his room and immediately texts Scott, making him aware of the bizarre killing to which his father had just alerted him. Scott, after a short discussion with Deaton and Derek, informs Stiles that they will be returning home immediately. Upon hearing that his friends are on their way home, Stiles grabs his laptop and begins doing what he does best.. research. After several hours of staring at his computer screen, Stiles's eyes begin to grow bleary. He closes his computer and places it on the nightstand next to his bed. "Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes," he mutters to himself as he settles back into bed and closes his eyes.

"Where am I?!" Stiles finds himself standing in the middle of a room, two walls lined with books, warmly furnished.. like a home library out of one of those old horror movies he watches. As he walks around the room, Stiles passes an old mirror hanging on one of the eggshell-colored walls. What catches his attention isn't the ornate gold frame, but his own reflection. "And what am I wearing?!" Stiles looks into the mirror to see himself wearing some sort of period clothing resembling something out of a 'Three Musketeers' movie. He's startled from his thoughts by the sound of a voice in close proximity to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, love. As you know, the governor is a rather insistent man." Stiles turns around and finds himself staring directly into the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

"I'm.. um.. it's.." Stiles stammers.

The man who'd spoken, a familiar looking blonde, is suddenly standing right against him, their lips only inches apart. "I trust you didn't miss me too much?"

Without warning, the blonde leans in and kisses Stiles gently. A warm tingly feeling suddenly engulfs him. "I think I'm more entertained now," Stiles hears himself reply. "Did I just say that?!" he thinks to himself. The blonde kisses him again, lovingly, his hand raising to Stiles's cheek, brushing it gently. As their lips part, Stiles exhales shakily and the blonde steps back a few inches looking him in the eyes. From this distance, Stiles can see more of his gentleman caller. "Why am I not freaking out that I just kissed a boy and liked it?!" he thinks to himself. Lost in his thoughts, Stiles studies the young blonde: Mid to late 20's, thin, slightly taller than himself, a hint of a blonde 5 o'clock shadow, nicely dressed, a sexy accent, and what a kisser. "I totally just thought the word sexy," he muses to himself. His companion continues to make small talk until the last word catches his attention.

"Werewolves."

Stiles does a double take. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a minute. What was that last part?" He smiles sweetly.

The blonde leans back in and kisses his cheek, "It's alright, love. I was just saying that the governor has agreed and his people are willing to forge a lasting treaty with the werewolves."

Stiles sits upright in his bed, alone in the dark, confusion written all over his face as a result of the dream he just had. As if responding to the blonde man in his dream, he quietly mutters to himself, "That's what I thought you said."


	4. There's No Place Like Home (Or Is There?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus and Josh arrive at their new home in Beacon Hills and a certain neighbor catches Niklaus's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming!

The ride from Sacramento to Beacon Hills was pretty uneventful, in every sense of the word. Josh had attempted to make small talk in the beginning, but the ride grew much quieter after Niklaus threatened to compel the younger vampire into celibacy.

"Your destination is on the left."

Niklaus has also about had it with the GPS unit's incessant droning and, after the nearly 3 hour car ride, he's all but ready to throw it out the window.

Niklaus breaks the silence, a scowl on his face. "Remind me to find the actor who supplied the voice for this horrid device and rip out her vocal chords." Josh chuckles. Niklaus opens the door and exits the car, stretching his legs. "And what is it that we find so amusing, young Joshua?" He scowls as the teen climbs out of the convertible.

"That spell really did change you.. the old Klaus would have totally killed the annoying bitch."

Niklaus stands back and looks over the new home his brother has acquired for him. The house certainly isn't as lavish or as large as those he's had in the past, but it does appear to be the largest in the neighborhood and that was a start.

"Likewise, the old me wouldn't tolerate your prattling or being settled here in suburbia. I'd count my blessings that I'm with you and not the me that's back in New Orleans."

Josh joins Niklaus at his side in surveying their new home, a slightly confused look on his face. "Um, yeah.. I'm going to have to agree with that one.... I think."

Niklaus begins walking to the front door of his new home, a slight smirk crossing his features. "Come along, Joshua. Let's see what it is that Elijah's gotten us into."

As the duo enter the house they are greeted by a large staircase in the main foyer. The hardwood floors of the entry area shine with what could only be a fresh coat of wax and the plush carpeting in the living room smells freshly installed.

"Wall to wall carpet.. how quaint," Niklaus remarks as he begins to tour the home. Apparently, Elijah was more prepared than Niklaus originally thought. Everything from the furnishings to the decor and even the artwork are things that either belong to Niklaus or look as though they should. "Do remind me to ask my dear brother how he ever found the time to rescue so many of my belongings before the plantation house burned to the ground."

The two continue to explore the downstairs of their new home until they reached the French doors leading to the backyard area. Josh is the first to look out through the double doors. "Sweet, we have an in-ground pool!! Elijah totally gets points for this!!" With that, the younger vampire opens the door and bounds into the backyard.

Niklaus, still wearing a scowl on his face, follows behind him. "Yes, we must make sure that dear Elijah is nominated for brother of the year. He's certainly been quite busy in the last 24 hours," Niklaus mumbles as he begins looking around the yard.

It was in that moment that his attention is caught by movement in a window of the house next door. It is there he sees a face, but something about it is familiar. The young man in the neighboring house appears to be going about his work in the kitchen, most likely making a meal. It's when the young man looks out the window and momentarily locks eyes with Niklaus that an odd sense hits him. The young stranger smiles, but he's not a stranger at all. Niklaus smiles back, not sure why.

"I know this boy, but I can't remember how.." Niklaus mutters more to himself, but Josh hears and comes to his side.

"You know the cute guy next door? Could you introduce me?!"

Niklaus turns, eyes blazing with anger, and stares right into Josh's eyes. "You'll have no interest in this young man, do you hear me?! Go near him and I'll introduce my fist to your chest as I tear out your heart. Understand, 'cousin' Joshua?!"

Josh, visually startled by Niklaus's words, gulps and responds quickly. "He's all yours. I didn't mean anything by it.. I didn't even know you liked guys."

Niklaus turns and begins heading back into the house. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Joshua.. and apparently some I don't even know myself." With that, Niklaus enters the house slamming the doors shut behind him and leaves Josh standing alone by the pool.

The warm California day had come and gone and with it came a mild California night. It's around 10pm and Niklaus finds himself in the backyard by the pool resting in a chaise lounge and staring up at the stars. The sound of the French doors opening and soft footsteps alert him that he's no longer alone.

"In addition to holding your tongue, I'll also assume that privacy is a concept that you're not too familiar with, Joshua."

Josh climbs into a chaise lounge next to Niklaus. "You know, I used to be afraid of you?"

Niklaus smirks at his young companion, "Then you used to be smart. At any rate, here we are."

Josh smiles, "Here we are.. you're sitting out here thinking about him, aren't you?"

A sly smile crosses Niklaus's face, only for a second. "I'm thinking about a great number of things, Joshua. And, yes.. the boy next door is indeed one of them."

Josh looks up at the stars and smiles, "When I was younger.. before I was turned.. I used to look up at the stars and wonder if my soulmate was somewhere doing the same thing.. and if I'd ever find him."

Niklaus continues staring at the sky. "Joshua, I have total recall of everything that's ever happened in my lifetime. I remember the faces of everyone I've met, everyone I've killed, and those I've loved for the last thousand years.... but for some reason I can't figure out how I know this boy. It's just not possible, but it's as though something is missing."

Josh shrugs, "Maybe he's your soulmate. Maybe you knew him in another life. Maybe you should introduce yourself."

Niklaus scowls at Joshua, "Maybe you're annoying. Maybe you're an idiot. But maybe you're right. I should introduce myself. But first, I think I'd like to meet his father.. the Sheriff."


	5. Beacon Hills: Supernatural Victims Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to find information on the newest threat to Beacon Hills and gets some help from an unexpected source. Lydia wins a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming!

By the next morning, Scott, Isaac, and Derek had returned from their trip with Deaton at Stiles's rather urgent request. It seems that something supernatural is once again happening in Beacon Hills and the initial victim wasn't an isolated occurrence. In fact, a second victim had been discovered at a campsite in the middle of the night, bringing the body count to 2.

The kitchen of the Stilinski house has been turned into a makeshift command center for the pack, minus Derek. Sheriff Stilinski had emailed Stiles the case info on the second attack and he, Isaac, and Scott are busy trying to make sense of things.

"It sounds a lot like a bone-sucker to me," Stiles remarks as he looks at the first case file.

Scott looks at his friend and rolls his eyes. "For the last time, buddy.. there are no bone-suckers in the Beastiary."

Isaac shrugs as he leans back in his chair, "Just because they're not in the book doesn't mean they're not real.... does it?"

Scott shakes his head. "If the Argent family hasn't run across a bone-sucker in the last 200 years, it probably doesn't exist."

Stiles smiles broadly, "You said 'probably' just now, so it could exist!"

Scott huffs and looks around the table. "I hope Derek's having more luck than we are here."

Across town at the loft, Derek and Peter are busy looking through the Hale family journals for any mention of a creature with a similar M.O. to the one that seems to be setting its sights on Beacon Hills.

"Stiles says it sounds like a bone-sucker, but mostly I think he's trying to annoy Scott," Derek remarks as he's flipping through one of the large leather-bound journals.

Peter, also paging through one of the journals, shakes his head. "There are no such things as bone-suckers, at least not in the sense Stiles is thinking.. but then I'm sure you'd be happy to enlighten him as to the other variety."

Derek makes a disgusted face and scowls at his uncle, "Keep flipping and keep the comments to yourself."

A smile crosses Peter's face, almost a sneer. "Did I strike a nerve, nephew? How nobody else can see the way you drool over him is beyond me."

Derek's eyes glow an electric blue as he growls at his uncle, "You'll be drooling too when I knock your teeth out."

Peter backs up from the table slightly, hands up in a defensive posture. "Now, now.. don't be so sensitive. I like Stiles. I think your mother would have, too. I'm just surprised. I never thought he'd be your type."

Derek's eyes fade as he looks back down at the journal. "He's not my type, he can never be my type. Now shut up and keep looking. There has to be something in one of these books."

Back at the Stilinski house, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles are sitting around the kitchen table eating lunch when there is a knock at the back door.

Stiles gets up to see who it is. "Danny?! What's he doing here?"

Scott shrugs, "Only one way to find out, dude."

With that, Stiles opens the door. "Hey Danny!!" Stiles smiles broadly. "What brings you to casa Stilinski on this fine afternoon?"

Danny enters the house, the door closing behind him. "I had a feeling I'd find you all here. And since Lydia's out of town, I figured you boys could use another set of eyes." Danny walks to the table, pulls out a chair, and sits down. "And the only thing finer than the afternoon is your new neighbor.. major league cutie."

Stiles nods. "Are you talking about the broody blonde or the one with the tan, cause I'd certainly peg tan boy as being more your type."

Scott tilts his head sideways and glances from Stiles to Danny. "What did you mean by saying that we could use another set of eyes? We're just sitting around having lunch."

Danny pulls a file folder out from under the placemat. "Having lunch while browsing crime scene photos? Seriously guys, I know what's going on here. I have for a while."

Stiles grins and reaches for the folder. "You got us.. we're all members of the Beacon Hills Junior Detectives Club. We were eating lunch and taking a break from.. junior.. detecting.."

Danny holds onto the folder. "Junior Detectives Club?! Let's be real here, Benson. You and your buddies are more like Beacon Hills: Supernatural Victims Unit. By the way, I know you're all werewolves.. well, at least 'Munch' and 'Fin' here are.. and Ethan is one.. and Derek, too."

Stiles splutters as he looks to Scott for some help. Scott sighs and pats Stiles on the back, "Junior detecting.. smooth bro."

Stiles waves his hands spastically, "Hello, possessed by a demon half the school year.. not exactly making with the quick thinking here."

Isaac looks at Danny and makes a grumpy face, "Please tell me that I'm  
Fin and that Scott is Munch?"

Danny looks from Stiles to Scott and then Isaac, "Is someone gonna explain what's going on now?"

A few hours later, after explaining everything to Danny, Isaac and Scott decide to call it a night and head back to the McCall house leaving Stiles and Danny alone in the living room watching TV.

"So, Danny.. can I ask you a question?"

Danny smiles, "Yes, you're attractive to gay guys.. but I'm sorry, you're not my type."

Stiles appears confused at first, then realization hits him. "Oh, um.. not the question I was going to ask per se, but good to know."

Danny turns on the couch to face Stiles, "Okay, what's the question?"

Stiles fidgets a bit then looks Danny in the eye. "If I had a dream about my new neighbor.. like where I kissed him.. and liked it.. I mean like REALLY LIKED it.. does that mean I'm gay?"

Danny snorts, then looks at Stiles and realizes that he's completely serious. "That depends on your definition of 'REALLY LIKED' I suppose."

Stiles shrugs, "That's just it.. the dream, it was so real.. almost like a memory.. and in it I knew him.. like pretty well apparently, considering we kissed.. several times. We were dressed in period clothes and in this fancy Victorian-looking house. I totally caught myself thinking he is sexy.. and his accent.. and I love him."

Danny looks surprised, "You LOVE him?"

Stiles looks confused, "I mean LOVED him.. in the dream, not in real life.. because we've never met." Danny reaches over and puts his arm around Stiles. "This means I'm gay, doesn't it?"

Danny smiles and nods slightly, "It also means we need to call Lydia."

Stiles, looking mildly confused, turns to Danny. "Why do we need to call Lydia?"

Danny hugs Stiles, "A- She won the bet, and B- we need to take you shopping because we can't have you wearing anything you currently own when you meet your new neighbor."

Stiles looks dejected, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Danny puts his head on Stiles's shoulder. "Do you think tan boy is single?"

Stiles stiffens up a bit, "We don't even know that the guy is gay, Danny. Oh my god, what if he is and they're a couple?!"

Danny smiles broadly, "They're totally not a couple.. body language.. and if he's not gay now, he will be when Lydia and I are done with you."

Stiles frowns, "I feel a 'Queer Eye for the Not-So-Straight Gay Guy' coming on. We're talking makeover aren't we?"

Danny nods, "Yes, yes we are."

Later that night, the moon partially obscured by clouds high over head, there is movement in the shadows outside the Stilinski house. As the clouds pass and the moon's light is unobscured, a flicker of electric blue eyes in the shadows reveals Derek standing watch over Stiles's bedroom window. As he looks on at the dark glass, he mumbles quietly to himself, "I promise I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."


	6. The Day Before Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus and Josh venture out into Beacon Hills after the first night in their new place. Niklaus's artwork suffers from an unusual side affect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Waking up on the first morning in a new house is always disorienting and, after over a thousand years, Niklaus Mikaelson still finds this to be true. Sitting up in bed, Niklaus rubs the sleep from his eyes and slowly looks around the room. Every book on the shelves, every piece of art, even the curtains and the bedding were his.. all presumed lost in the fire that consumed the plantation house only months ago.

After surveying his surroundings for several minutes, Niklaus pulls back the covers and slides out of bed. Standing up straight, he stretches and walks to the bathroom attached to his master suite. Looking in the mirror, Niklaus notices the light coating of stubble forming on his face and scowls. "I look like something the proverbial cat dragged in." Reaching for the medicine cabinet, Niklaus opens the mirrored door and finds it empty. "Well now, Elijah.. it would seem that your preparedness fell short in the personal hygiene department." Closing the medicine cabinet door, Niklaus walks to the shower and pulls back the curtain. Inside he finds some shampoo, conditioner, and a bottle of shower gel. "At least he thought enough to provide some toiletries." Turning on the shower, Niklaus closes the curtain and allows the water to run. As he waits, steam begins to peek up over the top of the shower curtain, signaling him that the water had reached its desired temperature. Clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs, it's easy for Niklaus to prepare for his shower. Hooking his thumbs under the waist band, he slowly slides the boxer briefs down over his firm backside and down his lean legs. When the shorts hit the floor, Niklaus steps out of them and into the shower.

The feeling of hot water blasting his fair skin is a bit heavenly. Niklaus moans slightly to himself as the water trickles down his chest and over his taut stomach toward his manhood. Niklaus has always been proud of his body. Why wouldn't he be? Not overly muscled and not thin or frail; many women and men have found him quite appealing over the years. On this particular morning, in this moment, there is only one person on his mind and it's causing him to stir in all the right places. As Niklaus stands under the hot water, he reaches for the bottle of shower gel and pours some into his hand. Placing the bottle back on the shelf, Niklaus rubs his hands together and then, starting with his chest, he begins to work the slick, soapy gel onto his body. Suddenly, Niklaus is broken from his relaxed state by a rather loud knock on the door. Niklaus sighs as the door opens slightly and Josh's voice is heard from the other side.

"Hey Klaus, are you decent?"

Niklaus scowls more to himself than to Josh. "No Joshua, I make a habit out of showering with my clothing still on my person."

Josh smiles and giggles slightly. "It would cut down on laundry. Anyhow, I got a text message from Elijah this morning. He apologizes for not having any clothing here for you to wear, he didn't want the other Klaus to notice that things had gone missing."

Behind the shower curtain, Niklaus scowls to himself. "I suppose my trip to the Sheriff's station will have to wait.. it would appear that a shopping trip is now in order."

Josh nods. "Cool, I can go online and see where the closest mall is located."

Niklaus pokes his head through the curtain. "Good Joshua, now sod off. I'd like to finish my shower in peace. Oh.. and Joshua.. never interrupt me while I'm showering.... never EVER again."

Josh makes a frightened face and closes the door leaving the Hybrid in peace.

A short while later, Josh is in the living room watching the local news. When Niklaus comes downstairs, wearing the same outfit as yesterday, his attention is drawn to the anchorwoman on TV.

"The Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department was on the scene earlier this morning in the Maple Grove section of the wildlife preserve where two hikers made a bizarre and shocking discovery." The image of the woman is replaced by a clip of a wooded area with deputies and paramedics on scene.

The female anchor's voice is replaced by that of a man. "Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department officials are not commenting at this time after reports have been leaked that a second apparent murder victim, with circumstances quite similar to yesterday's discovery in Glenside, was found in the Maple Grove section of the State Preserve earlier this morning. The department and coroner's office have both been unusually tight-lipped about these discoveries." The forest images are replaced by that of a man, the caption at the bottom of the screen identifying him as Sheriff John Stilinski.

The sheriff begins to speak. "As always, the Sheriff's Department is dedicated to protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills. I'd like to ask that everyone please use caution when entering the preserve area. If you have to be there, please travel in groups. We can't release any details or names just yet, but please be safe. Thank you."

The Sheriff is replaced by what is said to be a live image from the preserve. The male news reporter continues speaking, "While our sources indicate that the FBI has yet to be called in on this case, they feel it's certainly within the realm of possibility. Back to you, Dana."

A split screen of the anchorwoman and the live preserve feed is now shown. The anchorwoman looks intrigued. "Bob, do we think the department's reluctance to call in the FBI has anything to do with their investigation of Sheriff Stilinski's performance earlier this year?"

The voice of the man replies, "That's a very interesting question, Dana. While our sources indicate that it's standard procedure not to call in federal officials until there are at least three victims, it is a matter for some conjecture."

The TV powers off. Niklaus, who was watching the report with rapt attention, turns to see Josh holding the remote control.

Josh shakes his head. "Great, another town with bizarre and unexplained deaths. We really know how to pick 'em."

Niklaus frowns at the younger vampire. "Elijah did mention that this town is a safe haven for the supernatural. 'Bizarre' and 'unexplained' are words that tend to go along with the territory." Niklaus walks to a small stand just inside the entry way to the living room and picks up his keys. "As much as I enjoy this particular set of clothes, I should like to have others that I can wear from time to time."

Josh stands up, smiling from ear to ear. "Awesome, I've got directions to the mall. I really need to get some new stuff myself."

Niklaus looks back at Josh as the two head for the front door, a sour expression on his face. "I certainly hope you've got printed directions, I'd hate to have to toss that insufferable GPS device into oncoming traffic."

After several hours of shopping and stops at Banana Republic, Abrecrombie, and J Crew, Niklaus and Josh load their purchases into the convertible and head for home. The drive home is only a few minutes, but Josh decides to turn on the radio and flip through stations. Niklaus is about to scold him when he stops on a station playing "You and I" by One Direction. The drive lasts only a few more minutes, during which the song plays through to completion and ends just as they pull into the driveway. As Niklaus shuts off the engine, Josh notices a car pulling up to the curb in front of their neighbor's house. The two exit the convertible at the same time the neighbor's visitor exits his. Josh's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees the young man, just over six feet tall, thin, a definite musculature about him, beautiful skin, dark hair, a tan that rivals his own, and his eyes. Josh couldn't help but stare. The stranger notices, looking back and smiling as he walks out of view and around the back of the house.

Niklaus looks at Josh, a sly smile crosses his face. "Do my eyes deceive me or is there a puddle of drool at your feet?"

Josh jumps at the sound of Niklaus's voice. He removes his bags from the trunk and looks at Niklaus. "Was I that obvious?!"

Niklaus chuckles, "Obvious isn't quite the word for it. In fact, I'm rather embarrassed for you." Niklaus removes his bags from the trunk, closes it, and the two head into the house.

Later that night, Niklaus is upstairs in the attic, which Elijah had the forethought to set up as a studio for Niklaus to paint. "So prepared, my brother," he thinks to himself. As he paints, not really thinking about his work, Niklaus makes random strokes and loses himself in thought. He thinks about his departure from New Orleans, his arrival in California, how helpful Elijah has been in his escape, and the mysterious murders here in his new town. He realizes that one thing has been on his mind more than anything else. Standing back, he looks at his work and sees what he's painted: Stiles Stilinski. Niklaus stares at the picture a few moments and turns to walk away. As he leaves the room and turns off the light, he doesn't notice how the color around his painting's eyes begins to run slowly down the canvas.. like tears of blood.


	7. Meet The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus decides to pay Sheriff Stilinski a much anticipated visit. Meanwhile.. Left on his own, Josh makes himself a new friend named Danny and the day ends with the prospects for an upcoming double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

It is around 5:30 the next morning when Niklaus awakens to the first light of another beautiful California day poking through his bedroom windows. Wearing only a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs, the blonde Hybrid pulls himself out from under the covers and stretches a bit before leaving his bedroom. As he passes the door to Josh's room, his supernatural hearing detects the sound of a light snore emanating from inside. "Children.. always so eager to sleep the day away," he remarks to himself as he passes the door and walks downstairs. Walking to the front door, Niklaus opens it and notices the Sheriff's cruiser pulling away from the front of his next door neighbor's house. "I'll have to come visit you in a little while, Sheriff.. but first.." Niklaus's train of thought is interrupted as he glances down at his feet and notices a newspaper on the porch. "Interesting, Elijah even arranged for paper delivery. My brother, the ever diligent keeper." Niklaus reaches down, picks up the paper, and closes the front door.

Heading to the kitchen, Niklaus fills the tea kettle on the stove with water and places it on a burner. While he waits for the water to boil, he sits at the kitchen island and unwraps the paper. "Well, well.. what do we have here?" he mutters as his eyes focus on the front page headline: "Three Dead in Three Days - Sheriff's department to consult FBI in mysterious murder cases." As Niklaus continues to skim the article making multiple mentions to the man he believes to be his neighbor, Sheriff Stilinski, his concentration is broken when the tea kettle begins to whistle. Stepping away from the paper, Niklaus pours the water into a mug that he took from one of the cabinets and makes himself a cup of tea.

After finishing his tea and the newspaper, Niklaus dresses, grabs his keys, and decides to take a little trip in his red and black Camaro Convertible. With the top down and a pair of expensive sunglasses covering his eyes, Niklaus drives the streets of Beacon Hills like he's lived there his whole life, which is odd seeing that he's only been in town for just a few days. "Small towns are all the same," he mumbles to himself as he turns the corner and sees his destination right in front of him.. the Sheriff's station.

Niklaus parks his car in front of the station and gets out leaving the top down. "The safest place in town, I suppose," he muses to himself as he steps toward the building. From where he's parked, his supernatural hearing can tell that the station is a-buzz with activity, and why wouldn't it be?! In the last 72 hours, 3 victims have been discovered, the most recent having been just this morning and each of them suffering the same bizarre fate.

Niklaus makes his way toward the station, watching the people coming and going. As he approaches, a young deputy opens the door and peaks his head outside just as Niklaus is about to enter. As the young man allows him to come inside, Niklaus asks, "Excuse me, is the Sheriff available?"

The deputy, who appears as though he's lost someone or something, replies, "I'm sorry sir, the Sheriff is very busy at the moment, but maybe I can help you."

Niklaus looks at the man, his features become serious, "I think perhaps you may have misunderstood me, deputy. Allow me to rephrase: You will take me to the Sheriff now."

The deputy nods and motions for Niklaus to follow him, "Of course sir, right this way." The young deputy leads Niklaus through the station. The other deputies and officers go about their business and everyone seems very rushed. As they approach the door to the Sheriff's office, the deputy turns to Niklaus and smiles. "One moment sir, I'll let him know you're here." With that, the deputy knocks then disappears into the room. Niklaus uses his supernatural hearing to listen in.

Sheriff Stilinski: "What is it Parrish, has McCall gotten here yet?"

Deputy Parrish: "No sir, there's a gentleman here to see you, it seems important."

Sheriff Stilinski: "I told you not to disturb me until Agent McCall gets here."

Deputy Parrish: "I know, sir.. I'm sorry, I'm not sure.."

Before Parrish can finish his sentence, Niklaus enters the room. The Sheriff is sitting behind his desk and appears startled. "Please don't be too hard on deputy Parrish, Sheriff. I was rather insistent that I see you."

The Sheriff rises to his feet as Niklaus turns to the deputy, "You can go now Parrish. We don't want to be disturbed." Parrish nods and leaves the room.

Niklaus turns back to Sheriff Stilinski, who appears distressed. "Do calm down, Sheriff. We're all friends here."

The Sheriff appears to relax as he sits back down at his desk. "I have a strange feeling that I should be scared off my ass right now, but I'm not.. and what did you do to Parrish?"

Niklaus smiles softly as he seats himself across from the Sheriff. "Both you and your deputy are victims of compulsion. A necessary evil, Sheriff, I'm afraid. I did need to speak with you and I never take no for an answer."

The Sheriff sits forward in his chair, "Alright, you're talking to me. Now who are you and what was so important that you had to brainwash my deputy?"

Niklaus sits back comfortably in his chair. "Sheriff, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I recently moved to your fair little town and heard that you're having a bit of a problem. I'd like to help."

The Sheriff shifts in his chair, "What are you?"

Niklaus smiles again, a gleam dancing in his blue eyes, "I'm an Original, Sheriff Stilinski."

He looks at Niklaus, confusion evident by his expression, "An Original what?"

Niklaus smiles devilishly, "Take your pick."

The Sheriff shifts again in his chair, "Werewolf?"

Niklaus nods, "Alright, let's go with that."

The Sheriff leans forward resting his elbows on his desk, "Did Scott or Derek send you?"

Niklaus rolls his eyes slightly, "I can assure you that nobody has sent me. But I am curious, who are these Scott and Derek people you speak of?"

The Sheriff appears conflicted but answers anyway, "Friends of my son."

Niklaus smiles, eyes sparkling again. "Ah, yes. Your son. I should definitely like to meet him. I've been meaning to pop next door and introduce myself."

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow, "Next door? I know the house sold a few months ago, but I didn't realize that anybody moved in yet."

Niklaus sits up straight, "A few months ago?! Let's get down to business, shall we?"

After an hour in the Sheriff's office, Niklaus leaves the station with police files in hand. He heads back to his car and pulls his phone from his pocket. Going to his contacts, he finds Elijah and hits call. Niklaus raises the phone to his ear as it begins ringing. Niklaus becomes agitated when his call is sent to voicemail. "I just had an interesting conversation with the town Sheriff, brother. It appears you had my arrival here planned for some time. I suggest you call me and explain lest I return to New Orleans and rip out your throat." With that, he hangs up the phone and slips it into his pocket. "Bloody Hell," he curses as he starts the car and heads for home.

When Niklaus arrives home, he pulls into the driveway in front of the garage. Immediately, he sees Josh sitting on the front porch talking to the boy who had visited their neighbor yesterday. Josh waves when he sees Niklaus, the boy he's talking with smiles and nods to acknowledge him. Niklaus grabs the file folders he procured at the Sheriff's station and exits the car heading for the two boys.

As he reaches the front porch, Niklaus smiles slightly at their visitor. "I see it didn't take long for our young Joshua to make friends."

Josh smiles at Danny, "Danny, this is my cousin, Niklaus. Cousin Niklaus, this is Danny. His friend Stiles lives next door."

Niklaus reaches out and shakes Danny's hand, "Please, call me Klaus. 'Niklaus' is far too formal. Afterall, any friend of cousin Joshua's is certainly a friend of mine."

Danny smiles, "Wow, he's right, you do have a nice accent." Danny blushes after the words escape his mouth.

Niklaus smiles at Danny, "You complimented my accent, Joshua? How very nice of you."

Danny shakes his head, "Actually, it was Stiles that told me."

Niklaus raises an eyebrow at this revelation, "Peculiar that your friend knows about my accent considering I haven't met him yet."

Danny smiles and nods, "That's our Stiles.. it's almost like he's got an intuition about some things."

Niklaus smiles warmly, "Well, I do look forward to meeting him sometime soon."

Danny smiles slyly, "Really? Well, it just so happens that I'm going out tonight with Stiles and our friend, Lydia. I asked Josh to come along with us.. you should come, too."

Niklaus smiles and nods, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Danny. I think I'll do that."

Danny smiles excitedly, "That's awesome!!" He hugs Josh and stands up. "I have to run, things to do. I'll see you guys tonight." And, with that, Danny leaves heading for the Stilinski house. Josh, who is now smiling from ear to ear, gets up and follows Niklaus inside.

Once inside the house, Niklaus places the files on the coffee table in the living room. "It looks like someone isn't wasting any time in his search for a companion. Is my company not suitable enough, Joshua."

Josh half shrugs, "No offense Klaus, but your companionship won't keep me warm at night."

Niklaus chuckles, "Indeed it won't. Now.. if you'll excuse me.. I've got some preparations to make."

Josh looks surprised, "You really want to meet this guy, don't you?"

Niklaus nods as he turns for the stairs, "It would appear, young Joshua, that I already have."


	8. Extreme Makeover: Beacon Hills Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is back in town and Stiles will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read thus far and for all pf the great comments!! I promise you, it's only going to get better!!

Stiles is nervous.. and why shouldn't he be? No, his current condition has nothing to do with the fact that there's a new supernatural menace in Beacon Hills, that kind of thing really didn't phase him anymore. No, this was much more.

Less than 24 hours ago, Stiles had a revelation.. he likes guys. Well, not guys in general.. but one in particular. And worse yet, one he has yet to meet in person. It started with a dream two nights ago and it has continued with flashes ever since. He can't really classify them as memories because he's only 18 and he's certainly never worn those clothes, but every time he closes his eyes he sees himself with his new neighbor.... his handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed neighbor with the sexy accent.... and boy can he kiss....

"I'm so gay I'm starting to freak myself out," he mutters to himself.

After his "coming out" to Danny the night before, Lydia rushed home from Rodeo Drive to give him her ultimate makeover. The first stop is the salon. He has to get points on his "gay" card for this one. Lydia insists that Stiles needs a new hair style. The buzz cut had long since grown in and he has pretty much settled on the "messy" look. Lydia, ever the perfectionist, decides that if Stiles is going to meet the man of his dreams, or man in his dreams, then he needs to look GQ.

Stiles has never been to a salon in his life. His mom cut his hair when he was a kid and he has pretty much done things himself since her death. Markus, Lydia's flamboyant stylist, practically has an aneurism when the pair walk into the salon and, when Lydia embarrasses the bejesus out of Stiles by telling Markus all about the man crush Stiles has on his new neighbor, Markus decides to give Stiles the works.. which Stiles fears to be "gay code" for something he's totally not ready to do yet with anybody.. except the man in his dreams..

"The first thing we need to do is get these Joan Crawford eyebrows under control," Markus says, more so to himself, as he ushers Stiles into the chair.

Stiles's eyes practically pop out of his head when he sees Markus stirring the hot wax nearby. "Hey, ho, no.. I'm not into pain here. Is this going to hurt?!"

Lydia pushes Stiles back into the chair so Markus can go to work. "Not as much as it hurts the rest of us to look at them," she replies curtly.

"Just don't make me look like a drag queen.. Scott will never let me live it down."

Once his eyebrows were sculpted to Markus and Lydia's taste, it was onto the hair. Lydia and Markus walk away from the chair leaving Stiles to examine his puffy, red eyebrows in the mirror. When they return, Markus turns Stiles away from the mirror and gets right to it. After about 20 minutes, Markus seems to be done. Lydia and Markus stand back to examine the results and Lydia starts to clap.

"Now that's hot," Markus says as he smiles. "If I wasn't seeing someone, I'd totally do that."

Lydia hugs Markus, "You're a genius, Markus.. an artist!!"

Stiles speaks, "Um.. is someone going to turn me around or am I not allowed to see the hair on the top of my own head?!"

With that, Markus spins the chair around and Stiles sees himself for the first time. The look on Stiles's face can only be described as shock.

"Well.. if Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Danny want to start a boy band, I'm ready," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Markus appears wounded and Stiles quickly continues, "Sarcasm is kinda my thing, along with talking a lot and being generally annoying. It's nice, Markus. I like it. I look like a new person."

Lydia pays the receptionist and thanks Markus again for his genius as she ushers Stiles out the door and off to their next stop.

As the car pulls up in front of 'Ray of Light' tanning salon, Stiles receives a text from Danny.

Danny: So I totally just met your neighbor's gay cousin. He's so cute!!!!

Stiles: His cousin?! I'm so happy for you. In the meantime, I now look like a member of One Direction.

Danny: Which one?!?!

Stiles: OMFG.. seriously?!

Lydia smacks Stiles's arm and gets his attention away from his phone.

Stiles looks up and realizes where they are. "First my eyebrows, then my hair, and now we're at a tanning salon? What's next, a one on one consultation with RuPaul?"

Lydia smacks Stiles again. "You have no color. Your moon tan might work if you were dating a vampire or even a werewolf, but if you want to attract a normal man you need a nice, healthy tan.

Stiles waves his hands around. "A nice, healthy tan? So, we're going to microwave Stiles now?? That's REAL healthy."

Lydia scoffs as she gets out of the car, "It's a spray-on tan, silly. Now let's go."

Reluctantly, Stiles follows Lydia into the tanning salon. Once inside, Lydia makes arrangements while Stiles is seated in the waiting area.

"Maybe they can make me a nice shade of Hulk Hogan orange," he mutters to himself.

After a few minutes, he's ushered into a tanning room where he's instructed to undress and and step into a booth.

"Now I know what the inside of a dishwasher looks like," he thinks to himself as the machine begins to mist his body with tanning solution. When the spraying stops, he's instructed to turn and face the opposite direction as more mist is applied. The whole process takes only a few minutes and, afterward, Stiles steps out and looks at himself in a mirror.

"At least I'm not orange," he mumbles to himself. In fact, Stiles is now a nice shade of tan, almost as dark as Scott. After a few more minutes of self admiration, Stiles quickly dresses and exits the tanning room. As he's leaving, Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees another text from Danny.

Danny: I just met your dream man.. and you were dead on about the accent!!

Stiles: Really?!

Danny: Yup, and he wants to meet you.. TONIGHT!!

Stiles: FML.. I don't know if I'm ready for this..

Danny: You'll be fine : ) I've already texted Lydia.. we're meeting both of them at Santino's tonight at 7pm. I was just at your house. I'm running home so I can change quick and then I'll come back. See you guys soon!!


	9. I Hear The Secrets That You Keep..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has another meeting with the mysterious woman from the alley and the dark Niklaus's suspicions continue to grow as he enacts an evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming!

It has been several days since Niklaus has been freed from Morgaine's clutches and life in the French Quarter has pretty much returned to normal.. or about as normal as life in a vampire controlled city can be.

Since his failed meeting with the mysterious woman and the run-in with his brother in the alley near St. Anne's, Elijah Mikaelson has been quite cautious. Regrettably, that caution has also kept him from taking calls from the other Niklaus residing in Beacon Hills.

Now 6:30pm, and alone in his room at the compound, Elijah pulls out his phone and sees that he has a voicemail from his brother in California. Hitting the voicemail button, Elijah raises the phone to his ear and listens: "I just had an interesting conversation with the town Sheriff, brother. It appears you had my arrival here planned for some time. I suggest you call me and explain lest I return to New Orleans and rip out your throat." With that, the recording ends. "Damn," he says softly to himself. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Elijah goes into his contacts, locates Josh, and sends him a text message.

Elijah: How is he?

Josh: He thinks you're hiding something, I can't blame him.

Elijah: Everything I've done is for his own protection. Despite what he might think, he is my brother and I care for him.

Josh: His mind is off of things for now, I think he'll be distracted for a while now.

Elijah: Why's that?

Josh: He's meeting someone tonight.. a boy.

Elijah: Interesting.

Josh: You're not surprised?!

Elijah: When you've lived 1,000 years with Niklaus as your brother, nothing surprises you.

Josh: Did he ever date a boy before?

Elijah: Once.. a long time ago. I'm afraid I have to go now. Please try to keep him out of trouble.

Josh: kk.. I won't tell him we talked, no need to upset him.

With that, the conversation ends. Elijah sits back in his chair, puts his phone away, and begins reading the book on his side table.

Later that night, Elijah is startled from his sleep by a sound in his room. He sits upright in bed and looks around. In the darkness he sees the shadowy figure of a cloaked woman.

"Is it safe for you to be here? He's still suspicious and your presence could put us in jeopardy," Elijah says, the sound of sleep still in his voice.

The woman seems to shake her head, "I'm not really here. This is all a dream. Unfortunately, it's the only way I could contact you safely."

Elijah nods, understanding what the woman says. The dark Niklaus is far too suspicious for them to meet any other way. "The Niklaus in California is beginning to grow as suspicious as the one here. The only saving grace is that he's met someone.. but I'll assume you already knew that."

The woman nods, "Niklaus has spent 900 years in mourning, albeit unbeknownst to him. It was Genim's death that caused the darkness to overtake your brother. Now that it's gone, the natural order has decided that they be reunited."

Elijah sits back in bed, "Niklaus was a kind and gentle soul. I know it was father's hatred and the death of his true love that ruined him. But his memories of Genim had entirely disappeared, as if they'd been somehow blocked."

The woman nods, "Indeed, they have been blocked. But now that the darkness is gone from him, he'll remember.. and when he does, Niklaus will be fully restored to his original self."

Elijah sighs softly. "What of the dark Niklaus, how shall we deal with him?"

The woman pulls a dagger from her cloak, it's blade catches what little light there is and gleams in the darkness. "The darkness cannot be destroyed. It can, however, be contained. When the time is right, we will lock it away.. forever."

As the woman finishes her sentence, Elijah is startled from his dream state by a sound in his room. When he opens his eyes, he's startled to find Niklaus standing at the foot of his bed, staring right at him.

"Having pleasant dreams, brother?"

Elijah sits up quickly, "Niklaus, what business do you have in my room at this hour?!"

Niklaus smiles evilly, "Just wanted to make sure you're not out sneaking around again.. for your own safety, of course."

Elijah sighs, "I'm beginning to think that Morgaine's spell wasn't a complete failure. Perhaps it separated you from your sanity. You're my brother.. I've always looked out for you, Niklaus.. I always will. But this distrust has to stop."

Niklaus appears to relax, "My apologies, brother. Perhaps Morgaine's spell has had more of an effect than I like to admit. Still, one can never be too careful." Niklaus smiles a crafty smile as he turns and opens the door, "I'll let you get back to sleep now, Elijah. And, by the way.. you talk in your sleep." With that, Niklaus leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway from Elijah's room toward the stairs, Niklaus begins to whistle. When he descends the stairs, Diego is waiting for him at the bottom.

"You're in a good mood," he remarks as Niklaus steps onto the landing and his whistling stops.

"Ah, Diego. How good of you to come. I trust you completed the little mission I sent you on?"

Diego nods, "Yes. We have the witches."

Niklaus smiles evilly, "Good. Now come.. we mustn't keep our guests waiting."

Diego follows Niklaus as they exit the house.


	10. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Niklaus meet face to face for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.
> 
> I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are on the short side, but I promise there are longer chapters coming! I have up to Chapter 24 written and will post updates a few times a week!!

Sheriff John Stilinski is having a rough week. Things started out peaceful until the first of 3 victims had been discovered.. all of which had died the same, quite obvious, supernatural death.

Returning home from a double at the station around 6:30pm, John pulls into the driveway to find Lydia's car parked behind his son's jeep. "I'm so glad he's got his friends," he mutters to himself as he hauls his tired body from the police cruiser and heads inside. When he opens the door, he's greeted by Lydia and Danny who are pacing around the living room like two nervous parents on prom night. "You two look more stressed than I feel," he remarks as he heads to the couch and takes a seat. "Something I should be concerned about?"

Danny shakes his head, "We're all going out to Santino's tonight and Lydia thought that Stiles could use a makeover to help get his mind off things."

John nods and smiles at Lydia, "How did that work out for you?"

Lydia huffs, turning from the stairs to talk to the Sheriff, "Your son is a giant pain in my butt and, if he ever gets down here, we can see the finished product." Lydia raises her voice at the end of her sentence so Stiles can hear her upstairs.

Unbeknownst to Lydia, while she's going on her diatribe, Stiles has come down the steps behind her. John has a look of shock on his face and Danny's jaw just about hits the floor. Lydia notices their reactions and turns around to see her masterpiece.

"Who's a pain in the butt?" Stiles quips as she turns around with the same expression on her face as those of Danny and John.

To say that Stiles looks different is an understatement. Dressed from head to toe in designer clothes, his hair spiked perfectly, and his skin a healthy looking bronze, Stiles looks like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalog.

John is the first to comment, "Who are you and what have you done with my son?!"

Lydia squeals in delight and Danny continues to stare, his jaw still somewhere on the living room floor.

Stiles smiles, "Haha.. very funny, Dad. I'm right here.. underneath hair gel, spray tan, and some ridiculously overpriced clothing. Now I know why Jackson was such a douche."

Danny snaps out of his trance-like state and manages to mutter the word "Hot."

Stiles walks over to Danny, puts his arm around him, and whispers in his ear, "I thought I wasn't your type?"

Stiles's breath on Danny's ear causes him to shiver and Danny manages to squeak out two more words, "Was wrong."

John shakes his head and laughs, "Never underestimate the power of the Stilinski Charm, Danny.. you too, Lydia."

Lydia smacks Danny to try to get him out of his thoughts and grabs Stiles by his hand dragging him toward the door, Danny following behind. "Don't worry, Sheriff.. I know he's not my type. Besides, I'm not a fan of guys who look prettier than me."

With that, the three leave the house, and John lays down on the couch. "Kids.."

The car ride to Santino's is fairly silent, with the exception of Lydia barking instructions to Stiles who is beside her in the passenger's seat. Danny is in the back busy texting with Josh.

Danny: Hey sexy, I'll be at Santino's in a few minutes. What's your ETA?

Josh: *blushes* Sexy, huh? We're on our way now. Klaus has been in his room primping since you left today,

Danny: LoL

Josh: Seriously, I've never seen him like this before.. it's.. different.

Danny: That's ok, I've never seen Stiles like this either.

Josh: How's that?

Danny: I've known Stiles forever, he's always been kinda cute, but really goofy. Tonight, he's totally hot.

Josh: Should I be worried?

Danny: Not at all ; ) Besides, he's got his sights set on someone else.. and so do I.

Josh: Good to know : D See you in a few ; )

Danny is snapped out of his text conversation when he feels the car come to a stop.

"We're here," Lydia announces.

A few minutes behind, in Niklaus's convertible, Josh finishes his conversation with Danny and turns to Niklaus, "They're at the restaurant now."

Niklaus nods, "We're not far away ourselves. I must admit, I am looking forward to our little outing this evening."

Josh smiles, "I hadn't noticed."

Niklaus scowls slightly, "I just can't explain it. Ever since our eyes first met, I feel drawn to him."

Josh nods and smiles at the Original, "I know.. and the feeling appears to be mutual. Just be cool, try not to kill anybody, and I think you'll be fine."

Niklaus laughs slightly, "Ever the comedian, Joshua. That's fine.. I'll save the killing for after dinner." As Niklaus finishes his statement, he pulls the car into the restaurant parking lot, finds a space, and parks the car. "Shall we?" he says to Josh as he opens the door and exits the car.

Josh smiles, opens the door, and exits the car, "Let's."

Inside, the establishment is rather busy. Stiles and Danny are seated at a table in a quiet corner of the dining area with Stiles facing away from the main entrance; meanwhile, Lydia is flirting with a college boy in the game room.

"It certainly doesn't take her long, does it?" Stiles remarks to Danny.

Danny's eyes pop out of his head when he sees the front door open as Josh and Niklaus enter the building.

As the two make their way to the corner table, Stiles sees Danny's reaction and stiffens suddenly, "They're here, aren't they?!" Danny nods and Stiles turns in time to lock eyes with Niklaus.

When their eyes meet, it's as if everything in the room grinds to a halt. Suddenly, Stiles and Niklaus find themselves dressed in period clothes in a lavish dining room. The two embrace and share a kiss.

That quickly they're both back in the restaurant and Stiles stands to greet Niklaus, both of them appear shaken.

"Hi," Stiles says extending his hand to Niklaus, who extends his and gently grasps Stiles's hand.

"I'd say that I'm pleased to meet you; however, I feel like we've met someplace before."

Stiles nods continuing to hold hands with Niklaus, "I know what you mean...."

While Stiles and Niklaus have been busy greeting one another, Josh has joined Danny sitting down at the table. "Are you two going to stand there holding hands all night or will you be joining us?" Josh asks while Danny starts snickering.

Niklaus and Stiles realize that they're still holding hands and quickly sit down at the table. Both of them smiling and stealing glances at one another.

There's an awkward silence until Danny speaks. "So, Klaus.. what brings you to Beacon Hills?"

Niklaus snaps out of it long enough to formulate a response. "I've always been a bit of a wanderer; however, recently I've decided it's time to find someplace to call home."

Stiles smiles broadly, "You plan on staying for a while then?"

Niklaus smiles shyly, "Yes, I'd say I rather like it here."

Josh smiles, "He must, considering he hasn't been on a date in almost a thousand years."

Niklaus smiles, "Come now, Joshua. That's a bit of an exaggeration."

Stiles looks shyly at Niklaus, "Is this a date, Nik?"

Niklaus smiles when he hears the name that Stiles has chosen for him, he only ever remembers his sister Rebekah calling him that. But, for some reason, Stiles calling him 'Nik' sounds right.

Niklaus is about to speak when a rather perky young server named Jenny approaches the table. "Hey there guys. My name is Jenny and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Danny, Stiles, and Josh open their menus and start looking; Niklaus speaks, "Why yes, Jenny. We'd like a bottle of your best wine and 4 glasses please."

Jenny smiles broadly and nods, "Of course. I'd be happy to get that for you, but could I please see your IDs first?"

Niklaus smiles at Jenny and looks directly into her eyes. She appears to be instantly entranced. "You don't really need to see our IDs, there's surely no way that anyone at this table could possibly be under the legal drinking age."

Jenny blinks hard and smiles in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, you're right.. how silly of me. Let me put that order in for you and I'll be right back."

Danny and Stiles are stunned. Danny looks at Niklaus, "How'd you do that?"

Stiles looks from Niklaus to Josh, then back to Niklaus, "Was that some kind of Jedi mind trick or something?!"

Josh snickers, "Or something.."

Niklaus shoots a dirty look at Josh, then smiles slyly, "I've always found that speaking in a firm, even tone helps me to get what I want.. and I always get what I want."

Stiles looks impressed. "I totally have to try that sometime."

Niklaus smiles, "Don't be discouraged if it doesn't work out, love. It takes lots of practice."

As Niklaus finishes speaking, Jenny returns with a bottle of wine on ice and 4 glasses. "Here you are guys," Jenny says as she places the wine and glasses on the table and leaves.

Niklaus removes the bottle from the ice bucket and pops the cork. One by one, Niklaus fills each of the glasses and places one in front of each of the young men before filling his own glass and placing the bottle back into the ice bucket.

Niklaus looks around the table, then raises his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone raises their glasses, "To new beginnings."


	11. The Scream Heard Round The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ends with a shocking discovery!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

After a pleasant dinner and several glasses of wine, Danny, Josh, Stiles, and Niklaus are seated at their table making small talk.

Niklaus looks around the restaurant. "Didn't you gentlemen say your friend Lydia came with you?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah, but she met some guy when we came in and that was the last we saw of her."

Josh whistles, "She's sure a fast worker."

Danny chuckles, "Once you meet her, you'll understand."

The hustle and bustle of the restaurant continues and the group chats and laughs.

Suddenly, Niklaus appears visibly disturbed as he looks quickly around the room. "Did any of you hear that?!"

Danny, Josh, and Stiles look confused. Stiles puts his hand on Niklaus's shoulder, "Hear what, Nik?"

Niklaus looks around the room as if trying to spot someone, "The girl screaming.. my ears are still ringing."

Stiles jumps to his feet, "Lydia!!" Stiles runs to the game room with Niklaus, Josh, and Danny right on his heels. "She's gone!! I don't see her anywhere!!" Niklaus puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder and a wave of calm rushes over him.

Danny is at the bar talking to the bartender and he quickly turns around to rejoin his friends. "The guy behind the bar said that he saw Lydia leave here a few minutes ago with some guy.. maybe we should check outside?!"

The group exits the building in haste; Niklaus hands the hostess 2 one-hundred dollar bills and tells her, "Keep the change."

Once outside, Danny and Josh head for the parking lot while Stiles and Niklaus head for the alley next to the building. The alley is dark when they round the corner, so dark that Stiles can't see more than a few feet into it. Niklaus steps into the alley in front of Stiles and speaks in a hushed tone, "Stay behind me, Stiles.. I think I see something." As the pair inch their way into the alley, Niklaus can see the way ahead despite the thick darkness. A few feet in, his hearing picks up the sound of heavy breathing and, in the distance, he sees a girl slumped back against the alley wall. "I think I see your friend.. she appears to be kneeling by something, I'm not sure what."

Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, "Maybe this will help." Just then, Stiles pulls out his phone and hits the flashlight button. As the super bright LED on the back of Stiles's phone comes to light, the two are witness to a gruesome sight. Ahead of the pair is Lydia sobbing quietly against the wall of the alleyway by, what could only be described as, a pile of twisted, flattened, flesh and clothing. "Oh my God.. Lydia, are you okay?!" Stiles rushes to his friend's side and puts his arms around her.

Sobs rack Lydia's body as she grabs onto Stiles and holds tight. "We came outside to get some air, something grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. It was.. it was.." Lydia begins sobbing again.

Stiles turns to Niklaus, "You'd better go."

Niklaus cocks his head to one side and looks at Stiles sternly. "Why would I do that? I'm not leaving the two of you here by yourselves."

Stiles looks up at Niklaus, "Only a Werewolf could have heard her scream and right now there's a pack of them on their way here. I don't want them to find a strange Wolf at the scene of another murder.. especially not one that I like."

Niklaus has a serious expression on his face as he speaks, "I assure you, love.. there's nothing they could do." He smiles, "You like me?"

Stiles nods, "Very much, now get out of here. I'll come see you once we get things under control." Stiles turns to Lydia for a second and, when he turns back to look at Niklaus, the blonde has seemingly vanished.

On the other side of the building, in the parking lot, Danny and Josh are looking in parked cars trying to find any sign of Lydia. "I didn't even hear anything. Maybe she left with that guy she was talking to, it's not like its a totally un-Lydia-like thing to do." Josh walks up next to Danny, who turns to face him. The two move closer and closer until their lips touch. Almost instantly, a gentle kiss becomes passionate and desperate. As their bodies draw closer together, the pair finds a steady rhythm and the kiss deepens and deepens. After what seems to be an eternity, they finally stop for air.. both gasping and out of breath. "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that all night," Danny breathes out.

Josh smiles, also out of breath, "Me too."

As the two part, a motorcycle carrying Scott McCall tears into the parking lot. As Scott dismounts his bike, he notices Danny and Josh. "Danny, where's Lydia?"

Danny looks confused, "Is this some kind of Were.. weird.. yeah, weird coincidence? We were just looking for her."

Scott nods, catching Danny's save from saying 'Werewolf' in front of Josh. "Yes. Where's Stiles?"

Josh motions towards the front of the building, "Stiles and Klaus went to check the alley."

Scott looks around the parking lot, turns like he hears something the other two don't, and runs for the alley. Danny and Josh watch as Scott rounds the front of the building. Just then, Josh's phone alerts him that he has a text message. Josh pulls out his phone and looks at the screen.

Niklaus: We found the girl, she's unharmed. We also found another murder victim. The Wolves are on their way, Stiles suggested I make a hasty exit.

Josh: He knows?!

Niklaus: He thinks I'm a Wolf.

Josh: The Alpha was just here, he's heading for the alley.

Niklaus: Good, I didn't like the idea of leaving Stiles alone in that alley.

Josh: I hear ya.

Niklaus: Please bring the car home when you've finished your date.

In the alley, Stiles has helped Lydia to her feet and the two are heading back toward the front of the building. As they approach the light, they are startled as Scott rounds the corner. "Stiles, is she alright?! Lydia, are you hurt?!"

Lydia shakes her head, but it's Stiles that answers. "She's fine, Scott.. but there's another murder victim."

Scott looks into the alley, "What's that smell?!"

Stiles appears confused, "What smell? Something in the alley smells?!"

Scott sniffs the air, then sniffs Stiles. Scott makes a face, "It's not in the alley.. it's you."

As Scott finishes his statement, the sound of sirens are heard. The trio walk toward the parking lot and deputies run passed and into the alley. Scott turns to Stiles as the EMTs help Lydia to the waiting ambulance.

"Wasn't there somebody with you?"

Stiles looks surprised, "When?"

Scott watches his friend suspiciously, "In the alley."

Stiles splutters, "Lydia, and the dead guy.. and me.. nobody else there in the alley.. a few trash cans, I think I heard a rat.. there may have been a cat."

Scott shakes his head, "Who's this Klaus guy?"

Stiles blushes slightly, "A friend...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of the positive comments, it's made writing this that much more exciting for me. I'd like to apologize to everyone for the late update, as I said, I have lots of chapters written and ready to go, unfortunately my editor has been having a rough couple of weeks, and I don't want to put this up unless it's good to go.. I hope you understand.
> 
> Longer chapters are coming, and things will also get a lot more plotty and a lot less fluffy.. thanks again everyone!!


	12. Can't Explain Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dinner date, Niklaus returns home, where he begins to have flashes of missing memories.. Shortly thereafter, he's joined by Stiles, and the two have their first opportunity to talk alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Niklaus isn't one to run from confrontation. He's also not one to leave someone he cares about in harm's way. That being said, why is it that he now finds himself at home, standing in the middle of his living room? "I care about him," he says to himself. "And now I'm talking to myself.. brilliant." Niklaus walks over to the couch, sits down, and sighs as his body sinks into the soft cushions. "Things were much easier when I was evil." Niklaus closes his eyes and leans his head back to rest on the back of the couch. Letting his senses reach out, Niklaus hears the sound of a car pulling into the Stillinski's driveway. "Genim," he says to himself. Suddenly, he sits upright, his eyes opening quickly. "Genim!!.. I remember!!.. Stiles!!.. we were together!!.. long ago...." Niklaus shakes his head, "It's not possible. I could not have forgotten." Niklaus is roused from his thoughts when there is a sudden knock at the door. Niklaus listens carefully and hears the sound of a heartbeat on the other side of the door. It's not just any heartbeat.. it's Stiles's heartbeat!! Niklaus jumps up from the couch and heads for the door. As he opens it, he sees Stiles standing on the other side.

"Hey Nik," Stiles says nervously.

Niklaus smiles warmly, "Hello there, Stiles.. please do come in."

Stiles walks into the house and looks around, Niklaus closing the door behind him. "Very nice," he says walking into the living room as he seats himself on the couch where Niklaus had been seated only moments before.

Niklaus sits down next to him. "I suppose we have much to discuss, don't we?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah, I guess we do.."

Niklaus sighs and turns to look at Stiles. "Would you believe me if I told you that I mean you no harm?" Stiles leans in and kisses Niklaus quickly on the lips. Niklaus smiles broadly, "I suppose that means you do believe me."

Stiles nods, "I do. You also saved my friend tonight, which was both totally awesome and completely unexpected. I mean, who else but me would think I'm straight my whole life, then fall for my new neighbor.. a guy.. who also happens to be a Werewolf. Ironic, considering all of my friends happen to be Werewolves.. or at least some of them."

Niklaus takes his index finger and places it on Stiles's lips to hush him. "I have to be honest with you, love. I'm not a Werewolf, I'm a hybrid."

Stiles looks confused. "A hybrid? I'm not sure I follow." Suddenly, Niklaus opens his mouth and Stiles watches as Niklaus's fangs grow out almost an inch. When he realizes what's happening, Stiles's jaw drops.

"You're not speaking. Fantastic.. well, I guess I went and ruined that, didn't I?" Niklaus looks hurt.

Stiles blinks a few times and recovers from his thoughts. "No, no, no.. not ruined, but I'm really kinda surprised. I was told that there's no such thing as Vampires. That's what you are, aren't you?"

Niklaus smiles, "As I said, love.. I'm a hybrid."

Stiles still looks confused, "Meaning?"

Niklaus places his hand on Stiles's shoulder, "Meaning I'm both a Werewolf and a Vampire."

Stiles smiles, his eyes widen and he begins to get excited. "How's that possible? I mean, not that I even knew Vampires existed before a few minutes ago, but how can you be both?"

Niklaus smiles and speaks in a calm, almost sweet voice. "It's possible, love. You see, I was conceived during a tryst between my mother and a local Werewolf Alpha who lived in our settlement. When I was born, my mother deceived the Alpha and her husband, Mikael, into thinking I was his. It wasn't until after the death of my youngest brother, Henrik, that the relationship between us and the Wolves began to sour." Stiles readjusts himself to get a better look at Niklaus, who continues his story. "My mother, you see, was a very powerful witch.. and after the loss of my brother, she was determined to protect her family from death itself. It was then that she used her powers to cast a spell that turned us into the first Vampires.. the Originals. With me being a born Werewolf, the spell had an unexpected affect, making me a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid."

Stiles appears totally impressed. "So, your family members are like the first Vampires ever?! No wonder the Argents never heard of Vampires, they haven't been around very long. Wait a minute, how old are you?!"

Niklaus smiles a sly smile, "How old do I look?"

Stiles face scrunches up as he begins looking at Niklaus and thinking. "25?"

Niklaus nods, "Now add a thousand years."

Stiles's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "You're telling me that you're 1,025 years old?!"

Niklaus smiles cheekily, "It's a good thing you don't have a problem dating an older man."

Stiles splutters softly and rubs the back of his head, then smiles. "I've always wanted to date somebody who could help me with my history homework."

Niklaus slides closer to Stiles, "If it's history you're interested in, I've certainly lived my share." Niklaus looks down at Stiles. "There's one more thing I have to tell you. There's another me.. a twin, you might say."

Stiles looks surprised. "You have a twin?!"

Niklaus nods slightly. "You might say that. He's completely evil. We were once one in the same, until a witch's spell tore us in two. The other me is still in New Orleans.. my former home. He has no knowledge of existence."

Stiles leans his head on Niklaus's shoulder, "You certainly have an exciting life. Why is it that I feel like I already know you?"

Niklaus sighs, "Indeed.. and I'm not entirely sure, love.. but I think you already do.. or at least you did.. a long time ago."

Stiles looks up at Niklaus. "How is that even possible. I mean, I'm not a Vampire. I'm nothing special at all really, just an annoying kid with ADHD."

Niklaus puts his arm around Stiles, "I'm not sure how it's possible, and for the record, I don't find you annoying. In fact, I find you intriguing."

Stiles smiles slightly. "Intriguing.. how so?"

Niklaus looks down at Stiles, "Mostly because I wonder how someone I just met can seem so familiar to me that I'm questioning my own memories."

Stiles nods slightly and smiles. "I know what you mean. I keep having these flashes, almost like memories."

Niklaus appears very interested, "Tell me about these flashes you've been having."

Stiles sighs, "The first time was the night you moved in. I saw you from my kitchen window and, all of a sudden, it was like time stood still.. like everything stopped, only for a minute. Then it all came rushing back."

Niklaus nods, "I know exactly what you mean, I felt the same way when I first saw yours well."

Stiles looks up at Niklaus, "You did?"

Niklaus nods and smiles warmly. "Indeed I did.. I'm sorry I interrupted, continue please."

Stiles snuggles into Niklaus's shoulder, sighs softly and continues speaking. "Later that night, I fell asleep while I was looking at some files my dad brought home. I had the strangest dream.. it was more like a memory. I was in a room.. like a library out of one of those period movies. I walked around looking at things.. I saw my reflection in a mirror, my hair was longer, and I was wearing some olden-timey-looking outfit.. then you walked in and we kissed.. you talked.. we kissed.. I talked.. we kissed.. then you mentioned something about a treaty with the governor and the Werewolves."

Niklaus's eyebrow arches at the mention of this information. "I brokered a peace treaty between the Wolves and the governor of Roanoke in 1587, but how could you possibly know that?"

Stiles shakes his head slightly, still resting it on Niklaus. "I have no idea, but it was almost like I was there."

Niklaus suddenly stands up from the couch. Stiles, having his comfort disturbed, makes a pouty face. Niklaus begins pacing, but stops when he sees the sad look on Stiles's face. "I'm sorry, love. I just became a bit too excited to sit still."

Stiles replies softly, "It's okay."

Niklaus begins pacing again, as Stiles settles himself back into the couch. "Until tonight, there was a bit of time missing from my memories of the Roanoke Colony. I never realized before. Does the name 'Genim' mean anything to you?"

At hearing the name, Stiles nearly jumps out of his seat. "Who told you that name?! Was it Danny?! 'Cause if it was, I'm going to totally kick his ass!!"

Niklaus shakes his head. "No, love.. it wasn't Danny. Nobody mentioned it to me, but you apparently do know of it?"

Stiles sighs and looks at Niklaus with a sad expression. "It's my real name. Please don't hate me because I have a stupid name."

Niklaus smiles at Stiles. "I could never hate you, love.. especially not because of your name. Do you know how you came by it?"

Stiles smiles slightly and nods, "It's an old family name. All of the first born male sons on my Mom's side have had that name for.. well.. like ever."

Niklaus stops pacing and kneels in front of Stiles, looking him in the eye. "I had a flash of memory earlier; it was about a young man that I was very much in love with, right around the time I brokered for peace between the Wolves and the Colonists. His name was Genim.. Genim White.. and I loved him very much."

Stiles arches an eyebrow at hearing this. "White?!.. I think one of my Mom's ancestors was a White."

Niklaus smiles and places a hand in Stiles's knee, "Then it's possible that you are the descendant of my long lost love.. or perhaps more than a descendant. Maybe even a reincarnation of Genim White."

Stiles takes Niklaus's hand and pulls the hybrid back onto the couch so that he's seated next to him again. "If I'm him.. reincarnated him.. what happened to the original me?!.. him, I mean. Obviously, if I'm 'him' reincarnated, that means he died.. and you didn't Vamp him.. so, what happened to Genim White?"

Niklaus shakes his head. "I'm afraid I still can't remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 12!! Hope you all enjoy. Chapter 13 is being edited and should be posted in the next couple of days. I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments.. the plot for this arc is really starting to come together, and the next couple of chapters will be very interesting.. Thanks for reading!!!!


	13. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles falls asleep on Niklaus's couch, but wakes up in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

It is slightly after midnight when Stiles drifts off to sleep. All the talk of lost love and second chances really tired him out. Niklaus watches contentedly as the boy snuggles into his arm and drifts off to sleep, his mind still trying to answer the question Stiles had raised about the fate of Niklaus's lost love, and his possible ancestor, nearly 427 years ago. He couldn't remember much, only bits and pieces.. he knows that he returned to the new world in 1585 with the Roanoke Colonists after receiving a tip that Katerina Petrova may have fled the continent aboard one of the explorer's ships. He also remembers the treaty between the Colonists and the Wolves aimed at defending the colony against the advancing natives. He remembers Genim, he remembers their love, but what he doesn't remember is what happened to the young man. Niklaus is roused from his thoughts when Stiles shifts on the couch and snuggles into him once more. "I remember you, I remember loving you, but where did you go? Why is it that my memories end with the governor leaving for England. Something happened to you.. to the colony.. but what?" Niklaus continues to explore his memories and, as he does so, he strokes Stiles's hair. After about an hour, he joins Stiles as he drifts off to sleep.

When Stiles awakens, he's in a bed. He realizes that this certainly isn't his bed as it is far too fluffy.. like feathers. The next thing he notices is the feeling of another form wrapped around his, holding him, making him feel safe. It must be Niklaus, maybe this is his bedroom. Stiles sighs and snuggles back against the other sleeping form, but then it hits him: He's not wearing any clothes.. and neither is whoever is behind him. Instantly, his eyes fly open and he freezes. Eyes darting around, Stiles realizes that he's definitely not in Niklaus's house.. in fact, from what he's able to see without moving a single muscle, Stiles is actually in what appears to be a much older style home. His mind races and he begins talking to himself in his head. "It's okay, Stiles.. there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. It's got to be a dream.. that's it! It's another flashback-thingy like you had the other night."

From behind him, Stiles hears a sigh, then a familiar voice, "Genim.. it's alright, love. You were just having another one of your dreams. You're here in our room and you're safe."

Niklaus pulls Stiles into him and presses his lips against the nape of Stiles's neck. Suddenly, Stiles feels a wave of calm wash over him and then he realizes that he's incredibly aroused.. and apparently Niklaus is, too. Slowly Stiles turns over, Niklaus's lips not leaving his skin until they are face to face and their lips touch passionately. The kiss starts off delicate, but as the heat of arousal sets in, it deepens and becomes more primal, more needful. Stiles places his hand on Niklaus's chest as the older man wraps his arms around him and pulls him on top of him. Chest to chest, the two continue kissing as Niklaus's hands slowly work their way down Stiles's back and come to rest on his round bottom. Stiles moans slightly, which causes Niklaus to deepen his kiss even more and let out a small growl. Stiles's mind is racing, waves of pleasure washing over him. Slowly he moves his hand down Niklaus's chest, lingering only a moment on his stomach before reaching down under the covers. Niklaus lets out a moan and Stiles jumps as there's a knock at the bedroom door.

"Shit," Stiles breathes out.

Niklaus kisses him lightly on the cheek, "Indeed, love."

Stiles sits up as Niklaus slides out of the bed wrapping one of the blankets around his hips, covering himself, as he walks toward the door. Stiles sighs and sits back, sinking into the feather-filled mattress.

Niklaus opens the door and, on the other side, a plain-looking, middle-aged maid is waiting. Niklaus glares at the women, "Margaret, I thought I was clear when I said we were not to be disturbed."

The woman nods her head somberly. "I apologize, sir. The governor has sent word, he wishes to speak with you immediately."

Niklaus sighs, "Very well, let them know I'll be on my was as soon as I've dressed."  
The maid nods as Niklaus closes the door and turns to face Stiles. "I apologize, love.. but it seems as though your father wishes my company almost as badly as you do." Niklaus drops the blanket covering himself and Stiles's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Niklaus smiles devilishly. "Don't fret, love.. we'll pick up where we left off once I've finished my business with your father." Niklaus dresses as Stiles watches with a pouty look on his face. Once he's finished, Niklaus walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed by Stiles and leans in for a kiss. "Come now, love. After last night you should know that we have forever to lie in bed together and we must keep your friends and family here safe. The treaty with the Wolves is the best way of making that happening.. without exposing ourselves."

Stiles sighs, "I know, this is all really new to me. Do you think I could come with you?"

Niklaus smiles and shakes his head. "I think it best you stay here and rest, my love. You're still new and somewhat likely to lose control."

Stiles looks slightly confused at Niklaus's comment, but it quickly passes as Niklaus leans in and kisses him again, then pulls back and looks into Stiles's eyes. "I love you with all my heart. I came here for selfish reasons, but through you I've found a means for redemption. These people need to be protected.. the natives will come.. and when they do.."

Stiles leans forward and kisses Niklaus again. "I know, I understand."

Niklaus smiles and stands up. "Good. Now get some sleep, my love."

Stiles settles back into bed, his eyes drifting shut as Niklaus leaves the room closing the door behind him.

It's the sound of the upstairs clock striking 1 o'clock that startles Niklaus and wakes him. It takes him a few minutes to get his bearings, but he soon realizes that he must've fallen asleep on the couch with Stiles. Niklaus opens his eyes and looks down at the sleeping young man cuddled up next to him. "He's even adorable when he's sleeping," he thinks to himself. The thing about being a hybrid is that, much like a Werewolf, you can smell the changes in a human's mood and emotions. As they lay there on the couch, it was quite evident: Stiles must be having one hell of a dream. Niklaus could smell the love and the lust rolling off the young man in waves.. and then there are the soft moans indicating a pleasurable experience. Niklaus struggles to contain his feelings as he begins thinking to himself, "I certainly hope he's dreaming about me." Niklaus's suspicions are confirmed when he hears Stiles moan softly, "Oh, Nik." Upon hearing his name, it takes every ounce of control Niklaus possesses not to take Stiles right then and there. "No, it's too soon.. I want to savor it, make it special." After several minutes, Stiles stops moaning and Niklaus could feel his mood change from lust to disappointment. "Something must have happened," Niklaus thinks to himself. A few more minutes pass and Stiles begins to stir slightly.

As his eyes partially open, Stiles sees Niklaus and smiles contentedly. "Mmmm.. Nik."

Niklaus gently rubs the top of Stiles's head, almost as though he's petting him. "We must have fallen asleep, love.. it's just after 1am. We really should get you home."

Stiles shakes his head sleepily, his eyes drifting shut again. "Nah.. want to stay with you."

Niklaus can't help but smile, Stiles really is very cute when he's sleepy. "While I can think of nothing more in the world that I should like better than having you remain here with me, it's only our first night together and I want you to get to know me better before you start spending the night."

Stiles frowns and shakes his head, still half asleep. "Already know you, love Nik.. want to cuddle on our feather bed." Niklaus looks at the sleepy Stiles. A confused look crosses his face. Stiles continues mumbling, "Tell Maggie to tell my dad that he can wait until later. The Indians aren't going to attack today."

Niklaus shakes his head and thinks to himself, "He must have been having quite the dream indeed." Niklaus moves Stiles ever so gently, resting him on the couch as he stands and stretches. Looking down at the sleeping form, he smiles warmly then leans down and gently picks him up off the couch. Stiles snuggles into Niklaus and whimpers slightly as the man carries him from the living room to the front door and then out into the night.

Getting Stiles into his bed is requiring much more skill than one would think. After trying the front door initially and finding it locked, Niklaus makes his way around to the back door which, thankfully, is unlocked. After getting a sleepy Stiles to invite him inside, he carries the young man through the door and closes it quietly behind him. Looking at the lock, he sees that it's the type that can only be done or undone from the inside. Niklaus thinks to himself, "I'll lock the door now and leave through his window. I'm only next door and I'll watch his window from poolside to make sure he's safe." As Niklaus makes his way into the Stilinski house, he realizes how totally taken he is with Stiles. The fact that he is concerned for the young man's safety speaks volumes. Slowly he climbs the stairs, Stiles still sleeping in his arms. When he reaches the top, it's not hard to figure out which room belongs to the teen.. after all, he highly doubts that the Sheriff would have a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign hanging from the door knob. As he opens the door, the squeak of the hinges causes Stiles to stir slightly. Niklaus closes the door behind them, steps over a gym bag, and gently places Stiles on top of his bed. Once Stiles is comfortably positioned, Niklaus removes Stiles's sneakers, looks him over, then pulls the covers up over him and tucks him in. Glancing at the digital clock on Stiles's nightstand, Niklaus sees that the time is 1:47am. As he turns to leave, he hears a whine from behind him.

"Please stay.."

Niklaus turns his head to see Stiles reaching out for him. Smiling a warm smile, Niklaus turns around and crawls into bed next to Stiles. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, but then I'll be leaving. We wouldn't want the Sheriff coming home to find a stranger in bed with his son, now would we?"

Stiles quickly snuggles into Niklaus, lets out a soft sigh, and drifts back off to sleep.

Even though Stiles has been asleep for quite some time, Niklaus hadn't had the heart to leave him. An hour passes like a minute when Niklaus realizes it's now 3am. Kissing Stiles gently on his forehead, Niklaus manages to untangle himself from Stiles's arms and get to the window, sliding it open. Before he leaves, Niklaus turns one last time and whispers, "Sweet dreams, love." With that, he crawls through the window into the dark Beacon Hills night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Chapter 13!! Once again, I appreciate the kudos and comments, I am really excited about the coming chapters, which include some major plot lines and Klaus's first run in with Derek!! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!!


	14. A Compelling Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nikalus Mikaelson meets Derek Hale, it all goes done hill pretty fast..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Derek Hale might not be an Alpha anymore, but that doesn't mean his opinion means any less than it did before. It is for this reason that Scott McCall heads to Derek's loft immediately after he leaves Stiles at the restaurant parking lot. When Scott arrives, Derek is sitting at his kitchen table looking through old family journals.

"There's been another murder, at Santino's this time. Stiles, Lydia, and Danny were there," Scott says as he walks through the door.

Derek puts down the journal he's reading. "Was anybody hurt?!"

Scott shakes his head, "No, but Lydia was pretty shaken up. She was there when it happened."

Derek shakes his head, "I don't like this. Did she see anything?"

Scott walks over to the table and takes a seat. "No, it was dark. Something dragged the guy she was with into the alley."

Derek sighs, "Did you smell anything unusual?"

Scott has a conflicted look on his face. He nods, "I did.. but not in the alley. I smelled something on Stiles.. I've never smelled anything like it before."

Derek frowns and growls slightly, "I really don't like this. Is Stiles acting differently?"

Scott shrugs, "There was something. When I got there, Danny was in the parking lot with this guy I've never seen before. When I asked them where Stiles was, the guy with Danny told me that Stiles and somebody named Klaus went to look for Lydia in the alley."

Derek frowns hard, "Who is Klaus?"

Scott shakes his head, "I don't know. When I found Stiles, he was bringing Lydia out of the alley and they were alone. When I asked if there was someone else with them, he acted funny.. even for Stiles and.. dude.. he lied to me."

Derek closes his eyes as though he's thinking. "Do you think Stiles or this Klaus have something to do with the murders?"

Scott's eyes widen and he shakes his head, "Stiles, definitely not.. and if this Klaus guy was with him and Danny, I doubt he was involved. That doesn't mean I don't find it strange though, dude."

Derek runs his hand through his hair, "We have four murders in four days and now something doesn't smell right.. literally. I've been through the journals over and over and the Argent's have nothing in the Beastiary that even comes close. It's obvious that we're dealing with something completely unknown here."

Scott nods, "What do you think we should do?"

Derek sighs, "You're the Alpha.. ultimately it's your call. What I would definitely do is keep an eye on Stiles and try to find out who this Klaus guy is."

Scott shakes his head, a conflicted look on his face. "Stiles is my best friend. If he catches me spying on him, he'll freak."

Derek stands up from the table, a determined look on his face. "I'll do it."

Scott shakes his head. "If he asks, I have nothing to do with this.. it's all on you, man."

Derek growls slightly. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Scott stands up, pushes in his chair, then he and Derek both head for the door. "Like I said, it's totally your funeral, dude. Just be sure to keep me out of it."

Derek snorts as he opens the door to the loft, "You're supposed to be an Alpha."

Scott nods as they walk out the door. "I am, but this is Stiles we're talking about.. and you should know, not even an Alpha can stand up to a pissed off Stilinski."

A few hours later, Derek finds himself in the bushes outside the Stilinski house. From his position, he has a clear view of Stiles's bedroom window. For a while, it's quiet, there's no sign of activity; but suddenly, Stiles's window opens wide and from it climbs someone Derek's never seen before and something about this guy just doesn't smell right.

As he climbs out of Stiles's bedroom window, Niklaus's head is swimming with thoughts from the wonderful evening he's had. When he's fully emerged and standing on the roof, the smell hits him. He's not alone.. there's a Wolf nearby. He scans the area and he sees them.. two glowing blue eyes shining from the bushes below. Not taking his eyes off of the bushes, Niklaus walks right off the edge of the roof and lands gracefully on his feet on the lawn below.

"Come now, little Wolf.. no need to hide in the bushes. Do come out so I can see you."

Hearing Niklaus's words, Derek growls angrily and emerges from the bushes. "Who are you calling little?! And who are you?!"

Niklaus looks Derek up and down and sneers, "My name is Klaus.. and they certainly do grow them big here, don't they mate?"

Derek growls deeply and sniffs the air. "Klaus?! What are you and why were you in my friend's room?!"

Niklaus smiles and, as he does, his fangs extend. "What I am is out of your league, Wolf. Wait a minute.. you have feelings for Stiles, don't you?"

Derek's eyes glow brighter and he lets out a deep, angry growl. "I can't have feelings for Stiles, he'd never be safe with me."

Niklaus smiles wickedly, "There in lies the difference, Wolf. I do have feelings for Stiles and the safest place in the world for him to be is at my side."

As Niklaus finishes speaking, Derek lunges forward and slams into him at full force. The sudden impact takes Niklaus by surprise and sends him flying backward, crashing him into a rather large tree. Derek stands several feet away, eyes glowing, fangs bared, as a slightly disheveled Niklaus pulls himself from the tree. As he steps forward, Niklaus begins laughing, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You'll have to try much harder than that if you even hope of keeping me down, Sparkie."

Derek growls, "Dog jokes, nice. This from a guy who has the same name as a cartoon goldfish."

Derek lunges at Niklaus a second time, but this time Niklaus dodges the attack, grabs Derek, and throws him through the fence between his and the Stilinski's backyards. Niklaus begins to clap slowly as he walks through the hole in the fence and into his backyard where he finds Derek in a heap on the grass.

"Well done mate, but I was ready for you this time.. after all, I may drop my guard once, but I guarantee I'll never drop it again."

Derek drags himself to his feet, his eyes glowing brightly. Derek is about to lunge at Niklaus again, when they both hear a sound and turn toward the hole in the fence. The light in Derek's eyes fade and Niklaus's fangs retract as they both see Stiles standing there in the hole watching them intently. When Stiles sees that they both realize he's there, he throws his hands into the air.

"What in the hell do you two think you're doing?! Wait, let me guess.. Derek, you saw Nik climbing out of my window at 3am because you just happened to be hanging out in the bushes like a creeper.. that about right?!" Derek mumbles to himself. Stiles glares right at him, "What did you just say?"

Derek sighs, "I said, I was worried about you after the attack at the restaurant and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Stiles sputters in annoyance, "So you hide in my bushes and attack my friend when he climbs out of my bedroom window? Have you ever heard of text messaging?!"

Derek shrugs, wiping blood from his lip. "What kind of creep crawls in and out of a window at this time of night."

Stiles's jaw drops and he wipes his hand over his forehead and through his hair. "Really?! No, seriously?! You of all people are going to try using that excuse?!"

Niklaus clears his throat. "In your Wolf friend's defense, love.. I may not have been in the most congenial of moods when I found him lingering outside in your bushes."

Derek looks at Stiles, a dim blue light glowing in his eyes. "What do you even know about this guy?! What is he?!"

Stiles walks into the yard, stepping over pieces of broken fence. When he finally comes to a stop, he's standing next to Niklaus. "He's a friend, Derek.. and I know him better than you think."

Niklaus smiles, "As to what I am, I'm immortal. I'm an Original. My mother conceived me with a local Werewolf Alpha. When the pack started slaughtering members of our settlement, she used her considerable magic to make us immortal. Unlike you and your friends, I can turn at will.. the only drawback is an acquired taste for fresh blood.

Derek takes a defensive position, "You're a Vampire and a Werewolf?! I was told that Vampires don't exist."

Niklaus shakes his head, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but whoever gave you that information was severely misinformed."

Derek straightens himself out, standing as upright as possible considering his injuries. "Are you an Alpha then?"

Niklaus smiles congenially, "Your Werewolf designations of Alpha, Beta, and Omega have no meaning to me. I've outlived countless generations of Alphas and I've seen the extinction of entire packs. To be honest, there isn't a Werewolf designation that comes close to describing what I am. After-all, no Werewolf has even come close to living as long as I."

Derek growls low and deep. He takes a step toward Niklaus, but Stiles steps in between them.

"No Derek. Don't even think about it. Nik is my friend, he's not the bad guy here.. and maybe if you stop trying to hurt him and we all work together, we could figure out what's been killing these people before there's another victim." Stiles is visibly exhausted and suddenly appears faint.

When he finishes talking, both Derek and Niklaus see this and go to help him stand, only to glare at each other when they both touch him.

"Your services are no longer required.. Derek, was it? I'll get Stiles back to his room and make sure he gets to bed."

Derek growls slightly, not removing his hand from Stiles's arm. "I'm not going anywhere, Klaus.. and I'm certainly not leaving you alone with Stiles."

As the words leave Derek's mouth, Josh walks through the hole in the fence, "Doing a little nighttime remodeling, cousin Klaus? Because.. I gotta say.. I really agree, this is a great spot for a gate."

Niklaus and Derek both growl at Josh; Niklaus speaks, "Not now, Joshua.. the grown-ups are in the middle of a conversation. Do run along and come back later."

Josh walks over and slaps Niklaus and Derek's hands away from Stiles, taking hold of him himself.

Stiles smiles weakly, "Thanks Josh.. could you get me up to bed?" Niklaus and Derek stare daggers at Josh, who smiles at Stiles.

"Sure Stiles, not a problem.. what are friends for?"

Niklaus and Derek watch as Josh helps an exhausted Stiles toward the hole in the fence. Stiles turns back to them before leaving the yard. "You two better settle this.. and no more fighting."

With that, Josh and Stiles disappear into the darkness beyond the fence. Niklaus turns to look at Derek.

"This is just spectacular. I'd so like to thank you for ruining what had started off as an otherwise wonderful evening."

Derek looks at Niklaus and speaks, contempt obvious in his voice. "You'll never have him, I'll make sure of it."

Niklaus shakes his head, "I could simply compel you to chase the mailman out of town and never come back; however, out of respect to Stiles, I'll do only this." Niklaus locks eyes with Derek, his features become gravely serious. "You'll not mention a word of this evening to your Alpha. In fact, as far as he's concerned, it never happened. Tomorrow afternoon, you'll text an apology to Stiles. Now leave here, go home to bed, and have no memory of this conversation."

Derek nods, turns, and exits through the hole in the fence. When Derek leaves, Niklaus finds himself in the yard all alone, with thoughts of Stiles running through his head.

Not more than a few feet away in the Stilinski house, Josh has gotten Stiles undressed and into bed. Stiles smiles up at Josh, who seats himself gently on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks for bringing me home, I'm not sure which of those two is more stubborn."

Josh chuckles, "I don't know, but if the three of you were having the first- ever scowling contest, I'd say the two of them were pretty much tied."

Stiles nods, cracking a faint smile. "It's funny.. you might even think they were related."

As the words escape his lips, Stiles closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Josh looks at Stiles, smiles, and leans down kissing him softly on the forehead. When he's finished, he slowly gets up off the bed careful not to disturb it's occupant, and quietly leaves the room.

In the darkness of the forest just outside of town, a lone figure stands at the feet of a large decaying stump. Once a sacred and powerful place, it's power has slowly ebbed away, leaving only death. This figure, obviously that of a man, walks the perimeter of the stump and admires his work. It is here, on the top of the Nemeton, that the man has drawn a six-sided star in a black chalky substance. At each of the star's six points there is a bowl, and while four of these bowls contain a thick, white liquid, there are two that remain empty. As the moon rises overhead, the man looks skyward and four beams of light shine down to the points of the stars with the filled bowls. Slowly the light fades and the man doesn't make a sound, he simply turns from the stump and quickly disappears into the night, leaving the Nemeton as he found it.. alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is finished!! Hope you enjoyed the first meeting between Derek and Niklaus.. This won't be the last, I promise. Thanks again got the great comments, the kudos, and most of all, for reading my story. Look for another update within the next couple of days!!


	15. Nothing Like A Little Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New Orleans, the "evil" Niklaus plots, schemes, and tortures to gain information about the witches who captured him and how it came about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

It's another humid night in New Orleans, the moon in the sky is barely visible through a patch of whispy clouds. Deep in the French Quarter, in a tiny, run-down, boarded-up building that nobody would give a second look to, Niklaus Mikaelson arrives with Diego close behind. Niklaus looks up at the front of the building and smiles mischievously.

"I knew some ladies here in the day, they could certainly show a fellow a good time.. until I grew bored with them."

Diego shakes his head, "No wonder the place has been boarded up all these years."

Niklaus smirks at his underling. "Come now, Diego.. if they boarded up all of the places that bore wittiness to horrible acts of death in this town, the entire place would be condemned." Niklaus walks up to the door, opens it, and goes inside with Diego following behind him.

The inside of the abandoned building isn't in much better shape than the outside. Dust, cobwebs, and debris are everywhere: The plaster walks are disintegrating, the paint peeling. Niklaus and Diego walk through the foyer of the building and into a large open room, probably at one time a parlor. An evil smile crosses Niklaus's face as he enters and sees two women tied to tables and gagged in the center of the room.

"Well now, what have we here? Diego, you didn't tell me that you ordered take out."

One of the women, in her mid-forties, struggles and tries to speak, the gag muffling her words. Niklaus smiles and walks up to her. "I'm sorry, love.. I couldn't understand you.. you know, being gagged and all." Niklaus motions to Diego who removes the gag.

The woman speaks, "We had nothing to do with Morgaine's move against you. The Bayou witches play by their own rules, not ours."

Niklaus smiles devilishly, "Of course, Annabel.. I understand, but I hope you understand as well. I, much like the Bayou witches, play by my own rules. My brother may believe in a lasting peace, but he has no control over me and we do not share those beliefs."

Annabel struggles and turns her head to face Niklaus. "Harming me and my daughter will do nothing but anger the covens in the French Quarter. You'll have every witch in New Orleans out to get you."

Niklaus smiles warmly, "Perhaps you have the wrong idea about my intentions, love. I merely seek information, not bloodshed." Annabel snorts upon hearing Niklaus's comment, but he ignores it and continues speaking. "Come now, love.. we both know that Morgaine never could have captured me without a powerful ally. Now, who put Morgaine up to capturing me?"

The woman struggles briefly, but when she realizes the effort is futile, she relaxes. "I've only heard rumors, whispers about a woman, a very old and powerful one, who has only recently returned to New Orleans."

Niklaus shakes his head, a slight frown crosses his face. "Perhaps this woman doesn't realize who she is dealing with. I, myself, am also rather old and powerful." Niklaus walks over to Annabel's daughter and removes the gag. Grabbing her hair, Niklaus looks back at her mother. "You are only alive because you are useful to me. You are useful to me because I think you know more about this mysterious woman than you let on." Niklaus releases his grasp on the girl and turns to Diego. "Where is our other guest?" No sooner have the words left his mouth, when a rather handsome young man, no older than 19, enters the room. The young man pays no attention to the two women, rather all of it is focused on Niklaus. Niklaus smiles as the young man walks up next to him, wraps his arms around him, and gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

Upon seeing the boy, Annabel and her daughter react with horror. Annabel looks at the boy in dismay. "Dillon?! What are you doing?!"

Dillon smiles at the woman, as Niklaus pulls him close. "Mother, you really should cooperate with Klaus, for everyone's sake."

Annabel eyes Niklaus with disgust. "What have you done to my son, you monster?!"

Dillon growls hearing his mother speak to Niklaus in such a manner. "He's helped me, Mother.. more than you and the witches ever could. Because of Klaus, I never have to turn again."

Niklaus smiles at the woman, then turns to Dillon and kisses him on the forehead. "Indeed, love.. one of the many perks to being a hybrid." Niklaus sneers at Annabel, "One of the drawbacks is, of course, the hunger."

Dillon removes himself from Niklaus and walks over to the table where his sister has been tied up. Between sobs, the girl manages to speak. "Dill, please don't do this.." Dillon smiles at his sister.

Niklaus steps forward and smiles, looking wickedly at the bound girl. "Don't fret, love.. we can have some quality time together when I've finished with your brother."

Niklaus turns and walks back toward Annabel as Dillon leans down and whispers into his sister's ear. "Sssh.. this won't hurt, I promise." With that, the boys fangs extend and he leans in and latches onto the neck of his sister. Annabel, at seeing her son feeding on her daughter, begins to scream. After a few minutes Dillon pulls back, blood all over his face. His sister is still alive, but bleeding from the neck.

Niklaus smiles at the boy, "There, that's better I'm sure. Now run along, love. We'll talk more later." Dillon nods at Niklaus and leaves the room.

Once the young man has left the room, Niklaus walks over to Annabel and looks down at her. "Now, your lovely daughter can either die or I can use my blood to heal her. I'll give you a few minutes alone to think it over." Niklaus turns and begins to exit the room, Diego following behind him.

The two are just about to leave when they hear Annabel scream, "I'll tell you anything you want, but please.. heal my daughter."

Niklaus smiles wickedly and turns to face the woman. "I hoped that you'd see things my way. After all, there's nothing like a little family drama to get the words flowing." Niklaus walks back into the room and makes his way to the wounded, sobbing girl and looks down at her with a smile. "I'll make it better, I promise." Niklaus then takes his right arm, raises it up to his mouth, and bites into his flesh causing himself to bleed. As the blood begins dripping, he releases the grip of his fangs and moves his bloody wrist to the girl's mouth. After a moment or two of drinking his blood, the wound on her neck begins to heal. Niklaus removes his wrist from the girl's mouth and turns to face her mother. "Now, love.. tell me everything you know about this mysterious witch."

It is just after dawn when Elijah wakes again. He moves his head slightly, then realizes that he feels something underneath his pillow. Taking his hand, he slides it under the pillow and grasps onto something hard wrapped in a burlap cloth. The look on Elijah's face is one of confusion and concern. "Quite curious," he mumbles as he pulls the object from underneath his pillow. Sitting up in bed, Elijah places the wrapped object on his lap and carefully inspects it. "How did you get here?" He slowly unwraps the object, folding the burlap out flat. When he's done, the object is revealed to be the very same dagger that the woman held in his dream last night. Getting up from his bed, Elijah takes the dagger and kneels at his bedside. He slides the nightstand to the left and reveals a loose plank on the hardwood floor. Very carefully, Elijah wraps the dagger back up in the burlap, removes the panel, and places the dagger inside the floor. "You'll be safe here until it need you," he remarks as he places the panel back into place and returns his nightstand to it's original position.

Just as Elijah stands, the door to his room opens revealing Niklaus. "Ah, brother, so glad to see you're awake."

Elijah looks at Niklaus, annoyance on his face and in his voice. "Niklaus, what is the meaning of this.. in over a thousand years, have you not learned to knock before you enter someone's room?"

Niklaus smiles slyly at his older brother, "I do apologize, dear Elijah.. but it would seem that you and I need to have a talk...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 15!! There is so much more coming AND I really want to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos.. This story is for you!!! I promise to get at least one more update in before the end of the week, but who knows.. you might even see two :)


	16. Eggs, Bacon, and Snausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus surprises Stiles with breakfast and Scott makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

The smell of bacon: That's the first thing Stiles notices as he wakes. Opening his eyes, he sees light filtering through the cracks in his blinds. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glances over at his alarm clock and notices the time, 7:30am. Sitting up, Stiles throws his arms out and back as he stretches. He then crawls out of bed, noticing that he was wearing only a pair of plaid boxers and blushes slightly. "Josh must've helped me get undressed and get into bed last night." Stiles turns and finds his cell phone on his dresser. When he looks at the screen he sees he has one text message.. from Niklaus.

Niklaus: Good morning, love.

Stiles: Morning <3

Niklaus: Hungry?

Stiles looks at the phone, sniffs the air, then looks at the message again.

Niklaus: Downstairs.

After reading the message, Stiles turns, opens the door to his bedroom, and runs downstairs to the kitchen where he finds Niklaus sitting at the table with plates full of breakfast food.

"Good morning, love.. I trust you had a restful night's sleep?"

Stiles sits down at the table and begins loading his plate with food. "Yup, watching you and Derek demolish your backyard sure did tire me out."

Niklaus smiles meekly, "About that.. love, I'd like to apologize for my actions last night.."

Stiles waives a piece of bacon at Niklaus, "Has anyone ever told you that you make the best bacon?"

Niklaus smiles, "I've had a few years of practice.. does this mean that you forgive me?"

Stiles reaches over and grabs Niklaus's hand, "I live in Beacon Hills and almost all of my friends are Werewolves.. how could I not forgive you?! Besides, it's your fence that's all broken into tiny, little, toothpicky pieces." Stiles continues to eat as Niklaus watches on proudly.

"Ah yes, well, as Joshua pointed out, that spot was perfect for the new gate I wanted to have installed."

Stiles snorts as he's drinking juice. "Oh my God, Scott! What about freakin Scott?! Derek's gonna tell him about you and all hell will break loose!!"

Niklaus shakes his head, "Calm down, love.. no need to worry about your Alpha. I don't think Derek will breathe a word about me to him."

Stiles picks up a sausage link and points it at Niklaus. "What did you do to Derek?" Niklaus reaches over and snatches the sausage and eats it. Stiles looks at him with a pouty face. "Hey, I wanted that. Very sneaky, Mr. Mikaelson.. you tried to throw me off topic by snatching my sausage. What did you do to Derek?" Stiles grabs another sausage and eyes Niklaus suspiciously as he eats it.

Niklaus pushes the entire plate of sausages toward Stiles. "Trust me, love.. there's plenty of sausage to go around. And as for Derek, we simply had a talk.. mate to mate is all."

Stiles gulps, "I'm new to this whole gay thing, but did you just make a dirty comment at me?! Because, if you did, I'm slightly disturbed.. and intrigued, and.."

Niklaus reaches over the table, placing his hand on Stiles and smiles. "I could have been referring to the sausage on the plate.. then again, I might have been referring to something else."

Stiles looks at Niklaus dreamily, then shakes himself out of it. "You used your Jedi mind control on him didn't you? I kinda think you keep using it on me."

Niklaus shakes his head and chuckles, "I'm a hybrid, love.. not a Sith Lord.. and I would never compel you to do anything. Besides, I doubt it would work."

Stiles points another sausage at Niklaus. "Ah ha!" Stiles attempts to withdraw the sausage before Niklaus can grab it, but Niklaus's hybrid speed makes it literally seem to disappear from Stiles's hand. Stiles pouts again, "Everybody has super speed but me. My breakfast will never be safe again.. you keep distracting me!! So, you did use your mind powers on Derek?!"

Niklaus laughs, "It doesn't appear to be difficult to distract you, love. And as far as Derek is concerned, I simply suggested that it might be in everyone's best interests if he didn't mention the events of last evening to his Alpha."

Stiles looks at Niklaus and is about to speak when hears the front door open and Scott's voice in the next room.

"Dude, you made breakfast and didn't call me?!"

Stiles jumps and faces the door to the next room as Niklaus uses his super speed to get up and leave through the back door. Stiles doesn't even realize that Niklaus is gone when Scott bounds into the kitchen. "Scott! I can totally explain, this.." Stiles turns to point at Niklaus, but instead points at an empty chair.. "..is way too much food to eat all by myself. I was just about to call you, but I figured you'd smell it from your place and.. here you are."

Scott looks at Stiles suspiciously, but that quickly passes as he grabs an empty plate from the dishwasher and joins Stiles at the table. Scott sits down and begins loading his plate with food while Stiles sits playing with a sausage. Scott watches Stiles while he starts chowing down on some bacon.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?"

Stiles nods, "Good, great.. I slept great."

Scott makes a slight groaning sound as he continues eating bacon. "Dude, I've known you almost forever, and I have to say.. this is the best bacon you've ever made." Scott sniffs the air slightly.. ".. and, dude.. what's that smell?"

Stiles looks around nervously. "Smell.. um, that would be the bacon, or maybe the sausage. It could be the eggs, I seasoned them a little.. I think."

Scott laughs at Stiles, "Calm down, bro.. I'm sure it's nothing, just something smells a little weird.. speaking of weird.." Scott snatches Stiles's sausage and eats it. "Sausages are not play things."

Stiles jumps, "Why can't you people leave my sausages alone?! I'm seriously going to have to go to Wally World and buy a mega pack of Snausages.."

Scott chuckles, "Dude, calm down.. there's more sausages on the plate."

Stiles sighs and leans back in his chair. "Sorry, Scotty.. I guess last night still has me a little on edge."

Scott nods and smiles. "No worries, bro.. Deaton called, he wants us to come see him later. He says he might have some theories about our killer."

Stiles smiles widely, "You mean the bone-sucker?"

Scott throws a sausage at Stiles. "For the last time, it's not a bone-sucker!!"

After breakfast, Stiles and Scott clean up, leave the house, and take Stiles's Jeep to go visit Dr. Deaton. As they back out of the driveway, Stiles sees Niklaus come out of his front door to pick up the morning paper. When the two lock eyes, Stiles slows the Jeep to a near stop while he and Niklaus exchange smiles. Stiles's behavior doesn't go unnoticed by Scott.

"Dude?" Scott taps Stiles on the arm, "Earth to Stiles?"

Stiles realizes that he and Niklaus have been staring and smiling a little too long and he quickly snaps back to reality. "Wha.. huh.. what'd I miss?!"

Scott looks at Stiles, a confused expression crosses his face. "What was that all about, dude?"

Stiles starts babbling, "Can't a guy be friendly with his neighbor anymore? I mean, I'm a neighborly kinda guy.. and this is a neighborhood, and when you live next door to someone you've got to be friendly. I mean really, wouldn't it suck to live next door to people who you don't get along with?" Scott looks at Stiles, who's now beyond animated, driving toward the Vet's office, and continuing to babble about being a good neighbor. "..and it's like the guy on those State Farm commercials says, 'like a good neighbor,' and really, how many of us have good neighbors anymore? If he were still alive, Mr. Rogers would be really pissed off."

Scott puts his face in his hands and finally speaks, "Stiles.. I know you're gay."

Instantly, Stiles slams on the breaks of his Jeep, causing the car driving behind them to slam on theirs and blow their horn. As the other driver passes the Jeep, Stiles looks at Scott with a bewildered look on his face.

"Um, what did you just say?!"

Scott sighs, "You're gay, Stiles.. and it's fine, dude. You're still my bro and I love you.. I mean, not like LOVE you, but like bros love each other.. you know?"

Stiles begins sputtering nervously, "Who.. when..how??.."

Scott smiles and shakes his head. "Can you start driving again?" Stiles realizes that they're parked in the middle of Main Street and quickly regains his composure and continues to drive. Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder. "Well, you used to bug Danny all the time.. asking him if gay guys found you attractive. But when you suddenly decided to get your hair done, your eyebrows waxed, a spray tan.. seriously, dude.. a spray tan?! But what really tipped me off was when I showed up at Santino's and you were there with Danny and that dude that looks kinda like that pretty boy Wolf from that stupid Twilight movie Allison made me watch, and some mysterious disappearing dude named Klaus. Then there's the fact that you look like you raided Jackson's closet.. that's when it hit me. You were there on some sort of Lydia sanctioned double date."

The more Scott speaks, the more Stiles's jaw drops. His best friend had figured it all out, but nothing's changed.

"So, we're still cool?"

Scott nods, "Yup, we're cool." Scott playfully reaches over and grabs Stiles's knee, almost causing him to run off the road.

"Holy freakin' crap, never do that again!!"

Scott starts laughing, "Didn't like it, huh?"

Stiles looks over at Scott and waggles his eyebrows. "Actually, it felt pretty good."

Scott's jaw drops, and Stiles begins to laugh as they pull into the Veterinarian's parking lot. When the Jeep is parked, Scott opens his door and turns to Stiles. "Let's go see what Deaton wants.. and maybe you can introduce me to this Klaus guy later."

Stiles watches as Scott exits the Jeep and closes the door. "Yeah.. that ought to be fun." Stiles opens his door and follows Scott into the Veterinary Clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16!! As you may or my not have noticed, 40 will be the magic number for this story. I'm currently writing Chapter 29 and it looks like things will wrap up around Chapter 40.. never fear, if you're liking the story thus far, I already have the next story arc planned and it's going to be great!!
> 
> Look for another update in a couple days.. sorry for the delay, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise!!


	17. Don't Call Me Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles pay a visit to the mysterious Dr. Deaton, but they're not the only ones who seek the Emissary's guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

If anyone in Beacon Hills is qualified to help solve the mysterious killings that have been taking place, it's Alan Deaton. Deaton, once the Emissary to the Hale Pack, is now the town's Veterinarian, as well as Scott's boss. Deaton's help has been invaluable in previous encounters and this time should be no different. When the man called Scott on his day off and told him to get Stiles and come to the clinic, Scott knew that he had to have some kind of information about these recent unexplained deaths.

Scott and Stiles are seated in Deaton's office in front of his desk. The older man sits behind it, a look of concern upon his face. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you boys sooner, but I've been busy researching our current problem."

Scott nods, looking from Stiles to Deaton. "We've checked the Beastiary and the Hale Journals.. we can't find anything even close to what we're seeing here."

Stiles smiles looking at Scott, "I still think it's a bone-sucker."

Scott smacks his friend on the arm. "Seriously dude.. you're a bone-sucker."

After he says it, Scott blushes and Stiles's eyes widen. "Hey now, that's just not right.."

Deaton continues as though the exchange between Scott and Stiles never took place. "You wouldn't find anything in the Beastiary or the Hale Journals because nothing like this has been seen in thousands of years."

Stiles shakes his head, "This can't be good.."

Deaton nods, his expression serious. "Indeed not. Have you boys ever heard of necromancy?"

Scott sits forward in his seat, "Like raising the dead?!"

Deaton nods and continues speaking, "The necromancer's art has been glorified for Hollywood's purposes. Actually, necromancy is more like speaking to the dead."

Scott looks confused. "What does this have to do with people having their bones sucked out of them."

Stiles snickers, "See.. it is a bone-sucker."

Scott gives him a dirty look and Deaton continues. "In ancient times, there were cultures that believed bones held the essence of a person's very soul, and that magic could be utilized along with six small bone fragments to communicate with the departed."

Stiles looks at Deaton, his eyes wide with terror. "If the ancients used fragments, what's this guy going to do with four full skeletons?"

Scott looks at Stiles. "But, if the spell that Deaton's talking about used six fragments and this guy is using full skeletons.."

Deaton looks at the boys, a grim expression on his face, "You can expect two more victims."

Stiles gasps and sits forward in his seat. "Something tells me that this guy's goal isn't to make the world's longest supernatural cell phone call."

Deaton shakes his head, "I'd say whatever he's planning is much, much worse."

Scott sits back, a bewildered look on his face. "The victims have all seemed to be pretty random.. how do we even know where he's going to strike next?"

Stiles shrugs, "We don't.. unless we can find a pattern.. and we really need to go talk to my Dad. Maybe he can set up a curfew or something."

Deaton looks at Stiles and nods, "Agreed. At this point, any assistance your father and the Sheriff's department can provide would be most helpful."

Scott looks from Stiles to Deaton, "I guess I'll get Derek and Isaac and we can start patrolling after dark." Stiles looks as though he's going to speak, but stops himself. Scott looks at him, a confused expression on his face. "Were you gonna say something, dude?"

Stiles again acts like he's going to speak, but he stops and shakes his head. "It's nothing.."

Deaton looks at Stiles from behind his desk, a serious look of concern crosses his face. "If there's one thing I've come to learn in my time working with you boys, it's that you rarely ever say nothing.. that isn't important, that is."

Stiles perks up a bit. "We need all the help we can get on this, right?"

Deaton nods, "Indeed we do.. is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Stiles nods and looks from Deaton to Scott. "Only if Scott promises not to go all crazy protective Alpha Wolf on me."

Scott looks at Stiles, confusion all over his face. "Stiles, you know you can talk to me.. what is it?"

Stiles nods and scoots away from Scott in his chair. "My friend, Nik.. Klaus.. might be able to help us."

Scott looks at Stiles. "How's your new boy.. er.. friend going to help?"

Deaton now looks at Stiles, his face gives away the fact that he's very interested in what Stiles has to say. "Stiles, what is your friend's full name?"

Stiles looks shyly at Deaton, "Niklaus Mikaelson."

Deaton's eyes widen in surprise. "You're friends with an Original.. the Hybrid no less.. and he's here in town?!"

Scott continues to look confused and turns to Deaton. "What's an Original Hybrid?"

Deaton, obviously excited by the topic, reaches into his desk and produces a book. He flips through several pages and hands it to Scott. After a few minutes of reading, Scott looks at Stiles, looks at the book, then looks back at Stiles again. "Holy shit, dude!! You went out on a double date with Danny and this guy?!"

Scott turns the book to show Stiles who, upon seeing the rough charcoal portrait inside, nods. "Yup, that would be Nik, but don't believe all the bad press, he's not the same guy anymore.. some witch cast a spell on him and it split him in two. The Klaus back where he came from is the bad guy. Nik isn't.. he's the good guy."

Scott looks amazed. "Deaton, why is it that the Beastiary or Hale Journals don't say anything about Vampires or this guy for that matter?!"

"Talia thought it best not to include mention of Vampires, especially the Originals, in the Hale Journals. She worried it might cause her young ones to go out looking for trouble. As for the Beastiary, that would be a question best answered by Chris Argent.. although I would suspect a similar reasoning."

Scott looks downward, his head shaking slightly. "I just don't know.. I'm kinda floored by this, dude." He looks at Stiles. "How is it even possible to be a Vampire AND a Werewolf?!"

Stiles nods, "I totally get the confusion, I was pretty confused myself. Nik's birth father was a Werewolf Alpha. His mother and other father were human.. well, sorta. Nik's mother was a powerful witch. The Werewolves and humans lived in peace.. until something happened and they had a falling out. When the Wolves started killing members of his settlement, she cast a spell on her family to protect them from death, making them immortal.. Vampires. Being half Wolf by birth, the spell had some kooky side-affect on Nik, and presto, he's a Hybrid."

Deaton nods and smiles slightly. "I've read the stories.. there's a bit more to it than that. But in a nutshell, Stiles's synopsis is fairly accurate."

Scott glances at the book again. "Okay, so this dude's an Original Vampire.. but it really doesn't say how old he is, and you totally used the word settlement."

Stiles nods and cringes slightly, "Oh.. he's somewhere around 1,025 years old, give or take.. but he only looks 25."

Scott looks at Stiles and shakes his head, "I don't believe it, bro.. you're seeing this guy who's like older than electricity and you didn't tell me?!"

Stiles looks sheepishly at his best friend, "I guess I was worried that you might freak out a bit.."

Deaton looks at Stiles and then Scott. "With a rogue necromancer on the loose here in Beacon Hills, the Original Hybrid would be an asset to have on your side. After all, we still have no idea what this killer has in store, though it's bound to be terrible."

Scott appears deep in thought. Stiles, excited by Deaton's endorsement of Niklaus's involvement, perks up. "Dude, Nik's pretty much immortal.. with no way to kill him, this necro-douchebag won't stand a chance if we're all on the same page."

Scott nods somberly, then looks at Stiles. "I don't like it.. actually, there's a lot about this situation I don't like, but I really don't have a choice. Talk to him. If he agrees to help, set up a time and we'll meet face to face."

Stiles's eyes light up and he smiles, "You won't regret this, buddy.. I promise. This'll be totally ass-kickingly awesome!!"

Deaton looks from Stiles to Scott. "I don't have to tell you two, but it's of the utmost importance that we find this necromancer and put an end to his killing before he reaches his goal."

Scott closes the book and places it on Deaton's desk, he nods at Deaton, then stands up and looks at Stiles. "Let's go, Bella.. I need to round up the pack and you need to go see your father and Vampire boyfriend."

Stiles scrunches up his face at the remark and stands to follow Scott out the door. "He's a Hybrid, not a Vampire.. and did you really have to go there with the whole 'Twilight' thing.. 'cause, yes.. my dad happens to be Sheriff, but I have a personality and so does Nik for that matter, and let's not forget the fact that I'm not a girl.."

Stiles follows Scott out the door and continues on his rant until Deaton hears them leave the office. Deaton sits back in his chair, a slightly confused look on his face as he mumbles to himself, "What's Twilight?" With that, Deaton opens one of his books and begins to read.

Not long after the boys leave the clinic, Deaton is still seated at his desk paging through one of his books. As he reads, he hears the sound of a car pull up, but pays it no attention. A few moments later, he hears the front door of the clinic open and footsteps approach his office. Without looking up, Deaton acknowledges his visitor. "I was wondering when you would show up."

The office door pushes open and Derek Hale walks in, a scowl on his face. "Do you know there's a Vampire here in Beacon Hills?"

Deaton continues to read, but nods to answer Derek's question. "Not just a Vampire, but an Original.. the Original Hybrid to be exact."

Derek stands in front of the man's desk, he lets out a small growl. "We've met.. and I don't like him."

Deaton marks his place in the book and closes the cover. "I imagine not, considering the company he's decided to keep."

Derek frowns deeply and looks down at Deaton. "How do I stop him?"

Deaton shakes his head. "You can't.. Originals are by design immortal. But there is a way to protect yourself and others from their influences."

Derek walks to one of the chairs in front of Deaton's desk and sits, "Tell me.."

Deaton looks at the Wolf seated across from him. "A Vampire's power of compulsion can be neutralized by ingesting an herb called vervain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.. Chapter 17!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, There should be at least two more coming this week and in the meantime, I'm writing away at the final chapters. Thanks for the great comments and Kudos.. Please keep them coming!!


	18. Apocalypse No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott voices his frustration with Stiles's not telling him about Niklaus. Niklaus prepares to meet the McCall pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

The car ride back from the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic is full of awkward silence. Scott - still not entirely on board with having the Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid on their side and still not happy with the fact that Stiles hadn't told him about said Hybrid - stares out the passenger's window of the Jeep with a scowl on his face that would make Derek and Niklaus look happy. Stiles, on the other hand, spends the ride thinking of what he could possibly say to his best friend to make him not so angry. As the Jeep turns onto Stiles's street, he finally speaks.

"You know, I get that you're mad at me. You're the Alpha and I shouldn't keep things from you, but.. once you get to know him.. you'll see that Nik's really not a bad guy."

Scott sighs in frustration, "Dude.. this isn't about me being the Alpha, it's about being your friend.. your BEST FRIEND.. and keeping stuff like this from me, especially after everything we've gone through this year."

Stiles glances at Scott, regret on his face and in his voice. "I'm sorry, I just wanted a chance to get to know Nik before everyone got all crazy 'he's a supernatural bad guy' on him. I think I love him, Scott."

The awkward silence returns as the Jeep pulls into the Stilinski driveway and comes to a stop. The two sit there in silence for a few moments, but it seems like an eternity.

Finally, Scott turns to Stiles, hurt on his face and sadness in his eyes. "I love you, do you know that?! Not like in a romantic kinda way, but like my brother. I just want you to be happy, but please don't ever hide anything from me again."

Before Stiles can speak, Scott turns, opens the door, and exits the Jeep. Without looking back, Scott walks to his motorcycle, gets on, and rides away leaving Stiles sitting in his Jeep all alone.

Painting had always helped Niklaus to clear his mind. He found the brush stokes on a canvas almost therapeutic, like each splash of color was a word he somehow couldn't find the voice to speak. It is early in the afternoon and Niklaus is upstairs painting in his attic studio. As he paints, he reaches out with his senses and hears the distinctive sound of Stiles's Jeep pull into the driveway. Seconds after, he hears Scott's motorcycle start and drive away. Feeling anxious to see Stiles again, Niklaus stops painting and makes his way downstairs and out the front door. In the distance he sees Stiles sitting in his Jeep, his head resting on the steering wheel. Concerned, Niklaus approaches the Jeep and taps on the window.

Stiles lifts his head and smiles weakly. "Hey Nik."

Niklaus opens the door to the Jeep, a concerned look on his face. "Love, is there a particular reason that you've taken to sitting out here with your head on your steering wheel?"

Stiles looks at Niklaus and frowns. "Scott.."

Niklaus nods, "I see. So, you've had cross words with your friend and Alpha then?" Stiles nods. Niklaus holds out his hand, "Let's get you inside and we'll talk." Stiles smiles slightly, takes Niklaus's hand, gets out of the Jeep, and follows Niklaus to his house. Once inside, Niklaus leads Stiles over to the couch that the two had fallen asleep on only the night before. As they sit down, Stiles assumes a familiar position snuggled into the side of the Hybrid and lets out a sigh. Niklaus puts his arm around Stiles and holds him tightly. "What troubles you, love?"

Stiles sighs and buries his face in Niklaus's side. Breathing in the scent of the Hybrid, he speaks. "Scott knows."

Niklaus looks slightly confused, "Knows about me or about us?"

Stiles looks up, his eyes sad like those of a lost puppy dog. "About everything." He buries his face back into Niklaus's side.

Niklaus, obviously affected by Stiles unhappiness, places his hand on the back of the younger man's head and rubs gently. "Not that I've ever experienced true friendship personally, but I have heard that a true friend is capable of getting passed any problems that might arise.. no matter the conflict or disagreement. So long as the friendship is real, a true friend will forgive."

Stiles nods and looks at Niklaus with sadness in his eyes. "You've never had a true friend?"

Niklaus frowns slightly, his head shaking slightly. "Unfortunately, in my lifetime, the only friends I've ever had were those of necessity. Either they befriended me out of fear for their own existence or I befriended them because they were useful at the time. None were ever true friends."

Stiles sits up and kisses Niklaus on the cheek. "I'll be your friend."

Niklaus smiles, "I'd like to hope that you'll be far more than just my friend, love. Now tell me, what happened with your friend."

Stiles blushes, then his face grows serious. "Well, after breakfast, we went to the Veterinary Clinic to meet Doctor Deaton.. he's Scott's boss and he was once the Emissary for the Hale Pack."

Niklaus reacts with surprise, "An Emissary here in Beacon Hills.. I should like to meet him." Niklaus realizes that he spoke out loud and interrupted Stiles's story. "I'm sorry, love.. please continue."

Stiles smiles slightly and cuddles into Niklaus. "When we got there, Deaton said that he has an idea about who or what is behind the killings.. a Necromancer."

Niklaus looks intrigued. "I'm sorry, love.. but Necromancers generally speak to the dead.. they're not usually known for being killers."

Stiles nods, "Yeah.. that's what Deaton said, too. I guess they usually use bone fragments from the dead to perform ritual spells that allow them to communicate. He said they usually need six fragments to make it all work."

Niklaus looks down at Stiles, a serious expression on his face. "So, if this is a killer Necromancer and we have four confirmed kills, then we should expect two more?"

Stiles nods and then cuddles into Niklaus even closer. "The question is if six bone fragments can let a Necromancer speak to the dead, what will six whole skeletons let this one do?"

Niklaus shakes his head in disbelief, "I wouldn't venture a guess, love.. but I have heard stories in my day."

Stiles sits up, apparently interested at Niklaus's remark. "What kind of stories?"

Niklaus closes his eyes momentarily as if searching for the words to continue. "When I was younger, before I was turned, I heard stories about native Shaman that used ritual sacrifice to imbue a sacred stone with so much power that they could raise an entire village from the dead."

Stiles's eyes widen after hearing Niklaus's story. "Oh man, I hope that's not what this Necromancer guy is up to. We really don't need a whole village worth of zombies running around town."

Niklaus smiles and pulls Stiles into a hug. "As I said, love.. I heard stories and, in the past 1,000 years, I've never once witnessed it first hand."

Stiles sighs, "That's a relief. I'm totally not ready ready for the Zombie Apocalypse.. canned foods and no showers totally aren't my thing."

Niklaus smiles and shakes his head. "Not to get off topic, but you never did tell me what happened between you and Scott."

Stiles sighs and nods. "Yeah, I was getting to that. When Deaton told us about the Necromancer, I kinda let it slip that I might know someone who could help us. When they asked me who, I told them everything. Scott didn't take it too well, but he wants to meet you."

Niklaus smiles slyly. "A meeting with your Alpha.. in a pack, that's the equivalent of meeting one's parents. Whatever shall I wear?"

Stiles cuddles back into Niklaus again. "I bet you'll look good in whatever you wear."

Niklaus smiles, "You have quite the way with flattery, don't you? Why don't we go upstairs?"

Stiles quickly sits upright, "Wha.. um.. I'm.." He gulps. "What did you have in mind?"

Niklaus chuckles and smiles, "You seem to like cuddling, I was going to suggest we take an afternoon nap. Text your Alpha and tell him we'll meet early tonight."

It was a little over 3 hours later when Stiles woke up. Niklaus's bed is so comfortable that he fell asleep pretty much the minute he hit the sheets. The first thing he notices is how safe he feels with Niklaus wrapped around him. He doesn't ever remember feeling this safe in his own bed, even when he was little and his mom used to lay with him.

It is a little after 4pm when Niklaus hears a rise in Stiles's heartbeat that signals he is awake. Niklaus lightly kisses the back of Stiles's neck. "I trust you enjoyed your afternoon nap, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles moans softly upon feeling Niklaus's lips on his neck. "Yes, best nap I've ever had. Can we do this more often? Like every day.. 'cause I feel so relaxed right now."

Niklaus smiles to himself. "I hate to spoil your state of relaxation, however there is the little matter of my meeting your Alpha friend in a little over an hour."

Stiles's heartbeat picks up and Niklaus silently curses to himself for ruining the moment. Stiles sighs as he reaches for his cellphone on the nightstand. "I have a voicemail.. from Sourwolf."

Niklaus tries to hide the smile in his voice. "Sourwolf?! That must be your surly friend Derek from last night. I wonder what he might want?"

Stiles hits the button for his voicemail and holds the phone to his ear to hear Derek speak: "Stiles, this is Derek.. I'm.. I just wanted to.. I'm sorry about hiding in your bushes and jumping your friend."

The voicemail ends abruptly. Stiles looks at his phone, confusion evident on his face. "Did I just hear Derek Hale say the words 'I'm sorry' on a recording that I now have forever to hold over his wolfy head?" Niklaus attempts to hold back a chuckle, but Stiles notices. "When you did your Jedi mind thingy.. you made him apologize, didn't you. Derek would NEVER apologize of his own free will.. not in a million years."

Niklaus can't hold back any longer and lets out a laugh. "Now love, why would I do such a thing?"

Stiles turns over in bed to look at Niklaus, who now has a big smile on his face. Stiles shakes his head, "You are one scary guy, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Niklaus fakes being wounded, "Coming from someone who was up to his eyeballs in Werewolves before I even set foot in Beacon Hills, I'm not sure whether that's meant to be an insult or a compliment."

Stiles kisses Niklaus on the cheek and then hops out of bed. "Ask me again after you meet the pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed it.. If you're reading and like the story, please leave comments.. it makes writing so much easier to know people are enjoying what I do. Chapter 19 Coming soon!!


	19. TheHouseboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New Orleans, the "evil" Niklaus confronts Elijah, causing the elder Mikaelson to seek help from a familiar ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

In a thousand years, Elijah Mikaelaon has learned never to be surprised by anything his brother Niklaus might do. That's why he's not surprised when Niklaus shows up at the compound at the crack of dawn with young Dillon Leclerc, son of local witch, Annabel Leclerc, in tow. Niklaus insists that the two must talk, but Elijah decides to make him wait until slightly after noon before coming downstairs to meet him.

Walking into the great room, Elijah finds his brother painting; the color scheme of his painting, red, black, and grey. "Such happy, cheerful colors," Elijah thinks to himself.

The evil Hybrid turns from his work and looks at his brother and smiles slyly. "Ah.. Elijah, so glad you finally decided to join us. As I told you earlier, it would seem that you and I need to have a talk."

Elijah looks passed Niklaus and he sees Dillon lounging in a chair. He then looks back at his brother. "Niklaus.. what have you done?"

An evil grin crosses Niklaus's face. "Ah yes, I'd like you to say hello to our new house boy.. you, of course, already know Dillon Leclerc. His mother just happens to be that infuriating Quarter witch, Annabel.

Elijah snorts with indignation, "I suppose that the fact that this boy's mother happens to be an influential witch is mere coincidence. Remember Niklaus, you promised the witches a reprieve after the fiasco with Genevieve."

Niklaus turns to Dillon and smiles seductively. "Why don't you run along to my room. I'll join you as soon as I've finished with my stick-in-the-mud brother here." Dillon nods, smiles back at Niklaus, gets up from the chair, and leaves the room. Niklaus turns back to Elijah, saunters into the sitting area of the great room, and makes himself comfortable on the couch. "The things you hear when somebody is sleeping.. did you know you talk in your sleep, brother?"

Elijah looks at Niklaus disdainfully. "I have nothing to hide, Niklaus. I've told you again and again, if I've said anything in my sleep, it was only a dream.. nothing more."

Niklaus stretches out on the couch, places his hands up behind his head, and smirks. "That very well might be, Elijah.. but on the off chance it was something more, I decided to pay a visit to our witch friends in the French Quarter. Considering the word you kept mumbling was 'witch' I thought it a wise idea. It would seem that I was right."

Elijah tries to remain cool, his glare at Niklaus is icy. "Niklaus, you can't go around kidnapping people and expecting no repercussions. When the witches find out that you kidnapped Annabel and seduced and sired her son, they will strike back."

Niklaus smiles slyly, "You forgot about the part where I made Annabel watch her newly changed son feed on his sister."

Elijah's eyes widen, his face becomes twisted in outrage. "Niklaus, if your foolishness does not stop, I shall have to stop it for you. And, if not me, I'm sure someone else could as well."

Niklaus sits up, the smile on his face replaced by an angry scowl. "Come now, Elijah. Your veiled threats have no sway over me.. and who else would stop me? Perhaps it's this new powerful witch in town? Yes brother, I've heard all about our mysterious new neighbor. I should like to meet her sometime soon."

Enraged, Elijah walks to the couch, grabs Niklaus by his shirt, and pulls him to his feet. "I've tolerated your wild accusations and insanity long enough, Niklaus. I suggest you modify your behavior or I'll be forced to do it for you."

Niklaus smiles evilly at his brother, as he speaks, his voice is dripping with sarcasm. "I suppose it just might be a side effect of Morgaine's little spell, but for some reason I no longer find you as intimidating as I once did." Niklaus pulls himself free from his brother's grasp and walks to the door.

Elijah regains his composure and regards his brother coolly. "Niklaus, the road you're heading down can lead nowhere but bad places for the both of us. I suggest you keep that in mind."

Niklaus chuckles as he walks into the foyer, "I appreciate your concern, brother.. but this won't end badly for me at all. Of that I'm most certain." Niklaus leaves heading up the stairs, leaving his brother in the great room alone.

Reaching into his pocket, Elijah retrieves his cellphone and begins typing a message to his sister, Rebekah: "I need to speak with you at once, it is urgent. Please call me in 3 hours, I'll explain then."

Placing his phone back into his pocket, he quietly heads up the stairs to his room. Once inside, Elijah grabs his car keys from the top of the dresser and leaves his room once again, treading quietly down the stairs and out of the house.

As Niklaus enters his suite he notices that the curtains have been drawn and candles are lit. Walking into the sleeping area, he finds Dillon on the bed wearing a black jockstrap and a spiked dog collar, his lean and lanky young body covered in sweat and glistening in the candlelight. Niklaus smiles at Dillon, his eyes full of lust. "Well now, this is quite the surprise." Niklaus walks to the bed and grabs the boy by the collar pulling him up so that his lips press roughly into Niklaus's own. The kiss is pure lust, hungry and raw. Dillon growls as Niklaus crawls into bed and pushes him back hard. "I hope you like it rough, I'm in a bit of a mood."

Several hours later, Elijah is in his car driving out of New Orleans. His phone rings and he glances at it. The caller ID reads Rebekah, he answers.

"It would appear that you got my message.. wonderful."

There is a momentary silence on the other end, until Rebekah speaks. "You said it was urgent.. has something happened?"

Elijah smirks, "A great many things have happened since you left New Orleans, not the least if which includes a spell that made Niklaus into his old self again."

Rebekah replies, excitement in her voice. "That's wonderful news, Elijah. Should I return home?!"

Elijah shakes his head, "Not just yet. It's a bit complicated. I'd like to meet you first. I'm on my way to Mystic Falls."

Rebekah speaks, surprise in her voice. "You're coming back to Mystic Falls?! Elijah, what's happened?!"

Elijah remains calm and replies to his sister, "I don't want to explain over the phone. I'll tell you everything when I arrive. I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is in the books!! Well, not the books, but you know what I mean. Thanks to everyone again who has commented and given kudos thus far. I hope you stick with me, this is really going to start getting good!! Look for another update in the beginning of the week!!


	20. Meet The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Niklaus to meet the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune, where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring, where Haley and the baby do not survive Genevieve's plot, and where Season 5 of TVD pretty much doesn't take place at all.

Melissa McCall has become used to her son's supernatural exploits over the past year. Werewolves, lizard men, and Japanese demons she can handle; but there's one thing she wasn't prepared for, and this revelation comes as Scott, Isaac, and Melissa are seated around the table for dinner.

Ever since he returned from Stiles's house earlier this afternoon, Scott has been pretty quiet. After a text to Derek, and a few words to Isaac, he locked himself in his room. Sensing her son's depression, Melissa runs out to the store and gets some of his favorite steaks. As the three sit down to dinner, his mood still seems off.

Melissa looks across the table at her son. "Scott, is everything alright? Ever since you came back from your time with Stiles, you've seemed pretty depressed."

Scott looks at his mom and sighs, "What would you do if you found out that one of the people you care about most in the world had been keeping something really important from you?"

Melissa looks at her son and shakes her head. "You mean the way my son kept the fact that he was a Werewolf from me for over a year?"

Scott hangs his head, "Yeah, kinda like that."

Melissa reaches across the table and puts her hand on her son's. "Whatever Stiles kept from you, I'm sure he had his reasons. He's your best friend, you know he never meant to hurt you."

Scott nods and sighs. "I know, Mom.. but this is some pretty big stuff. Stiles has been seeing someone."

Melissa looks surprised. "Stiles has a girlfriend?! That's wonderful." Scott frowns and Melissa notices. "Why is it not wonderful?"

Scott shakes his head, "For starters, it's not a girl...."

Melissa, again, looks surprised. "Oh.. oh.. well, Scott.. there's nothing wrong with Stiles being gay."

Scott nods, "Mom, I know that. Danny's gay and Stiles is my bro, I just want him to be happy."

Melissa smiles at her son, but her face still conveys confusion. "If the problem isn't with him being gay, then what is it?"

Scott sighs and looks frustrated. "Stiles's new boy.. friend.. is a one-thousand-year-old Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid."

Melissa gasps, "A Vampire werewolf? I thought you told me Vampires didn't exist."

Scott shrugs, "That's what we all thought.. until he came to town."

Melissa sits with an almost stunned look on her face. "Do we think that Stiles's new boyfriend has something to do with the recent murders that have been happening?"

Isaac chuckles, "Well, normally I'd say that Vampires don't suck bones." Melissa looks shocked and Scott smacks Isaac pretty hard on his arm. "Come on.. I was kidding."

Scott glares at Isaac, then turns back to his mom. "We're confident that he's not to blame.. but, Stiles and Deaton both think he can help us out with finding who is."

Melissa nods and half smiles. "So, there you go. You've always trusted Stiles's instincts in the past and, even though this past year was pretty rough for him, if he thinks this Vampire Werewolf is someone you can trust, then work with him." Scott nods and Melissa continues. "As for him keeping things from you.. remember how many people you've kept secrets from, thinking that you were protecting them? Maybe Stiles was doing the same thing."

Scott nods and takes a fork full of potatoes. "I guess you're right. I'll be okay with Stiles, it's this Klaus guy that I don't trust."

Melissa finishes chewing a bite of steak and motions at her son with her fork. "You haven't even met him yet. Albeit, Vampires haven't gotten the best press over the years with movies and all, but Werewolves haven't either."

Isaac chuckles, "If all Werewolves were judged by the actions of.. Peter, for instance.. we'd all be screwed."

Melissa smiles and nods. "He certainly is unique, isn't he?"

Scott shakes his head. "Unique?? The dude's just plain creepy. The only reason I let him stick around is because he's easier to keep tabs on. If he was on his own, he'd probably be dangerous."

Isaac looks over at Scott, who's started eating a bit more. "Where are we meeting this guy anyway?"

Scott finishes chewing his steak. "In an hour at the old Hale house. I'm not sure I want him knowing where we live just yet."

Melissa nods, "Definitely a good call, I really don't want a Vampire Werewolf showing up on my doorstep. I wonder if you have to invite them in?"

Scott shrugs, "I don't know.. didn't really ask many questions. I was kinda pissed at the time."

Melissa looks at her son and shakes her head. "I suggest you get over it and ask questions. You're their Alpha.. you should know these things."

Scott sighs softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Melissa looks proud of herself. "Of course I'm right.. I'm your Mother."

The next hour goes by pretty quickly. Isaac and the McCalls finish eating, Scott and Isaac help clean up, and the boys sit upstairs in Scott's room until it's time to leave. About fifteen minutes before their meet time, Isaac and Scott run out the backdoor of the McCall house. It's a nice day outside and, on foot, they should make it to the Hale house in plenty of time. Taking a short cut down a side street, the two Wolves hit the forest and make good time, jumping over stumps and fallen trees along the way.

When Scott and Isaac arrive at the Hale house, Derek's Camaro is sitting in the driveway. Scott pulls out his cellphone and checks the time. "They've got about five minutes."

Isaac looks at Scott and laughs. "How many times has Stiles ever been on time for anything?"

As Scott and Isaac approach the house, Derek steps out from inside and scowls impatiently on the front porch. "I have a bad feeling about all of this. The whole Vampire thing doesn't sit right with me."

Scott nods at Derek. "I know what you mean, but it's Stiles. Let's give this Klaus guy a chance for him."

Scott tilts his head slightly as if listening for something. In the distance, he can hear the approach of a car, but it's not Stiles's Jeep. "Somebody's coming."

Derek and Isaac also act as though they're listening for something, and it's Derek who speaks next. "It almost sounds like."

Isaac looks at Derek, "Your car."

Just then, a red and black Camaro Convertible comes around the corner and pulls up behind Derek's. A glare from the sun on the car's windshield makes it difficult to see the passengers, but the scent is clearly Stiles and someone not yet known. As the pair step out of the car, Scott instantly recognizes Niklaus as Stiles's new neighbor. He's a bit taller than Stiles, thin, blonde, the slightest hint of a blonde 5 o'clock shadow, and the smell.. something totally foreign.. but Scott has smelled it somewhere before.

The trip to the Hale house didn't take long via car, but the ride seems a bit longer to Stiles. To say he's nervous about Niklaus meeting Scott and the others is an understatement.. especially after how fantastic Derek's meeting him had gone the night before. When Niklaus parks the car, he glances over at Stiles and gives him a reassuring smile. Stiles sighs and the two exit the car. As they walk toward Scott and the others, Stiles can see the strange look on Derek's face, and Scott has yet to make eye contact. Instead, he stares daggers at Niklaus. Niklaus and Stiles stop a few feet from the others. Stiles is the first to break the silence.

"Hey guys.. nice afternoon isn't it? Boy, it's just so quiet out here. I kinda forgot how peaceful it is."

Niklaus half smiles as he listens to Stiles ramble. "If you keep talking, love, nobody will be able to say anything."

Scott gives Niklaus a dirty look when he refers to Stiles as 'love,' but Niklaus ignores him.

Stiles looks embarrassed at his rambling. "Sorry.. Nik, this is Scott, Isaac, and.. er.. Derek."

Niklaus nods in their direction. "You may call me Klaus.. and I believe Derek and I have already met, haven't we Derek?"

Derek looks at Niklaus, eyes glowing a soft blue, and let's out a muted growl.

Isaac shakes his head and mumbles to himself. "Great, he's British."

Niklaus sneers at Isaac then smiles. "Actually.. Isaac is it?.. I spent a few hundred years in England. But as far as my country of origin, my family is Scandinavian. However, I'm as American as apple pie. In fact, I was American before apple pie.. and before it was America for that matter."

Derek growls again, eyes narrowing as he glares at Niklaus, who regards him with a smile. "You're certainly chatty, aren't you."

Niklaus turns to Scott. "Stiles informs me that your pack could use some help dealing with a possible Necromancer here in Beacon Hills. I must warn you, I generally don't work well with others; however, there have been exceptions."

Scott looks at Niklaus, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "I don't know you.. in fact, before today, I didn't even know anything like you existed. The things I read in Deaton's books say nothing more than about how dangerous you are. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you're not here to destroy our home."

Niklaus puts his arm around Stiles, who is standing next to him. "Unfortunately, you don't. And even more unfortunate is the fact that if I did want to kill every man, woman, and child there's nothing that you or your little pack could do to stop me. All I can offer is my word that I mean this town no harm. In fact, I'd like to build a life here. Our common ground is Stiles."

Scott looks at Niklaus warily, watching as the blonde Hybrid stands casually with his arm draped over his best friend's shoulder. "What do you mean he's our common ground?"

Niklaus smiles warmly at Stiles who returns the gesture, he then looks at Scott. "Stiles is your friend, your pack, you care about him deeply. I too care about Stiles more than you could possibly imagine."

Derek growls his eyes glowing brightly. "You only just met him.. and how do we know you don't have some kind of control over him?"

Scott looks from Derek to Stiles and Niklaus. "Derek's right, Stiles has been acting strangely.. even for Stiles."

Upon hearing Scott's remark, Stiles face fills with hurt. He looks at his friend, trying to hold back his anger and disappointment. "Hello, standing right here. You know Scott, I get it. I didn't tell you that I'm gay.. I didn't tell you that I'm seeing someone.. and I didn't tell you that the guy I'm seeing is pretty much the most powerful supernatural being in existence. I'm sorry.. but you know, I've always been here for you, I've always trusted your judgement. When you were dating a girl who's family wanted you and Derek and everybody else wolfy dead, I didn't say a word. When your next girlfriend's mom was pretty much the reason that my ass was possessed by a demon.. I hurt people because of what she created.. I killed people.. and I said nothing." Stiles's eyes start to tear up. "Now that I've found someone - someone that makes me feel like more than some goofy, spastic, sidekick - you question my state of mind. Nik didn't compel me, he's not forcing himself on me, and he's not the bad guy here. If you can't believe that, then I'm done with your pack." Stiles turns and starts to head for Niklaus's car. "Come on Nik, I want to go home."

Niklaus, Derek, Isaac, and Scott are all standing with their jaws hanging open. Niklaus regains his composure, turns and starts following Stiles. Scott also regains his composure and runs after Stiles, passing and coming between him and Niklaus's car. "I'm sorry. Bro, please.. forgive me for being an ass."

Stiles looks at Scott, tears still in his eyes as he cracks a small smile. "You better be sorry, cause if this fake tan crap starts to run, I'm totally having my boyfriend kick your ass." Hearing Stiles use the word boyfriend causes Niklaus to smile, but he says nothing.

Scott turns to face Niklaus, his expression one of guilt. "Can we start over?"

Niklaus nods, looking from Scott to Stiles, and back. "I've lived over a thousand years, and the one thing I've come to find is that there are always second chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Chapters down, 20 more to go!! Thanks for the comments and Kudos!! All my spare time goes into this story.. I hope you enjoy!!!!


	21. The Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Niklaus leave the pack meeting only to find that the Necromancer has already made his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

It's nearly 7:30pm, two and a half hours after their initial meeting with the pack, when Stiles and Niklaus take their leave. After a bit of drama, the pack seems to accept the help of the Original Hybrid and, at least in Stiles's mind, all is right with the world. The ride home from the Hale house is far from quiet. The moment Niklaus and Stiles get into the convertible, the younger man begins to chatter excitedly.

"We have to find my Dad.. he's got to know about this Necromancer thing and get as many deputies out on patrol as possible."

Niklaus nods as he turns the car around and begins driving back toward town. "It would be quite helpful to have the backing of local law enforcement if we're going to attempt to find whatever it is that's been killing people."

Stiles looks at Niklaus, his face covered in confusion. "You don't think it's a Necromancer?"

Niklaus shrugs slightly. "I'm not entirely sure what it is, love.. but it has to be stopped before anyone else is killed."

Stiles nods in agreement. "Let's head right home.. maybe my Dad's there. I really want you to meet him."

Niklaus's expression changes from a slight smile to being very serious. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, love. I just haven't had the right opportunity."

Stiles looks at Niklaus, confusion all over his face. "What's wrong? Why doesn't this sound good? You're not breaking up with me are you? Not that we're officially dating or anything but.. are we? Dating, I mean.. cause I'm not really sure how.."

Niklaus reaches over and grabs Stiles's hand, causing him to instantly stop talking. Niklaus smiles warmly at Stiles. "I've already had the pleasure of making your Father's acquaintance."

Stiles still appears confused. "You did.. when?"

Niklaus turns the car onto his and Stiles's street. "Yesterday actually. I dropped by the Sheriff's Department to offer my assistance in apprehending the person or thing responsible for the murders around town."

Stiles looks at Niklaus and smiles. "Well, you're still alive.. and so is my Dad.. so that's good I guess. I mean not that my Dad could kill you or anything, but he could definitely shoot you. He didn't shoot you did he?!"

Niklaus smiles. The car passes the Stilinski's driveway and they both notice that the Sheriff's cruiser is parked next to Stiles's Jeep. "No love, your Father didn't shoot me. I may have compelled his deputy however.. Parrish."

Niklaus parks the car and Stiles glances over at him, a suspicious look on his face. "Did you use your Jedi mind tricks on my Dad? 'Cause I can totally see you doing that."

Niklaus smiles slyly. "I may have.. if only to convince him that he had no reason to fear me."

Stiles looks surprised. "Did you tell him?! Like does he know what you are?!"

Niklaus smiles. "More or less. Do we plan on sitting here all evening, love? Or shall we go talk to your Father?"

Stiles nods as he opens his car door and looks back at Niklaus. "Yeah, I guess we'd better go see Dad. The longer we talk the more of a chance the Necromancer has to go bone-suck another innocent person." Stiles gets out of the car and closes the door.

Niklaus stares at the empty seat and mutters to himself, "Bone-suck?"

As the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, John Stilinski has been witness to some pretty strange occurrences. He's seen a vast array of bizarre things: Unexplained animal attacks, giant lizard men, Werewolves, were-coyotes, and even something called a Nogitsune. As far as the supernatural goes, John had thought he'd seen it all.. that is until this week. First, four days ago, a body was discovered that defies any earthly explanation. The bones were gone from it, like a balloon that had lost all of its air. No marks, no wounds, not so much as a drop of spilled blood.. unbelievable. Then, as if it couldn't get strange enough, a young blonde man shows up at the station yesterday, brainwashes deputy Parrish, and.. for some reason.. he's not at all nervous. When the young man begins asking him about the murders, he gives him the files, and when the very same young man tells him that he's an 'Original,' which is apparently some sort of Werewolf thing he has to ask Stiles about, the Sheriff doesn't even blink an eye.

The hall clock reads 7:30 when Sheriff John Stilinski returns home from another difficult day at work. Placing his keys on the table and his shoes just inside the front door, John walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. Sitting back, John lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes, but quickly opens them when he hears the sound of a passing car. Closing his eyes again, he begins to drift off to sleep, but he is startled awake a few minutes later when he hears the sound of the front door opening.

"Stiles, is that you?" Not getting a response, the Sheriff slowly opens his eyes. No one is there. Getting up from the couch, John walks to the stairs. The first things he notices are muddy footprints leading upstairs. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, John looks up toward the upstairs hall. "Son, are you up there?" John listens for any sign of movement, but there's none. Reaching into his pocket, John finds his cellphone and scrolls through the list of contacts to find his son. Pressing the send button, John holds the phone to his ear as the phone rings on the other end. John listens for his son's ringtone in the house, but hears nothing. When the voicemail picks up, John places the phone into his pocket and forgets to press the 'end' button. Reaching for his holster, John removes his service revolver and slowly ascends the stairs. Slowly and quietly, John makes his way to the second floor, following the muddy footprints to the linen closet. Holding his revolver in one hand, John slowly grasps the handle of the linen closet door. Pointing his gun in the direction of the closet, John slowly and quietly opens the door. As he finally flings the door open, he aims his gun, but nothing is inside except towels and washcloths. John relaxes slightly, lowering his gun as he closes the closet door and turns to face the bathroom door. Reaching out just as he'd done with the linen closet door, John slowly grasps the handle of the bathroom door. As he turns the handle to open the door, the linen closet bursts open behind him. Almost instantly, the bathroom door is ripped from his hand as it too flies open revealing a tall, thin man wearing some sort of skull mask. John points his gun and aims, but before he can fire, an invisible force pulls him backward into the closet, the door slamming shut in front of him. On the outside, the masked man closes the bathroom door, opens the linen closet door, and walks inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

As Niklaus and Stiles enter the Stilinski house, Stiles realizes that something isn't right. Especially when he notices the muddy footprints leading up the stairs. "Dad?! Where you be? I have to talk to you about something."

Niklaus looks around suspiciously. "It would appear that the Sheriff isn't at home. Perhaps he went out for a walk or to jog?"

Stiles shakes his head. "You don't know my Dad. He doesn't walk or jog, not without reason. He must've been here recently, these footprints didn't get here by themselves."

Niklaus bends down to inspect the muddy footprints on the stairs. "They still appear to be moist.. perhaps if we follow them."

Stiles goes to climb the stairs, but Niklaus stops him. "I'll go first, love.. just to be safe."

Stiles falls back as Niklaus leads them up the stairs. When they reach the top, Niklaus sees that that the footprints lead to a closed door directly across from what he remembers being the bathroom. "The footprints lead into the room across from the bathroom. Your Father's room? His study perhaps?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Nope.. just the linen closet. I used to hide in there when I was a kid, but my Dad could never fit in there."

Stiles goes to pass Niklaus, reaching for the door, but Niklaus stops him. "Allow me, love." Niklaus opens the door revealing shelves of towels and washcloths. "How very sinister.. your towels are commingling with with your washcloths. Perhaps your Father simply came here to get a towel to remove the mud from his shoes?"

Stiles shakes his head, "And track mud through the house?! Not my Dad. He's too cheap to get the rugs cleaned. He'd totally take his shoes off downstairs." Realizing the words that came out of his mouth, Stiles turns and runs back downstairs, Niklaus close behind.

Niklaus catches up at the landing and looks at Stiles with confusion. "Is there a reason why we're running back down the stairs, love?"

Stiles points at the floor by the front door. "His shoes!! See, Dad always takes his shoes off at the door." Stiles turns to Niklaus with panic all over his face. "Then who's shoes made those prints?!" Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees that he has one missed call.. from his Father. "A missed call from Dad?! But I never felt my phone ring."

Niklaus nods. "Indeed, love. And had it vibrated, I would've heard it.. even during the little spot of drama we endured earlier."

Stiles holds the phone to his ear and listens as he hears muffled sounds, like those recorded from somebody's pocket. "He must've butt dialed me.. it was only a few minutes ago, too.." Stiles keeps listening as he hears the sounds of his Father talking, some other muffled noises.. maybe somebody else talking. Stiles tries to make out the sounds but really can't understand a word.. until he hears a loud scream and the message ends. Stiles holds the phone at his ear a few moments more, the message long since ended, the features on his face frozen in fear.

Niklaus slowly moves to Stiles's side and puts his arm around him. As he feels the contact with Niklaus, Stiles's eyes fill with tears and he collapses into Niklaus who supports the grief stricken young man's weight. "Come now, love. Let's get you next door and call in your Father's deputies. I fear this might be more appropriate for them to handle."

As Niklaus all but carries Stiles from the house, sobs racking his body, the younger man is only able to say two words. "He's gone...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!! Another chapter down!! Thanks for the continued comments and kudos. There is much more to come and yes.. more characters will be joining the story. look for another update before the end of the week!!


	22. Who Called The FBI?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Sheriff's disappearance, Niklaus, Stiles, and the pack try to find answers and Sheriff Stilinski.. before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

After getting Stiles next door to his house, Niklaus leaves him with Josh while he takes care of calling the police and Scott. It's now almost 8:30 and the last light of day is glowing faintly in the western sky.

It's Scott who arrives first.. on foot.

"Where's Stiles?!"

Niklaus hates abruptness, but will forgive it considering the circumstances. He looks at Scott with regret in his eyes. "He's inside my house with my cousin, Joshua. He's safe. If only we'd been a few minutes earlier." Niklaus hands Scott, Stiles's cellphone. Scott pushes the voicemail button and plays the Sheriff's final message, the one Stiles had listened to only a few minutes earlier. Scott turns to head for the Stilinski house, but stops when Niklaus grabs his shoulder. "No disrespect intended to the young Alpha; however, if you think you're going to find something that I haven't, you're sorely mistaken. There are no unusual scents, there are no sounds.. there's nothing. At this point, I think it best that you let the authorities handle this and hope their methods give us some sort of lead."

Scott turns and looks at Niklaus. He sees the concern in the Hybrid's eyes. It really wasn't clear before, but he sees it now. "You really do care about Stiles, don't you?"

Niklaus nods somberly, his face reflecting the guilt he feels for not having protected Stiles's father. "It's as though our lives have been inexplicably linked. Having only lived for a short time, I can't expect you to understand."

Scott nods as he heads toward the house. "I understand, more than you think.."

As Scott heads into the Mikaelson house to comfort his friend, several Sheriff's Department vehicles arrive on the scene along with an unmarked Lincoln Continental. Seeing the activity at Stiles's house, Niklaus walks next door to meet the investigators. Several deputies run passed him into the Stilinski house as well as several forensic investigators. The gentleman from Lincoln gets out of his car and, spotting Niklaus, walks toward him. When the two are face to face, the man produces an FBI identification and flashes it to Niklaus.

"I'm Special Agent Rafael McCall with the FBI. You must be.. Klaus, was it?"

Niklaus nods, an intrigued look on his face. "Indeed I am, Special Agent McCall.. you wouldn't by chance be of relation to a Scott McCall would you?"

Special Agent McCall nods. "Yes I am. You know my son then? Somehow I'm not surprised."

Niklaus hands him Stiles's cellphone. "Indeed I do, Special Agent.. and he's quite a remarkable lad from what I've seen thus far. In fact, he's inside my home right now comforting his friend, Stiles Stilinski."

Special Agent McCall takes the cellphone from Niklaus, looks at it, then back to Niklaus. "I don't suppose I'm going to find anything bizarre or incriminating on this phone, am I?"

Niklaus smiles politely at the Special Agent. "Other than the Sheriff's last message to his son.. I'm not sure why you would think you'd find anything else."

Special Agent McCall smiles back at Niklaus. "I know my son. Please tell Stiles that I'll be in to see him as soon as I've gotten this phone to my tech team. Also, please tell him that I'm sorry we didn't respond sooner, but the Sheriff's Department is a bit short handed. One of the Sheriff's men didn't show up for his shift."

Niklaus nods. "It's so hard to find good help these days. The man who didn't show up, what was his name?"

Special Agent McCall turns to walk away, but as he does so he replies, "Parrish." With that, the Special Agent heads toward the Stilinski house leaving Niklaus standing in the yard.

"I've already lost one parent.. he's all I have left." Stiles's sobbing hasn't stopped since Niklaus left him inside the Mikaelson house with Josh only moments ago.

Josh has his arm around Stiles and, even though he has only known him a short while, he feels a connection. It's not the kind of connection that Niklaus feels with him, nor is it the kind of connection he feels forming with Danny. This is different, and Josh knows that he's really got to be there for Stiles. "Sshh.. don't worry. Klaus will figure this out.. he'll find your Dad."

Stiles looks at Josh, his face covered in a mask of grief. "He's all the family that I have left.."

Scott walks into the room and goes immediately to Stiles's side, nodding in acknowledgement at Josh before he gets on his knees in front of his friend and hugs him long and tight. "That's not true.. you have me, and my Mom, and the pack, and Klaus.."

Josh interjects, "And me, too."

Scott continues, "We're also your family. I promise you that we'll find your Dad and he'll be just fine."

Stiles sniffles, tears streaming down his face. "You really think so?"

Scott nods, pulling away to look his friend in the eyes. "The police are on their way right now.. your Dad's best guys. I guarantee they'll find something and, when they do, we'll pick up their lead."

Josh looks from Stiles to Scott. "Who would've done this? Who would possibly want to take the Sheriff?"

Scott shakes his head, "We've got a few enemies out there, but nobody that would even think of making a move on one of our own."

Stiles, a bit calmer now that his friend is there, looks from Josh to Scott, the faintest of tears still trickling down his cheeks. "The Necromancer."

Scott's shakes his head, "No way. Don't even think that."

Stiles looks hopeless. "Who else would it be? He needs two more victims, why not my Dad?!" Stiles starts to cry again, and Scott and Josh try to calm him back down. None of them hear Niklaus walk into the room.

"The police have arrived, and with a bonus.. Special Agent McCall."

Scott turns to face Niklaus. "My Dad is here?"

Niklaus nods to Scott. "Next door, but he'll be over here soon enough. He mentioned something that I found rather interesting."

Scott gets up from the floor and looks as Niklaus. "What'd he say?!"

Niklaus walks over and takes Scott's place on the floor by Stiles's feet. "Apparently, a key member of the Sheriff's Department didn't report for his shift this evening."

Scott looks confused. "Who's that?"

Stiles reaches for Niklaus's hand, Niklaus takes Stiles's hand and holds it tight. "The Sheriff's Lead Deputy, Parrish, didn't come in to work today. I get the impression that he didn't report off either."

Scott looks at Stiles. "Parrish, he's the new guy.. right?"

Stiles nods, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Yeah.. he's like 25 or 26. Dad said that he was in the Army for a couple years before he applied to be a deputy here."

Niklaus tilts his head, an intrigued look on his face. "Does anyone else find it strange that someone would trade a military career for one as a deputy here in Beacon Hills?"

Scott nods in agreement. "It would have to be a pay cut."

Suddenly there is a knock at the front door. Josh gets up from his place on the couch to answer it. As Josh leaves the room, Niklaus gets up off the floor and sits on the couch next to Stiles. Only seconds after leaving, Josh returns with Special Agent McCall.

Niklaus looks up at the Special Agent. "Ah, Special Agent McCall. How nice of you to finally join us. Did you find any leads on the Sheriff's disappearance?"

Special Agent McCall ignores Niklaus and turns to his son. "Scott, I think you should take Stiles to stay with you and your Mom until we sort things out."

Scott nods, but before he can speak, Stiles does. "I'm not going anywhere.. where's my Dad, Mr. McCall?!"

Special Agent McCall turns to face Stiles. "Stiles.. we're not sure yet, we're waiting for California Highway Patrol to dust for prints and analyze dirt samples from the footprints. I'm also going to have their Technical Unit try to clean up John's last message on your cellphone. But I think you need to get away. Go stay with Scott for a few days, I'm sure that Melissa.."

Stiles shakes his head. "No, I'm staying here.." Stiles looks at Niklaus. ".. if that's okay?"

Niklaus smiles warmly at Stiles and nods his head. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. My home is your home."

Special Agent McCall looks from Stiles to Niklaus, then to his son. "Do I even want to ask what's going on here?!" Scott goes to speak, but Special Agent McCall continues, "No, I'm going to guess not."

Scott looks at his father, concern still in his eyes. "You'll keep us updated? Let us know if you find anything?"

Special Agent McCall nods at his son. "I can do that, yes. Just don't try to do anything yourselves. I'm not sure why I feel the need to say that, but somehow you and you friends always end up in trouble." Special Agent McCall is interrupted by his cellphone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looks around the room and then back to Scott. "Listen, I've got to get back next door. Stay out of trouble and I'll let you know as soon as I hear something. And, Scott.. I'd like to talk to you alone sometime soon." Scott half nods at his father, the man turns and leaves the room and exits the house.

Josh is the first to speak when the Special Agent leaves. "He seems like a real nice guy."

Scott frowns and nods. "Yeah, super.." Scott pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and leaves the room. Josh also leaves, heading upstairs.

Stiles turns to Niklaus. "You're sure you don't mind me staying here with you?"

Niklaus smiles at the young man. "You know there's no place I'd rather have you be, love."

Stiles smiles at Niklaus. "Could you do something for me.. please?"

Niklaus looks into Stiles's eyes. "Anything that's within my power, love. What is it?"

Stiles face goes serious. "Compel me."

Niklaus looks confused. "Love.. I could never.."

Stiles looks at Niklaus, his eyes full of hurt and regret. "Please, I need to believe he's going to be okay. I can't do it on my own."

Niklaus shakes his head, "I vowed to myself that I would never compel you. You deserve better."

Stiles half smiles. "You're not compelling me to like you, or love you.. you don't need to. I just need a little help. Make me believe it's going to be okay. Please?!.."

Niklaus closes his eyes and leans in close to Stiles. When the two are nose to nose he opens his eyes and speaks in a calm, even voice. "Your Father will be fine, love. You have no reason to worry. We will find him and, in the meantime, you'll be safe with me."

Stiles nods slowly, "I will." Slowly the two lean closer, eyes closing as their lips touch in a gentle, loving kiss.

About an hour later, Stiles is sitting alone in the middle of the couch in Niklaus's living room using his laptop. Feeling much better since his earlier talk with the Hybrid, Stiles is using his computer to get information on Deputy Parrish. As he types away, Stiles hears the front door open. A moment later, Danny, Josh, and Lydia enter the room.

Lydia goes right to Stiles and gives him a hug and sits down to his right. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your Dad. We're here to help any way that we can."

Stiles nods, not looking away from the computer screen. "Thanks. Right now, finding Deputy Parrish would be a huge help."

Danny sits down on Stiles's left. "What have you found out about him so far?"

Stiles sighs, "Not much. His birth name was Kyle, he was in Beacon County orphanage until he turned 10, and was adopted by the Parrish family in Redding.. that's when he changed his name to Jordan. I've got his high school yearbook photo, his service record, and a MySpace page, but nothing on his birth parents or his current address."

Josh walks in and sits down in the chair to Danny's left. "That's a lot of information to find in an hour."

Stiles nods and continues typing. "What can I say? I'm motivated."

Danny points at the computer. "Could I see that for a few minutes?"

Stiles nods, sliding the laptop over to Danny. "What do you have in mind?"

Danny begins typing away. "If it's Parrish's address you're after, I can hack into the DMV's server and try to get it that way."

Stiles smiles at Danny. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

Josh smiles proudly. "That's my boy."

Lydia looks at Josh. "Could you have 'your boy' take care of a few parking tickets for me when this is over?"

Danny types away, his face practically buried in the computer screen. "I'm almost there."

As Danny continues typing, Niklaus enters the room, cellphone in hand. "I'm sorry to keep you, love.. but I needed to make a few phone calls. One can never have too many allies on standby." Niklaus notices Danny and Lydia have arrived. "Not as alone as I thought. Good.. and exactly what is it that we're doing?"

Stiles looks up at Niklaus. "Watching Danny hack into the DMV server to find out Parrish's address."

Niklaus nods, a small smile on his face. "Ah, yes.. hacking the DMV server, how silly of me."

Danny suddenly jumps excitedly. "Got it.. he's at 422 West Beacon Street, Apartment 2."

Stiles gets up from the couch and heads for the door. "Let's ride. We can be there in like 10 minutes."

Niklaus shakes his head, "As much as I'd like to run off without your young Alpha, I suggest we await his return. After all, there is safety in numbers."

Danny looks at Niklaus. "Okay, so I know that you and Stiles like each other, and you're willing to help and all that, but you've only been here a few days. How do you know about Scott already?!"

Niklaus smiles slyly and looks from Danny to Josh. "Well now, it appears that young Joshua has some explaining to do.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 22!! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update.. things have been exceptionally hectic on our end. There will definitely be another before the week is up. Thank you all again so much for the Kudos and comments. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and now over halfway done, I'm planning ahead for the next story arc.. I don't want to give anything away, but I've been listening to your character suggestions... :X My lips are sealed!!


	23. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Niklaus, Scott and the rest look for answers about the mysterious Kyle Parrish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Finding out that his new boyfriend is a Vampire is definitely a surprise to Danny, but one that's surprisingly not a deal breaker. After all, when he and Ethan broke up, he told the young Beta that he could never date a Werewolf.. but a Vampire is a totally different ballgame. He and Lydia also take the news about Niklaus being an immortal Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid in a similar manner.

Josh explains his past, how he came to meet Niklaus, and eventually end up in Beacon Hills. Everyone sits and listens, giving the young Vampire their full attention. When Josh is finished, Lydia is the first to speak, staring at Josh questioningly.

"So, he's not your cousin?"

Josh starts to speak, Niklaus answers instead. "While young Joshua here isn't related to me in the mortal sense, in the immortal sense he is a member of my bloodline.. and, therefore, we are related."

Lydia looks curiously at Niklaus. "If you're one of the first Vampires.. then aren't all of them related to you?"

Niklaus nods. "In a manner of speaking; however, those sired by my siblings are not part of the same bloodline."

Josh turns to Danny and looks him in the eye for the first time since telling his story. "I will understand if this is too much for you."

Danny smiles and shakes his head. "No.. completely surprising, but not too much. I mean, I go to school and hang out with a bunch of Werewolves. Plus, I've always thought Vampires were pretty hot."

Josh smiles, hearing Danny's comment. He's about to speak when Scott and Isaac enter the room.

Scott looks from Niklaus to Stiles. "Are we ready to head to Parrish's place?"

Stiles nods standing up. "Yessum.. I want to get my Dad back."

Scott nods smiling weakly. "We will.. I'm surprised you didn't run off to Parrish's without us."

Niklaus responds to Scott's comment. "I was able to convince him that waiting for you and your pack would be the wisest course of action." Niklaus looks from Scott to Isaac, and back to Scott again. "Where's your other friend.. the nauseatingly happy-looking fellow.. Derek, was it?"

Scott frowns. "He's with his Uncle, he says he's working on another possible lead to the Sheriff's disappearance."

Stiles looks at Scott. "What kind of lead.. what is it?!"

Scott frowns and shakes his head. "He didn't say."

Niklaus smiles mischievously. "How surprising.. and here I thought he came off as being such a chatterbox."

Isaac snorts, "Yup, he's a regular Chatty Cathy."

Niklaus looks at Josh. "Joshua, why don't you, Danny, and Lydia stay here.. in case Scott's father, the Special Agent, decides to return." Scott shoots a glare at Niklaus. Niklaus ignores Scott's glare and continues. "Meanwhile, Stiles, Scott, his little friend here, and I shall call on the elusive Deputy Parrish at his flat." Josh nods at Niklaus, who turns and motions to the door. "Shall we, gentlemen?" Niklaus leaves the room; Stiles, Scott, and Isaac following close behind.

The ride to Parrish's apartment building is fairly quiet, the moon is high over head and it's nearly 2am. Niklaus and Stiles are riding in the front of the convertible, while Isaac sits in the back seat and Scott follows behind on his motorcycle. When they arrive, the three exit the car, Scott dismounts his motorcycle, and they look at the front of the building.

Scott is the first to speak. "He's on the second floor.. are we breaking the door down or climbing?"

Looking around, Niklaus spots a maintenance truck parked outside of the next building. He chuckles softly, "It's a bit late to go smashing in people's doors, we don't want to wake the neighbors. I believe I can possibly offer an alternative."

Leaving the group, Niklaus walks to the apartment building next to Parrish's and goes inside.

Scott looks at Stiles questioningly, Stiles shrugs. "I have no idea, bro.."

Isaac looks from Scott to Stiles. "It must be a Vampire thing."

After a few minutes, Niklaus emerges from the neighboring building with a cocky smile on his face and approaches the group.

Stiles looks at the Hybrid in confusion. "Where'd you go, Nik?"

Niklaus smiles as he pulls a large ring full of keys from his pocket. "So sad that one of the neighbors had a late night emergency. However, the apartment house's maintenance worker was more than willing to allow me the use of his master keys."

Stiles grabs the keys from Niklaus and gives him a quick kiss before running for the door. "Sweet!! Let's go guys."

Isaac makes a face when Stiles and Niklaus kiss, and Scott acts like he didn't see it happen.

Stiles rushes into the building followed by Niklaus, Scott, and Isaac. Once inside, they climb a flight of stairs to the second floor. At the top of the steps, there is a single door with a tag in the middle that reads 'Parrish.'

Stiles begins fiddling with the keys, finally locating the one for Parrish's apartment. He opens the door and flips on the lights. As the group walks inside they each begin walking in different directions, nothing immediately unusual catching their attention.

Stiles is looking through the kitchen cabinets. "The guy's a pretty healthy eater.. I'm pretty impressed."

Niklaus walks into the bedroom and Isaac continues looking around the living room.

Isaac finds a photo album on a shelf and begins looking through it. "Looks pretty normal to me."

Scott yells out from the bathroom. "Nothing in here."

Stiles leaves the kitchen and starts walking toward the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom when he hears Niklaus's voice. "Well now, what have we here?"

Stiles walks into the bedroom to find Niklaus looking at the back of the closet door. From his vantage point entering the room, he sees that there are photos arranged neatly, taped to the inside of the closet door. It's not until he gets closer that he sees that the photos are of him and his father. "Holy shit.. tell me you've got to be kidding?!"

Niklaus shakes his head, "It would appear that the young deputy has a bit of an obsession."

Scott and Isaac walk into the room. When they see the pictures, they both react.

Scott looks on in shock. "Holy shit, dude. Looks like Parrish is our guy after all."

Isaac nods. "This is downright creepy."

Stiles nods slowly. "Very creepy. I hate to say this, but I think we need to call your Dad, Scott."

Niklaus nods in agreement. "I agree with Stiles, I think a call to the Special Agent is in order. First, however, I suggest that one of you boys grab something with Parrish's scent."

Stiles finds Parrish's laundry hamper and pulls out an article of clothing, throwing it to Scott. "Here, try this."

Scott looks at the article of clothing that Stiles has just tossed him and drops it, making a face. "Dude, I'm not smelling Parrish's boxers!!"

Stiles looks a bit embarrassed. "Oh my god.. I just reached in, I totally didn't see what I was grabbing. A boxer guy, huh? Man after my own heart."

Stiles stops talking and reaches into the hamper and produces a white T-shirt.

Scott looks at Niklaus. "If one of us calls my Dad, he's going to know that we broke into Parrish's apartment."

Niklaus takes the keys from Stiles. "I've got it covered."

Niklaus winks at Stiles as he turns and leaves the room and the apartment. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac follow right behind him.

As Stiles and Isaac get into the convertible, Stiles spots Niklaus coming out of the apartment building next door to Parrish's. A short, slightly overweight, balding man comes out immediately after him and heads next door.

Stiles glances back at Isaac. "Must be the maintenance guy." Isaac doesn't answer, he only shrugs.

Niklaus walks passed Scott on his motorcycle and gets into the car. "Well gents, I suggest if we don't wish to be here when the Special Agent arrives, we should leave immediately."

Hearing Niklaus's words, Scott starts his motorcycle and rides off. Niklaus starts the convertible and pulls out right behind him.

Stiles looks over at Niklaus. "Where to now?"

Niklaus smiles and glances over at Stiles. "I suggest we regroup back at the house, and then unleash the blood hound gang."

Stiles snickers and glances back at Isaac. "He totally just made a dog joke."

The rest of the drive back to the Mikaelson house is fairly quiet. Stiles sits in the passenger seat fidgeting with Parrish's T-shirt and Isaac is in the back playing with his phone. When Niklaus pulls into the driveway, Scott is already there waiting.

Stiles is the first to get out of the car. As he stands, he tosses Parrish's T-shirt to Scott. "Give it a good sniff, Scotty."

Scott gives Stiles a dirty look as he holds the T-shirt up to his face and inhales deeply before sniffing the air. "He was here.. his scent is almost as strong as my Dad's, so it wasn't all that long ago."

Stiles looks excited and he begins flailing his arms about. "Good, great.. can you track him. If he was here, then he's our guy and.. more than likely.. he's got my Dad. We don't have time to waste."

Scott looks around some more and appears frustrated. "It's all here.. it's like he never left."

Niklaus shakes his head. "I hate to cast aspersions at your ability as a tracker, however.. if Deputy Parrish was indeed still here, your father - the Special Agent - would have most certainly apprehended him."

Scott sighs, his frustration becoming more and more evident. "I don't know, dude.. I'm telling you, his scent is still all over the place. If you don't believe me, smell for yourself."

Niklaus scowls and is about to take the shirt from Scott, when Scott's cellphone starts to ring. Scott tosses the shirt to Niklaus and reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

Looking at the caller ID, Scott sees that Derek is calling and immediately answers. "Derek.. what's up?" Instantly, Scott's expression changes.

Watching his friend, Stiles knows that something is seriously wrong. Stiles looks at Scott and nearly starts to cry. "What is it, Scott?!"

Scott finishes listening to Derek and takes the phone away from his ear. "The Preserve. We've got to go.. now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 23 and the BIG question is: Who is Kyle Parrish?! I want to thank everyone for your support as always. The kudos and comments make me want to keep writing and writing. I've gotten numerous requests for more Mikaelson siblings to join the story.. I can tell you, there are several waiting in the wings and they will be added one at a time where the plot permits.. keep reading and be patient, I promise you won't regret it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter published within the remainder of the week..


	24. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a hunch, Derek and Peter go into the preserve in search of Sheriff Stilinski and his Kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Peter Hale is certainly no fan of Scott McCall or his pack, but one thing he's learned throughout his lifetime is not to question the Alpha unless you have a foolproof way of killing him and taking the power for yourself. Unfortunately for Peter, this is not one of those times. So when his nephew and former Alpha, Derek Hale, opts to start his own search for the missing Sheriff Stilinski instead of joining his pack mates, he certainly has a few questions. He asks Peter to meet him at the ruins of the Hale house.

Walking up the path that leads to the house, Peter can see Derek's silhouette sitting on the front steps. "Tell me, nephew.. why call me here at 3 in the morning and not go join the puppy patrol in their little search efforts?"

Derek looks at his uncle, a scowl on his face. "What would you say if I told you that Stiles's new boyfriend is the Original Hybrid?"

Peter looks at his former Alpha and tries to appear innocent. "I'd say I have no idea what you're talking about."

Derek frowns at the older Wolf. "Cut the act, Peter. I know Mom had Deaton leave Vampires out of the journals. I also know about the Originals.. and Klaus, Stiles's new boyfriend, happens to be one."

Peter smiles devilishly. "Ah, so this little 'go my own way' routine is all out of jealousy.. how adorable."

Derek glares at his uncle, his gaze cold and angry. "Klaus Mikaelson is a monster: He's killed entire families, wiped out whole towns. Stiles thinks he's changed, but I'm telling you he can't be trusted." Derek stands and walks down the steps, Peter follows as the two start walking toward the woods.

Peter gives his nephew a sideways glance. "Who is it that can't be trusted.. this Klaus person or Stiles?" Derek stops walking, Peter comes to a halt as well.

Derek turns to his uncle, his eyes glowing the slightest hint of blue. "I'll always trust Stiles.. just not where Klaus is concerned." The two continue walking.

Peter looks questioningly at his nephew, the slightest smirk on his face. "So, is this about the fact that you think Klaus is a monster or is it simply you being bitter because you thought your beloved little Stiles was straight and it turns out he's been playing for the same team as you all this time?" The pair enters the woods, and continues walking.

Derek shakes his head. "This has nothing to do with me and Stiles."

Peter chuckles softly. "I find that hard to believe. All of your brooding and lurking.. and you never made a move. Maybe things would be different had you actually grown a set and talked to Stiles." Suddenly, and without warning, Derek turns. Grabbing Peter by his Shirt, he slams him back-first into a tree, holding the older Wolf in place.

Derek's eyes blaze blue, his teeth bared in anger. "I'll show you who has a set when I rip out your throat."

Peter struggles slightly, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head in fear. "Tut-tut, nephew.. no reason to resort to violence just because I'm right about your unrequited love for the younger Mr. Stilinski." Derek releases his uncle, but not before slamming him into the tree a second time. 

Derek turns away from his uncle and keeps walking, his voice full of anger, "You're not right about anything, Peter. The only reason I asked you to meet me here is because I knew they wouldn't want you with them.. and we can cover more territory together than I could by myself." As Derek finishes speaking, Peter follows after him.

As Peter finally catches up with Derek, he regards his nephew suspiciously. "There's something different about you.. your scent is slightly off. I know it's not the smell of sour grapes.. so what is it?" Peter braces himself for Derek's reaction to his comment, but Derek continues walking.

Derek looks at his uncle with an expression of annoyance. "I had a run in with Klaus the other night." Peter's head turns slightly at his nephew's comment.

Peter smiles evilly, "A run in.. do tell?" The two continue walking deeper into the woods.

Derek answers quite matter-of-factly. "I was keeping watch over Stiles.. at Scott's request." The two step over some fallen branches in the path but continue walking.

Peter smiles, when he speaks, his voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Of course.. you'd never watch over him without your Alpha requesting you do so." Derek gives Peter a dirty look to which he quickly responds, "I'm sorry.. do continue."

Derek scowls at Peter then continues speaking. "I saw him sneaking out of Stiles's bedroom window at 3am and we got into a fight." 

Peter looks at his nephew questioningly. "One that I'm assuming he won." Peter smirks slightly.

Derek glares at Peter annoyance all over his face. "He didn't win.. it was a draw." Peter snickers and Derek stops walking for a second, as though considering some sort of physical retribution on his uncle.

When Derek pauses, but does nothing, Peter smiles wickedly. "Keep telling yourself that, kid. That still doesn't explain the change in your scent." Peter sniffs the air in Derek's direction and makes a disgusted face.

Derek ignores his uncle's goading and keeps walking, only glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Klaus used some kind of mind control on me. He made me call Stiles and.. apologize." Derek seems to have difficulty saying the word 'apologize.'

Peter turns to his nephew, chuckling slightly. "You had to be under mind control for you to even consider doing that.. as far as I was aware, the word wasn't even in your vocabulary." Peter sidesteps a downed tree limb almost walking into Derek, who nudges him back in the other direction rather abruptly.

Derek smiles slightly as Peter almost falls over. He maintains a serious tone when he speaks. "I went and saw Deaton, that's how I found out that Mom kept Vampires out of the journals. Anyway, Deaton gave me this herb.. vervain.. it's supposed to block a Vampire's ability to compel a person." Derek glances in his uncle's direction, trying to gauge the older Wolf's reaction.

Peter grins wickedly. "Interesting.. I knew we kept Deaton around for something." Peter turns to his nephew, a questioning expression on his face. "Now, why are we out here searching when the rest of the litter is elsewhere.. it has to be more than your dislike of Stiles's new fuck buddy."

Derek's eyes glow, his face twisted with anger. "He's not!!"

Peter sneers. "Maybe not yet." He looks at his nephew, trying to see what if any impact his words have made.

Derek ignores his uncle's comment, suppressing his anger. "Deaton examined the other three victims. They all had dirt residue on them that suggested the Necromancer's been spending a considerable amount of time in the preserve.. not to mention that the first two victims were found here." Derek looks around the moonlit woods.

Peter nods thoughtfully. "A logical deduction.. Deaton always was a rather sharp one."

Derek ignores his uncle and continues speaking. "If the Sheriff is missing, and he's an intended victim, maybe the Necromancer brought the Sheriff here to kill him." Derek stops for a moment and sniffs the air.

Peter also sniffs the air, but when he smells nothing unusual, he speaks. "Are you planning on telling the rest of your little pack about this, or are we keeping them in the dark?" Derek changes direction, walking more to the left of his original path, off the trail and into the brush. Peter pauses a moment, but then continues to follow his nephew.

Derek looks back at Peter. "Scott knows I have a theory that I'm working on. There's no sense in telling them until we know more." Derek stops again, sniffs, and continues walking.

Peter stops short of running into the back of his nephew. He gets an annoyed look on his face. "Nephew, I do believe you're not giving them details because you don't want HIM here," he sneers.

Derek nods in agreement. "I don't even want HIM in the same town." Derek stops again, sniffing the air once more. This time, instead of continuing to walk, he keeps sniffing. Derek turns quickly to face Peter. "Wait a minute, can you smell that? It smells like.." 

Peter stops short of walking into Derek once again. He sniffs the air and looks quizzically at his nephew. "Death?! Yes, I can smell it now.. let's go check it out." Both Wolves continue sniffing until Derek seems to pick up the source of the scent.

Derek points toward the original direction they had been walking. "It's really strong from this direction." The two begin walking at a much more brisk pace than before.. not quite a jog, but close. 

Derek sniffs the air again as they continue walking. "We're definitely close.. it's all I can smell now." He pushes some brush out of their path, and there in front of them on the ground, he spots an unimaginable sight. In a clearing just beneath a redwood tree, lies a pile of twisted, flattened flesh wrapped in what appears to be a Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department uniform.

Peter stops dead in his tracks. "I'd say we found it." 

A few feet in front of him, Derek grinds to a halt. A look of shock crosses his face when he sees it. The man before them isn't wearing shoes. The uniform is covered in a light coating of dirt, and where the chest should be, he can plainly see a badge in the moonlight. No normal human would be able to make out the writing on the metal shield, but Derek isn't human. He bows his head and closes his eyes as he plainly sees the word 'Sheriff.' Derek stands in stunned silence as Peter walks up next to him and puts his hand on the younger Wolf's shoulder. 

Peter speaks in a hushed tone, "Derek.. you'd better call your friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the much anticipated Chapter 24!! Sorry for the delayed update, Things have been pretty hectic on my end!! I really appreciate how into this story everyone is and I have so much more to come.. Please keep the kudos and comments coming!! Look for another update in the next couple of days.


	25. The Darkness Just Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Niklaus, and Stiles rush to the preserve after receiving a distressing call from Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The world and everything in it has come to a standstill. There is no light.. no air. Stiles chokes trying to catch his breath, his heart beating so hard in his chest that it is the only thing he can hear.

Somehow, he manages to make it from Niklaus's convertible into the woods. The sky is still dark and the light of the moon seems distant and dull. As he moves through the leaves and brush, he feels nothing except the bitter cold. He knows it's June, but he feels as though his entire body has been immersed in ice water. He knows that Niklaus and Scott are there just behind him. He even knows Niklaus's hand is resting in his shoulder, but he can't feel it.

As he approaches the clearing he sees Derek and Peter, but he doesn't make eye contact. The closer he gets, the harder it is to breath. There is no air here. He feels suffocated, hopeless, and he begins gasping for breath. In the distance, he hears the voices of Niklaus and Scott. He's sure they're saying something reassuring, but how can he be reassured when his world has come to an end? It's then that the tears begin to flow. They stream down his face and trickle over his lips. The taste is salty, but he doesn't care.

As he steps by Derek and Peter, his vision begins to blur. He can't look down. There's nothing there to see.. just more leaves, more brush. That's it, his father isn't really here, Derek and Peter must be mistaken. There's no way that his father won't be home waiting for him when he gets there. But he's wrong. As Stiles looks down toward the ground in front of him, he sees it. Through the haze of the tears, in spite of the darkness, he sees his father's remains.. he sees his father's badge.

Niklaus watches as Stiles stumbles through the woods. He can hear that the young man's heartbeat is irregular, he can hear that his breath is raspy. As they travel deeper into the trees, his supernatural eyesight catches a glimpse of Derek Hale and another man, slightly older, standing just inside a clearing off on the distance.

Sensing that Stiles is breaking, that his control is slipping, Niklaus reaches out and places his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm right here, love. I'll always be here." Niklaus notices the dirty look from Derek, but pays him no attention. All that he can think about is Stiles. As Scott and Niklaus pass the two Wolves at the edge of the clearing, Niklaus spots the Sheriff's remains there in the dirt, no more than ten feet away from them.. apparently Stiles noticed, too.

As Stiles catches the first glimpse of his father's badge in the moonlight, he falls to his knees right there in the dirt. His will to continue is crushed, his body just isn't able to hold him upright anymore. He's lost so much in the past six years, first his Mom, then his sense of reality, and now.. "Daddy.." Stiles cries. The tears are streaming down his face like waterfalls, his body shaking uncontrollably from the sobbing.

Niklaus, unable to watch any longer, goes to Stiles. Getting on his knees, he wraps his arms around the hysterical young man and begins whispering soothingly into his ear.

Feeling someone close, someone holding him, Stiles let's go. Any control he might have had to this point slips away and he sinks into Niklaus's embrace crying because he'll never see his father ever again. "I f..f..failed him.."

Stiles's sobbing continues, but Niklaus takes exception to Stiles's words. "You didn't fail him, love. There's no way we could have known that he'd be the next victim. There was no way to predict it." Niklaus gently grabs Stiles by the chin and makes the sobbing young man look into his eyes. "Love, you need to calm down.. pull yourself together. We've got to stop the monster who did this or we WILL have failed him."

Hearing Niklaus's words soothes Stiles. As he looks the blonde Original in the eyes, he begins to calm. First his sobbing subsides, and soon the tears as well.

Standing back by the edge of the clearing, Derek sees the affect that Niklaus's words have had on Stiles and he's not happy. Stepping forward, Derek glares angrily at Niklaus. "What have you done to him you fanged freak?!"

Never being one to get involved with an unnecessary conflict, Peter backs away slowly and slithers away into the woods like a thief in the night.

Stunned and surprised at the sudden outburst, Scott, Stiles, and Niklaus all turn to face the former Alpha.

Niklaus glares angrily at Derek. "I suggest you choose your next words carefully Wolf, lest I decide to rip the tongue from your mouth."

Stiles looks at Niklaus in an almost awed shock, but quickly turns back to Derek. "What the fuck are you talking about, Derek?! My Dad is dead.. he's never coming back. Nik was only trying to make me feel better. Why would you even.." Stiles looks from Derek to Niklaus, then back to Derek. He takes a step toward the scowling Wolf and his face twists in anger. "You think he compelled me?! What, you think just because he made you apologize to me that he goes around controlling everyone's mind?!"

Derek's eyes glow blue and he nearly snarls. "You've changed since he came to town. You're different and it has to be because of him!! The real Stiles wouldn't do this.. and I'm pretty sure you're not possessed again."

Stiles steps forward his eyes burning with rage. He looks into Derek's eyes and slaps him hard across his left cheek.

Derek, stunned, steps backward. "What the...."

Stiles face begins to flush and he screams at Derek. "Just because you lost your family in a fire, it doesn't give you the right to judge how others grieve. Maybe if you'd had a set of balls and came to me months ago and told me how you feel.." Derek looks shocked, but says nothing. Stiles nods angrily, "That's right, Sourwolf.. I know.. and I know you're jealous of Nik, and you have been since the night he kicked your ass all over his backyard."

Niklaus, standing up and taking a place behind Stiles, smirks devilishly. "An activity I would be happy to duplicate here in the woods, should the need arise."

Stiles shoots a nasty look at Niklaus, who raises his arms in defeat and takes a half-step backward. Stiles turns back to the speechless Wolf. "Would it be so horrible, could it be.. that Nik could make me feel better in spite of the fact that my family is gone. I'm a fucking orphan too, Derek.. but at least you have that fucked up asshole Peter. I've got NOBODY."

Derek looks at Stiles, but the words won't come. He shifts his look from Stiles to Niklaus and his eyes glow an electric blue. "You and I aren't finished, Klaus.."

Niklaus smiles wickedly at the angry Wolf. "Splendid.. I do so hate leaving unfinished business.."

Growling slightly, Derek turns and disappears into the woods.

Stiles turns back to Niklaus and the Hybrid takes him back into his arms as the young man begins to cry once more.

Scott, who has been watching the entire exchange in awestruck silence, walks over and puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Stiles, bro.. you're not alone. I may not be related by blood, but I'm still your family." Stiles looks back at Scott, tears flowing from his eyes. Slowly he pulls himself away from the Hybrid and goes to Scott, who wraps his arms around his friend and holds him tight. "I love you, bro."

Not more than an hour later, the first beams of the morning sun filters through the treetops to the east of the Hale house. From the front steps of the house, Scott, Niklaus, and Stiles watch on as Beacon County Coroner's Department workers carry out a stretcher with an oblong black body bag that contains the remains of Stiles's father, Sheriff John Stillinski. In the distance Special Agent McCall, Scott's father, is talking to some members of the Sheriff's Department. Scott uses his Werewolf hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Special Agent McCall looks impatiently at the Deputy. "Stilinski is dead, and there's still no sign of Parrish? Is that what you're telling me?"

The deputy nods solemnly. "Yes, sir. We've had men stationed outside of Parrish's apartment and we've monitored his cellphone and credit card usage.. there's been no activity."

Special Agent McCall sighs. "Parrish's prints were found on the front door knob and the linen closet knob.. he was definitely in that house.. right now he's our prime suspect.. find him."

The Special Agent walks away from the deputy and toward his son and his friends. As he approaches the group, he sees Niklaus and his son comforting Stiles, the trio sitting on the steps of the run-down, burned-out house.

McCall looks at Stiles and sighs deeply. "Stiles, despite the differences I had with your Dad.. he was a good man. I am so sorry."

Stiles looks up at Special Agent McCall, then back down at his feet.

Niklaus reaches over, rubs Stiles's back, and looks up at Special Agent McCall. "While I'm sure he appreciates your sympathies, I'm sure Stiles would much more appreciate your finding the person who did this to his father."

Special Agent looks suspiciously at Niklaus. "Mr. Mikaelson, I know you're the Stilinski's new neighbor, but I'm a little unclear about your relationship with Stiles."

Stiles, still looking down at his feet, mumbles in reply to Special Agent McCall. "I might not be in the mood to talk.. for once.. but I am sitting right here." Special Agent McCall turns his head to look down at Stiles. Stiles looks up at his best friend's father, "As far as my relationship with Nik.. he's my boyfriend. Now do me a favor.. find Parrish and stop this from happening again." Stiles stands up and walks toward Niklaus's convertible.

Niklaus rises to his feet and nods at Special Agent McCall. "Special Agent." Saying nothing further, he follows Stiles to the car and, getting in, the two drive away leaving Scott standing alone with his father.

Scott looks at the older McCall. "If you want to do anything for me.. find the person who did this. Find Kyle Parrish."

Special Agent McCall nods at his son, his expression softening as he looks at his boy. "Scott, I will.. I promise. I know this isn't the time or the place, but like I said before.. we really need to talk."

Scott nods, avoiding eye contact with his father. "Okay, we'll talk.. when you find and arrest the guy responsible for doing this to Mr. Stilinski."

Scott walks by his father, gets onto his motorcycle, and drives away. As he watches his son disappear down the lane, Special Agent McCall's phone rings.

Reaching into his pocket, he answers without checking the caller ID. "McCall.... Yes, they just left.... No, he still won't talk to me.... I know.... I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.. Chapter 25!! Thanks to everyone for the kudos and the kind remarks. I'm sorry that the updates don't come on a regular basis, ideally I would like to do 2-3 per week, but when things happen in my day to day life, I really have to take care of them first. That being said, please be kind with your comments.. they're the type that keep me writing!! Look for another update in a couple of days!!


	26. See You On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Stilinski wakes up and finds himself face to face with a woman from his not to distant past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

John Stilinski has a splitting headache. So bad is his headache, in fact, that he can't seem to open his eyes. Through the ringing in his ears, he hears the voice of a woman calling to him, a familiar voice pleading with him.

"John.. John.. Wake up."

Using his hands, John attempts to clear his blurry vision. When this has no affect, he looks around, trying to make out his surroundings. "Wha.. what happened? Where am I?" John squints while looking at the woman. To him, she appears to be no more than a giant blur, but her voice sounds familiar.

Sensing his pain and confusion, the woman tries to hold him still so as to not hurt him any further. "Hold still.. Johnny.. take it easy, you need to get your bearings." The woman reaches out and tenderly places her right hand on his left cheek. He calms slightly.

John looks at her with fear and confusion all over his face. "My bearings?! What the hell happened to me?!" As he stares at the blurred woman, his eyes squinting, he notices the way her hand is rubbing his cheek.. suddenly it hits him. John's eyes suddenly open wide and a look of surprise hits his features like a ton of bricks. "Claudia?! Is it really you?!"

The blurry woman smiles. He can't make out her features, or see the smile clearly, but it's there, and it's wide. Claudia nods her head slightly. "Yes, sweetheart.. it's me. I'm here."

John relaxes, the tension ebbing from his body. As he sits there on the floor, he smiles the biggest smile he has in years; looking at his wife, his vision clears and he realizes that he's on their living room floor. John looks at his wife and she is as beautiful as she was the day they married. "What happened?! I got home from work.. I was waiting for Stiles. Oh, Claudia, he's grown so much." John tries to stand, but he's suddenly hit with a terrible pain in his head. Claudia helps to hold him upright as he rubs his head with his right hand.

Claudia smiles, but her expression quickly becomes one of concern. "I know, Johnny.. take it easy."

John makes a pained face as he continues to rub his head. He stops and looks at Claudia. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly, he sighs. "Why does it feel like a sumo wrestler has been dancing on my forehead?"

Claudia rubs his cheek gently and chuckles softly. "You'll be okay, honey. Just rest a bit."

John nods, he then slowly turns himself over and begins to crawl toward the couch. Claudia frowns momentarily, but it passes as she helps her husband up onto the couch.

John sighs with relief. "That's what I was doing.. I heard a noise.. footprints, there were footprints on the floor."

Suddenly, a look of fear crosses John's face. Claudia reaches out and begins caressing his face in an attempt to calm him. Lovingly, she moves her index finger to his lips and makes a calming sound. "Shhh.."

John's eyes widen and he suddenly tries to stand. "Oh my God, there's somebody in the house!!"

The quick movement sends a wave of pain through the man's head once again. John groans slightly and reaches for his head again. Claudia can't help but smile. Her boys have always been stubborn. John always asked where their son's stubbornness came from and she clearly knew the answer.. but never told him that it was from him.

Claudia looks at her husband lovingly. "It's okay, baby. Sit still, he's not here. You're safe."

John looks around the living room. His eyes settle on his wife, a look of disbelief on his face. "How? How are you alive? I was there when.. when you left."

Claudia smiles sweetly. "I never left.. somebody had to keep an eye on you boys."

John looks at his wife in shock and confusion. "You never left? Wait a minute.. are you one of them?!"

Claudia looks confused. "One of them?" She chuckles. "Oh, you mean am I a Werewolf or a Vampire?"

Hearing his wife's words, John finds himself in a state of shock. He raises his hands in protest, "Woah, hold on a second. Vampires? When did we get Vampires? Stiles specifically told me that Vampires don't exist."

Claudia smiles and thinks to herself, "They're more alike than either of them know."

John looks at his wife as if trying to read her mind.. there is a moment of silence before she answers. Claudia smiles lovingly at her husband. "You can't blame the boy for being given faulty information, hon."

John shakes his head. He really can't believe that any of this is happening. John looks at his wife in total disbelief. "Okay, so you're telling me there are Vampires in Beacon Hills? Where exactly?!"

Claudia smiles and speaks matter-of-factly. "Next door."

John thinks for a moment: Next door.. the new neighbors. A look of realization crosses John's face. "Wait.. that guy, Niklaus."

Claudia nods. "Yes, Klaus."

John just can't believe this. Only in Beacon Hills could he have a Vampire as a next door neighbor. John's eyes widen. "He's a Vampire.. and he lives next door? That's just wonderful.. catch the sarcasm?"

Claudia chuckles, but her expression quickly becomes serious. "It's okay, Johnny. He's one of the good guys. In fact, Stiles is getting pretty close to him."

John looks surprised and confused. "Close? Wait a minute.."

Claudia smiles. "Yes?"

John looks at his wife. He begins thinking out loud. "The tan.. the new hair.. the clothes.. the eyebrows?! I never knew.. I thought he was in love with Lydia?"

Claudia nods and smiles. "So did he.. until he met Klaus." Claudia turns to her husband and looks at him sympathetically. "Are you upset?"

John shakes his head emphatically. "Of course not.. he's my son. I love him and I want him to be happy.. to find love like I did."

Claudia smiles lovingly at her husband and places her hand on top of his.

John grind mischievously. "Now am I happy that he picked a Vampire? Not particularly."

Claudia scolds her husband jokingly. Her expression becomes serious when she speaks. "He will protect him."

John frowns and shakes his head, "That's my job." John turns to his wife. He looks at her with all of the love he possesses. Looking into her eyes, he draws her in to a kiss. Pulling back, he looks at Claudia and smiles. "I just can't believe it, you're really here. You're alive."

Claudia's smile fades, her expression becomes serious. "I'm here."

John attempts to make eye contact with his wife, but she avoids him. John gently takes his wife's chin and makes her stop avoiding his gaze. "Wait a minute.. you're not alive are you?" Hearing his words, Claudia's eyes are downcast. A look of realization mixed with sadness crosses his face. "I'm not either, am I?"

Claudia frowns and shakes her head, "I'm afraid not."

Looking at his wife, John turns to stare at a picture of Stiles hanging on a wall nearby. A single tear rolls down his cheek. "I won't even get to see him graduate.."

Claudia reaches out in an attempt to comfort her husband, but she suddenly has a thought. Shaking her head, Claudia looks knowingly at her husband. "That's not necessarily true."

John sighs in frustration. "Watching from here is not the same. Where are we anyway? Heaven? Hell?"

Claudia smiles lovingly at her husband. "They call this the other side.. and I'm not talking about watching from here. There might be a way back."

John looks surprised. "What?! How?!"

Claudia expression is serious. "The man who killed you.. he's using a very powerful supernatural object to get his power."

John shakes his head. First Werewolves, then Kanimas, then Druids, then Nogitsunes, now Vampires and supernatural serial killers.

John looks at Claudia questioningly. "Why is he doing this?"

Claudia shakes her head and frowns. "This man lost his family to the supernatural element of Beacon Hills.. and he wants them back. He's evil, John.. and crazy."

John half rolls his eyes. "He's killing people.. I already gathered that."

Claudia shakes her head, "Sacrificing people.."

John looks at his wife, his right eyebrow cocking slightly. "You see a lot from here don't you?"

Claudia nods and smiles warmly. "I do.."

John studies his wife's face for a moment. It's been so long, but he remembers every expression, and right now he knows from her face that she's got more to say. John shrugs slightly. "Okay, why is this nut job sacrificing people?"

Claudia smiles at her husband. "Always the curious cop," she thinks to herself. Claudia looks dead into the man's eyes. "He's using one of the sacred stones of Necromancy. He's going to raise the dead, Johnny."

John listens to his wife. Several images pop into his head: Hands punching up from their graves, zombies wandering the streets, his son trying to get right into the thick of things. John looks dumbstruck. "Like that show?.. 'The Walking Dead.' This town is not ready for zombies."

Claudia laughs, but catches herself when her husband looks mildly annoyed. Claudia shakes her head, smiling at the man she married. "Not zombies, John. The dead will rise and be as they were in life.. but they can only live while in close proximity to the stone."

John looks at Claudia as though he's trying to process this new information in his head. John's brow furrows slightly. "How close?"

Claudia shrugs, not entirely sure what the correct answer is. "50 miles, give or take. I haven't met a spirit who's actually seen it done before. The magic is pretty old."

John looks at his wife, contemplating the words she's jus spoken to him. John shakes his head in confusion. "So he's raising his family.. how's that help me?"

Claudia smiles slightly. "Well, the spell isn't that specific."

John sighs still confused. "What do you mean?!"

Claudia shifts on the couch so she is now facing her husband. Claudia looks at John with a serious expression. "He can't just raise his family. When he casts the spell, everyone in a 50 mile radius that's died as a result of the supernatural will come back."

John's jaw drops slightly. "That means.. I'll come back?"

Claudia nods smiling happily. "Yes."

Suddenly it dawns on John. If this necromancy stone will bring him back, what about his wife? John looks at Claudia curiously. "Will you?!"

Claudia's smile fades and she looks rather sad. "No.. unfortunately my death was natural. I won't be able to return."

John leans over and hugs his wife tightly, she returns the hug jus as tight. John pulls back and looks sorrowfully into Claudia's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Claudia.."

Claudia shakes her head, and tries to smile. "Don't be. It was my time. But it's not yours.. not yet."

John nods and smiles, but the knowledge that he'll have to say goodbye to his wife yet again is tearing him up inside.

Seeing her husband's contemplative stare, Claudia tries to appear brave, but there's something else she needs to tell him.. something important. Claudia places her hand on John's cheek, bringing his gaze to hers. "There's something else.. something you need to know."

John looks at her curiously. "What is it?"

Claudia sighs, and considers her words before speaking. "It's about your other son."

John looks totally confused. "My other.."

Claudia smiles weakly and nods. "Yes.."

John frowns and shakes his head. "Claudia.. the baby died. I know you never felt that way."

Claudia looks imploringly at her husband. "As you noted earlier, you see a lot from the other side, Johnny.. and he didn't die. He was taken just after birth.. kidnapped."

John shakes his head and frowns. "But there was a body, Claudia."

Claudia nods knowingly. "They switched him.. he's alive and the people who took have recently passed."

John looks at his wife in complete confusion. "Why would someone go to all that trouble to take our son?"

Claudia thinks a moment, going over her words in her head before she says them. Claudia sighs and looks seriously at her husband. "They were travelers.. Gypsies. They were obsessed with bloodlines.. mine in particular."

John shakes his head, "I'm not following."

Claudia smiles. "One of my ancestors was Genim White."

John looks at Claudia quizzically. "The one you named Stiles after? What about him?"

Claudia nods in affirmation. "I didn't just name Stiles after him. Stiles is him.. so to speak."

John has never been so confused in all his life and he's not even alive anymore. First he wakes up in his living room to find his dead wife, appearing alive and well, but she tells him he's dead.. that he can handle. Everything else, not so much. John holds up his hand as if signaling he's wife to stop. "Wait.. you're saying our son is your reincarnated ancestor?"

Claudia has thought about this conversation over and over again for the last couple of years. She never thought she'd actually have it. She finds it unnerving that things go so much easier when she's talking to someone that doesn't see or hear her. Claudia frowns slightly and shakes her head. "Not his reincarnation.. Stiles is Genim White's doppelgänger."

John's sighs in bewilderment. "What does this have to do with Gypsies.. and the baby?"

Claudia thinks a moment, then resumed her story. "The travelers knew that one of my offspring would be the doppelgänger.. they thought it would be my first born.. they were wrong."

John's face contorts with anger. "Those sons of bitches took our son because they thought he was going to be the lookalike of some dead guy who lived in Roanoke 500 years ago.. then just decided not to come back for our next child?!"

Claudia nods. "The long and short of it.. yes. But they didn't come back because Alan hid Stiles from their sight with a cloaking spell."

John arches his eyebrow. "Alan.. Deaton? The Witch Doctor Veterinarian? But why.. I don't understand?!"

Claudia frowns slightly. "Genim White wasn't just some guy. He was a Vampire. He was also the soulmate for a very powerful creature.. one of the Originals to be exact."

John looks puzzled. "Original what?"

Claudia's expression becomes serious. "Vampires.. Genim was the soulmate of an Original Vampire.. but not just any."

John rolls his eyes. "Of course not.."

Claudia ignores John's sarcastic expression and continues. "Genim's lover was the Original Hybrid."

John shakes his head. "Hybrid?"

Claudia nods her head. "Half Vampire, half Werewolf.. and twice as powerful as his siblings.. literally immortal."

Suddenly, John has a look of realization cross his face. "Wait a minute.. this Hybrid guy.. he's in Beacon Hills now, isn't he?"

Claudia nods. "He is.."

John grins slightly and shakes his head. "Our son is in love with an all-powerful, immortal crossbreed? Leave it to Stiles."

Claudia smiles at her husband. "Klaus will protect him, the love between them is old and deep."

John's listened to everything his wife has told him, but something still doesn't make sense. John looks at Claudia questioningly. "Why did these travelers want Genim White's doppelgänger badly enough to kidnap our newborn son and fake his death?"

Claudia remains calm and serious. "The doppelgänger is the key. Control him and you control Klaus."

John shakes his head, frustration all over his face. "Why do I get the feeling it's way more complicated than that?"

Claudia smiles knowingly. "It usually is."

John frowns slightly. "When I was his age.. Vampires and Werewolves.. I never even imagined all this could be real." Suddenly it's hits him. Claudia was always obsessed with her family history.. specifically Genim White. John looks at his wife, eyes wide with surprised. "You knew.. didn't you?"

Claudia nods, avoiding direct eye contact with her husband. "My family has been eyeball deep in the supernatural for over 500 years. I didn't want to complicate things for you."

John shakes his head and sighs loudly. "Thanks.. I guess that was our son's job. Speaking of sons.. our other boy.. have you seen him? Is he ok?!"

Claudia smiles at her husband and nods. "I have.. and he is. In fact, he's close.. closer than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 26!!! Lots of information in that chapter, and there's a lot more to come!!! I really appreciate all of the kind comments, you have no idea how happy I am that people are enjoying this story.. It also makes me more and more excited to continue writing. Look for another chapter in the next couple of days, until then, keep those comments and kudos coming!!!!


	27. Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah returns to Mystic Falls to enlist the help of Rebekah and an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The drive from New Orleans to Mystic Falls is a little over 13 hours at normal speed. Elijah makes it in almost 11 hours, with only a brief stop in Georgia to refuel. Pulling into the driveway in front of the Mikaelson's ancestral home, Elijah parks his car and gets out. Stretching his legs, the elder Original heads for the house. Strolling through the front door of the great house, Elijah finds his sister lounging on the couch restfully.

"Ah, Rebekah.. I like what you've done with the place."

Seeing her older brother, Rebekah jumps up from the couch and runs to him, hugging the man tightly. "Elijah.. it's nice to have my big brother back home again." Rebekah smiles happily as she releases him.

Elijah allows himself to smile as well, but his expression quickly grows serious. "I wish my visit were under different circumstances." He walks over to an arm chair, one that had always been his favorite, and takes a seat.

Returning to the couch, Rebekah looks at her brother with great concern. "Elijah, what's wrong? You said that Niklaus was his old self again. So why am I not in New Orleans right now?"

Elijah looks at his sister, he really does miss her and wishes that she could be back in New Orleans again. He sighs deeply, "Much has happened in your time away, dear sister.. not the least of which as you know was the death of both Hayley and the baby." His eyes cast downward as he remembers the terrible events.

Rebekah looks at her brother thoughtfully. "I know.. I wish I could have been there to stop Genevieve."

Elijah's expression is stoic as he speaks to his sister. "Genevieve won't be harming anyone anymore. Niklaus and Marcel saw to her demise quickly and with no mercy."

At the mention of her ex-lover's name, Rebekah perks up a bit. "Marcel.. what became of him?"

Elijah sighs sadly. "Niklaus.. he didn't take their deaths well at all.. nor did Marcel or myself." Elijah pauses briefly before he continues. "Marcel left town while Niklaus and I remained behind to pick up the pieces. It was then, in the midst of our despair, that a woman made herself known to me.. one that we both know quite well." Elijah shifts in the chair to get a bit more comfortable.

Rebekah looks at her older brother with a confused expression on her face. "A woman we both know?"

Elijah nods slightly. "Yes. At any rate, this woman devised a plan.. one that could end Niklaus's evil ways by evoking his humanity."

Rebekah makes a sour face. "Evoking Nik's humanity? It's hard to believe he's got any left."

Elijah shakes his head and looks disappointedly at his sister. "Come now, Rebekah. I know that you and Niklaus have had your issues in the past, but think back. There was a time that you loved him more dearly than anything in the world."

Rebekah nods and lets out a sad sounding sigh. "He changed.. after he lost that boy, the one he fell in love with, his soul became dark.. empty."

Elijah looks at his sister and nods slightly. "The boy's name was Genim.. and I've never seen Niklaus more happy in all of our lifetime than when the two of them were together."

Rebekah looks at her brother in a questioning manner. "You said this woman came up with an idea to evoke Nik's humanity.. and you said it worked. What aren't you telling me?"

Elijah sighs and thinks a moment before answering his sister. "Rebekah, there is now two of our beloved brother."

Rebekah's eyes widen as she looks at her older brother in shock. "Two of our brother.. Elijah, what do you mean two?"

Elijah nods, his expression is serious. "The spell had an unusual side affect. When it was finished, there were two of our beloved brother, Niklaus. One, the insane, paranoid, evil Niklaus we've come to know.."

Rebekah interrupts her brother, the excitement getting to her. "The other?!"

Elijah smiles slightly. "He is still a bit rough around the edges, but it's our brother.. the way he used to be."

Rebekah looks at her older brother curiously. "Something tells me that you didn't keep him around the French Quarter for the other Niklaus to find?"

Elijah nods in affirmation, his expression is serious. "Indeed not. We're still not sure if any harm that befalls one might also harm the other. So, in the interest of keeping the good Niklaus alive, I sent him off to live at a predetermined location."

Rebekah tilts her head slightly and looks at her brother in confusion. "Predetermined by whom, Elijah.. you or this woman?"

Elijah shrugs slightly and continues speaking. "She told me that Niklaus would find meaning. His destiny in a little town in Northwestern California."

Rebekah looks at her brother and shakes her head. "His destiny?"

Elijah nods slightly. "I'm as in the dark about this as you are, sister. However, I have some theories. Among them is the possibility that Niklaus has gone to find his lost love."

Rebekah smiles weakly. "Let's hope that no one tries to spoil things for him again."

Elijah's expression becomes grim. "What happened to Genim.. to those people.. to Niklaus.. there's no wonder it changed him. My only regret is that I wasn't able to stop it in time."

Rebekah's eyebrow arches slightly as she looks at her brother. "You didn't drive all this way just to have this conversation.. there has to be more. What aren't you saying, Elijah?"

Elijah nods, "The 'evil' Niklaus is growing suspicious.. more so by the day. I believe it would be in the best interest of our family to have someone there to watch out for our good brother."

Rebekah's jaw drops slightly. There is a brief silence before she begins speaking. "You're not suggesting?...."

Elijah smiles and nods. "While young Joshua Rosza accompanies him, I'm not too keen on the boy's ability to fight for Niklaus.. should the need arise."

Rebekah stares at her brother, dumbstruck at the words he's just spoken. "You want me to go to California and be Nik's nanny?!"

Elijah shakes his head and his expression becomes serious. "I would prefer you go to California and be our brother's sister. I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but Rebekah.. this is not the Niklaus that you have your issues with. This one, while he still resembles the other, is an innocent."

Rebekah sits a moment, thinking about what her elder brother has just told her. Indeed there was a time that she loved Niklaus like no other and, even though it's been several lifetimes, she still remembers. Rebekah smiles hesitantly and nods. "Alright.. I'll do it."

Elijah smiles warmly and looks at his sister with approval. "Excellent. You make me very proud, sister."

Rebekah smiles at her brother, the feeling of his approval has always been important to her. She sits forward in her seat. "When do I leave?"

Elijah smiles fondly at his sister. "Soon. But first there's someone else in Mystic Falls I'd like to speak with.. someone that might be handy if the evil Niklaus were to learn of his twin's existence."

Rebekah becomes confused and looks curiously at her brother. "Who are you talking about? None of them can stand him here, you know.. except for Caroline."

Elijah smiles and rises to his feet. "Come along, sister. I'll fill you in while we're driving."

The drive from the Mikaelson ancestral home into town takes only a few minutes. During that time, Rebekah goes over and over her decision to help Niklaus in her head, knowing that she really has no choice but to help her brother. Meanwhile, sitting next to her, Elijah hopes that Rebekah won't change her mind and also tries to prepare himself for the next conversation he needs to have.

Driving down the main street of Mystic Falls, Elijah makes a few select turns and they arrive in front of the Bennett residence. Rebekah turns and looks questioningly at her brother, but says nothing.

Elijah smiles slightly. "Come along, sister. Let's go give our regards to Miss Bennett."

A short time later, Elijah and Rebekah are seated in the Bennett's family room talking with a rather surprised Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie shakes her head and looks at Elijah and Rebekah with near confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, you want me to do what?!"

Elijah smiles warmly and nods at the young witch. "I understand you're skeptical, Miss Bennett.. but I assure you, this is not the Niklaus that you've dealt with in past encounters."

Bonnie becomes excited and raises her voice slightly. "I don't care if he thinks he's Mother Theresa now.. I mean, God.. it's bad enough he calls me."

Elijah arches an eyebrow. "He calls you? Are you sure it's Niklaus?"

Bonnie looks at Elijah indignantly. "Elijah, I'm not an idiot.. it's him. He says he's taking a long vacation somewhere in California, but won't say exactly where."

Elijah nods, his expression is one of understanding. "For your own protection, I assure you. When he calls, exactly what has he asked of you?"

Bonnie shakes her head and looks frustrated. "For my protection? I was already dead for half a year." She pauses a moment to compose herself. "He's been asking questions about the ancient practice of Necromancy.. more specifically of stories he remembers from his childhood."

Elijah turns and looks at his sister, then back to Bonnie. "Interesting.. I believe I remember those stories."

Rebekah looks at her older brother and nods her head. "I think I do as well, Elijah.. why would Nik be asking about them now?"

Elijah shakes his head and has a puzzled look on his face. "I'm not entirely sure. Regrettably, I've had to be distant so as not to alert the other Niklaus to his existence."

Bonnie looks on in mild shock with surprise and confusion on her face. "Wait a minute.. when you said he's not the Niklaus I've dealt with in the past.. you meant it literally, didn't you?!"

Elijah's expression remains calm, he nods. "It's rather complicated, but yes.. there is now two of our brother."

Bonnie sits forward in her seat and gives Elijah her full attention. "Okay.. now I'm interested. So, the Niklaus you want Rebekah and me to spend the rest of the Summer with.."

Elijah continues Bonnie's thought, "Is everything that was ever good about our brother. He's far kinder, much more compassionate.. and it also seems he may be in love."

Bonnie shakes her head, a look of indecision on her face. "I don't know about this."

Rebekah looks at Bonnie and smiles warmly. "Oh come on, Bonnie.. we'll be like Thelma and Louise."

Bonnie looks at Rebekah, her face becomes serious. "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you either."

Rebekah looks at Bonnie in mock disappointment. "We were classmates.. I'm wounded."

Elijah interrupts, smiling congenially. "If the prospect of spending time with my lovely sister isn't enough, I'm more than willing to make it more than worth your while."

Bonnie looks curiously at the elder Mikaelson. "I don't even believe I'm going to ask this.. but what do you have in mind?"

Rebekah smiles. "That's the spirit, Bonnie."

Elijah looks at his sister, then back to Bonnie. "How does enough money to cover expenses for the rest of your life sound?"

Rebekah looks at her brother and rolls her eyes. "Elijah, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to buy me friends."

Bonnie ignores Rebekah and looks questioningly at Elijah. "You're really serious about this."

Elijah nods looking incredibly serious. "I assure you, Miss Bennet.. I am rarely one to kid, especially when the safety of my family is concerned."

Bonnie nods. "Alright, I'll go. Now where is it that I'm going exactly?"

Elijah thinks for a moment before answering. "A little town in Northeastern California.. Beacon Hills."

Bonnie's eyes widen. "Beacon Hills?!"

Elijah nods curtly. "Ah.. you've heard of it?"

Bonnie looks at the Original and nods slowly. "There's talk among the spirits and the other witches.. there's some bad stuff brewing there."

Rebekah throws her hands into the air. "Wonderful.. leave it to our family to end up in the middle of some supernatural powder keg."

Elijah looks from his sister to Bonnie. "I'd like to make a bit of a suggestion.. perhaps it would be best if you drove to Beacon Hills."

Rebekah looks dumbfounded. "Drive?! From Virginia to California?!"

Elijah nods, a look of understanding on his face. "Yes, two reasons readily present themselves. First and foremost, should the evil Niklaus be looking for anything suspicious, your names on a passenger manifest heading to California could send up some red flags."

Rebekah nods grimly. "He's right.. Nik does have a way of stalking people."

Bonnie looks at Elijah questioningly. "What's the other reason?"

Elijah smiles. "The drive out there will give you an opportunity to verse yourself with this." The elder Original produces an immediately recognizable book from within his jacket and hands it to Bonnie.

Taking the book from Elijah, Bonnie's jaw nearly drops. "Your mother's Grimoire?!"

Elijah nods solemnly. "Indeed. If Beacon Hills is as active as you've heard, it would only be prudent to have you in possession of the one tool that could keep the two of you and Niklaus safe."

The look on Bonnie's face is one of shock and disbelief. "I can't believe you're giving this to me."

Elijah smiles his face conveys his sincerity. "It's not a gift so much as a loan.. to one of the only witches I would ever entrust its secrets to."

Looking at the book in her hands, and nearly speechless, Bonnie looks up at Elijah and manages to mutter two words. "Thank you."

Elijah smiles, "If you can help keep Niklaus safe until we've dealt with his alter ego, it's I who should thank you."

Rebekah looks at Bonnie with a slight smirk on her face. "When would you like to leave, partner?"

Bonnie shrugs slightly. "I need to get some things together.. talk to Elena and Caroline.."

Elijah sighs and looks at Bonnie with a serious expression. "I do appreciate your closeness with Elena and Caroline, but I suggest giving them no details about your trip.. less reasons for the other Niklaus to torture them."

A look of realization crosses Bonnie's face as she looks at the Elder vampire. "I get your point." Bonnie thinks for a second, then turns to Rebekah. "How does tomorrow morning sound?"

Rebekah smiles at Bonnie, nodding her head in agreement. "It sounds like a plan to me."

Elijah smiles and rises to his feet. "Excellent. Rebekah, let us take our leave. We have preparations to make.. and Miss Bennett needs time to prepare." Elijah finishes speaking and heads for the front door.

Rebekah stands and speaks before following her brother. "I'll pick you up here around 6:30 tomorrow morning."

Bonnie stands and follows the two Originals to see them out the door. "I'll see you then."

Leaving the house, Elijah and Rebekah return to Elijah's car and get inside. Rebekah turns to her brother with an almost astonished look on her face. "I can't believe you're giving the Bennett witch our mother's Grimoire."

Elijah sighs and turns to face his sister, a look of sorrow crosses his face. "Sometimes Rebekah, we must be willing to sacrifice everything to save those we love most.. a lesson this family does not need to learn again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 27!!! Enter Rebekah and Bonnie!!! There's a lot of great stuff coming and more than a few surprises as we head toward the end of this story. 27 Chapters down and 13 to go!! Thanks for the continued comments and the Kudos.. if you like the story, please keep leaving them, it makes me write more and more!! Look for another update in a few days!!!!


	28. Brother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah arrives in Roanoke with an urgent message for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The bright afternoon light is what wakes Stiles. As he wiggles around beneath the covers, he feels a familiar shape and warmth behind him. Whimpering softly, Stiles pushes back into what he knows has to be Niklaus and is greeted by a kiss on the back of his neck and an arm that wraps around him pulling him in tight. Stiles lets out a small contented sigh and bites his lip as he feels the hardness in Niklaus's underwear grind into his backside. As Stiles snuggles deeper into the bed, he realizes once again that this is not his bed.. he also realizes that it's not Niklaus's bed. Poking at the mattress with his foot, Stiles once again comes to the realization that he's nestled comfortably into a warm, soft featherbed, which can only mean that this is another dream about the past. rSuddenly, Stiles is gripped with panic. "Dad.." He pulls himself from Niklaus's embrace and sits up, his face covered in anguish and despair.

Niklaus, sensing his love's sudden change in mood, sits up and embraces him tightly. "Calm yourself, love. It's just a dream. Your father is fine, I left him not more than an hour ago and came straight home to be with you."

Stiles looks stricken. Tears begin to well up in his eyes and he chokes out two strangled words, "The Necromancer.."

Niklaus nuzzles his face gently into Stiles's neck, planting light kisses there in the process. He slowly pulls back and looks lovingly into the younger man's eyes. "Genim, you know I'm not lying to you. Listen to my heartbeat.. your father's fine, he hasn't been harmed."

Stiles looks at Niklaus, confusion all over his face. "Stiles.. and he's not.. he died.. the Necromancer.. Parrish killed him." Niklaus leans in and kisses Stiles gently on the lips, the taste of his tears entering both of their mouths. The intensity, the love comes rolling off Niklaus in waves, and Stiles can feel it.. he feels the other man's total adoration and devotion to him. "I'm not me, am I? I mean this isn't Beacon Hills.. it's Roanoke."

Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles, his voice soft and soothing. "That's right, love.. there is no Stiles, and Beacon Hills doesn't exist.. it's all a dream."

Stiles looks at the blonde Hybrid, hesitance in his eyes and in his voice as he speaks. "A dream?"

Niklaus nods and begins to stroke Stiles's hair gently. "Yes love, I knew that you had these dreams on occasion before I turned you, but I thought they'd subside.. not increase."

Stiles sighs in frustration, but that quickly subsides when Niklaus leans in and begins to nibble affectionately on his ear. In fact, as Niklaus's teeth graze his skin, Stiles feels himself melting into the blonde's arms. Soon, Niklaus gently pushes Stiles back on the bed and lays half on top of and half next to him. Their eyes lock for what seems to be an eternity, but only mere seconds in reality, before Niklaus leans in and kisses him passionately. As their tongues touch inside each other's mouths, Stiles finds himself aroused, probably more so than he's ever been. Niklaus, who feels the heat rising off of his love, reaches under the covers and wraps his hand around the bulge in Stiles's loose fitting shorts. Stiles's body spasms in pleasure as the older man begins to move his hand slowly up and down causing Stiles mouth to become more eager and Niklaus to reciprocate in kind. The more the two kiss, the faster Niklaus's hand moves. Stiles forgets about everything, all of his cares evaporate as he gives in to the inevitable. He feels it start in his feet and slowly the sensation moves up the entire length of his body. His desperate moans and whimpers become lustful, needy, and downright animalistic. The kiss between the two deepens, Stiles moaning into the other's mouth as he feels himself explode. Losing all control, his body begins to spasm as he grunts and moans, releasing everything inside him into the confines of his shorts. As he comes off the pleasurable high, Niklaus continues his ministrations, but Stiles suddenly becomes quite sensitive and starts writhing around in a breathless and dreamy fit of laughter. Niklaus removes his hand and kisses the younger man gently, lovingly on his lips.

Stiles pants, he's never felt anything so incredible in all his life. "That.. that.. oh my God, that was so freakin' awesome."

Niklaus grins seductively and winks at the young man beside him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Do you know how much I love you, Genim?"

Ignoring the fact that this Niklaus called him by his terrible first name, Stiles looks deeply into Niklaus's eyes, bites his lip for a second, and replies quite dreamily. "I love you too, Nik. I always will."

Niklaus kisses Stiles gently on the cheek. "I know you do, love.. and we'll have the rest of eternity to explore the depths of our love."

Stiles blinks a few times, his face suddenly awash with confusion. "I'm a vampire.. aren't I?"

Niklaus chuckles lightly, "You still think you're this Stiles person, don't you?"

Stiles nods slightly. Niklaus smiles and kisses Stiles gently on the lips. "Then I suggest we not tell Genim about what just happened.. he might be a touch jealous."

Stiles makes a pouty face. "You still haven't answered my question.."

Niklaus looks at Stiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, love.. but I assumed you'd be able to figure out the answer on your own."

Stiles sits quietly for a minute, then the realization hits him. "I am.. I'm totally a freakin' vampire.. sweet!!"

Niklaus chuckles again, smiling lovingly at the younger man. "Indeed, love."

Suddenly there is a knock at the bedroom door. Niklaus scowls, but it softens a bit when he looks at Stiles. Sliding out of bed, his underwear slightly tenting, he walks over to the door and begins so speak. "Margaret, how many times must I tell you not.." As he opens the door, Niklaus stops speaking when he sees his brother Elijah standing on the other side.

Elijah smiles at his younger brother. "Niklaus, I do apologize if I've interrupted you and your.."

Niklaus interrupts, "Love."

Elijah smiles and nods. "Yes, indeed. As I was saying, I apologize for interrupting; however, I thought it best to find you as soon as I arrived in the colony."

Niklaus frowns and looks impatiently at his older brother. "You always had a knack for interrupting, Elijah. Now, if you don't mind, how did you get in here and what brings you to Roanoke?" Elijah smiles congenially and looks past his brother into the bedroom. Stiles has pulled all of the covers up to cover his bare torso and looks slightly embarrassed as he sees the older Mikaelson. Niklaus moves protectively as if to block his brother's view, his face is one of annoyance. "The young man behind me is Genim White, he happens to be the love of my life. Now I kindly ask you to get to the point of this rather surprising visit so that we can pick up where we left off."

Elijah manages to look past Niklaus once again. "Genim, I do apologize for interrupting your quality time with my brother. I'm Elijah, Niklaus's elder brother. The nice woman downstairs invited me inside."

Stiles nods in Elijah's direction and, though still appearing embarrassed and mildly uncomfortable, he manages to answer the elder Mikaelson. "It's nice to meet you."

Elijah smiles politely and turns his gaze back to Niklaus. "There, now.. was that so difficult?"

Niklaus's brow furrows with frustration as he glares at his older brother. "While I do not fail to appreciate the fact that you journeyed here all the way from England to see me, I must ask again: What matter of business brings you to Roanoke?"

Elijah fixes his gaze on his brother, his features become serious. "I came to warn you."

Niklaus looks confused. He turns and walks back into the room, seating himself on the bed. "Warn me of what, Elijah?"

Elijah walks into the room, he stands a few feet from the bed and has a concerned look on his face. "I'm afraid that the information you received concerning a certain doppelgänger's whereabouts was incorrect."

Niklaus shrugs and kicks back on the bed. "It doesn't matter, I've ended my search for Katerina. Her whereabouts are no longer a concern to me."

Elijah appears surprised at his brother's words. He looks at Stiles and smiles warmly. "I'm impressed.. it seems you've had quite the profound affect on my younger brother." Elijah turns back to Niklaus and, once again, he looks serious. "I'm happy for you, Niklaus.. but I didn't come here to tell you of Katerina's current location. I came here to warn you about who lured you to the colony in the first place."

Niklaus sits up quickly, his eyes widen. "You have my attention, Elijah. Who would want to lure me all the way here from England? And my man would never give me false information."

Elijah closes his eyes and sighs. "Your informant was compelled, Niklaus. He mislead you into thinking Katerina was here. He had absolutely no choice in the matter."

Niklaus looks concerned. "Katerina could not have compelled him.. he's a vampire.... only an Original.." Niklaus quickly jumps out of bed, his complexion suddenly ghostly white. "Mikael?!?!" Elijah nods. Niklaus steps into his pants and pulls them up frantically. "Elijah, nobody's seen or heard from Mikael since that ship he was on went down in the Adriatic."

Elijah nods and smirks slightly. "You mean the ship with the crew that you compelled to sink it?"

Niklaus shrugs as he pulls on his shirt and begins buttoning it. "That got him off our trail for a few hundred years, didn't it?"

Elijah nods, a grim expression on his face. "Yes brother.. unfortunately it seems that he's finally caught up. We must gather your essentials, you must take your boy, and get as far from this place as possible."

Completely unsure of who Mikael is and why Niklaus would seem so completely horrified at his being in the colonies, Stiles sits and watches as the Hybrid dresses hastily and begins to gather his belongings. Stiles looks at Niklaus curiously. "Nik.. who is this Mikael person?"

Before Niklaus can respond, Elijah offers Stiles an explanation. "Mikael is our father, Genim." Niklaus stops gathering his and Stiles's things and turns. He looks at his brother with a mixture of anger and disgust. "Mikael is not our father, Elijah.. he's your father. Mikael is my tormenter.. he won't rest until he's killed me."

Upon hearing Niklaus's words, Stiles appears somewhat confused. "But I didn't think anything could kill you?"

Again, it is Elijah who beats his younger brother to an explanation. "Ah, yes. My brother does so like to brag about his invincibility; however, he and I are not quite as immortal as he'd like people to believe."

Stiles looks from Elijah to Niklaus in great confusion. "What do you mean?"

Niklaus shoots a death glare at Elijah, who simply shrugs. He then turns to Stiles and his expression softens.

Niklaus sighs. "What he means is that Mikael possesses the one thing capable of ending me once and for all."

Stiles's eyes widen with shock. "Then we definitely need to get out of here."

Niklaus resumes his packing. The Hybrid nods hastily. "Agreed. We'll get to the shore.. we can compel the crew of a ship to take us back to London."

Elijah shakes his head. "Allow me to make a small suggestion."

Niklaus looks at his older brother in frustration. "What is it, Elijah?!"

Elijah's expression becomes serious. "If we move now, under the midday sun, Mikael will have no problem spotting us."

Stiles nods, he turns to look at Niklaus. "He's right.. we'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Elijah nods. "Indeed. I suggest we remain here, until nightfall. This position is easily guarded.. and if Mikael is coming, we're sure to see him."

Niklaus looks from Stiles to Elijah, the fear evident on his face. If Mikael was to find them, Elijah might survive, but he would most certainly kill Stiles just to make his bastard son suffer before killing him as well. Niklaus's eyes nearly bulge from his head. "Stay here? Elijah, it's not your life that's in peril, it's mine."

Elijah nods, he tries to remain calm for his brother's sake. "Under cover of night, that will be the best time to make our way to the shore."

Stiles looks at Niklaus, putting on a brave face. "Elijah is right, Nik. We'll be safe here. He can't get inside unless he's invited.. and nobody's going to invite the guy in. I'll go talk to Maggie myself."

Niklaus sighs hesitantly. "Very well. We will make our move tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!!! Mikael is COMING!!! Sorry this took so long to update, it's been a crazy week. Look for another update in a few days. I've been writing up a storm (literally) over the weekend.. all of the kudos and comments make me want to keep going.. I promise that the characters you've been requesting will be coming back.. be patient, it's going to be well worth the wait!!


	29. The Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus and Scott discover an interesting secret at the Stilinski house, Deaton has a startling theory, and Stiles has a bizarre dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The car ride back from the Hale house is silent. Niklaus, splitting his attention between the road and the boy seated to his right, periodically glances in the younger man's direction making sure that he's alright. Stiles has been sitting motionless since he climbed into the car following his words with Special Agent McCall. There are no more tears, there is no sobbing, there is only a dead stare that shows just how thoroughly exhausted the 18 year old is. Thinking it a bad idea to take Stiles to his own house, at least for the time being, Scott relents and allows Niklaus to take him back to the Mikaelson house.

Following behind the red and black Camaro convertible, Scott McCall feels the phone vibrate in his pocket. "Must be a text message," he thinks to himself. Since he's currently driving, he opts to wait till he's reached his destination to check it.

Upon arriving at Niklaus's house, Stiles and company find Danny, Josh, Lydia, and Isaac are there waiting.

As Stiles gets out of the car, Lydia runs to him and gives him a big hug. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry about your Dad.. let's get you inside."

Stiles begins to follow Niklaus inside, but stops and turns to face Niklaus. "Nik, would you mind getting me of my some clothes.. and my toothbrush, please?"

Niklaus reaches out and rubs Stiles's shoulder. "Anything you need, love. I'll have a look around and lock up."

Stiles nods and smiles weakly. "Thanks.."

As Lydia leads Stiles into the Mikaelson house, Danny and Josh follow behind leaving Isaac with Scott and Niklaus.

Scott looks at Isaac, a serious expression on his face. "Isaac, I need you to find Derek and make sure he's not planning to do anything stupid."

Niklaus looks at Scott, and scowls in annoyance. "I think your friend already attained his stupid quota for the day; however, if he gets any ideas, you might want to inform him that I will have no problem pulverizing every bone in his body."

Scott looks surprised at Niklaus's words. The Hybrid turns and heads away toward the Stilinski house. Isaac looks at Scott with a questioning expression. Scott shakes his head, his brow furrowing in frustration. Once Niklaus is out of earshot he says, "Don't even ask.. just find Derek and text me." Isaac nods and walks away.

Inside the Stilinski house, Niklaus first inspects the downstairs rooms making sure that nothing has been disturbed. Upon clearing the downstairs, Niklaus slowly walks up the stairs toward the second floor. When he reaches the top of stairs, Niklaus notices that the door to the linen closet is wide open. Walking toward the open door, Niklaus notices light coming from the cracks around the sides of the shelving unit inside. "Interesting," he thinks to himself as he inspects the shelves. Placing his hands on either side of the shelves, Niklaus tests the structure by giving it a slight nudge and notices that the shelves move slightly. Looking curiously at the shelves, Niklaus gives the unit a strong shove and it pushes inward revealing a hidden room.

As he walks inside the room, Niklaus notices several unmistakable smells in the room that is clearly a nursery. First, he notices the distinct smell of Sheriff John Stilinski. "Our good Sheriff must've been brought into this room prior to his untimely demise," he mutters to himself. As he sniffs the air, a second smell catches the Hybrid's attention. "Parrish.." He looks around the room, surveying it closely, looking for any hints as to what might have happened to either man. That's when it hits him.. a third smell. "Someone else was also in this room.."

Outside in the Mikaelson's front yard, Scott finally checks his phone and sees a message from his boss, Dr. Deaton.

Deaton: Scott, I just heard about the Sheriff.. I've been doing more research and I need to see you right away.

Scott quickly replies to the Veterinarian.

Scott: It must be really important.. what did you find?

Deaton: I think it's best I tell you in person. Are you at the Stilinski's house now?

Scott: Next door at the Mikaelson's.. Klaus is there getting Stiles stuff to stay at his place.

Deaton: The Hybrid?! I'll be right over.. I think you both should hear this.

Scott: k.. see you soon

Finishing his last message to Deaton, Scott heads for the Stilinski house, goes inside, and calls out for Niklaus. "Klaus!? Where you be, dude?!" Waiting for a reply, Scott hears movement upstairs followed by Niklaus's voice.

"Upstairs.. I think you should see this."

Scott bounds up the steps, as he's done countless times in the past, but throws on the brakes when he sees the open linen closet and the hidden room that Niklaus has discovered inside. "What the fuck, dude?!" Scott walks into the room and is hit by the same smells as Niklaus.

The Hybrid turns to look at the young Alpha, a puzzled expression on his face. "Judging by your reaction, I suppose it's safe to assume that you had no idea that this room existed?"

Scott nods, looks as though he's about to speak, but stops to sniff the air. "I smell Parrish.. and Mr. Stilinski. I also smell someone else.. it's familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Niklaus looks around the room and turns to Scott, his expression is quite serious. "I'll guess that if you had no idea of this room's existence, Stiles doesn't either. I suggest we keep this to ourselves.. for the time being at least."

Scott nods in agreement with the Hybrid. "Yeah.. the last thing he needs right now is to find out that his parents were hiding a nursery behind his linen closet. That's more than just a little creepy."

Scott's phone vibrates in his pocket, startling him slightly. "My boss is here.. Dr Deaton."

Niklaus looks questioningly at the younger man. "The Emissary? What brings him here?"

Scott shrugs. "He's got some new information about the killer I think. He told me that he wants to talk to the both of us."

Niklaus smiles slyly. "Then by all means, let us go meet with the good Doctor. I'd hate to keep him waiting."

Leaving the newly discovered room, Scott and Niklaus head downstairs and out the front door, where they find Alan Deaton waiting patiently outside.

Scott walks up to the Doctor and motions at Niklaus. "Doc, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is my boss, Dr. Deaton."

Niklaus smiles slyly. "Ah yes, the Emissary turned town Veterinarian. I've heard much about you. I'd love to have the opportunity to talk with you sometime."

Deaton nods and smiles slightly. "And I with you, Mr. Mikaelson. It's not everyday that you have the chance to meet one of the Originals."

Niklaus smiles warmly, then becomes serious. "I'm sure that you didn't come here for an interview, Doctor.. and right now my place is with Stiles. So let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Deaton nods and looks from the Hybrid to Scott. "I've had the chance to do some more research on our latest string of killings."

Niklaus looks at Deaton, he appears very interested. "I'm very interested to hear any theories you may have come up with, Doctor."

Scott nods in agreement with Niklaus's statement. "I'm with Klaus.. anything that you give us to help find this thing or stop it would be a big help."

Deaton begins, his expression is very serious. "If this is a Necromancer's spell.. and he's attempting to perform a spell on the scale that we believe him to be.. for optimal performance, his victims need to be very specific.

Niklaus nods, giving Deaton his full attention "Interesting.. please continue."

Deaton continues speaking, his expression remains serious. "According to my research, in conjunction with one of the sacred stones, the Necromancer would have to choose victims that are descendants from the same bloodline, with the final two victims being directly related, a father and son for example."

Scott looks surprised, he interrupts the veterinarian. "Wait just a minute.."

Niklaus looks intrigued. "So if what you're saying is true, and Sheriff Stilinski was victim number five, victim number six should be his closest living relative."

Scott's eyes widen. "Stiles!!" Scott shakes his head and laughs slightly. "No way, not Stiles!! This can't be happening."

Deaton shakes his head, his expression unchanging. "I'll know more if I can determine the relation of the previous four victims.. but logically, yes.. Stiles could very well be the next victim."

Niklaus nods. He looks from the Doctor to Scott and then back again. "Until you can reach such a determination, I shall do everything in my power to keep Stiles by my side at all times."

Scott nods emphatically. "We'll all keep watch over Stiles. He's like my brother."

Deaton turns to face the young Alpha. "Scott, it might be a good idea to alert the FBI. Maybe your Father could help to keep Stiles safe."

Scott shakes his head. His brow furrows and he has a look of frustration on his face. "How do I even begin to explain all of this and how we know what we know?"

Niklaus appears annoyed at the Doctor's suggestion. "I assure you, Doctor.. the Queen's Army itself would not do a better or more efficient job of protecting Stiles than I."

Deaton nods slightly. "I have no doubt that you're right, but any help you can get on this would likely be useful."

Scott's expression suddenly changes to one of excitement. "This might be the break we needed. If the Necromancer is coming after Stiles, then we're a step ahead of him this time."

Niklaus nods, looking thoughtfully at the young Alpha. "Yes indeed. I do believe that you have a point, Scott.. and if this thing is truly a mortal man, then he stands no chance against the combined might of me and your pack."

Scott looks from Deaton to Niklaus. "We can't let Stiles know about any of this. He's been through too much with losing his Dad."

Niklaus nods, when he speaks, there is a hint of reluctance in his voice. "Agreed. As much as I hate keeping him in the dark, we've already agreed to do so about the hidden room upstairs. In this case, I definitely believe he'd be safer not knowing. After all, as they say, ignorance is bliss."

Deaton looks on in surprise. "Hidden room upstairs?"

Scott nods at the Doctor. "Klaus found a hidden room behind the linen closet upstairs. It looks like a nursery.. it's pretty creepy."

Deaton looks on thoughtfully. "Interesting. Oh, there's one more thing. If the Necromancer's spell is going to work, he's going to need to make his sixth and final sacrifice before sunrise on the day of the New Moon.. which happens to be tomorrow."

Niklaus shakes his head. "Wonderful. Well then, I suggest we take our leave so I can gather the items that Stiles requested and get back to my house right away. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Stiles in the first place, especially with that mongrel Derek Hale being unaccounted for."

Scott looks questioningly at the Hybrid. "Dude, what's with you and Derek anyway?"

Niklaus looks at Scott, mild irritation on his face. "If his little display back in the woods wasn't reason enough.." Scott nods, but says nothing. Niklaus turns to Deaton. "Thank you for your time, Doctor. Should you make any additional discoveries, do feel free to call. We'd love to hear from you." Niklaus glares at Scott.

Scott smiles and looks at Niklaus. "What?"

Niklaus motions toward the Stilinski house. "Come along, young Alpha.. let's gather some things. We've got a precious treasure to go protect."

Scott looks at Niklaus, bemusement on his face. "Precious treasure? Wow.. you do really like him, don't you?"

Niklaus smiles slightly. "I thought we already covered that? And the word 'like' is a bit of an understatement. Now let's get going.. shall we?"

Saying their goodbyes to Deaton, Scott follows Niklaus back to the Stilinski house.

After gathering some of Stiles's clothing and his toothbrush, Scott and Niklaus return to the Mikaelson house where they find Lydia, Danny, and Josh sitting on the couch in the living room.

Niklaus looks around the room. "Where is Stiles?"

Lydia is the first to answer. "Calm down.. he's fine. I took him upstairs to your room. I managed to get him into bed."

Niklaus nods and turns, leaving the room and heading upstairs. Scott is left standing in the living room with an almost stricken look on his face.

Lydia stands and goes to Scott, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh honey.. what's wrong?"

Scott sighs. "Deaton was just here.. over at the Stilinski's."

Danny looks up at Scott, concern all over his face. "Deaton? Your boss? What did he say, Scott?"

Josh looks at Danny. "Isn't he the Witch Doctor guy." Danny nods.

Scott sighs again, his expression gravely serious. "He said that he thinks Stiles might be the next victim."

As Niklaus reaches the top of the stairs, he can hear the beginning of the downstairs conversation. "Nothing will harm Stiles as long as I'm around," he thinks to himself as he walks down the hall toward his master suite. When he reaches the end of the hall and opens the door, he peeks inside into the dimly lit room. Inside, on his queen-sized, four-post bed, Stiles is cuddled under the covers. The central air conditioner is keeping the room at a nice, cool temperature. Placing Stiles's clothing on top of his dresser, Niklaus crosses the room to take his toothbrush and toothpaste into the attached bathroom. As he opens the door, he hears the sound of Stiles heartbeat elevating slightly. Glancing over his shoulder, he checks on him and sees that he's fine, so he continues into the bathroom and places Stiles's things on the counter. As he turns and leaves the room, Stiles's heartbeat goes through the roof and he suddenly sits upright in bed gasping for air. Rushing to his side, Niklaus puts his arms around the startled young man and speaks in a calm reassuring manner. "Shh.. Stiles, your alright, love. It was just a dream."

Sties tries to calm down, but he's having a rough time of it. "It was my Dad.. he was here.."

Niklaus, interested in hearing what the younger man has to say, holds him tightly. "Go on, love. Your father.. did he say anything?"

Stiles nods shakily. "He did, but it makes no sense."

Niklaus looks at Stiles, love in his eyes and understanding in his voice. "That often happens with dreams, love. What did he say? Perhaps we can make some sense of it together."

Stiles shakes his head, his face covered in a mixture of confusion and frustration. "He told me that I'll find the answers in the nursery." Stiles looks at Niklaus. "What the hell is that supposed mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Chapter 29!! I apologize for taking so long to update, it's been a hectic couple weeks. I wish I could tell you that next week will be better and I'll get more updated, but unfortunately, I just don't know. What I can tell you is that I've been writing lots in my spare time and as far as unedited Chapters go, I am up to Chapter 37 and I have a little way to go before things are wrapped up nicely for you.
> 
> Thanks once again for all of the Kudos and great comments, they help inspire me to keep this thing going and going.. and boy do I have lots of plans for the rest of this story, as well as its sequel!!


	30. All Hail's Breaking Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns a dark family secret, a destructive storm hits Beacon Hills, and who's in the Stilinski's Basement?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Scott, Lydia, Danny, and Josh are sitting around the Mikaelson living room talking when Niklaus comes down the stairs and enters the room, bringing their conversation to an end.

Scott looks at Niklaus with a concerned expression. "How is he?"

Niklaus shakes his head slightly. "He's showering at the moment, but he had a dream that I find rather concerning."

Scott eyes Niklaus suspiciously. "What kind of dream?"

Niklaus sighs softly, "A dream where his Father told him to look for answers in the nursery."

Scott nearly jumps out of his seat, a surprised expression on his face. "Holy shit, dude!"

Niklaus nods somberly. "I know.."

Lydia looks from Scott to Niklaus. She holds her hand up as though she's in class. "Hold the phone a minute, there's something you boys aren't sharing with the rest of the class. Spill.. now.." She looks over at Danny and Josh.

Danny nods and stares back and forth at the Hybrid and Alpha as though he was watching a tennis match. "Yeah, totally not cool."

Josh half shrugs. "Eh, you get used to it.. trust me."

Lydia turns to Josh, her eyes filled with annoyance. "No Josh.. that might be how things work where you and Klaus come from, but here we do things differently. It's this little thing we like to call sharing." Lydia stares at Niklaus and begins tapping her foot impatiently.

Niklaus shakes his head, a slightly flustered look on his face. "Stiles did warn me about your tenacity, Miss Martin. I'm surprised to see that he wasn't exaggerating." Niklaus turns his attention to Scott. Thinking a moment, the Hybrid chooses his words before he begins to speak again. "These humans are part of your pack, McCall. Ultimately, whatever trouble they end up in as a result of their knowing falls on your head.. not mine."

Scott nods, a look of indecision and anguish on his face. "I know, I know.." Scott puts his head in his hands for a moment. Turning to Lydia, Danny, and Josh, Scott sighs in frustration. "Okay, look.. when Klaus went next door to get stuff for Stiles, he discovered a hidden room behind their linen closet."

Lydia's eyebrow arches slightly. "A hidden room? Really?!"

Scott nods slightly. "And the room just happens to be done up like a nursery."

Lydia looks around at the guys. "Okay, so the Sheriff and his wife hid a nursery behind a linen closet?! There's got to be some logical explanation for that.. I mean, the Sheriff wasn't some sort of kook."

Scott nods in agreement, "No.. he wasn't."

Danny looks around, his face giving the impression that he's deep in thought. "So, if Stiles had a dream telling him to look in the nursery for answers.."

Josh nods slightly, "He either has a subconscious memory of it's existence.."

Danny looks at the Vampire and nods, "Or it really was his Dad trying to tell him something." Danny smiles at Josh as the pair locks eyes.

Lydia, who was turned to look at Danny and Josh, turns her head to face Scott. "Either way you've got to tell him, Scott. Maybe there's a clue about the Necromancer in there."

Scott nods, a look of reluctance on his face. "I know."

Suddenly, Niklaus turns his attention toward the entryway and the stairs to the second floor. He looks back at Scott, "He's finished his shower. I'm going back upstairs. I suggest you prepare yourself, McCall. When he comes downstairs, either you are going tell him or I will." Niklaus leaves the room and heads back upstairs while everyone else turns their attention to Scott.

Lydia has a confused look on her face. "Why would Stiles's parents have a hidden nursery behind the linen closet?" She looks at Scott expecting answers.

Scott shakes his head and sighs. "I have no idea. I've known Stiles since we moved here when I was just a kid. I never knew they had a room hidden behind their linen closet."

Josh looks from Danny to Lydia and Scott, "Maybe the Stilinski's didn't know it existed. Did another family live in the house before they moved in there?"

Scott shakes his head, on his face is a mixture of bewilderment and confusion. "I don't know. Maybe.. but I don't think so. UHGG.. this whole situation is epically fucked up." The Alpha is so busy trying to wrap his mind around the current situation that he totally misses the sound of Stiles and Niklaus coming down the stairs.

Stiles looks at Scott, a questioning expression on his face. "What situation is epically fucked up?" Stiles pauses and then continues. "Cause, dude.. seriously.. I've got the market cornered when it comes to situations and the degree of exactly how epically fucked they are."

Scott stares at his best friend for a moment, as though searching his mind for the correct answer to Stiles's question. "We.. um.... Klaus found something when he went to get your things." Scott turns to look at the Hybrid.

Stiles also turns to look at the Hybrid. "What did you find, Nik?"

Niklaus looks at Scott in mild annoyance. "Way to pass the buck there, Alpha." Niklaus turns back to Stiles, his face softens a bit. "We didn't want to burden you right away.. after your Father.."

Stiles nods and smiles slightly. "I understand. What did you find?"

Niklaus stares into the younger man's eyes and speaks in a calm, even manner. "I was heading to your room when I saw a faint light coming from the shelves in the linen closet."

Stiles looks confused. "Light in the linen closet?"

Niklaus nods slightly. "Yes.. the shelves, they were hiding a room."

Stiles brow furrows a bit. He looks at Niklaus and sighs softly. "There's a room behind my linen closet?" Stiles shrugs, "Of course there is, why wouldn't there be? Doesn't everyone have a hidden room behind their towels?!" Stiles, in a state of half excitement and half agitation, looks at the Hybrid and then turns to Scott. "Okay, okay.. what's in the room? What did you find?"

Scott looks at his friend, his eyes widen slightly. "Dude.. it's a nursery. There's a freakin' nursery behind your linen closet."

Stiles shivers a bit. "Okay.. that's totally creepy. I used to hide in there!!"

Lydia stifles a chuckle, "It's a good thing you came out of the closet then, isn't it?"

Stiles squints his eyes at her and turns to look at Niklaus. "Why the hell would there be a nursery hidden behind the linen closet?!"

Niklaus shakes his head, ignoring Lydia's comment. "I don't know, love.. but wouldn't the more important question be about the answers that are being kept in there?"

Stiles looks stunned. "Wait.. if there's a nursery.." His jaw drops.

Scott nods. "That really was your Dad, dude."

Stiles stares into space, a tear slowly sliding down his left cheek. "Dad.."

Sensing Stiles's anguish, Niklaus steps closer and puts his arms around the younger man, nuzzling him slightly. "Are you alright, love?"

Stiles nods slightly looking into the Hybrid's blue eyes. "Yeah.... I need to go over there."

Lydia looks at Stiles, her eyes filled with concern. "Stiles, are you sure that's a good idea?Don't rush into it, honey."

Stiles separates himself from Niklaus, gives the Hybrid a small kiss on the cheek, then turns to Lydia and nods. "I'll be okay, Lydia. I'll have Nik and Scott there with me."

Suddenly, there is a loud rumble from outside. Everyone looks around in surprise. Stiles jumps, startled by the sound. "What in the hell was that?!"

Niklaus smiles mischievously. "I believe you still call that thunder.. am I correct, love?"

Stiles nods and then sticks his tongue out at Niklaus. "I didn't know it was supposed to storm today."

Danny pulls out his phone and starts tapping the touch screen. "There's nothing in sight on my weather app."

Josh shakes his head. "Well, that was definitely thunder."

Niklaus puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Perhaps we'd best head next door before this storm hits."

Scott looks at his best friend with a somewhat serious expression. "I'm with your boyfriend, Stiles. That was pretty nasty, I don't think we want to get caught up in it when it hits."

Stiles nods reluctantly. "Okay, let's go."

Stiles, Niklaus, and Scott begin to head for the door. The other two stop when Niklaus pauses and turns to Josh. Niklaus smiles amicably at Josh. "Joshua, be a good lad and do me a favor while we're gone." Reaching into his pocket, Niklaus pulls out his keys and tosses them to the younger Vampire who easily catches them. Niklaus continues speaking, "Pull the car into the garage. If there is a storm coming, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Taking the keys, Josh puts them into his own pocket and nods. "Sure thing, Klaus."

Looking out the window in the door, Scott turns to look at his best friend. "Did you see that sky.. it sure is nasty looking out there."

Shaking his head, Stiles replies in a rather melancholy manner. "Didn't notice."

Having turned away from Josh, Niklaus walks over to Stiles and places his hand on his shoulder. Niklaus looks at Stiles lovingly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, love?"

Stiles nods, "My Dad told me to look for answers in the nursery. If he came to me in my dreams, it has to be important."

Niklaus smiles at the younger man. "Very well.. let's go find your answers, love."

Leaving the Mikaelson house, Niklaus, Stiles, and Scott make their way outside toward the Stilinski's. Once clear from the cover of the front porch, the trio notices how dark and ominous the sky above Beacon Hills has become.

Stiles looks up at the sky as they continue walking. "I don't like the look of this."

Niklaus shakes his head. "Nor do I, love. I suggest we keep this expedition short and to the point."

Scott looks at Stiles, a serious expression on his face. "I'm totally with Klaus on this one, dude."

Stiles smiles mischievously at his friend. "Don't worry, Scotty.. if it thunders too loud you can always hide under my bed."

Suddenly the wind begins to gust, blowing the trees and sending small, loose debris flying by them as they make their way into Stiles's house. Stiles looks around with a sad expression. "I so don't want to be here right now."

Once again, Niklaus places his hand on Stiles's shoulder and looks at him reassuringly. "Everything will be fine, love. I'm right here with you."

Scott follows Niklaus's lead and pats Stiles gently on the back. "Yeah bro, me too."

Making their way upstairs, they only pause briefly when there is a loud crash of thunder. Scott cringes noticeably at the sound of the approaching storm. "Dude, it's getting closer."

Stiles nods slightly. "Okay.. let's do this."

Finishing their climb to the top of the stairs, Stiles walks to the now closed linen closet door and pauses. Niklaus looks at Stiles with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright, love?"

Stiles nods slightly, not looking at all confident. "Yeah.. I think. Let's get this over with." Reaching passed Stiles and grasping the door knob, Niklaus glances back at Scott and opens the closet door revealing the room that had been hidden inside. Looking into the dimly lit room beyond, Stiles shakes his head. "I can't believe I used to hide in this closet."

Scott nods, looking disturbed. "I know."

Leading the way into the room, Niklaus flips the light switch and Stiles follows him inside. Scott, looking around cautiously, remains in the hallway a moment and then reluctantly follows the other two into the room.

Stiles looks around slowly taking in the sight of the secret room that he never knew existed. He jumps slightly when another crash of thunder is heard and the lights in the room flicker. Stiles grabs onto Niklaus and shivers slightly. "Holy freakin' crap!! I've never heard thunder like this before."

Niklaus hugs Stiles and kisses him gently on the forehead. "It's alright, love. It's only thunder."

Scott walks over to the window and looks outside. "It hasn't rained yet. I mean, it's hard to tell with these vines growing over the window."

Niklaus glances in the direction of the window. "It certainly would explain how neither one of you noticed the window.. the vines growing over it, that is."

Stiles releases his grip on Niklaus and walks over to a shelving unit where he finds a shoe box. Opening the box, Stiles looks inside and finds papers and what appears to be a sonogram with the name "Stilinski" on the top left.

Niklaus walks over behind Stiles and looks over his shoulder. "From when your Mother was carrying you, love?"

Stiles studies the image carefully and shakes his head. "Nope.. that's what I thought, but look at the date.. 1989. If it was me, it would say 1995.. this is six years too early.

Scott turns from the window and begins walking toward Stiles and Niklaus as another crash of thunder is heard and the lights go out completely. Scott reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. Unlocking the screen, he hits the button to activate his flashlight. Scott shines his flashlight around the room. "Looks like the power is staying off this time."

Niklaus nods. "Perhaps we should finish our search here and get back to the others."

Stiles puts the sonogram back into the shoe box and closes the lid tucking it under his arm. Stiles looks from Scott to Niklaus. "Let's get out of here.. this room gives me the creeps."

Leaving the room, Stiles and Niklaus head out the door into the hallway with Scott following behind them. As Scott closes the door, a strange and constant rumbling is heard.

Stiles turns to Niklaus. "What's that sound?"

Niklaus shakes his head. "I'm not sure.. but it's definitely coming from outside."

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass joins the previous sound causing Scott and Niklaus to take defensive positions in front of and behind Stiles. Stiles jumps at the sound. "What the hell is happening?!"

Scott turns to Niklaus. "Let's get him back to your place like now."

Niklaus nods and the three begin making their way down the stairs. As they reach the bottom, they hear more breaking glass and thunder. It's then that they notice that several downstairs windows have been broken out and that it's hailing outside.

Stiles looks at one of the broken windows in shock. He then notices several baseball-sized balls of ice on he floor. "My God.. is that hail?!"

Running toward the front door, Scott opens it to see an unbelievable sight. Hail, the largest he's ever seen, falling from the sky and destroying everything it hits. Scott looks in the direction of his motorcycle. "Dude, it's pulverizing my bike!!"

Joining Scott at the door, Stiles and Niklaus watch as the hail falls and smashes car windows, denting their roofs, trunks, and hoods; it's breaking out house windows and shattering street lights, bringing down power lines, tree branches, and shredding leaves. The sound created by the falling hail is so loud that it sounds almost like a never-ending train is traveling down the street outside. The hail, ranging in size from golfballs to baseballs, is falling with such intensity that the ground and street is white as if it has just snowed.

Niklaus shakes his head. "I've lived a thousand years and I've never witnessed anything like this before."

Suddenly, and without warning, pieces of gutter begin dropping from the roof in front of them. Quickly, Stiles jumps back slamming the door closed, barely muffling the sound of destruction outside.

Scott sighs, a look of anguish on his face. "Dude.. I loved that bike."

Stiles walks into the kitchen and looks out the window over the sink in the direction of Niklaus's house. Pulling out his phone, he tries to call Lydia, but the call does not go through. He looks at his phone, "The hail must be taking out the cell towers."

From the next room, he hears Scott call out. "I tried the house phone.. it's dead too."

Not realizing that he'd entered their room, Stiles jumps slightly when he feels Niklaus walk up behind him and look out the window with him. His voice squeaks in surprise, "Hey!! Hey.. never sneak up on a guy in the middle of a hail storm."

Niklaus kisses Stiles softly on the cheek. "Apologies, love.. can you see any activity next door?"

Stiles sighs, cuddling into the Hybrid a bit. "Nope.. it's coming down too hard. I'd say it's good that you had Josh pull your car into the garage. OH NO!!"

Niklaus looks at Stiles and Scott comes running into the room. Scott looks at Stiles and Niklaus with a worried look on his face. "I heard an 'oh no' just now.. what's wrong?!"

Stiles turns and looks at Scott, a tear sliding down his cheek. "My Jeep."

Scott sighs looking relieved. "Dude, that thing was built to go through a war. Seriously.. if anything could survive out there, it's your Jeep."

There is suddenly another crash of thunder that startles Stiles. It's quiet for a moment, then a crash is heard from down in the basement which causes Stiles to practically jump into Niklaus's arms. Stiles's eyes widen with fear. "What the hell was that?!"

Scott turns to face the basement door. "It came from down there."

Niklaus looks at Scott, concern all over his face. "Could it be that he's come for Stiles?!"

Scott shrugs shaking his head. "Don't know. You guys stay here, I'll check it out."

Stiles looks from Niklaus to Scott. "Who's coming for Stiles?!"

Scott sighs. "The Necromancer. Deaton said you could be the next victim.. we didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you."

Gaping at Scott, Stiles turns to Niklaus and frowns. "Guys, we really need to work on the communication skills here."

Niklaus nods at Stiles, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, love.. it won't happen again."

Scott makes his way to the basement door and turns the knob. Opening the door slowly, he pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. Slowly, the young Alpha walks through the basement door and down the stairs into the darkness below. As he makes his way down, Scott listens for any sounds coming from the basement. Sorting through the other noises, including the hail still falling outside, Scott hears two distinct sounds coming from the basement: First is a heartbeat, the second is breathing. Descending into the basement, Scott uses his flashlight and Werewolf vision to peer into the darkness. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he can make out the form of a body lying on the cold cement floor. Looking ahead into the dark he calls out, "Hello.. who's there?" Listening for a response, Scott hears nothing except the steady beat of a heart and equally steady breathing. Looking upward, Scott calls to his friends upstairs. "There's someone on the floor down here.. they seem to be unconscious."

Listening for a reply, he hears Stiles speak from above him. "Be careful down there, Scotty."

Stepping closer to the unconscious form, Scott focuses the beam from his flashlight onto it, in hopes of identifying the individual. Scott looks upward. "It's a girl."

Stiles replies from upstairs. "Great, there's a unconscious girl on my basement floor. Can you see who she is?!"

Reaching out, Scott goes to touch the girl when his nose detects a familiar smell. He looks at the girl's form, his face covered in confusion. "Allison?!" Slowly he reaches out and turns the girl over so he can see her face. It is indeed Allison Argent. Seeing her face, Scott's eyes widen and his mouth opens, but no words form.

From the room above, he hears Stiles speak. "Nik says your heartbeat is going crazy. What's happening down there? Who is it?!"

Scott looks dumbstruck at Allison's unconscious form. "Dude.. you're never going to believe this."

Driving north on Route 23 passed the Beacon Hills Preserve, Special Agent Rafael McCall is on his way back to the spot where John Stilinski's remains were discovered only hours earlier. The sky ahead of him is nearly pitch black and occasional flashes of lightning streak across the horizon. Only half watching the road, Special Agent McCall is distracted by an email he just received from the California Highway Patrol.

To: R.McCall@FBI.gov  
From: JBowen@CAHP.CA.gov

Subject: Remains

Special Agent McCall,

I just received word from the medical examiner's office that John Stilinski's remains have disappeared from the morgue in Sacramento. I have some of my best people working on locating them. Forensics has a rush on the DNA and I will notify you as soon as I have the results.

John M. Bowen  
Assistant Chief  
California Highway Patrol

Finishing the message, Special Agent McCall tosses his phone onto the passenger's seat; the phone bounces onto the floor and he swears softly to himself, "Damn." Distracted by picking up his phone, McCall looks up in the nick of time to see a man stumble out of the woods onto the road directly in front of him just as there is a loud crash of thunder. Slamming on his brakes, Special Agent McCall swerves to miss the man, driving off the road and into a ditch.

Now at a complete stop, McCall looks in his rearview mirror in an attempt to locate the man he'd nearly hit as he growls to himself, "Son of a bitch." Special Agent McCall reaches for the door handle when suddenly the passenger door opens. Reaching for his gun, McCall turns in surprise when he sees John Stilinski getting into the car.

Stilinski, covered in dirt, looks at McCall with a wild expression on his face. "Rafael, you need to get me to my son. There's a storm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 30!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update.. Things have been hectic, such is life. I appreciate the Kudos, the comments, and seeing you bookmarking also gets me pretty excited too. Look for another update sometime in the next few days!!!!


	31. The End Of The World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Necromancer's identity is revealed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Driving into Beacon Hills from the Preserve, the town looks like a war-zone. There are leaves and ice chunks everywhere. Cars are sitting along the streets pulverized beyond recognition and wires are hanging down, sparking as they brush the ground.

Special Agent Rafael McCall shakes his head surveying the destruction. "It looks like your storm was already here, John."

In the seat next to him, John Stilinski fumbles with McCall's phone trying desperately to reach his son. "There's no signal.. and this is only the beginning, trust me."

Special Agent McCall slams on the brakes as they turn a corner and find a smashed-up car turned sideways in front of them. Skidding on the icy road, the car slams into the wreck that is blocking their path, bringing the vehicle to a dead stop. McCall looks over at the bewildered Sheriff. "Looks like we're on foot from here. You plan on explaining where you've been? We thought you were dead, we had remains. Your son is a wreck." McCall and Stilinski exit the car, both men slipping on the ice as they exit.

John turns and looks at the Special Agent, he nods in understanding. "I know. Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Special Agent McCall reaches down and grabs a ball of ice, picking it up to examine it. He turns the ice ball over in his hand. "This has to be the biggest hail stone I've ever seen." The two begin walking down the hail-covered street toward the Stilinski's house.

John nods at McCall's assessment, "This is only the beginning if we don't get to Stiles and the others."

McCall looks at the Sheriff quizzically, "What do our kids have to do with any of this?"

John glances over at the Special Agent, "The thing about being dead.. even if it's only for a day.. is you see a lot."

McCall shakes his head. "I think you've lost it, Stilinski."

John chuckles. "I've lost it? That's funny. You know Raf, I may have lost it.. but how about that conversation you've been wanting to have with your son?"

Special Agent McCall quickly turns his head to face Sheriff Stilinski. "How do you know about that?!"

John smirks, "Like I said.. you see a lot when you're dead."

Emerging from the Stilinski house after the hailstorm is like walking into another world. All of the trees are bare and there is destruction in every direction. The ground is littered with balls of ice, broken glass, tree branches, and leaves. Power lines are down all along the street and every vehicle that wasn't in the shelter of a garage is demolished. Leading the way out of the Stilinski house and into wasteland that is now Beacon Hills, Niklaus Mikaelson surveys the damage. Stiles follows closely behind him, still carrying the shoe box he'd found in the nursery, and Scott brings up the rear with an unconscious Allison Argent in his arms.

Niklaus shakes his head. "This is unbelievable. This storm couldn't have been natural in origin."

As they round the corner toward the Stilinski driveway, Stiles stops dead in his tracks when he sees the sight in front of him. There, in its usual parking space, is Stiles's Jeep.. or what's left of it, rather. The vehicle looks as though it's been in a demolition derby. Every metal surface of the blue and black Jeep is pitted with dents. The windows are all broken and shattered, there is glass everywhere. The side mirrors are bent and twisted and even the lights have been busted out. Stiles stands staring at the wreckage as Scott walks by carrying Allison toward the Mikaelson house. Niklaus, sensing Stiles's sadness, walks up next to him and places his arm around the younger man reassuringly.

Stiles chokes out two words, "My baby.."

Niklaus holds him tightly. "It's alright, love.. let's get to the house. We have Scott's girlfriend to worry about, not to mention going through that box you found in the nursery."

Stiles nods, his eyes glassy and still focused on the remains of his Jeep. Reaching out his hand, he's met by Niklaus's which grips his firmly. Turning away hesitantly, the two follow Scott and Allison into the house.

Inside the Mikaelson house, there is what surely resembles mass chaos. Despite the power outage on the outside, there is still power here thanks to a rather convenient whole house generator.

Niklaus smirks and thinks more out loud than to himself. "Score another one for my big brother Elijah."

While Niklaus muses about his brother's preparedness, Scott carries Allison upstairs to one of the guest rooms with Lydia following right behind. Elsewhere in the house Niklaus can hear the sound of hammering as Danny and Josh use boards left in the garage by the remodelers to cover broken windows.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Niklaus leads a still emotionally distraught Stiles into the dining room and seats him at the table. Kissing the young man on the forehead, Niklaus turns and goes into the kitchen to get Stiles something to drink from the refrigerator. Opening the door, he sees that the appliance is still fully stocked with soft drinks. Smiling to himself, Niklaus grabs a can of something non-caffeinated, Sprite, and pauses. Placing the can back onto the shelf, Niklaus shifts his gaze to the contents of the door.. bottles of light beer. Reaching in, he pulls two bottles from their place, closes the door, and returns to the dining room.

When he enters the next room, Niklaus can see that Stiles hasn't wasted any time going through the box that he'd found on the shelf of the nursery. With papers spread all over the table top, Niklaus watches as Stiles scans them intently. When the teen hears Niklaus clear his throat, he looks up to see the older man holding two bottles of Coors Light.

Stiles smiles for the first time in hours. "You are a freakin' God among men, Nik Mikaelson."

Niklaus opens the bottles and hands one of them to a very eager Stiles who takes the bottle and chugs greedily. Niklaus replies, "I've been saying that for over a thousand years," smiling at himself from his boy's approval. "It's nice to know that someone finally agrees with me."

Smiling a goofy grin, Stiles looks back at the papers on the table and sighs. "From what I can tell, it looks like my Mom was pregnant before me.. like six years before me, to be exact."

Niklaus sits down at the table next to Stiles and looks at the papers. "You never suspected that there was another pregnancy before you?"

Stiles looks at Niklaus, his eyes tired and full of anguish. "Nope.. never. As far as I knew, I was the only bun to have ever been in the Stilinski oven."

Upstairs in one of the guest rooms, Scott and Lydia sit by the side of an unconscious Allison Argent. Lydia looks at Allison with concern on her face. She turns to Scott. "I don't understand. She died.. we saw it happen."

Scott nods, not taking his eyes off of Allison, not even for a moment. "I know. I was holding her when her.. when she.... I can't believe it."

Lydia reaches over and rubs Scott's back soothingly. "It's okay, honey. Are you sure this is really her? Like this is actually Allison?"

Scott sniffs a few times and nods. "Yes, it's definitely her." Suddenly, Scott notices a change in Allison's heartbeat. He looks at Lydia excitedly, "I think she's waking up."

Scott and Lydia sit in silence and watch as Allison slowly starts to move and her eyes begin to flutter. As she slowly comes closer and closer to consciousness, Scott begins to sense that she is in some pain. Taking Allison's hand, Scott concentrates and it's not long before black veins begin to travel up his arm as he draws the pain from her body.

Lydia looks from Scott to Allison, concern all over her face. "What's going on? Is she in some sort of pain?"

Scott nods slightly, sweat beginning to form on his brow. He continues to concentrate on taking Allison's pain. Just as the last few black veins travel up Scott's arm, Allison's eyes snap open and she sits up gasping for breath.

Looking from Scott to Lydia, Allison regains control of her breathing and looks on in confusion. "Scott.. Lydia.. where am I?"

Lydia smiles warmly at her best friend. Placing her hand on Allison's arm, she rubs it soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie.. you're safe. Everything's alright."

Allison nods and looks at Scott, who is still feeling the effects of taking away the girl's pain. Allison studies her ex-boyfriend with a concerned expression. "Scott.. are you okay? What did you do?"

Scott smiles weakly at Allison, he's slightly out of breath, "You were in pain.. I had to do something."

Allison smiles lovingly at the young Alpha, "When you come back, you suffer the same pain that you do in death.. only in reverse."

Lydia looks at Allison, a mix of curiosity and confusion crosses her face, "Then you remember.. you know that you were...."

Allison smiles at her best friend and nods slowly. "Yes, I remember. It was worth it though, we saved Stiles."

Scott nods, his face still showing signs of pain. "We did. He's back to his old self again.. with a few minor changes."

Allison chuckles briefly and nods. "Yes, I know. He's got himself quite a catch.. they're really cute together."

Lydia's brow raises as she looks questioningly at her best friend. "Honey, how did you know that Stiles has a boyfriend."

Allison smiles at Lydia. "The same way I know that Derek didn't take it well, that Isaac is out looking for him, and that my Dad is in Paris. You see a lot from the other side."

Scott smiles lovingly at Allison, "You never stopped watching over us.. did you?"

Allison shakes her head. "Not for a second. I could never stop watching over the person that I love."

Lydia clears her throat in mock annoyance. "The person?"

Allison turns and smiles weakly at her friend. "People.. I meant to say people. I've been dead for a few months.. give a girl a break."

Scott stands up and turns to look at Lydia. "I need to get back downstairs. Stiles, Klaus, and I have some stuff we need to talk about. Would you mind?"

Lydia smiles at Allison, then turns to Scott. "Go.. we're good here." She turns to face Allison and looks at her questioningly, "Right honey?"

Allison nods and smiles at Scott. "Absolutely. Lydia's right, we've got it covered. Besides, I should rest a little."

Scott nods. He looks at Allison and his brow furrows slightly. "As long as you're sure."

Lydia stands up, grabs the Alpha, and begins to push him toward the door. "Let's go, lover boy. You have Alpha business to take care of.. we'll be fine up here." Allison starts laughing and Scott blushes slightly as he finally surrenders to Lydia and leaves the room.

Heading back downstairs, Scott finds Niklaus and Stiles in the dining room continuing to go over the papers from the shoebox Stiles had found in the nursery. The first thing Scott notices isn't the papers, however, but the numerous empty beer bottles sitting on the table.

Stiles looks up from his pile of papers and smiles stupidly at Scott. "Hey there buddy.. my buddy.. buddy 'ol pal.. pal of mine."

Scott sniffs the air and looks at his friend with a stern expression. "Dude.. you're drunk."

Stiles tries to straighten himself out, in his seat, but just ends up making it worse as he falls onto the floor.

Niklaus, also slightly intoxicated, starts to giggle. "Love, you're laying on the floor."

From his spot on the floor, Stiles starts laughing uncontrollably, but suddenly stops. "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!!"

Scott shakes his head and gives his friend a disapproving look as he helps him up and back into his seat. "Dude, I think you've had enough beer."

Niklaus frowns at the Alpha. "When did you become such a stick-in-the-mud, little Alpha?"

Stiles snorts in laughter, "Yeah.. don't be such a Derek-Downer." Stiles puts his head down and starts laughing again.

Scott shoots a dirty look at Niklaus, "I'm gone what.. a half hour.. and you get him shit-faced?"

Stiles stops laughing and looks up at Scott, "I have shit on my face?!"

Scott shakes his head and looks at Niklaus questioningly. "Are you drunk, too? How is that even possible."

Niklaus looks at Scott and frowns contemptuously. "Let's not forget, McCall.. you're not my Alpha. However.. if you must know.. unlike a Werewolf, Vampires can become intoxicated from drinking alcohol."

Scott shakes his head. "Beer, dude? Seriously? Stiles, sure.. he's always been a lightweight. But you too?!"

Niklaus shakes his head. "Not at all.. every time I went back to the kitchen to get Stiles another beer, I'd do a couple shots of whiskey."

Stiles glances up at Niklaus with a look of disappointment on his face. "Hey now.. no holding out on your boyfriend, Mr. Sneaky."

Niklaus grabs a handful of bottles and looks at Scott, "Perhaps it would be best if we'd switch to coffee." Standing up, Niklaus takes the bottles and heads into the kitchen.

Seeing an open seat, Scott takes Niklaus's place at the table. Scott looks at Stiles curiously, "So.. did you find anything in all these papers?"

Stiles lifts his head up off the table and sits upright. He nods at his friend. "Yes and no. From the looks of it, my Mom was prego sometime in late 1989."

Scott looks shocked, "Dude.. so you have a brother or sister?!"

Stiles shrugs. "Brother.. and that's just it.. I have no idea. There's nothing anywhere here that says what happened." Stiles thinks a moment then looks curiously at Scott, "Any idea how Allison wound up in my basement?"

Scott shakes his head. "Not a clue. But she's alive again, that's all that matters."

Niklaus reenters the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. Sitting the cup down in front of Stiles, he smiles. "Here you are, love." Niklaus turns and looks at Scott, "Could your girlfriend's sudden return from the dead have something to do with the Necromancer's spell?"

Scott shakes his head. "I don't think so. Not unless Deaton was wrong about Stiles being the next victim."

Stiles perks up at the mention of his own name, "I haven't forgotten about that you know."

Before Scott or Niklaus can comment, the door bell rings. Danny calls out from the next room, "I'll get it!!"

Niklaus looks from Scott to Stiles. "Who could that be? It's like bloody armageddon outside and there's somebody ringing my doorbell?" Scott and Niklaus listen to see if they can hear what's happening in the next room. Suddenly, Danny emerges at the entrance to the dining room, with a look of complete shock on his face.

Stiles looks at Danny with concern. "What's wrong, Dann-O? Who is it?"

Danny shakes his head, "Scott.. Stiles.. it's for you...."

Stepping aside, Danny reveals Special Agent McCall and a very much alive Sheriff Stilinski standing in the living room. Seeing his Father, Stiles faints and falls out of his chair, landing with a thud on the dining room floor.

Scott looks from the men in the living room to Stiles and then to Niklaus, "I told you the beer was a bad idea."

A terrible headache. That's the first thing Stiles notices when he begins to regain consciousness. Moving his arm just an inch, he determines that he's in bed. "What a weird dream," he thinks to himself as he slowly rolls over and snuggles into the pillow. "This is not my pillow," he thinks to himself as he sniffs. Inhaling it's scent, he realizes exactly who it belongs to. "Nik," he sighs out loud. Stiles is startled from his reverie when he hears a familiar voice.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

His eyes popping open, Stiles realizes that the voice he hears is that of his Father. Stiles sits upright and his jaw drops. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

John smiles and laughs at his son, "Eighteen years and it takes me coming back from the dead to shut you up?"

Stiles jumps out of bed and runs to his Father, giving him a big hug. "Oh my freakin' God!! Like Dad, I thought you were dead. Wait, you said it took 'coming back from the dead' to shut me up. Then you really were dead, weren't you?!"

John hugs his son and chuckles. "Yes, son.. I was. I saw your Mom."

Stiles's eyes light up. "You saw mom?! That's awesome!!"

John walks over and sits down on the bed, "Your Mother told me to tell you that she loves you.. and she's happy for you."

Stiles joins his Father sitting down on the bed. He looks at his Father in a mixture of surprise and confusion, "Happy for me?"

John nods, looking at his son with a serious expression, "Yes.. she apparently likes your taste in men."

Stiles nods warily, "Yeah, about that.."

John smiles lovingly at his son. "You don't need to explain, son. Just know that if he hurts you in any way, I'll shoot him full of holes and then I won't rest until I find a way to kill him."

Niklaus smiles at the Sheriff as he walks into the room, "I would expect nothing less from a father."

Stiles heart jumps when Niklaus walks into the room. He smiles at the Hybrid, "Nik.."

Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles. "I hate to interrupt this little family reunion, but I think it's time we ask ourselves how this is even possible in the first place? I'd also ask the same about Scott's unexpected reunion with Allison."

John looks from Niklaus to Stiles and sighs, "The Necromancer killed his last victim."

Stiles jumps out of bed and starts feeling himself, "Hey, ho.. no.. I'm totally not dead and Deaton totally said I'd be next."

Niklaus looks at John with a questioning expression. "Stiles has been under my protection. There's no way he could have fallen victim to the Necromancer.. and even so, how did that facilitate your return."

John shakes his head and looks at his son grimly. "Not you, Stiles.. your brother."

Stiles's eyes widen as he looks at his Father. "My brother?! How could you keep something like a brother from me?! Where has he been for the last eighteen years of my life?!"

John looks at his son and frowns. "We were tricked into believing he'd died during birth, but your Mother never really believed it."

Stiles looks at his Father, an expression of understanding on his face. "The nursery.. you hid it because Mom never believed that he died?"

John nods, "That's right.. and it took her death and being on the other side to find her answers.. to find your brother."

Stiles looks at his Father questioningly. "If he didn't die, what happened to him?"

John tells Stiles and Niklaus everything that Claudia told him. He tells them about the travelers and their obsession with Genim White; he tells the pair that Stiles is Genim White's doppelgänger and how the travelers abducted his and Claudia's first born, thinking that he would be the one. He also tells them about Deaton's role in protecting Stiles with a cloaking spell and how the Necromancer's spell will bring back all of those in Beacon Hills who died a supernatural death. Stiles and Niklaus listen in silence as he tells them about Stiles's brother: How the travelers gave him to a family that raised him as their own, how he played sports in high school, how he served in the Military, and how he used his Military connections to make some in law enforcement with the purpose of finding his birth parents, bringing him here to Beacon Hills.

Stiles looks stunned. He looks at Niklaus, then back to his Father. "Okay, so he came to Beacon Hills.. and that Necro-asshole Parrish killed him. Will he come back like you did?"

John smiles slightly, but shakes his head. "He'll come back.. but you've got it wrong, son. Parrish isn't the Necromancer.. he's your brother Kyle."

Stiles eyes nearly pop out of his head. He looks at his Father and sees that the man is absolutely serious. "You mean to tell me that you hired Jordan Parrish as your deputy and had no idea that Jordan Parrish is actually Kyle Stilinski?"

John nods, "That about sums it up."

Niklaus looks from Stiles to John with a confused expression. "Then if Jordan.. I mean Kyle.. isn't the Necromancer, who is?"

Allison and Scott appear in the doorway, both of them have serious expressions on their faces. Allison is the first to speak. "My Grandfather. Gerard is the Necromancer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 35!! It's been a crazy couple of weeks, I apologize again for taking so long to update. There is some really great stuff coming up, including a certain brother that everyone's been dying to have join the story!! Please keep the kudos and comments coming.. Stay posted!!!!


	32. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While tracking Derek for Scott, Isaac is caught in the massive storm that hits Beacon Hills and takes refuge in the High School. Trapped inside the deserted building, Isaac finds a lot more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Isaac Lahey isn't one to complain.. not usually. Having been a victim of abuse at the hands of his father after the passing of his mother, he's pretty much used to lousy situations. That's why Isaac said nothing when his Alpha asked him to keep tabs on Derek Hale.

Tracking the older Wolf is not an easy task. In fact, it's proving to be quite the challenge for Isaac. Since he was born a Werewolf, Derek knows countless ways to hide his trail from would-be trackers.. and he's using all of them right now.

As he continues walking through the Preserve following his former Alpha's scent, Isaac notices the sky begin to darken as though a storm is on the way. Looking up, Isaac groans. "Great.. first I get saddled with Derek duty, now it's going to rain."

Changing directions, following yet another trail that Derek had likely left to confuse his pack, Isaac soon finds himself walking onto the school's property not far from the lacrosse field. Only seconds after stepping onto the field, a large bolt of lightning shoots from the sky striking one of the lights not far from him. Isaac jumps, startled by the lightning strike. "Holy shit!!"

Looking at the sky and sniffing the air, Isaac decides it's best to head for cover inside the school. Making his way to the building, Isaac finds an open classroom window and squeezes inside as the wind begins to pick up. Turning and looking out through the window, Isaac watches as several more bolts of lightning streak through the dark, dangerous looking sky.

Pulling out his phone, Isaac starts to text message Scott but soon realizes that he has no service. Looking at his phone, Isaac frowns. "Damn.." Suddenly and without warning, the window in front of Isaac shatters sending shards of glass flying into the Beta's face, one piece lodging in his left eye. Screaming in a mixture of pain and surprise, Isaac staggers backward and nearly trips over a desk.

Regaining his footing, Isaac leaves the room and stumbles into the hallway heading toward the locker room. Holding his hand at his injured eye, Isaac grunts as he opens the door and enters the men's locker room, "This is just not my day." Making his way inside, Isaac goes to one of the sinks and looks in the mirror. A large, jagged shard of glass about 4 inches long is sticking out of his left eye. With blood trickling down his face, Isaac reaches up with one of his blood-covered hands and takes hold of the glass. He pauses momentarily. Looking at himself in the mirror, Isaac speaks through gritted teeth. "This is gonna hurt like hell, Lahey." All at once, Isaac rips the glass from his eye socket, blood begins gushing from the wound and obscures the vision in his healthy eye. Frantic, Isaac begins feeling around for a towel when he feels one appear, seemingly being handed to him. Isaac grabs the towel and listens. He can clearly hear the breathing and heartbeat of another person. Trying to open his eye, Isaac strains to make out his surroundings. Isaac half whispers, "Derek.. is that you?" Isaac hears a chuckle and soon gets his reply, the voice is a familiar one.

"Evidently that glass fucked up more than your eye if you think I'm Derek."

Isaac wipes his good eye again and what he sees actually surprises him. "Ethan?! When did you get back to town?"

The other Wolf looks at him, a serious expression on his face, "I just got back.. and I'm not Ethan."

His left eye already beginning to heal, Isaac looks at the twin with great confusion, "You're not Aiden.."

Aiden nods, "Yes, I am.. the last time I checked anyway."

Isaac shakes his head, not quite being able to grasp the information he's just received, "But.. Aiden.. you died.. an Oni.."

Aiden half smiles. "I know. Hurt like hell, too."

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't believe this.. I need to get in touch with Scott, but my cell's got no service."

Aiden shrugs. "Don't look at me, I've been dead for months. I'm lucky I came back with my clothes on."

The two stop talking when they hear a noise, like someone or something running through the hall outside the locker room. Making their way to the door, Aiden opens it and looks outside, Isaac is right behind him.

Aiden turns to Isaac, "You heard that too.. right?"

Isaac nods warily, "I did.. I don't think we're alone in here."

Walking into the hall, Aiden and Isaac begin sniffing, trying to determine who or what had just passed through. All the while, they hear the sound of breaking glass coming from every direction.

Isaac looks confused, "I don't smell anything.. except you and me."

Aiden nods slightly, "Same here.. but I definitely heard someone or something come through here."

Aiden looks from one end of the hall to the other. "It went toward the gym, I'm sure of it."

Isaac sighs, "Maybe it was the breaking glass.. it's pretty loud out here." A loud crash of thunder causes the two Betas to look up toward the ceiling.

Aiden looks incredulously at Isaac. "What we heard wasn't breaking glass and you know it."

Isaac sighs and nods reluctantly, "Okay.. then let's check it out."

Walking down the hall, Isaac and Aiden make their way toward the gym. The occasional clap of thunder and the sound of breaking glass continues, signaling the Betas that the storm is far from over. When they reach the doors to the gymnasium, Aiden turns and looks at Isaac. Aiden talks in a low voice, "Stay behind me.. your eye's still not a hundred percent." Isaac nods; a smart comment comes to mind, but he opts to keep the remark to himself.

The two Wolves make their way into the gym slowly, ahead of them lies the peaceful and pristine water of the school's indoor swimming pool being lighted only by the skylights overhead. Above them, the sound of hail pelting the skylights seems to intensify as the storm continues to rage outside. Isaac and Aiden look off in different directions into the darkness that surrounds the room's perimeter.

Isaac speaks softly, "It's dark around the bleachers.. I can't see a thing." Another loud rumble of thunder echoes through the room.

Aiden nods in agreement. "Neither can I.. and the pool filter just cut out. I think we lost power."

Reaching into his pocket, Isaac retrieved his phone and turns on the flashlight. Isaac smiles at his own ingenuity, "This should help add a little light to the.." Before the Beta can finish his sentence, the skylights shatters overhead causing shards of glass and golfball-sized hailstones to fall into the building, landing in and around the pool.

Aiden and Isaac are startled. Jumping back to avoid the falling glass and chunks of ice, Isaac drops his phone on the ground. Isaac crouches to pick up the phone and grumbles to himself, "Damn broken glass.. I'm over this shit."

Bringing the light up as he stands, Isaac shines it briefly in Aiden's direction but quickly shines it passed the other Beta when he sees movement on the bleachers. Detecting the sudden surge in Isaac's heartbeat, Aiden quickly spins to face the bleachers.

Isaac shines his flashlight into the darkness and calls out. "Who's there? I totally saw you.. quit hiding and come out where we can see you."

Suddenly the pair hears the sound of someone slowly clapping their hands. They watch in disbelief as a figure steps down from the bleachers and slowly moves into the light.

Isaac looks at the emerging figure with a dumbfounded expression. "Stiles?!"

Aiden takes a step backward when Isaac's flashlight flickers. It is then, in the briefest instant, that the two see Stiles's face covered with bandages and jagged fangs replace his teeth before returning to normal.

Stiles smiles wickedly as he steps from the shadows. "Here's Johnny.."

Aiden looks at Isaac, his eyes wide with fear, "I don't think that's Stiles."

Isaac frowns, "This just isn't my day.."

Stiles shakes his head. "You boys just aren't any fun. That's okay.. I'll make things more interesting." Isaac and Aiden watch as Stiles, the Nogitsune, turns and walks back toward the darkness, stopping just inside the shadows. The Nogitsune turns back to face the Wolves, a wicked grin spreads across his face, "Tell Stiles.. I'll be seeing him soon." Turning again, the Nogitsune walks into the shadows and vanishes.

Isaac turns from the shadows to face Aiden. "First the Necromancer and now the Nogitsune.. we're totally screwed."

As the storm passes, Isaac and Aiden survey the destruction from a window that somehow managed to not break under impact from the hail.

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm guessing that Derek's going to be impossible to track now."

Aiden turns to Isaac, a slightly confused look on his face. "You never told me.. why are you trying to find Derek? Is he in trouble?!"

Isaac chuckles. "You could say that. Let's get out of here and get to Scott, I'll fill you in on the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 32!!! We've got another pack member seemingly back from the dead, and the return of the Nogitsune. With Gerard on the loose and now the Nogitsune back in the picture, anything could happen. I'd like to thank everyone once again for the continued support through Kudos and comments. It means a lot to me to know that you guys appreciate what I'm doing.. after all, I'm writing this for you.
> 
> No promises, but there's a pretty good chance you'll see another update in the next couple of days.. Be on the lookout!!!!


	33. Big Trouble In The Big Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah returns to New Orleans only to find that the evil Niklaus has been quite busy in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Elijah Mikaelson can not recall feeling as much dread as he does now driving into New Orleans. It's a sunny afternoon, only a day and a half after his initial departure for Mystic Falls, and he knows that Niklaus's evil twin has, more than likely, been up to no good in his absence. When he left New Orleans, he wasn't on the best of terms with his brother's double. Only moments after a conversation that saw each of them trying to intimidate one another, Elijah thought it best to visit his sister, Rebekah, and enlist her help along with that of the Bennett Witch, Bonnie, in protecting the other Niklaus in Beacon Hills.

Driving further into the Quarter, Elijah finds it odd how deserted the streets seem so early in the afternoon. In fact, it seems the closer he gets to home, the fewer and fewer pedestrians he sees. Now pulling into his parking space at the compound, Elijah realizes that his family's property seems as though it's abandoned. There is no sign of the usual patrols outside, none of Niklaus's men are waiting at the gate; it's as though everyone's simply vanished. Shutting off the car, Elijah looks around surveying all of the non-activity. Looking at the time, he notes that it's only 1:30 and comments to himself, "Interesting."

Exiting the car, Elijah walks towards the courtyard seemingly unnoticed. It's when he arrives there, that he's greeted by a horrific sight. Here, in the heart of his family compound, Elijah finds piles and piles of bleeding bodies, human and Vampire alike. Walking between heaps of the dead and dying, Elijah spots several women he knows to be Witches as well as several of his brother's own henchmen. It's near the end of the carnage, closest to the entrance of the house, that he finds Diego propped up against a few corpses and bleeding from numerous vicious-looking wounds.

Leaning down to inspect the Vampire, Elijah is startled when the younger man's eyes suddenly pop open and he coughs up blood. Elijah looks at Diego with deep concern, "Diego.. what on earth happened here?"

Diego gasps, trying to catch his breath before he speaks. "Shortly after you left, Klaus.. Klaus had the men round up some of the Quarter Witches and bring them here."

Elijah nods grimly. "Yes, I can see that.. but how is it that all of this carnage came to pass?"

Diego wheezes a bit, his words coming slowly. "Klaus was trying to wring information out of them. He wanted to know about the mysterious woman he's been hearing of." Diego begins to cough uncontrollably, blood begins to seep from his eyes like tears. Diego slowly regains control and looks up at the Original, "He also wanted to know where you'd disappeared to."

Elijah sighs. His brother did all of this.. killed all of these people, mostly innocents.. in part because of him. Elijah nods somberly, "I take it he wasn't satisfied with the information he'd received?"

Diego shakes his head, a horrified look on his bloodied face. "He started to torture them.. one by one, he made each one suffer. Most died in terrible agony." Diego pauses to catch his breath; as he does so, Elijah scans the gruesome scene of the courtyard. Diego sighs. "Me and the guys.. we don't mind a little blood, but we never signed up for this.. not what Klaus and that Hybrid freak-of-a-houseboy did here."

Elijah regards Diego with some surprise. "Dillon was here as well? I should have known that Niklaus would somehow get him involved."

Diego coughs up more blood, "He was involved alright.. and we wanted nothing to do with it."

Elijah gives Diego a look of sympathy. "Judging by your condition, I'll wager that my brother wasn't happy when you told him that?"

Diego nods, but before he can speak, he begins to convulse violently. Elijah, in an attempt to ease the younger Vampire's suffering, offers him his wrist on which to feed. After a few moments of feeding, Diego regains his composure and shakes his head. "He went insane.. his eyes turned blood red. He started ripping them apart, then he turned on us. I've seen him snap before, but never like this. Klaus and Dillon rolled around in the blood.. they kissed and laughed like madmen."

Elijah's face twists with disgust, his eyes soften a bit when Diego begins another coughing fit. Elijah looks at the young Vampire with a serious expression. "Diego.. you must tell me, where is my brother now?"

Diego shakes his head slowly, his voice is frail and broken when he speaks. "Not sure.. he and Dillon left not too long ago. He said something about 'painting the town red' or something like that."

Elijah stands, anger rising in his demeanor. "His bite did this to you, Diego.. his blood will make it right."

Turning from the ailing younger man, Elijah heads into the compound. Quickly and quietly, he makes his way up the stairs and into his room. Not bothering to close the door, Elijah makes his way to the side of his bed and slides his nightstand to the left. Lifting the loose plank in the floor, Elijah is startled when he finds nothing inside.

Suddenly and silently, Niklaus appears in the doorway. Elijah, still looking in his secret hiding place, doesn't notice the evil and bloodstained Hybrid's presence. Sneering at his brother, Niklaus speaks with contempt in his voice. "Looking for something, brother?"

Startled, Elijah turns to face his brother standing in the doorway. Elijah nods, his stare icy. "Indeed I am.. Niklaus, how dare you search my room when I'm not here."

Niklaus smiles slyly. "Come now, Elijah. I'm not the noble one here and even I find worrying about your privacy to be a bit selfish when there are about a hundred dead bodies in the courtyard."

Elijah shakes his head solemnly, "This is all my fault.. I never should have left."

Smiling wickedly, Niklaus nods in agreement with his brother's words. "Ah, yes.. but you did.. and I grew rather bored while you were away. 'Idle hands are the devil's playthings,' as Mother always said."

Shocked and appalled at the evil Niklaus's disregard for the lives he's taken, Elijah stares at his brother's twin in shock. "Niklaus, what type of monster have you become?!"

Niklaus sneers at his elder brother wickedly, "The type that doesn't take well to being lied to.. you've been in league with this mysterious woman all along haven't you?"

Feigning shock, Elijah responds to his brother's accusation. "Niklaus, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met this woman."

Shaking his head, Niklaus frowns slightly. "Continue lying to my face, brother.. it will only make what I have to do that much easier."

Elijah stands from his crouched position and moves his arms and hands in a way to show he has nothing to hide. Elijah sighs in frustration, "I'll tell you nothing because there's nothing to tell."

His face betraying his anger, Niklaus moves almost instantly so that he is now face to face with his older brother. His voice raising in anger, Niklaus's face reddens slightly, "So you keep saying.. but I find it interesting that you just happened to have this little trinket tucked away under your floorboard."

Elijah backs up slightly, moving toward the window, "I kept it as a momento.. of all the times I'd lost at my loving brother's hand."

Not moving from his current position, Niklaus holds up the dagger as if he's examining it, "Well, I must say.. your little momento is in rather pristine condition.. right down to the accompanying vial of ash."

Elijah very nearly gasps as he realizes that Niklaus had discovered a vial of white oak ash that he brought with him to New Orleans when he arrived there in search of Niklaus over a year ago. Taking another step backward, Elijah tries to convince his brother of his innocence. "Niklaus.. brother.. I never intended to use it on you, you've got to believe me."

Seeing his brother back away again, Niklaus places the dagger in his pocket, takes a half step forward, and gets an insane look in his eyes. "That's just it, Elijah.. I don't know what to believe anymore and I trust nobody but myself."

Elijah looks at his brother, a mixture of concern and contempt on his face. "These paranoid delusions don't help matters, brother. If there is a mysterious woman plotting against you, wouldn't it be best to face her united?"

Niklaus chuckles. "Wasn't that your plan all along, Elijah? Stand united with the mysterious She-Witch in an attempt to rid yourself of me once and for all." Niklaus takes another step toward Elijah.

Elijah glares angrily at his brother. "You're insane, Niklaus."

Suddenly Niklaus rushes forward, grabbing Elijah and slamming him against the wall just to the right of the window. Niklaus smiles sadistically. "I am what you and the rest of our family made me, dear brother. Now tell me, who is she?"

Struggling, but to no avail, Elijah attempts to free himself from his brother's grasp. Elijah looks at Niklaus with defiance. "I have nothing to say to you, Niklaus. Now end this foolishness and release me."

Reaching into his pocket, Niklaus pulls out the dagger and places the point against the center of Elijah's chest. Niklaus smiles wickedly. "Oh, I plan on ending it.. just not in the way you'd like me to."

Elijah struggles and looks at Niklaus in horror, "What are you doing?"

Poking the dagger harder into Elijah's chest, Niklaus sneers, "If you won't talk willingly.." Niklaus plunges the dagger into Elijah's chest with a fiendish growl. Elijah's eyes open wide and his skin quickly loses its color. Slowly, he begins to shrivel and he falls to the floor with a sickening thud. Niklaus crouches down by his brother's body and pats him on the cheek. "Let's see what some time desiccating while locked inside a coffin will do for your sense of resolve."

Standing and turning toward the door, Niklaus spots a shirtless and blood covered Dillon standing in the doorway. Dillon smiles seductively at Niklaus, "Is it finished?" Niklaus walks to the younger man and, leaning in, licks some of the blood from Dillon's neck and cheek. Dillon shivers with excitement, "Mmmm.."

Niklaus pulls back and smiles at his protégé. "Yes, my brother is no longer a concern, but whatever he's been up to still is."

Dillon looks at Niklaus questioningly, "He wouldn't tell you anything?"

Niklaus shakes his head. "If you knew Elijah, you'd know he can be as stubborn as an arse." Walking back into Elijah's room, Niklaus looks down at his older brother's dried, motionless form and smiles evilly. Niklaus pokes Elijah with his foot, "One of the many reasons I've repeatedly placed him in.. storage."

Dillon walks into the room and wraps himself around Niklaus's arm. Dillon looks at Niklaus, his eyes filled with lust. "With your brother all boxed up, how will you find out what he's been up to?"

Niklaus smiles at the younger man, "I'll send out some of my men to do some asking about my brother's activities.. they're bound to turn up something."

Dillon's brow furrows in confusion, "Um.. it's kinda hard to do that when you've killed them all."

Niklaus chuckles. "Oh my.. I forgot about that little detail. No matter, I'll simply make some more. There's an unending supply of desperate peons in this city just dying to.. not die."

Dillon kisses Niklaus on the cheek. He pulls back and looks at the evil Hybrid longingly, "We can always do some poking around ourselves."

Niklaus smiles and nods. "Indeed, and I know just the place to start poking."

Dillon looks at Niklaus curiously, "Where's that?"

Niklaus's smile fades and his expression becomes serious. "Why, Mystic Falls.. of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Chapter 33!!! Looks like we won't be seeing Elijah for a while, at least not for he remainder of this particular story, but I've got a pretty good feeling that he will be back when the second part of The Beacon Hills Originals comes out in the fall.
> 
> Originally I planned for 40 Chapters, but as I just finished this story last night, I can tell you that it will end with Chapter 44. This in mind, you have 11 more Chapters to go, and I promise lots of action, a few turns and lots of twists.
> 
> THANK YOU for helping me to reach 100 Kudos!!! I'm so happy that people out there are liking this story, and I hope your enthusiasm continues as I begin writing part 2. No details yet, but I promise to give you a few hints when we hit Chapter 44
> 
> Please continue to comment, and give Kudos if you like the Story.. Chapter 34 will be coming in a couple days!!


	34. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Hills crew attempts to locate Kyle Stilinski (Jordan Parrish), while coping with the unexpected returns of Aiden and Allison.. Unexpected visitors arrive at the Mikaelson House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

An hour passes like minutes after Allison's revelation concerning her grandfather Gerard and his being the Necromancer.

Still out of the loop, Special Agent McCall leaves the Mikaelson house and heads to the Sheriff's station to aid local law enforcement in maintaining order in the wake of the devastating hail storm that left most of Beacon Hills in ruins.

Outside, frightened people have started to emerge from hiding in cellars and basements. In the streets, plow trucks clear away chunks of ice and other debris impeding travel. Following just the behind the plows are the emergency response personnel and their vehicles, searching the neighborhood for those not fortunate enough to escape injury. With power, landlines, and cell service all interrupted, Beacon Hills looks a lot like a town out of one of those 'end of the world' movies.

Inside the Mikaelson house, there is an atmosphere of chaos. Stiles and the Sheriff discuss ways of tracking down Kyle while Scott and Niklaus discuss ways to fortify their position against any possible attack by Gerard. Lydia, Josh, and Danny discuss the activity outside while Allison sits back and takes it all in silently.

Stiles looks around the room, his expression a mixture of agitation and concern, "We have to find my brother.. Kyle.. he's out there somewhere!!"

Niklaus, turning from his conversation with Scott, places his hand on Stiles's shoulder and speaks to him in an even, sympathetic tone. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that finding your brother is a top priority, love. First, I think it's best to ensure our safety here and gather some more information."

Danny chimes in, "Like how Allison's crazy-homicidal grandfather got out of the state hospital?"

Niklaus nods, "Definitely a good place to start."

Sheriff Stilinski looks pleadingly at Allison, "Do you have any idea where Gerard might be?"

Allison, broken from her silence, shakes her head with a somber look on her face, "I'm sorry.. I have no idea."

Stiles jumps to his feet, a look of annoyance and determination on his face. "I've had enough of all the talking. It's pointless.. we've got to go out and find Kyle.."

Josh raises his hand as if to get someone's attention. "I hate to interrupt, but I just saw somebody outside the window." Josh gestures to the living room window, causing everyone to turn and look in that direction.

Scott and Niklaus both rise to their feet. Scott walks toward the window, while Niklaus goes to the front door. Sheriff Stilinski reaches for his gun only to find that it's not on his person.

Looking out the window and seeing nothing, Scott turns to face Josh. "Are you sure you saw someone out there, dude?"

Josh is about to reply when Niklaus flings open the front door revealing Aiden and Isaac.

Upon seeing her boyfriend back from the dead, Lydia squeals, jumps to her feet, brushes passed Niklaus, and rushes out onto the porch to hug the Beta tightly. Lydia kisses Aiden passionately, she pulls back and looks into his eyes, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Aiden smiles cheekily, "I need to die more often."

Not yet seeing Allison, Isaac enters the house and begins to address his Alpha. "I got stuck at the school during the storm. No sign of Derek, but I found him and.." Isaac stops speaking when he sees Allison sitting on the couch. "Allison?!"

Allison nods and, getting to her feet, walks over to Isaac and gives him a long hug before pulling away. Still dumbstruck at the sight of the girl he loves back from the dead, Isaac stands with his jaw hanging open until Lydia and Aiden enter the house.

Aiden smacks Isaac on the back of the head, "Are you forgetting to tell him something?"

Isaac yelps from the sudden impact of Aiden's hand on the back of his head. His eyes widening with the realization that he'd forgotten to tell his Alpha an important bit of information, Isaac quickly turns to Scott. "We were at the school.. we saw Stiles, but it wasn't Stiles.. it was the Nogitsune."

Stiles suddenly goes pale. He looks at Isaac with a look of fear on his face, "You couldn't have.. we killed.."

Aiden nods, "It was definitely the Nogitsune.. and he had a message for you."

Stiles stares at Aiden, a horrified look on his face, "Wha.. What did he say?"

Aiden looks at Stiles with a grim expression, "He told us to tell you that he'll be seeing you soon."

Sensing Stiles's unbridled terror, Niklaus takes him in his arms and tries to comfort him. Niklaus whispers in Stiles's ear. "It'll be fine, love.. I'm here. This Nogitsune doesn't stand a chance."

Scott looks at his best friend, concern all over his face, "Stiles.. Isaac and I are going to go look for Kyle.. but I think you should stay here.. with Klaus." Stiles nods in agreement with his friend. Scott turns to Aiden. "Dude, would you mind staying behind to help keep an eye on things here?"

Aiden nods, his expression is serious. "Yeah.. if the Nogitsune shows up, I'll kick his ass."

Allison stands and walks over to Scott, "Don't even think you're going without me."

Sheriff Stilinski stands up, looking at his son's best friend. "I'm coming, too. Kyle's my son, I need to help find him."

Scott looks from the Sheriff to Allison and motions toward the door, "I understand.. let's go."

Stiles hugs his father, his face still covered with worry and fear. "Be careful. Find him. Bring him back."

John smiles weakly at his son. "I'll do my best, kid.. I promise."

Scott looks at Stiles, a hint of affection in his eyes. "Don't worry, bro.. I'll take care of your Dad, and we'll find Kyle.. I promise."

Niklaus steps forward to address the Sheriff, "Wait.." Reaching into his pocket, Niklaus pulls out his car keys. He tosses them to the Sheriff and smiles slyly, "Do try not to scratch the paint."

John nods and with that, Scott, Allison, Isaac, and the Sheriff leave the house.

After they hear the car pull out onto the street, Aiden looks at Niklaus. "So.. I hear you're a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid."

Niklaus nods at the Beta. "You've heard correctly, friend.. does that interest you?"

Stiles looks from Niklaus to Aiden. "Just so everyone is clear on this, the blonde belongs to Stiles.. thank you."

Aiden chuckles. "I'm not gay, you bonehead.. just interested in what your boyfriend has to offer."

Lydia grabs Aiden by his arm and pulls him toward the stairs. "Before you two start some epic bromance, why don't we go upstairs to one of the guest rooms and see what I can offer you instead."

Aiden smiles devilishly and looks from Lydia to Niklaus, "We'll talk later.. duty calls." With that, Lydia and Aiden turn and head upstairs.

Niklaus turns back to Stiles, who once again appears to be quite worried. Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles. "Come now, love.. everything will be fine, I promise." Stiles nods shakily as he walks back over to the couch and sits down. Niklaus follows right behind and takes a seat next to him.

Stiles sighs loudly. "The last time we faced the Nogitsune, Allison and Aiden both died."

Josh, who is still sitting with Danny in the love-seat, interjects, "Last time you didn't have an immortal Hybrid and his handsome fake cousin to help you." Danny snorts when he hears Josh's comment.

Niklaus looks from Stiles to Josh, rolls his eyes, then turns to Stiles and smiles a mischievous grin. "Indeed love. I'm sure young Joshua here will have the Nogitsune shaking in its boots.. or possibly rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Either way, while it's distracted, I'll rip it's head off."

Stiles smiles weakly, "You'd do that for me?" Niklaus nods and kisses Stiles on the cheek.

Josh looks at Danny, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion, "Am I not intimidating?"

Danny chuckles, "You're cute.. and that's why I like you."

Josh crosses his arms and pouts, "I can pull off intimidating."

Stiles smirks, "Of course you can.. just like Justin Bieber can pull off looking like he still has a career."

Danny giggles, "Note to self.. Stiles is not a Belieber."

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope.. I had Bieber Fever once.. almost ended up in the hospital. How'd we get on this topic again?"

Danny points at Josh, "My intimidating boyfriend over here."

Stiles looks from Josh and Danny to Niklaus. "Sorry Dann-O, but I think mine has yours beat."

Niklaus wraps his arms around Stiles and nuzzles his neck. "Like I said before, love.. no harm will ever befall you so long as I'm around."

Hours go by and Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Sheriff Stilinski return, having found no sign of Kyle. Night falls and the next two days come and go like a blur.

With Special Agent McCall's help, Sheriff John Stilinski returns to work, having explained his disappearance and sudden reappearance as a failed kidnapping attempt. Having access to the resources of the Sheriff's Department gives the John the ability to put out an APB on the missing Deputy Kyle Parrish, who unbeknownst to his coworkers, happens to be his long lost son.

Lydia and Aiden have been spending a lot of time behind closed doors. Danny and Josh have been back and forth between the Mikaelson house and the Mahealani residence to help Danny's parents clean up after the storm. Scott, Melissa, and Isaac have all moved into the Stilinski house temporarily as the damage to the McCall's house was far too severe. Stiles has set up camp with Niklaus.

It is on the evening of the third night after the storm, while Stiles, Niklaus, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Lydia, Danny, and Josh are sitting around watching a movie in the Mikaelson living room, that there is a knock at the door.

Stiles picks up the remote and pauses the movie. Stiles looks at Niklaus with a confused expression, "Um.. were you expecting company?"

Niklaus shakes his head, "No love.. I haven't the faintest idea who it could be."

Isaac shrugs, "Maybe it's the Nogitsune."

Stiles complexion visibly pales, "No.."

Scott reaches over and smacks Isaac in the back of the head. "Not funny, dude.. besides, the Nogitsune wouldn't knock."

Allison reaches over, rubs the back of Isaac's head, and shoots the Alpha a dirty look. "Maybe it's Derek.. nobody's seen him in days."

Lydia, annoyed by all of the speculation, untangles herself from Aiden and huffs. "I have an idea.. if we want to know who's knocking, how 'bout we open the door." With that, Lydia stands, walks to the foyer, and opens the door. Standing on the other side are two young women that Lydia doesn't recognize.. Rebekah Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett.

Lydia looks from Rebekah to Bonnie, "Can I help you?"

Rebekah smiles snidely. "I doubt it, but I'll try anyway. Does Nik live here?"

Bonnie shoots a dirty look at Rebekah and turns to smile at Bonnie. "I apologize for my.. for her.. we're looking for Klaus Mikaelson. His brother, Elijah, told us we could find him here."

In the living room, the pack continues to go about the business of relaxing. Scott, who is seated with a view of the foyer and front door, looks dreamily at one of the new visitors, "Who are they?"

Hearing hushed talking from the next room, as well as Scott's question, Niklaus decides that it might be a good idea to check in on Lydia and see who their visitors might be. Kissing Stiles, the Hybrid gets up and walks toward the foyer. When he rounds the corner, Niklaus stops dead in his tracks. Staring into the foyer, Niklaus and Rebekah lock eyes. The Hybrid answers Scott. "One of them is a Witch, the other.. my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 34!! Rebekah and Bonnie have finally arrived in Beacon Hills.. and do I detect a bit of hostility between Lydia and Rebekah?. Only time will tell on this one!! There are only 10 Chapters remaining, and I have now started writing the second story in the Beacon Hills Originals Series!! 
> 
> All chapters have been turned over to my wonderful spouse/editor, who will be doing his very best to get them to me for posting in a timely manner. It's been a busy Summer, and continues to be busy, so I can tell you that they won't all get posted at once.. Ideally, I would like to see 2 or 3 updates per week, but let's see how things go ;)
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for all of the comments and Kudos!! I say it at the end of every Chapter, but it really excites me to see that people are enjoying my story.. I promise to keep doing my best to keep you entertained!!
> 
> Keep those Kudos and comments coming and Chapter 35 will be here before you know it!!


	35. The Lord Of The Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale finds himself in yet another predicament. The Nogitsune heads to the mall to do a little shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Chapter 35 - The Lord of The Flies

Darkness: It surrounds Derek Hale like a shroud. As he regains consciousness, the former Alpha realizes that he's standing upright and chained to a cold cement wall; he's been captured. 

Attempting to shake the cobwebs from his mind, Derek tries to remember exactly how he got into this predicament. The last thing he remembers feeling is anger.. Stiles. Derek thinks back. He and Peter we're in the Preserve. He remembers wanting to bash the older Wolf's head into as many trees as possible, but he couldn't. They were looking for something. No, someone.. Sheriff Stilinski. Derek slowly begins to remember. Stiles's father was missing. Stiles, the Hybrid, and the rest of the pack were looking for him.

Hatred: Derek's mind fills with it at the mere thought of Niklaus Mikaelson. Life was different before Niklaus arrived in Beacon Hills, Derek still had a chance with Stiles then.

Breaking himself from the train of thought he'd gotten into, Derek attempts to survey his surroundings. Wherever it is that he's being held, it's damp, it smells musty, and there isn't a bit of light in the place. It's so dark that even with his Werewolf sight he can't see anything; however, he does hear something.. shallow breathing and a heartbeat.

Derek looks into the darkness in a futile gesture, "Who's there?"

The heartbeat and breathing continue, no hint that whoever it is in this place with him even heard him.

Derek struggles again, to no avail, hoping to find a way to get free. Just as he gives up, a door opens and floods the room with light. Unable to see the person entering because of the harsh backlighting, Derek does manage to discover the source of the shallow breathing and heartbeat he'd heard before. There, chained up to the wall across from him, he sees the unconscious form of Deputy Jordan Parrish.

Turning to the figure at the door, Derek growls angrily. "I don't know who you are, but you better hope to hell that I don't get free."

The figure at the door flips on a light switch and that's when Derek sees the face of his captor smiling wickedly at him.. Gerard Argent. Gerard enters the room and closes the door behind him. "Now, now Hale.. I wouldn't be too concerned with getting free. Those chains are infused with wolfsbane. Any attempt to struggle is pointless."

Derek growls angrily. "When I get loose, and trust me, I will.. I plan on ripping that smile right off your face."

Gerard walks over and comes face to face with Derek. He smiles smugly. "Not as powerful as you were the last time we met, are you?" Gerard slaps Derek across his face, "I guess that's what happens when you become some punk teenager's bitch."

Derek spits in Gerard's face, his eyes glowing a bright blue. "I'll show you who the bitch is, Gerard!"

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Gerard wipes the spit from his face and starts laughing. Slowly the older man turns and walks toward the door, he stops just before leaving and turns back to Derek. Gerard smiles wickedly. "Enjoy your life while it lasts, Hale. By the time we're done here, you'll be begging for it to end." Opening the door, Gerard turns, flips the light switch off, and leaves; Derek and an unconscious Jordan Parrish are left alone in the darkness.

The Beacon Hills Mall is packed just days after a crippling hailstorm that damaged tens of thousands of homes and destroyed countless people's belongings. If ever there was a place to cause chaos, this is definitely it. 

The Nogitsune, in Stiles's form, walks through the parking lot, a sadistic smile on his face. Each car that he passes belongs to a potential victim.. and there are thousands here in this parking lot. As he approaches the mall's east entrance, a man emerges and notices him right away. This man is Coach Bobby Finstock.

Coach looks at Stiles and frowns. "Stilinski.. where's McCall? I didn't know you two knuckle heads travelled separately."

The Nogitsune smiles at Coach. "Hey Coach.. I'll be seeing him in a little while. I just have to pick something up first."

Coach nods with understanding, "I hear you. That damn storm broke every window in my house.. ruined lots of crap."

The Nogitsune smiles wickedly, "It was quite the storm, wasn't it?"

Coach nods again. "Yeah. Listen kid, I gotta go. Be careful in there.. it's a mad house."

As Coach walks away toward his car, the Nogitsune smiles an evil smile, "Trust me.. you haven't seen anything yet."

Coach continues walking, unfazed by the Nogitsune's parting comments. The Nogitsune watches as the man disappears into the sea of parked cars and turns to continue walking into the mall.

Once inside, the dark fox makes his way to the middle of the mall's center court area and smiles. Looking upward, the Nogitsune opens its mouth and from it comes flies: One at first, then two, then hundreds, then thousands. As the plague of flies swarm into the mall, they begin flying toward the people inside. One by one, the flies make their way to one of the unsuspecting shoppers or mall employees and, one by one, they slip inside them. The files enter the bodies of each living person within the mall by crawling into ears, into nostrils, and flying into open mouths. As their bodies are invaded, each of the victims freeze in place and remain at a stand still until every single person has been affected. Once all of the flies have found their mark, the people turn from whichever direction they've been facing and turn to stare at the Nogitsune.

The Nogitsune smiles devilishly and raises its voice. "You see this pretty face? Find the person here in town that looks like me and kill him. While you're at it, kill everyone that gets in your way." The Nogitsune thinks a moment and then smiles an even bigger smile, "In fact.. kill everyone in Beacon Hills."

The people, in their almost zombified state, continue to stare at the Nogitsune who looks at them with an almost annoyed expression. 

The Nogitsune looks all around him. "What are you waiting for?! Go kill people!!"

With that, the crowd of people head for the nearest exit and wander off into an unsuspecting Beacon Hills leaving the Nogitsune standing alone at the center of the mall laughing sadistically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang.. or is it pack?! There you have it.. Chapter 35!! I'm sooooo sorry for the incredibly long wait. We've had a mess here on our end with three very sick kitties, an anniversary, vacation, and all sorts of other stuff.
> 
> For the sake of my happy home life, I can't bug my other half too much, please understand.. he's the editor and the one responsible for making this sound semi intelligent.. LoL
> 
> Anyway.. I really do appreciate the Kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Please keep leaving them, doing them, or whatever the case might be.
> 
> I promise the next chapter won't take as long to post.. thanks for your support!!!


	36. Genim White Must Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus awakens and finds himself in the Roanoke Colony, with more than one thing seriously amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Waking up, Niklaus Mikaelson feels uneasy and uncertain. Looking around, he sees things that he hasn't seen in years.. hundreds of years, in fact. Scanning the room, he looks for one thing.. Stiles. Standing up, he looks at his clothes. "This can't be right.." The shutters at every window are closed tight and he now remembers.. everything. Walking to the bedroom door with haste, Niklaus throws open the door and begins searching room by room.

In the first room he finds Margaret dead; her neck is broken, there are two large bite marks, and there's blood all over her plain dress. Moving to the next room he finds it empty, so he moves on to the next. One by one, he clears the upstairs and heads down to the first floor. 

Downstairs is the same as upstairs until he reaches the dining area. Here he finds his brother, Elijah, in an unconscious heap on the wooden floor. Rushing to his side, Niklaus begins shaking his older brother. "Elijah!! Elijah!! Wake up!!"

Elijah stirs and slowly opens his eyes, "Niklaus.. what happened?"

Niklaus looks at his brother, his eyes full of fear and worry, "Stiles.. where is he?!"

Elijah, managing to sit upright, looks at his brother in confusion. "Stiles? I thought his name is Genim?"

Niklaus looks angry, he looks like he could cry, he looks at his brother with fear in his eyes. "Yes.. where is he?! I can't find him anywhere?" Niklaus helps Elijah to his feet. 

The elder Original looks around the small room. Turning back to Niklaus, he looks at him sorrowfully. "Mikael.. he was here. I remember now."

Niklaus looks panic stricken, his face full of fear. "Oh no.. this can't be happening.. not again.."

Elijah looks confused. "Again?! Niklaus, what's gotten into you? You're acting insane, even for you."

Niklaus shakes his head. "This has all happened before.. all of this. I'm in Roanoke.. Mikael lured me here.. he took Stiles.. he.."

Elijah nods. "You're simply confused, my brother. Calm down.. we'll get your things and get out of here.. get you to safety."

Hearing his brother's words sends Niklaus into a fit of rage. Grabbing Elijah by his coat, he slams his older brother through a cabinet, smashing it to pieces before pinning him to the wall. Elijah is stunned by the sudden impact, barely struggling to free himself.

Niklaus looks at him with rage in his eyes. "Do you take me for a coward?! How dare you suggest that I leave him behind?!"

Elijah, still stunned, looks at his brother with a mixture of fear and sympathy. "Niklaus, I apologize. I simply.. I didn't know that you felt this strongly about the boy."

Niklaus releases his brother and takes a few steps backward. He spins quickly when he hears a noise coming from a nearby closet. Niklaus looks back at Elijah, "Did you hear that?!"

Elijah nods, dusting himself off. "I did indeed. It would appear that there is someone in the closet."

Niklaus takes a step forward toward the closet door, and then another. When he's standing right in front of it, he reaches out his right hand and pauses for a second before grasping the handle and flinging the door open. To both of their surprise, there on the closet floor is a beaten and barely conscious Stiles. Dropping to his knees, Niklaus takes the injured younger man into his arms as tears begin to stream down his face. 

Groaning in pain, Stiles slowly opens his eyes as he begins to mumble, "There's no place like home.. there's no place like home.." He smiles when he opens his eyes, but his expression suddenly changes to one of shock when he sees the Hybrid's tears. Stiles reaches up and places his hand on the older man's cheek, "Hey now.. what're the waterworks all about?"

Niklaus smiles in relief. "Did you see the Wizard, Dorothy?"

Stiles's jaw drops slightly. "The Wizard of Oz hasn't been written yet. How do you...?"

Niklaus kisses Stiles on his forehead, "It would appear that we're having the same dream, love."

Elijah watches his brother and the boy interacting and thinks to himself, "He really must love this boy." Elijah looks down at the two and clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt this touching scene, but should we not wonder why we're all still here?"

Niklaus looks up at his brother and then back down at Stiles. "He's right.. Mikael wouldn't just come here to kill the housekeeper. There must be a reason."

Stiles tries to stand, but has difficulty. Niklaus helps him and he's soon on his feet. Stiles looks at Niklaus questioningly. "You lived this before, can't you remember?"

Niklaus shakes his head and frowns, "Unfortunately, no.. it's only coming in bits and pieces."

Elijah looks at his brother and Stiles with great confusion. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, would the two of you mind filling me in?"

Stiles shrugs, "I'm not sure you'd believe us if we told you."

Elijah smirks and looks at his brother. "As I'm sure my brother is aware, I can be quite open-minded.. try me."

Stiles and Niklaus tell Elijah everything. About the spell that created two Niklauses, about how one Niklaus came to Beacon Hills, and about the Necromancer. The elder Mikaelson listens intently as they tell him about their shared dreams, about Stiles being Genim White's doppelgänger, and about the obvious holes in Niklaus's memory. When Niklaus and Stiles finish with their story, Elijah stands in silence giving deep thought to everything that the pair has told him.

Niklaus looks at his brother with a hint of annoyance, "Are you just going to stand there looking like an overpriced statue or are you going to say something?!"

Elijah smiles slightly, "I apologize.. it took me a moment to process everything you've both just told me." Elijah first addresses Stiles. "I'd find it safe to say that if you are somehow here from the future, and if you're the doppelgänger of Genim White, that must mean that in this time.. Genim White will die."

Stiles nods, a grim expression on his face. "I kinda figured that. What're the odds that I'm dreaming when it happens? I totally don't want to die."

Niklaus looks from Stiles to Elijah, "If we're both experiencing this, reliving this in our dreams, and we're able to interact with Elijah.. perhaps you don't have to die."

Elijah looks at his brother with a sympathetic expression. He shakes his head. "Unfortunately, brother.. if Genim White was meant to die here, it must happen. Otherwise Stiles might not ever be born and you two would never meet."

Stiles turns to Niklaus with a look of realization on his face. "It's like in Star Trek. You can't change anything when you time travel, otherwise the future you know might not ever happen."

Niklaus sighs, "You're both right.. so what do we do?"

Elijah thinks a moment, then speaks. "As I'm unaffected by this entire situation, it would be best if I make all of the decisions. Likely you, Niklaus, would be so terrified at our Father's sudden appearance here that I would be making them anyway."

Stiles nods, "It makes sense."

Niklaus shakes his head and frowns. "I don't like it, not at all.. but very well, what do we do now, Elijah?"

Elijah looks passed Niklaus into the closet. There, stuck in the back of the door, is a dagger holding a piece of paper. Walking to the closet, Elijah pulls the dagger from the door and drops it on the floor. Taking the paper in his hand, he opens it and reads aloud: "Run all you want, boy. Before this day is over you'll have no reason to continue your abomination of a life. I could've ended it already, but I prefer to make you suffer."

Stiles looks from Elijah to Niklaus, "Quite the Dad you guys have there."

Niklaus looks toward one of the shuttered windows, "The sun is beginning to set."

Elijah nods. "Good, then we continue with our original plan. We head for the shore at nightfall."

Niklaus looks at Elijah, frustration on his face, "Mikael will be waiting."

Elijah nods. "Yes.. and, as unpleasant as the consequences might be, we have a future to ensure. Unfortunately, Genim White must die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 36!!!
> 
> This will be the final Roanoke Chapter for this part of the story.. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the Fall to see how things play out in the past.
> 
> Please keep in mind, this is a 3 part storyline, and just because there are certain "holes" in the plot, doesn't mean that I don't have plans to fill them in as the series unfolds.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and comments.. I greatly appreciate your interest and enthusiasm.. Please keep it up!!
> 
> Look for the next chapter coming soon!!


	37. Mall Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah, Bonnie, and an angry mob.. things in Beacon Hills will never be the same!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Everyone at the Mikaelson house is silent. The arrival of another Original Vampire is unexpected.. not only to Stiles and the pack, but to Niklaus as well. If he'd ever expected one of his siblings to show up in Beacon Hills, it would've been Elijah. Never in a million years did he expect to see Rebekah. Niklaus looks at his younger sister and nods curtly, "Sister.. what brings you to Beacon Hills?"

Rebekah walks into the house, Bonnie following just behind her. Lydia steps aside and eyes Rebekah suspiciously. Rebekah looks around the foyer and into the living room before addressing her brother. "Believe me, Nik.. coming here wasn't on the top of my list of things to do. Elijah came to me and said you needed my help."

Niklaus frowns slightly, "You've seen our brother then?"

Rebekah nods. "Yes.. our dear brother came to Mystic Falls and filled me in about everything. He said you were in need of some help and, by the looks of things, I'd say he was right." Rebekah walks into the living room and smiles pleasantly when she sees Scott. Walking over to the Alpha, she extends her hand, "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson.. and who might you be?" Scott reaches up hesitantly to take Rebekah's hand, but he stops when Niklaus interrupts.

Niklaus smiles sarcastically at his sister. "Come now, Rebekah.. what would Matt think if he heard you were flirting with our young Alpha here?"

Rebekah's eyebrow raises slightly. "Alpha? Leave it to you to move somewhere there just happens to be a Wolf pack." Rebekah smiles at Josh. "I see you have a boyfriend already, too."

Josh nods and looks from Rebekah to Danny. "Rebekah, this is Danny.. Danny, Klaus's sister, Rebekah."

Danny smiles at the Original Vampire. "Nice to meet you, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiles at Danny, then looks around the room. "Which of these is yours, Niklaus? I'll assume it's not the handsome Alpha as he seems far to friendly with the human next to him. Maybe it's this fine specimen over here?" Rebekah turns to face Aiden who smiles at her.

Lydia, having heard quite enough, pushes by Rebekah and sits down next to Aiden. Lydia gives Rebekah a dirty look. "This 'fine specimen' happens to be with me.. and he prefers redheads. If he did like blondes, I'm sure he'd prefer them natural and not from a cheap bottle. Just a tip, Becky." Rebekah's smile fades as she looks at Lydia with an angry scowl; she's about to speak when Stiles interrupts.

Stiles raises his hand, "He's mine.. I mean I'm his.. Nik's that is."

Rebekah turns from Lydia and faces Stiles. Her scowl softens a bit when she sees the source of the interruption. Stiles gets to his feet quickly and walks over to Niklaus, who puts his arm around the younger man. Rebekah looks at her brother and his boyfriend and smiles slightly. "He's a bastard, you know.. my brother.. and no, I'm not talking about by birth. He can be a giant ass at times."

Bonnie, who'd been standing at the room's entryway, steps in and reaches for Stiles's hand. "Hi, I'm Bonnie.. you'll find with their family that being a 'giant ass' is hereditary." Reaching out, Stiles grasps Bonnie's hand and shakes it gently.

Niklaus smiles at Bonnie. "It good to see you again, Bonnie. It's much more preferable than speaking to you over the phone. Incidentally, I'd like to think that some of us are capable of changing our ways."

Bonnie nods. "I've heard that you're different.. time will tell. Now would somebody mind telling us what happened out there?"

The next hour is spent introducing Bonnie and Rebekah to the pack and bringing them up to speed on everything that's transpired to this point. Niklaus tells them about the spell and how he came to be in Beacon Hills. Scott then recounts the tale of Gerard Argent's sacrifices and his spell to raise the dead. Josh and Danny use their phones to show the pair pictures from the hailstorm and explain the current state of Beacon Hills. Finally, Stiles and Isaac tell of the Nogitsune's return and of their previous encounter with the fox spirit. When everyone's finished telling their parts of the story, Bonnie and Rebekah sit in stunned silence.

Bonnie reaches into her bag and pulls out Esther's grimoire, "I'd say it's a good thing Elijah gave this to me before we left Mystic Falls."

Niklaus's jaw drops slightly and his eyes widen. "Our Mother's grimoire.. what foresight our brother has, Rebekah. That book will most certainly come in handy."

Scott looks confused, "What's a grimoire?"

Stiles gets excited and answers before Niklaus can reply. "Dude, didn't you ever watch Charmed?! A grimoire is kinda like a Book of Shadows.. it's a spell book."

Niklaus nods, smiling at his boyfriend. "That's quite right, love.. and since our Mother was such a powerful Witch, there's bound to be a spell or two in that book that can help us with our current situation."

Bonnie smiles at Stiles's enthusiasm, she looks from him to Niklaus. "First order of business is to find a spell that will keep Allison, Aiden, Sheriff Stilinski, and whoever else alive after the Necromancer's stone has been destroyed."

Rebekah interjects, "Didn't you say that some of your friends are still missing?"

Niklaus nods. "Yes.. though I certainly wouldn't qualify Derek Hale as a friend. For all we know he's off sulking somewhere."

Scott shrugs, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Could be.. but I doubt he'd stay away after that storm. He'd want to make sure everyone's okay."

Lydia smirks upon hearing the Alpha's comment, "And by 'everyone' I'm assuming you mean Stiles?"

Scott almost smiles. He nods his head, "Yeah.. that would be what I meant."

Allison looks around at the others and frowns. "If Derek is missing, I'd bet money that Gerard had something to do with it."

Bonnie looks a bit confused, "Gerard.. he's the Necromancer.. right?" Allison nods.

Isaac appears to think for a moment, then interjects, "Let's not forget Stiles's brother that he never knew was his brother."

Rebekah frowns slightly, "They could make an MTV reality series out of this town couldn't they?"

Stiles ignores Rebekah's comment and looks at Isaac with an unnerved expression. "Gerard. If anyone has Kyle and Derek, it'd be that sick, crazy, old fuck." He looks at Allison, "No offense."

Allison, unfazed by Stiles's comment, smiles. "None taken, that about sums him up."

Rebekah looks around the room at the teens and then at her brother, annoyance clearly visible on her face. She sighs, "Are we just going to sit here talking or are we actually going to do something about all of this?"

Stiles is about to speak when his phone rings. Scott's phone rings at almost the exact same time. Both look at their caller IDs and see that it's their respective Father's calling them. They answer simultaneously and in near unison, "Hello?" Stiles's face goes blank, Scott soon has the same expression. 

Reaching for the remote on the coffee table, Stiles fumbles with it before pointing it at the wall-mounted 50" flat screen TV, bringing it to life. Flipping through the channels, he finally stops on a local newscast. The image on the screen is one of a local street.. Main Street to be exact.. probably shot from what you'd judge to be a rooftop or maybe a helicopter. On the street below there is a large crowd of people surging toward the downtown area. As the crowd moves they flip already storm-damaged cars, they loot stores, and the picture cuts away quickly when a group of people rip what appears to be an elderly man from his pick-up truck and begin beating him to death. 

Stiles hangs up the phone with not so much as a word, his eyes locked on the TV screen watching the graphic violence and chaos as it unfolds. Scott, meanwhile, leaves the room. Everyone in the room looks at the screen with a mixture of confusion and concern. 

Niklaus is the first to speak, "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Stiles pulls himself together enough to reply, "My Dad said they're heading this way."

Lydia looks at Stiles in alarm. "Whoa.. wait, they're heading this way?!"

Stiles nods, "Yup."

Isaac shakes his head, "This can't be good."

Rebekah smirks, when she speaks her tone is dripping with sarcasm, "I'd say that's abundantly clear." She turns to face her brother, "We've handled bigger crowds before.. at least one of us has."

Allison looks at Rebekah with disgust, "We can't kill these people.. there's obviously something controlling them."

Bonnie nods, her expression is grim, "Allison's right.. there's something dark at work here.. I can sense it."

Stiles sits and stares at the TV screen, looking as if he's trying to spot something.. or someone. Stiles goes pale when he catches sight of a lone figure at the center of the mob walking along lackadaisically. He hits the pause button.

Allison looks at the paused TV screen, then at Stiles. Her expression is one of fear and shock, "Is that?...."

Josh stands up and moves toward the screen to get a closer look. He looks at the image frozen on the screen then at Stiles. "Um.. that's you, Stiles."

Lydia's jaw drops, "The Nogitsune."

Isaac, watching the entire conversation take place, looks around with a mildly irritated look on his face. "I told you so, and nobody believed me." Allison smacks the Beta on his arm and Aiden snickers.

Bonnie looks at the screen curiously. "I've heard of Nogitsune, but I've never seen one before."

Niklaus puts his arm around Stiles. "When I've finished with this one, you'll never see one again, Bonnie."

Stiles looks at Niklaus with worry, "He has to have a thousand people."

Aiden nods, "Mind control.. like he used on us."

As Aiden finishes speaking, Scott reenters the room, his face covered with uncertainty. "Guys, we have to leave.. now."

Niklaus looks questioningly at Scott. "Leave? Why would we do that?"

Scott sighs, "My Dad says that crowd of people is heading for us.. not just in our direction.. he's pretty sure they're coming here."

Stiles looks terrified, "They're coming for us?!"

Scott nods, the look on his face is grim, "We've got to get out of here."

Niklaus scowls at the Alpha. "There are over a thousand crazed humans and a lunatic fox spirit coming for us. Where do you suggest we go?"

Danny clears his throat, raising his hand, "I have an idea.. I'll explain on the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.. Chapter 37!!! With an angry mob headed for the pack, and Bonnie and Rebekah in town, things are bound to get interesting.
> 
> As I've been saying since the beginning, I have this planned out as a three part story, with "Necromancing The Stone" being part one.
> 
> If I haven't hit on certain character's relationships, interactions between characters, or even given a character much read time, never fear.. their time will come.
> 
> Be warned, this part of the story will leave you guessing.. some questions will be answered, others will leave you waiting in suspense..hanging even.
> 
> Thanks for the continued Kudos and comments, they're what keeps me going and my creativity flowing. Please stay tuned, Chapter 38 is coming soon, and looking ahead, there's another Original coming.. Who could it be?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.. see you soon!!


	38. What Does The Fox Say?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads for higher ground in an attempt to avoid a confrontation with the Nogitsune's mind controlled mob. Meanwhile, the dark spirit finds an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Grabbing only the necessities - some food, drinks, and other items - the group heads off to Danny's mystery location. Stiles, Niklaus, Danny Lydia, and Josh ride in the convertible, Allison and Isaac ride with Bonnie and Rebekah, while Scott and Aiden use their Wolf speed and go it on foot.

After about a half-hour drive, including some highway and several back roads, the caravan pulls off onto an old dirt road that runs through a densely wooded area, probably at the northern edge of the Preserve. The road, which had been relatively flat, soon begins to turn into a steep incline.

Stiles looks back over his shoulder. "Dude, where are we headed.. Witch Mountain?"

Lydia eyes Stiles curiously, "The original version or the remake one with that wrestling guy?"

Josh chuckles. "You mean The Rock?"

Danny smiles, shaking his head slightly. "It's not Witch Mountain.. but it is an old Cold War era nuclear shelter and command center for the California National Guard. It's been abandoned since 1991."

Niklaus looks at Danny in the rearview mirror. "Interesting.. and how exactly did you find out about this place? I'm gathering Stiles didn't even know about it and his Father is the Sheriff."

Stiles shakes his head, "Nope.. didn't have a clue."

Danny smiles slyly, "Hacker.. remember?"

Stiles turns around and looks at the pair in the backseat. "Okay.. for the record.. just so we're clear, if Dwayne Johnson shows up and offers to help lay the smack down.. my ass is going back to face the mob.. if you smell what the Stiles is cooking."

Josh chuckles, "Smells like chicken to me."

The friendly banter is interrupted when Niklaus notices a change in the road ahead. Niklaus glances in the mirror, "It would seem that the road ends just ahead."

Danny nods, "That's because we're here."

Stopping and shutting off the car, Niklaus and the others exit. Only seconds behind them, Rebekah and her passengers also park and exit their vehicle.

Rebekah looks around the small clearing, "I really don't think this is the appropriate time for a camping trip."

Niklaus shakes his head. "As usual, sister.. your impatience overrides your ability to hold your tongue."

As Danny and Josh break away from the group and walk to the far edge of the clearing, Scott and Aiden come running up the road, slowing to a jog and then a slow walk; neither is even close to being out of breath.

Scott looks at Stiles with concern. "It's definitely remote enough, but we can't just sit out here in the open."

Before Stiles can speak, Danny yells excitedly from a small clump of trees. "We found it, guys.. over here!!"

Scott, Stiles, and Niklaus all exchange glances before they lead the rest of the group to Danny and Josh's location. There, in the midst of the trees, is a raised concrete platform in the center of which is a large round hatch with a wheel on top that looks like it belongs on a submarine. Bending down, Danny tries to turn the wheel to open the hatch, but it won't budge. He looks up at Josh with an expression that's somewhere between a pout and frustration. Sensing his boyfriend's unhappiness, Josh moves in as Danny steps out of the way and the young Vampire makes fast work of opening the hatch. Without giving the situation much thought, Danny immediately begins to descend the ladder. The others trade looks, but nobody moves. 

Stiles looks at the open hatch, then at Niklaus. "I'm so totally not going down there.. there could be giant rats or alligators down there. Oh my God.. what if there are Wererats?!"

Scott shakes his head. "Dude.. this is Beacon Hills, not New York City."

Rebekah smirks sarcastically, "And this isn't a sewer."

Niklaus chuckles and smiles at Stiles. "Love, I'm fairly certain that there are no such things as Wererats."

Stiles throws his arms up spastically, "Who knows.. they just seem to be making up all sorts of Were-creatures these days!!" While Stiles expounds to Niklaus about the number of new and nearly unthought of creatures dreamed into existence by TV and movie writers, Allison, Scott, and Isaac disappear through the open hatch. When Stiles turns around to get Scott's input on the topic of his rant, he realizes that the Alpha and the others are no longer standing behind him. Stiles looks down the hole, "Wait a minute.. are there lights down there?!"

Scott pokes his head out of the hole and smiles. "No alligators, no Wererats.. and, dude.. there was a light switch."

Rebekah, appearing rather annoyed, looks at Niklaus and frowns, "Can you please get your boy to get in the hole already?"

Stiles huffs, making a pouty face, "Alright.. I'm going.." 

Reluctantly, Stiles goes to the open hatch and descends the ladder into the chamber below. He is followed by Lydia, Aiden, Bonnie, and Rebekah. Staying behind until the others are safely underground, Niklaus finally joins them, pulling the hatch closed behind him.

The Nogitsune loves chaos, in fact, it's what he lives for. Standing in the middle of the mob he's created is both empowering and exhilarating. Watching as the residents of Beacon Hills inflict harm upon their neighbors and create further destruction upon their town is like a trip to the Symphony for him. He smiles and almost chuckles to himself. How foolish his adversaries had been to think they'd killed him. You can never kill chaos, merely calm it. The Necromancer's spell didn't return him into being, but the chaos it created did. The first spark the Nogitsune felt was when Gerard managed to escape Ichan House, the next was after his first sacrifice. With each additional kill the Nogitsune became stronger, but it was the storm - the devastation, the sheer chaos - that brought him back.

Following the horde of people down the street, the Nogitsune can sense something.. someone.. a Wolf. Smiling sadistically, the Nogitsune scans the surrounding area and spots it. There, on the roof of a nearby building, stands the one he knows to be Deucalion.. the Demon Wolf. 

Watching the chaos below almost brings a smile to the face of Deucalion. This town has cost him everything.. his pack, his power. He's still a more powerful Alpha than Scott McCall, he just lacks the backing of a good pack. This creature intrigues him. It looks like McCall's human sidekick, but it's clearly much older and far more powerful. The hold he has over these people.. he finds it quite interesting. Suddenly, he realizes that the creature masquerading as Stiles has spotted him when he sees it smile. Seconds after, the creature disappears into a whisp of black smoke only to reappear several feet away on the very same rooftop as him.

Deucalion smiles at his visitor, "I see you have quite an affect on the good people of Beacon Hills."

The Nogitsune shrugs and smiles wickedly. "Call it a gift. I'm pretty curious, Deucalion.. why aren't you heading for the hills?"

Deucalion takes a step forward, "You know my name?!"

The Nogitsune nods slightly, "I know everything Stiles knows.. to a point anyway.. including the way his little friends destroyed your pack."

Deucalion frowns. "It was not one of my finer moments. What are you exactly?"

The Nogitsune smirks. "You're a Wolf, I'm a Fox. Now that that's out of the way, why are you here?"

Deucalion chuckles and smiles wickedly. "I've come to offer my assistance, of course."

It is now the Nogitsune's turn to chuckle. Eying up the Wolf standing in front of him, the Fox considers Deucalion's words carefully. The Nogitsune smiles wickedly, "Why would I need your help when I have all of them?"

Deucalion's eyes glow a soft red. He grins mischievously at the Nogitsune. "For starters, a thousand humans might be a match for a few teenaged Wolves, but not an Original Vampire."

The Nogitsune looks at Deucalion with surprise. "An Original Vampire? Here in Beacon Hills? Go on.. you've got my attention."

Deucalion's smile broadens. "I thought I might. It also might interest you to know that they won't stand and fight. If I know them, they'll not want to harm the humans under your control. As powerful as you might be, I'm sure we can both agree that a Fox's sense of smell is nothing compared to that of a Wolf."

The Nogitsune appears to think about Deucalion's words. It's true that Scott and his pack won't risk harming the humans. Likewise, it's also true that a Wolf's sense of smell is far superior to his own. The Nogitsune nods, a dark smile crossing his face, "Very well.. and what are you asking for in return?"

Deucalion returns the Nogitsune's smile, a dark gleam flashing in his eyes, "You can kill the rest.. but McCall is all mine."

Beneath the metal hatch discovered by Danny, the rest of the group find themselves in a large concrete structure, almost reminiscent of a New York subway tunnel. 

Stiles looks around in awe. "It's not very cozy, but I bet you could fit the whole freakin' town down here."

Niklaus nods at Stiles's assessment. "Indeed, it is rather impressive that such a structure could go forgotten by the town's people."

Upon hearing Niklaus's comment, Danny cracks a huge smile, "It'll be even more forgotten now that I've deleted its existence from County Records."

Bonnie glances sideways at Allison, "Remind me to never piss him off."

Lydia, overhearing the comment, smiles and looks at Rebekah. "He can make all sorts of things happen to a person's personal records.. bank accounts. I pity the person who gets on his bad side.. or messes with his friends."

Ignoring Lydia's comment, Rebekah looks questioningly at Danny. "This is all well and good, but a girl could definitely do with a few creature comforts."

Danny smiles at the Original, "This is just the emergency shelter.. I think you'll like the command center a little better."

Scott looks at Danny, his brow furrowed in confusion, "You mean there's more than this?!"

Danny nods and starts heading down the tunnel toward the far end, "Yup.. follow me."

The group begins making their way down the long tunnel. As they walk, lights continue coming on ahead of them.

Isaac waves his hand to get Danny's attention. "How is it that there's power down here? The town's completely out and you'd think this place would be, too."

Danny smiles at the Beta, "This place has its own independent power source."

Aiden cocks an eyebrow, "Nuclear?!"

Danny chuckles, shaking his head, "Nope.. actually it runs off of underground hydropower."

Niklaus appears interested. "Fascinating.. so you're saying that this place has nearly limitless electricity?"

Danny nods. "Yeah.. as long as there isn't a terrible drought and the water table levels don't get too low. This particular facility runs off of power generated by underground mountain streams, so drought doesn't affect it too much."

Stiles looks wide-eyed at his friend. "Danny, this has got to be the coolest thing ever."

Aiden chuckles, "And you were worried about Wererats."

Stiles turns to shoot the resurrected Beta a dirty look just as the group nears the tunnel's end. There, in front of the group, is a solid concrete wall with a large metal door at its center. Next to the door is a rather old looking lighted numeric keypad.

Josh looks at his boyfriend with a concerned expression, "Um.. how are we getting through that?"

Danny smiles. Reaching out his right hand, he punches in a sequence of numbers so quickly that only Niklaus was able to catch it in its entirety. When he's finished, the keys light up green, the large door slides open, and the lights on the other side come to life.

Stiles gawks at the room on the other side, "It's like the freakin' Bat Cave!!"

Danny smiles at his friend's assessment. "It's not as comfortable as home, but there are beds, running water, lights, and probably a large emergency food reserve."

One by one, the group filters into the large common room; the door slides shut and locks.

Scott looks around, his brow tightly furrowed, "We can't just stay here and let the Nogitsune destroy Beacon Hills.. not to mention, Gerard's still out there."

Stiles nods, "Scott's right."

Niklaus smiles at Stiles and then turns his attention to the Alpha. "I don't think anyone ever suggested remaining locked in here; however, this place's safety does buy us time."

Aiden looks at the Hybrid with confusion, "Time to do what?"

Before Niklaus can respond, Bonnie pulls Esther's Grimoire from her bag, "It gives us time to look through this."

Niklaus nods. "If anyone would have a spell to get us out of our current predicament, it would be my Mother."

Scott looks at Niklaus questioningly. "What about Gerard.. his spell.. Kyle and Derek?"

Niklaus smiles mischievously. "One thing at a time, my dear Alpha.. one thing at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned bunker, an angry mob, and the reappearance of the Demon Wolf!! With all that said, there you have Chapter 38!!! There are only 6 Chapters Remaining in Necromancing The Stone, but I promise the story is far from over!!
> 
> As per usual, I would like to thank everybody for the comments and Kudos.. they are truly the hi-light of my day and make writing so much more enjoyable.. PLEASE keep them coming!!
> 
> The second part of our story will feature a lot more character one on one time between the respective couples, lots of angst, and a little snow!!
> 
> Look for more hints in the coming chapters, AND a big hint in Chapter 44!! Stay posted!!
> 
> Until next time, be safe!!


	39. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Parrish get an assist from an unexcpeted source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

It's hard to keep track of time without a point of reference. With no hint of sunlight and not so much as the tick of a wrist watch or clock, it can be quite maddening. The only thing that has kept Derek Hale from losing his mind completely has been the sound of Jordan Parrish's heartbeat and breathing. 198,000.. the number of times he's heard Jordan's heart beat. Derek sighs and thinks to himself, "I really need to find out how many times the heart beats in an hour." 

As Derek muses in his head, Jordan's heartbeat elevates slightly and the man lets out a gasp. Derek looks into the darkness with great futility, "Parrish.. Parrish are you awake?"

Letting out a small moan, the other man signals Derek that he indeed has regained consciousness. Jordan, blinking his eyes thinking the darkness is part of his current condition, speaks softly, "Who's there.. I can't see."

Derek sighs in relief at hearing the young Deputy speak. "It's not your eyes.. it's dark. We're being held captive. What's the last thing you remember?" Derek hears Jordan try to move, but the chains quickly work their magic and the Deputy relaxes.

Jordan sighs, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he speaks, "Funny.. here I thought I hooked up with someone at the club last night who slipped me a roofie and brought me to his S&M dungeon."

Derek chuckles slightly, then thinks inwardly, "Did he just say 'hooked up with someone' and 'his' dungeon?" Derek quickly pushes the thought out of his mind and returns to the task at hand. Derek peers into the darkness in the Deputy's direction and speaks, concern in his voice, "Are you okay.. are you hurt?"

A moment of silence follows Derek's question, after which he hears a pained chuckle from Parrish, "Does feeling like my head's been through a blender count?"

Derek thinks a second, "I guess it should, yeah.. can you get either of your hands free?" Derek listens as he hears Parrish begin to move again. The klink of the chains and the sounds of Parrish's elevated heart rate signal to him that the Deputy is struggling. Once again, the noise stops and Parrish's breathing and heart rate even out. 

Parrish sighs in frustration, "No use.. whoever has us chained here did a damn good job of it." Just as Parrish finishes his statement, the door to the room opens and a figure steps inside. 

Expecting the new arrival to be Gerard, Derek begins to growl angrily; he falls silent when the light flips on and reveals Peter.

Peter half smiles at his nephew, "Miss me?"

Derek looks at the older Wolf with a sense of urgency, "Peter.. Gerard's been holding us prisoner here.. you've got to unchain us.. now?"

Peter chuckles and sneers at Derek. "Really, and here I thought this was some sort of kinky sex dungeon." He turns and smiles politely at Parrish, "Hello Deputy."

Parrish looks at him with a slightly confused expression, "Um.. hi."

Derek struggles against his bonds and looks at his Uncle with annoyance, "Peter.. are you just going to stand there with that stupid smile on your face or are you going to unchain us?"

Ignoring Derek, Peter turns and takes a step toward Jordan to help him out of his chains. "Allow me, Deputy Parrish."

Smiling slightly, Parrish rubs his wrists and looks at Peter suspiciously, "Thanks."

Peter smiles sweetly at the younger man. "Please, hold the thanks until after we've gotten you out of this place."

Derek growls, his eyes glowing a faint blue, "Peter.. are you forgetting something important.. like unchaining me?!"

Peter smiles wickedly at the younger Wolf, "Of course not.. I just like hearing you ask." Peter takes a few steps toward his nephew and bends down cautiously. Suddenly, he stops and smiles at Derek.

Derek growls again, "When I get loose I'm going to break your neck."

Shaking his head, Peter slowly begins to move again and releases Derek, the smile fading from his face, "What an angry young man.. your Mother would be so proud." Derek ignores Peter's comment and stands up to face his Uncle. Peter rises back to his feet and gestures toward Parrish. "I suppose you've already figured out that our boy Jordan here wasn't the Necromancer after all." 

Derek nods and looks around with mild confusion. "I gathered that. Where's Gerard?!"

Peter chuckles. "Off kicking puppies somewhere I'd imagine. He left a half hour ago.. and put some exceptionally dimwitted hunter buffoons in charge of keeping you two locked up in here."

Derek nods, a scowl on his face. "Nice timing, by the way."

Peter smiles, "I've always considered myself quite the opportunist."

Jordan looks from Peter to Derek, a look of total confusion on his face. "What are you two talking about? Who's Gerard and why did he lock us up back there? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're both Werewolves?"

Derek looks at Parrish and raises an eyebrow, "You know that we're Werewolves?!"

Parrish nods and smiles meekly, "You're not very good at hiding things." 

Peter motions toward the door, "Come on.. we'll explain on the way."

Derek looks at Peter with confusion, "On the way where?!"

Peter looks at him with an uncharacteristically grave expression, "Let's just say a lot has happened since Gerard wolf-napped you."

Snatching the keys from one of the hunters bodies makes it quite easy for Derek, Peter, and Jordan to commandeer a pickup truck and begin heading back toward town. On the way, Peter explains everything that's happened while Derek and the Deputy have been imprisoned in Gerard's cabin, including the hailstorm, the return of the Nogitsune Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski's miraculous return from the dead.

Derek looks at Peter with concern on his face, "If the Sheriff's back.. that means Gerard completed the spell."

Peter nods with a grave expression, "He did indeed.. and our passenger back there happens to have been the final victim."

Jordan leans forward and looks at Peter questioningly, "Are we going to see the Sheriff now?"

Peter nods. "Yes, I haven't spoken to him since his little Lazarus routine. I imagine he's probably in need of some assistance."

Derek glances sideways at his Uncle. "You've been quite helpful, Peter.. what's your angle?"

Peter feigns hurt and looks sadly at the younger Beta, "Can't a man turn over a new leaf in this town without people questioning the purity of his motives?"

Derek nods. "Yes, he can.. but something Mother always taught me, Peter.. a leopard never changes its spots."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a big assist from Peter, there you have it.. Chapter 39!! As per usual, I'd like to thank everyone for the Kudos and Comments, they mean a lot to me!! Keeping my fingers crossed for a second posting before the end of the week.. we'll see how things go!! Stick with me, there is so much more to come!!


	40. Through The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "evil" Niklaus and Dillon arrive in Mystic Falls to investigate the Mikaelson Family Ancestral Home and they find more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The trip from New Orleans to Mystic Falls takes several days. During the course of the drive Niklaus and Dillon leave a wake of bodies that rivals any known human serial killer.

In Mississippi, the Hybrids merely kill the occasional motorist. By the time they reach Alabama, the pair gets bored and mutilates an entire tour bus full of churchgoers. In Georgia, they stop for fuel and massacre every patron of an interstate truck stop. In South Carolina, they decide to spend the night and, during the lay over, they slaughter and feed on a whole hotel full of people. When they reach North Carolina, their pent up aggression finds them at a local college where they have their way with an entire frat house and turn each of the frat brothers into Vampires. When they finally cross the state line into Virginia, there are well over one hundred kills on their hands and their needs are mostly satiated.

Driving into Mystic Falls brings a small smile to Niklaus's face. After all, he's had a lot of fun here, especially at the expense of the Salvatore brothers. Niklaus smiles sadistically as they pass the Salvatore home. "Ah, the Salvatore's are home. Love, we must come back and pay the good brothers a visit.. after we've freshened up, that is."

Dillon looks at Niklaus and smiles wickedly, "I'd definitely like to meet any old friends of yours.. I'm sure they're very entertaining."

Niklaus gets a dark gleam in his eye. "Oh, we'll have quite the bit of fun with my old friend Stefan.. I guarantee it."

Looking out the window at the large, stately-looking homes brings a sense of awe to Dillon. This is the first time he's ever left Louisiana and he's enjoying himself immensely. Dillon turns to Niklaus, his eyes wide with wonder. "These houses are enormous.. your family home, is it as big as these?"

A proud smile crosses the Original Hybrid's face. "No, love.. it's much bigger."

A few moments later, they pull through two large gates and arrive in front of the Mikaelson ancestral home.

Exiting the car, Dillon stares at the grand structure with amazement. "Klaus, it's beautiful."

Walking around the car and placing his arm around the younger man, Niklaus smiles. "Well then, perhaps we'll stay for a while."

Dillon looks longingly into the Original Hybrid's eyes. "Can we go inside? Can you give me a tour?!"

Niklaus uses his right arm and gestures toward the front door. "By all means, love.. don't let me stop you."

Running up the front steps, Dillon makes his way into the house, with Niklaus following not so far behind him. Once inside, the younger Hybrid walks around from room to room, taking in the sights of the old house as though he's never seen anything like it before. Content to allow the younger man to wander, Niklaus pokes around in the downstairs while Dillon makes his way upstairs.

When he reaches the second floor, Dillon sees that it's lined with closed doors and a large room at the end which appears to be a study. As he makes his way toward that particular room, he passes a door which slowly creaks open. Stopping dead in his tracks, Dillon looks at the door and raises his voice, "Klaus?"

From downstairs, Dillon can hear the Original Hybrid's muffled reply. "I'll be up in a bit, love.. make yourself at home."

Still a bit unnerved by the door opening on it's own, Dillon gathers his courage and decides to go inside to investigate. Stepping into the room is like stepping back into a forgotten era. The furniture is well-crafted, large, and heavy. In the center of the room is a large four-post bed adorned with a plush comforter of deep blues and silver. Around the room's perimeter are two ornately carved dressers, a pair of chairs upholstered in the same color fabrics as the comforter, and in the corner stands a large, obviously antique, full-length mirror. 

Walking over to one of the dressers, Dillon's attention is captured by a glimmer of sliver from atop it. Upon closer inspection, Dillon discovers that the silver glimmer he'd seen was caused by a ring, but it's clearly no ordinary ring. The band is a shiny sliver and imbedded with numerous tiny gemstones. At the center is what Dillon believes to be a Celtic symbol.. one he's seen before. Turning the ring over in his hand, Dillon admires how it sparkles even in the bedroom's dim lighting. Carrying it with him, Dillon goes to the windows and pulls back the large blue and silver curtains that are obscuring it, allowing a larger beam of light to make its way inside. Now, with even more light, Dillon sees the ring sparkling even brighter than before. Taking it in his left hand, Dillon places the ring on his right ring finger and admires its brilliance in the bright sunlight.

It's there, in the warm Virginia sun, that time grinds to a halt and Dillon feels as though he's floating away without a care in the world. Suddenly, the entire room around him is filled with a brilliant light, not just coming from the windows, but from everywhere. Dillon feels happy, warm, and safe. He looks around the room and everything looks pristine, new.. vibrant. Every color is brighter, every line is sharper. So overcome with joy, Dillon closes his eyes as a single tear glides down his cheek.

About twenty minutes pass when Niklaus finally comes upstairs to search for his young Hybrid companion. Walking up the stairs, the Original listens for some sign of the younger man and quickly detects his heartbeat in a nearby room, which happens to have once belonged to his younger brother, Kol. Opening the closed door, Niklaus steps inside and spots Dillon lying stretched out on his dead brother's bed, his arms folded back behind his head with a blissful smile on his face.

Hearing the approach of the Original Hybrid, Dillon's smile deepens and his eyes slowly open, allowing him to see the other's approach. With an almost dreamy smile on his face, the younger Hybrid greets his maker, "Nik.. I was wondering when you'd come looking for me."

Crawling into the bed on top of Dillon, Niklaus kisses the younger man hungrily. Soon, the clothes are ripped from their bodies and the two engage in the sweatiest, hottest, most passionate sex that either has ever experienced.

In the afterglow, Niklaus feels almost content; still, Elijah's treachery and the threat from the mysterious Witch still lingers. Niklaus looks over at Dillon, who is wearing the same blissful expression that he had when Niklaus first discovered him. Niklaus smiles slyly. "After looking around downstairs, I'm even more convinced that Elijah's been here recently."

Dillon nods, the expression on his face doesn't change. "Yes, he's been here."

Niklaus ignores Dillon's comment and continues speaking, "I also think someone else has been here recently as well."

Dillon nods, sitting up he stands and begins to dress. "Yes, you're right. Rebekah was here with him.. that's who he came here to find."

Niklaus looks questioningly at the younger man, "How exactly do you know this."

Dillon looks back at Niklaus and smiles, "Rebekah's bed has been slept in recently.. I noticed it before I found my way into this room."

Niklaus gets a serious expression on his face. "If Elijah was here to conspire with Rebekah, that can only mean that my sister is also in on his plans to destroy me."

Turning away from Niklaus, Dillon picks his shirt up from the floor and walks to the mirror to check his hair. When his reflection hits the glass, he smiles wickedly and begins fixing his hair. For in that mirror, the reflection looking back at the young Hybrid isn't his own, but that of Niklaus's younger brother, Kol Mikaelson. Turning back to face Niklaus, Dillon smiles reassuringly at the older Hybrid. "Don't worry, Nik.. we'll find Rebekah, and then she can join Elijah.. in storage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeee's Back!!!! There you have it.. Chapter 40, and the much anticipated and requested return of Kol Mikaelson!!! I have to admit, I had no plans to introduce Kol into this story, but after numerous requests, it came to me and I found the perfect way to bring him into the fray.
> 
> Once again, I really appreciate the comments and Kudos.. please keep them coming.. you're kindness is what keeps me going!!
> 
> There are only 4 more Chapters left in "Necromancing The Stone!!!"
> 
> Next Chapter will be coming soonish!!


	41. The Battle For Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Bonnie, Stiles, and Lydia have been camped out at the table in the command center's conference room for over three hours pouring through the pages of Esther's grimoire with not so much as a hint of a spell to stop the Nogitsune. Of the three involved in the search, it is perhaps Stiles who is the most agitated with their lack of progress.

Stiles glances from the grimoire to Bonnie and then to Lydia with a look of sheer exasperation on his face. "I just don't get it.. if Esther was such a powerful witch, how can she not have anything in her book that we can use against the Nogitsune?!"

Lydia places her hand on Stiles's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Honey, we're only halfway through.. if even that. We'll find something, it's just going to take some time."

Stiles shakes his head, a deep frown set on his face. "Lydia, I'm not trying to be an ass here, but.. in case you didn't notice.. there's a murderous mob trashing the town, my psychotic demon fox double is at the controls, and Scott and I haven't heard from our Dads in hours."

Bonnie sits back and listens to the exchange between Stiles and Lydia. There's love here, a strong love of family.. of friends. These people almost remind her of those she left behind in Mystic Falls. She suppresses a smile as she thinks to herself, "If Klaus has surrounded him with this particular group of people.. maybe there's hope for him after all."

Bonnie snaps out of her silent reverie and looks at Stiles with a hint of a smile on her face. "Stiles, I'm not well-versed in the Necromancy magic that Gerard used to bring back Allison and the others, but one thing I do know is that as long as the Necromancer's stone is unharmed, the only thing that those resurrected by it can die from is extreme old age."

Upon hearing Bonnie's reassuring words, a sense of calm washes through Stiles. Now visibly relaxed, Stiles lets out a deep sigh. "Thanks guys.. I'm sorry. This whole being locked away underground thing just has me a bit unnerved.. not to mention the whole Nogitsune and his crazy mob thing."

Stiles leans back in his chair as Bonnie and Lydia continue to flip through the grimoire looking for something they could use. Suddenly, a look of realization flashes across the young Witch's face as she reads and re-reads a particular page.

Bonnie turns to Stiles and Lydia, a serious expression on her face, "I think I've got something.. but you're not going to like it."

Stiles looks excitedly at Bonnie. "What is it?! At this point, I'll pretty much go for anything."

Bonnie looks as though she has to prepare herself to continue speaking. "Alright. Well, you already know that you and the Nogitsune are connected. It might not be as strong as it was before, but in order for it to become corporeal and to appear as you, the connection has to be there. Without the connection, the Nogitsune's power would fade away.. he would be mortal."

Lydia looks from Stiles to Bonnie and nods. "Okay, so we need to find a way to break the connection. No more connection, no more Nogitsune."

Stiles looks excitedly between the two girls. "How do we break the connection?! There's got to be a way.. what do we have to do?!" Stiles's enthusiasm subsides quickly as he sees the expression on Bonnie's face become more and more grim. Stiles becomes pale. "I have to die.. don't I?! The only way to break the connection is for me to die."

Bonnie nods, "I'm afraid so."

Stiles sits and stares at the grimoire, his expression goes from one of fear to one of almost determination. Stiles nods his head slowly. "Okay.. if that's what needs to be done, I'll do it.. but don't breathe a word of this to Nik."

Not even seconds after Stiles mentions the Original Hybrid's name, Niklaus opens the door and comes strolling inside. 

Niklaus looks questioningly at Stiles. "Any luck thus far, love?"

Stiles, taken off guard by Niklaus's question, begins to babble and splutter almost incoherently.

Realizing Stiles's predicament, Lydia steps in and answers for him. "Nothing yet, but we're not even halfway through.. there's bound to be something in here somewhere."

Nodding, Niklaus turns his attention to Bonnie. "Well then, Bonnie.. do you share Miss Martin's optimistic outlook on our chances?"

Bonnie looks at Niklaus like a deer in headlights. She sits silent and wide-eyed for a moment until Lydia kicks her underneath the table causing her to snap out of her silence and answer the Hybrid. "I think it's a big book.. there's bound to be something in here that we can use."

Niklaus nods. "Well then.. keep searching. If all else fails, I'll go back to town and face him myself. One thing is for certain, he's never met anyone as powerful as me before." Leaning down, Niklaus kisses Stiles gently on the lips, turns, and leaves the room.

Stiles turns and looks at Lydia, "He totally heard.. he knows what we found in his Mother's book!!"

Lydia puts her hand on Stiles's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't hear a word of what was said in here.. but seriously, Stiles.. no.. absolutely, positively not. You are not sacrificing yourself because of something we found in a thousand-year-old book. I mean look at the Mayans.. the world didn't end in 2012 and their calendar is pretty much useless."

Bonnie sighs with frustration. "Look Stiles, Lydia's right.. we'll keep looking. I mean.. what's the worst that could be happening right now?"

********************

Back in Beacon Hills, the Nogitsune's march of destruction continues. Much of the downtown area, not already devastated by the hailstorm, now lies in ruins. Burnt out buildings and smashed cars line the streets as the massive mob of people continues making its way toward the Stilinski house. At the center of the chaos, the Nogitsune, now flanked by Deucalion, walks with a smug smile plastered across his borrowed face.

Deucalion looks at the Nogitsune questioningly, "The boy's house was down that street we just passed by back there.. where are we heading?"

The Nogitsune smiles wickedly. "To achieve true chaos, it's best to eliminate that which would try to stand in the way. The Wolves.. they're on my list. First thing's first though.. we're paying Daddy a little visit."

A look of realization crosses Deucalion's face, "We're going to see the Sheriff?"

The Nogitsune nods and smiles, "I think a little lawlessness would do wonders for this town.. don't you?"

********************

At the Sheriff's station, agents from the FBI and Deputies of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department have set up a perimeter around the building using impounded vehicles, S.W.A.T. vans, and police cruisers as barricades in hopes to stop the advancing mob. On the roof are personnel with launchers for smoke grenades and tear gas; on the ground are men in full riot gear prepared to engage the violent throng of people.

Inside the station, Deputies and FBI agents run about in a state of chaos, readying for potential attack by the coming mob. In the interrogation room, Sheriff John Stilinski and Special Agent Raphael McCall have a map of the town spread across the table and are discussing their plans to hold back their would-be attackers.

Special Agent McCall points at the perimeter around the station, "We've got a one block radius covered. Would you mind filling me in.. exactly what's going on here?"

Sheriff Stilinski shrugs his shoulders and looks at McCall with a lopsided grin, "What makes you think I have the slightest clue as to what's going on?"

Special Agent McCall, not buying the Sheriff's answer, looks at the other man impatiently. "I'm a Federal Agent, John. I didn't get here by not paying attention to what's going on around me."

The Sheriff frowns at the other man and shakes his head slowly, "I'm going to let that one slide."

McCall nods, his expression matches the agitation in his voice. "Okay, fair enough.. I screwed up my marriage, my son won't speak to me, and you and yours think I'm a dick. Just remember.. I totally covered your resurrected ass with that kidnapping story." The Special Agent pauses as a bemused look crosses his face. "God, I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Sheriff Stilinski nods slightly, acknowledging the other man's comments. "And I appreciate that Raf, I really do. It's just, and trust me when I say this, sometimes you're better off not knowing."

McCall's annoyed expression becomes even more apparent, "There's a mob of a thousand crazy people heading our way.. you really think that now is the time to insist on keeping me in the dark?" A look of realization crosses the FBI agent's face. "Scott's somehow involved in this, isn't he?"

Stilinski looks at the Special Agent with a mischievous smile on his face, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

McCall's expression goes from concern to horror. "It's a cult isn't it? I told Melissa he's been way too secretive.. and Stiles?"

The Sheriff shakes his head. "It's not a cult, and they're not causing trouble.. generally. More often than not, they're actually trying to help."

Special Agent McCall frowns, he then looks at the Sheriff questioningly. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, I regret it already.. if it's not a cult, what is it.. a gang?"

Stilinski smiles slightly and shakes his head, "It's a pack."

McCall's eyes widen as a look of surprise and realization crosses his face, "Wait a minute.. a pack?"

Special Agent McCall's thought process is suddenly interrupted when Deputy Kyle Parrish bursts into the room followed by Derek and Peter Hale.

Derek sees the older man and his face is covered in shock, "Sheriff?!"

The Sheriff is about to address Derek when he sees his long lost son. A look of surprise and joy lights up his face, "Kyle.. son.."

Jordan looks at the older Stilinski questioningly, "You know?!"

Derek turns his head from Parrish to Stilinski with a look of complete confusion. "Kyle? Son?!"

Stilinski nods at the young deputy, "I do.. I'm so sorry."

Derek's brow furrows in frustration, "I'm so lost."

Peter smiles wickedly and glances sideways at his nephew, "Admitting you have a problem is the first step in solving it."

Jordan smiles at the older Stilinski. "It's okay, Dad.. you didn't know."

The Sheriff quickly turns to face the younger Wolf. "I'm sorry Derek.. you've been missing.. Jordan here is actually my oldest son, Kyle. It's a long story. Are you the one that found him?"

Derek nods slightly, "I found him.. chained up across from me in Gerard Argent's hunting cabin."

Peter shakes his head and makes a clicking sound with his tongue. A mischievous smile spreads across his face. "The oldest son vanished at birth, the youngest plays bitch to an immortal Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid.. your family would make quite the daytime drama, Sheriff."

Sheriff Stilinski reaches for his holster, but stops when Special Agent McCall whispers in the other man's ear, "Too many witnesses." John nods his thanks and turns back to his oldest son.

Jordan motions at the older Hale, "It was actually Peter that got us both out."

Sheriff Stilinski and Special Agent McCall both look at Peter in shock. 

Peter makes a sour face at the two humans. "Don't look surprised, I was always quite the hunter." Peter turns to Stilinski and smiles slyly. "By the way, Sheriff.. I've got to hand it to you.. you're certainly in better shape than the last time we saw you."

Sheriff Stilinski turns to respond to Peter, but is cut off by Special Agent McCall.

McCall looks at the older Wolf disdainfully. "Peter Hale.. you're in better shape than the last time I saw you. When this is over, you all have a lot of explaining to do."

Peter smiles ruefully at the elder McCall, "Special Agent Ricky Ricardo.. I mean McCall.. what a pleasure."

Derek, watching the exchange with a scowl, finally reaches the point where he's heard enough. "Okay, not to interrupt, but what the hell is going on here?!"

Sheriff Stilinski turns to Derek, he thinks a moment before he answers. "You remember that guy my son had problems with not too long ago? The one that sort of resembles him."

Derek looks at the Sheriff and arches an eyebrow, "Go on.."

Stilinski considers his words carefully. "He's suddenly decided to come back to town, and he's apparently pretty good at inciting a mob."

Special Agent McCall looks at the Sheriff as if he's lost his mind. "Pretty good?! He's better at it than Hitler."

Derek ignores his Alpha's father and looks at the Sheriff with a grave seriousness, "How many?"

Sheriff Stilinski rakes his hand through his hair and sighs. "Over a thousand at our last count. They looked to be heading for my neighborhood, but took a detour and are heading this way."

Special Agent McCall looks at the three newcomers with a faint smile, "You boys have excellent timing."

Derek nods, "Looks like it."

Sheriff Stilinski looks from one Hale to the other. "As of this moment, Derek.. and Peter.. you're both Deputies."

Peter and Derek, both with surprised looks on their faces, answer the Sheriff in unison, "Deputies?!"

Stilinski smiles slightly and glances over at Special Agent McCall, "Is there an echo in here?!

McCall, not amused by the Sheriff's comment, shakes his head. "Why do I feel like I'm not getting the full story here."

Peter pats the Special Agent on his back and sneers sarcastically. "If we survive what's coming, we'll have a nice little talk.. just the two of us. I'll explain everything."

Derek looks at the Sheriff with a sense of urgency, "Where are Scott and the others?"

Peter sneers slyly. "Don't you mean to ask, where's Stiles?"

Derek glares angrily at his Uncle, but before he can answer, Sheriff Stilinski interrupts. 

Stilinski shakes his head and half shrugs. "We're not sure. Cell service has been sporadic since the storm. We called them a few hours ago and told them to clear out.. we're not sure where they went."

Derek's eyes flash electric blue, only for a second. "Not sure?! Those people are going to find them, and when they do.. if anything happens to Sti.. to them.. I'm holding you both responsible."

Suddenly, the conversation indoors is cut short by the sound of gunfire outdoors and by the sound of steel security shutters lowering over the station's doors and windows sealing it off from the outside.

Deputy Haigh bursts into the interrogation room excitedly, "Sheriff.. they're here!!"

All of the men in the room exchange glances. 

Sheriff Stilinski is the first to speak. "Let's get to the roof.. something tells me our people are going to need some help out there."

********************

Being in an abandoned underground shelter isn't all bad, especially when said shelter has all the amenities of home.. except for windows. Taking a break from searching Esther Mikaelson's grimoire, Lydia, Bonnie, and Stiles have returned to the common area where the others sit silently watching video from a local news report that Danny has managed to bring up on the bunker's very outdated computer system.. minus the sound. Stiles looks on in horror as the flickering monitor shows images of the incited mob. The young man licks his lips nervously and opens his mouth as if to speak, but doesn't make a sound. 

Scott turns to Stiles, a look of disbelief on his face. "Dude, that's the Sheriff's station."

Lydia shakes her head, "And I'm guessing they're not there to contribute to the policemen's ball."

Stiles eyes widen when he spots something familiar on the roof. He points at the screen in excitement. "There.. on the roof!! Can anybody make out their faces?!"

Scott looks at the screen and squints slightly, "I can tell they're Deputy uniforms.. the picture's kinda fuzzy."

Danny tilts his head sideways, a confused look on his face, "That almost looks like.." Danny is about to continue speaking when Stiles jumps up and walks closer to the monitor. 

Stiles looks closer, his face only inches from the screen. "No, seriously.. that Deputy there.. the one with the scowl.. he looks kinda like Derek."

Aiden chuckles. "Deputy Derek?! Yeah right!!"

Isaac points at a second person on the screen, "Hey.. that one looks kinda like Peter."

Stiles turns to Danny and looks at him questioningly, "Danny.. is there something wrong with the feed.. other than the no sound part?"

Danny, sitting at a nearby computer console, begins typing away at the keyboard. Danny shakes his head, "Nope.. everything looks good to me."

Stiles jaw drops in shock, "Then Derek and Peter really are Deputies?!"

Scott shakes his head in disbelief. "Dude, your Dad must be desperate. Hey, isn't that Parrish?!"

Stiles's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "Kyle.. where?!"

Scott points at another section of the monitor. "There, by the wall with our Dads."

Upon seeing the person Scott is pointing at, Stiles becomes excited and begins to ramble. "Oh my god. Do you think Derek and Peter rescued him? Okay, Derek maybe.. Peter's definitely not the rescuing type, more like the lock-you-in-his-basement-and-do-rude-things-to-you-till-he-gets-bored-and-then-kills-you type."

Rebekah, watching Stiles much more intently than she's watching the TV, turns to her brother with a look of confusion on her face, "Who are these people he's babbling on about?"

Before Niklaus can answer, Stiles replies to his boyfriend's sister, "Friends.. well one of them is.. sort of."

Niklaus smirks slightly. "I've never had dealings with Peter, but his nephew is a giant arse."

Allison, upon hearing Niklaus's comment, nods in agreement. "That pretty much describes Peter, too."

Rebekah looks at Allison, smiles devilishly, and turns to face her brother, "It also sounds like somebody I know as well."

Rebekah's comment causes the Original Hybrid to scowl angrily. Crossing his arms, Niklaus turns to glare at his younger sister. "If I'm such an arse Rebekah, why don't you run along back to Mystic Falls. I'm sure we can handle things without your glowing commentary."

Rebekah realizes that her last comment may have pushed her brother a bit far, especially after the look the Hybrid shoots at her. Rebekah smiles slightly. "And miss the opportunity to see whether or not Elijah's right about you.. I'll stay. Were you always this sensitive?" As Rebekah finishes speaking, Niklaus gets up from his seat and leaves the room. 

Meanwhile, Stiles, who has been watching the monitor quite intently, standing only feet from the screen, turns to look at his best friend. A deep look of concern crosses the young man's face, "We've got to find a way to help Dad and Kyle."

Niklaus reenters the room holding a disposable cup full of some sort of juice. 

Scott nods evenly, "Stiles is right.. we can't just sit here and watch."

Niklaus approaches Stiles and offers up the cup that he's holding. Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles. "Have a drink, love."

Stiles licks his lips in anticipation of the cold drink and takes the cup from his boyfriend's hand. Stiles smiles at Niklaus and takes a big sip. "Thanks.. hey, that's pretty good." Stiles happily finishes off the remaining juice in the cup that Niklaus has given him.

Lydia, the concern evident on her face, looks questioningly at the young Alpha. "Scott.. what do you think we should do?"

Scott thinks a moment, then responds. "I think that Klaus, Aiden, Isaac, Josh, and I should go back them up."

Bonnie, who has been watching the entire conversation unfold, looks at the Alpha with deep concern. "Scott.. you guys can't hurt them, they're innocent people under the Nogitsune's control."

Allison looks intently at the young Alpha. "If you guys are going, I'm going along."

Scott shakes his head and frowns. "Allison, it's too dangerous."

Allison looks at Scott with a serious expression, "When have you ever known me to run away from danger?"

Seeing that Allison is not going to back down, Scott shrugs sheepishly. 

Rebekah smiles mischievously, "I wouldn't mind checking out this quaint little town of yours.. count me in."

Niklaus looks at his sister in mock surprise. "Rebekah, if I didn't know better, I'd think you cared about something other than yourself."

Rebekah merely smiles at her brother's comment and makes no attempt to answer.

Still staring at the TV, it finally dawns on Stiles that Scott didn't mention his name in their plans to help out at the station. Stiles looks at Scott with mild agitation. "Hey.. whoa.. hold the phone there, Scotty Alpha.. my name was totally not on that list."

Scott nods slightly and avoids eye contact with his friend, "And it's not going to be."

Stiles's jaw drops in surprise. He is about to speak when Niklaus interrupts. 

Niklaus looks at Stiles with a serious expression. "I'm afraid I agree with the little Alpha on this one, love. It's best you stay behind.. to watch after Lydia and Danny."

Stiles looks at Niklaus and shakes his head, anger rising in his eyes. "Oh no you don't, Mr. Sweet Talker.. that's total bullshit and I'm not buying it for one minute."

Niklaus remains calm and smiles at his angry boyfriend lovingly. "I'm not sure what you mean, love?"

Stiles frowns. "You're good.. but I'm really not buying the innocent act, pal."

Rebekah, who has been watching the exchange along with everyone else in the room, smiles at her older brother. "You picked a smart one this time, Nik.. I'm impressed."

Niklaus turns to his sister, a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Shut up, Rebekah." Niklaus's expression softens when he turns back to Stiles. "Love, if this Nogitsune is really looking for you, pardon my concern, but I want you as far away from it as possible. If that means staying here in this bunker while my sister, your friends, and I pay him a little visit, then so be it."

Stiles looks at Niklaus with a blank expression, "I'm not.. I'm not going to sit here while you guys fight my battles for me."

Rebekah interrupts, a sly smile on her face. "You could always compel him to stay behind, Nik."

Niklaus turns to his sister and shoots her an annoyed look. "I will do no such thing," he turns back to Stiles, ".. because my love is going to remain here with Danny and Lydia."

Stiles sighs in defeat. "I swear to God you owe me for this, Nik.. and I'm talking big time, really big."

Niklaus smiles at the younger man, "I promise I'll do my best to repay you.. after we've stopped an angry mob from lynching your father and brother."

Stiles looks at Niklaus questioningly, "What about Derek?"

Niklaus smirks, "I'd be more apt to help the mob."

Stiles sighs yet again, "Okay, okay.. enough talking.. you guys need to go save the day."

Scott looks at his best friend encouragingly. "Hold down the fort till we get back, bro."

Stiles nods and smiles at his friend. "Will do, Scott."

Stiles turns to Niklaus and frowns. "I'm not too happy with you right now, mister."

Niklaus takes a step forward and embraces Stiles tightly. As they hug, the Hybrid whispers into the younger man's ear, "I'll endeavor to make it up to you when I get back."

Stiles nods, "You'd better."

Niklaus pulls back and kisses Stiles softly on the lips. "I'll see you soon, love."

Scott, Aiden, Isaac, Rebekah, and Allison leave the room heading for bunker's exit. Niklaus pulls away from Stiles, smiles lovingly, and follows the others out of the room. 

Stiles frowns slightly and mumbles to himself, "You'll see me alright.. and a lot sooner than you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 41!!! With only 3 Chapters to go, there's a lot of stuff that's going to start to come to a head. Remember, I'm not tying up all of the loose ends, there's plenty more story to come in future installments!!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and the Kudos, the last Chapter left a lot of people asking "WTF just happened?!" But in true "me" fashion.. I'll never tell.. not yet anyway. I'll certainly explain it later ;)
> 
> Keep on reading and another Chapter will be coming soon!!


	42. Taking Out The Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus meets Deucalion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

The bunker is silent, almost too silent. Only moments ago, the majority of its occupants departed, leaving only four behind. Of the remaining individuals, all are busy going about their business.. all but one. Danny Mahealani, resident hacker-extraordinaire, is in the command center typing away at the computer trying to figure out why the news footage he's intercepted from downtown has no sound. In the conference room area, Bonnie Bennett and Lydia Martin continue to page through Esther Mikaelson's grimoire in hopes of finding some sort of spell to help end the Nogitsune's parade of terror through Beacon Hills. This leaves Stiles Stilinski. The normally fidgety and spastic young man is anything but that at the moment. Seated at the far end of the conference room on a lime green couch, Stiles is lost in thought worrying deeply about family and friends. As the two girls continue to search the grimoire, Stiles hums softly to himself. He's broken from his reverie when an excited Bonnie Bennett speaks.

Bonnie looks up from the book, her eyes wide with excitement. "Guys, I think I found something!!"

Lydia, who is looking at the book with an almost trancelike gaze, jumps as though startled by the sudden break in silence. "What happened, what did I miss?!"

Stiles looks up from the couch, his face betraying the mixed feelings running through his head. "Bonnie said she found something.. I'm going to take a wild guess that whatever it is isn't going to change the fact that I have to die."

Lydia turns and shoots Stiles a look that's somewhere between sympathy and annoyance. "For the last time Stiles, you are not going to die.. it's just not happening."

Bonnie frowns slightly, hearing the two interact. "What I found.. it won't help us with the Nogitsune, but it will help with the Necromancer's spell."

His shoulders sagging in defeat, Stiles gets up from the couch and stretches, "You guys hash that out.. I've got to pee like a banshee." Realizing his remark, Stiles blushes and looks apologetically at Lydia, "Sorry Lydia.. I've been saying that since I was like six." Lydia nods understandingly at Stiles as he turns and exits the room.

Several minutes pass, during which Bonnie shows Lydia the information she's discovered in the dusty old book.

Lydia arches an eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is that if we protect Aiden, Allison, Kyle and the Sheriff inside of a sacred circle, destroy the Necromancer's stone, and then put it into some sort of ring, as long as they wear it, they won't die?"

Bonnie nods slightly. "That's the general idea. It's kinda like Josh's daylight ring, but instead of protecting them from the sunlight, it will protect them from death.. well, not entirely."

Lydia cocks her head slightly, "What do you mean.. not entirely?"

Bonnie half shrugs. "It's fairly vague, but from what I gather, it seems like the ring's wearer will still age naturally, they'll just be immune to 'sickness and calamity.' It's written in Latin, so I'm guessing that's the translation."

Bonnie looks back down at the book and Lydia scoots a bit closer to get a better vantage point. Just as the two start reading again, Danny walks in and scans the room.

Danny looks questioningly at Lydia, "Um.. where'd Stiles go?"

Lydia glances from the clock on the wall to Danny. "He went to pee, but that was like ten or fifteen minutes ago."

Danny looks at Lydia with a confused expression, "He does know that there's a bathroom right down the hall.. right?"

Hearing Danny's question, it is now Lydia's turn to look confused, "Danny.. why would you ask.. what aren't you telling us?"

Danny sighs, "I saw Stiles leaving the bunker about fifteen minutes ago."

Bonnie puts her head in her hands and makes a groaning sound. "Oh no!! He wouldn't?"

The color drains from Lydia's face as she nods slightly, "Yes.. he would." Lydia's eyes suddenly open wide, she stares at the door and an almost vacant look crosses her face.

Bonnie looks at Lydia, concern evident on her face, "Lydia.. are you okay?"

Lydia continues to stare at the door behind Danny.

Danny takes a step toward Lydia and eyes her with concern, "Lydia.."

Suddenly, Lydia locks eyes with Danny, "Someone's going to die."

***********

The area surrounding the Sheriff's station is alive with activity as Deputies and FBI Agents try to hold back the onslaught of angry people trying to breech their perimeter. The sound of guns firing rubber bullets and others launching tear gas grenades are second only to the roar of the angry crowd on the street below.

On the ground, Derek and Peter Hale have joined in the fray. As clouds of tear gas roll through the street, officers in riot gear tase the few rioters that have managed to make it passed the barrier of vehicles protecting the station. So wrapped up in securing the area, none of them even stop to question how the two newly deputized men are in the midst of it all without gas masks.

Tossing a rather overweight man in sweats and a tank top back over the barricade, Derek turns to face Peter, "Any sign of the Nogitsune?"

Peter is busy trying to subdue a particularly angry grandmother who is repeatedly smacking him with her cane. Once he picks the woman up and shoves her into the back of a nearby police cruiser, he returns his nephew's glance. "Not at the moment, I've had my hands full with Estelle Getty in there."

Suddenly, a nearby car bursts into flames only seconds before exploding and sending pieces of metal, glass, and plastic everywhere. The force of the explosion sends Derek, Peter, and several of the other law enforcement officers flying backward toward the station, rendering them all unconscious.

Arriving just in time to witness Derek and Peter being immobilized by an exploding car, Scott and the rest set to work re-securing the area. Rebekah and Allison quickly subdue several men who manage to make it through the hole and begin to beat against the metal shutters protecting the station. In the meantime, Scott and Aiden keep others from breaching the perimeter while Isaac pulls a nearby van into the hole opened up by the exploded car.

Hopping out of the van, Isaac smiles at Scott, "That should buy us some time."

Scott nods, patting Isaac on the shoulder. "Great job, Isaac. What happened to Klaus?"

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't know.. he was behind us when we got here."

Aiden, who finishes dispatching a rather unruly man wearing a dress, turns to Scott and Isaac, "Who gave the mob explosives?!"

Rebekah, tossing another unruly man over the barricade, turns and smiles slyly at the Wolves, "Quite the welcoming little town you boys have here."

Scott nods, "It's always been a hit with the tourists."

As the others continue talking and taking care of the occasional intruder, Allison stands back closer to the building using a pair of binoculars to scan the area. She stops when she spots something on a nearby rooftop. Allison looks at Scott, a worried expression on her face, "I just found the Nogitsune.. and he's got a friend."

Scott looks questioningly at Allison, "Gerard?"

Allison shakes her head and frowns, "Worse.. Deucalion."

**********

Long before they arrived in town, Niklaus made the decision to break away from Scott, Rebekah, and the others to go off on his own. While he knew the others would feel the need to first help with crowd control, the Original Hybrid feels led in another direction. The only thought on his mind is to protect Stiles, and to do that he needs to destroy the Nogitsune. Niklaus encounters little resistance as he walks through the angry crowd, in fact it almost seem like they're letting him pass. 

Looking up at the town's skyline, Niklaus's eyes spot something on a nearby rooftop. Focusing, it doesn't take the Hybrid long to realize what he sees is Stiles, or rather what looks like Stiles. When Niklaus spots the face of his love, his heart sinks. He knows that killing the Nogitsune is going to be a difficult task, made only more difficult by the form that the dark spirit has chosen to take. At the same time, he knows that if he doesn't kill the Nogitsune, his true love will never be safe.

Reaching a large open area of street just in front of the building, Niklaus looks up one last time before heading toward the door. Just as Niklaus opens it and is about to walk inside, he hears something hit the ground behind him. Turning around to see what made the noise, Niklaus expects to see the Nogitsune, but instead finds himself face to face with someone else.

Niklaus looks at the stranger with confusion, "Exactly who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The stranger smiles wickedly. "Ah, a fellow countryman. My name is Deucalion, perhaps you've heard of me?"

Niklaus shakes his head, a smug look on his face. "Actually, I haven't.. and I'm no countryman of yours. I just picked the accent up after spending a few hundred years in your country." Niklaus turns back toward the door. "Now if you don't mind, Alpha.. I have business to attend to and you've kept me long enough." As he's about to open the door, Niklaus hears a primal growl emanating from behind him. Turning around, Niklaus is surprised to see that Deucalion has shifted into his Alpha form and it's unlike any he's ever seen. Niklaus makes an unpleasant face at the Wolf. "Well now, aren't you the ugliest mongrel I've ever seen? With a face like that, you'll never get out of the pound."

Deucalion growls angrily and bares his fangs, saliva dripping to the ground. "You dare to insult me? I'm the Demon Wolf.. I'll rip you to pieces."

Niklaus shakes his head, a sarcastic smile spreads across his face. "Demon Wolf, eh? Is that supposed to impress me? If so, other than your staggering ugliness, I'm rather quite the opposite." Growling one last time, Deucalion lunges at Niklaus, who quickly sidesteps sending the Alpha slamming into the door. Spinning around, Deucalion snarls angrily, shaking off the sudden impact and taking a step toward Niklaus. The Original stares at the Alpha, a serious look in his eyes. "I'll give you one opportunity to leave here with your life, Alpha. If you insist on continuing this confrontation, you will be leaving.. in pieces."

Ignoring Niklaus's warning, the Alpha lunges again, but this time catches Niklaus and drives them both into the wall. Now having the upper hand, an angry and snarling Deucalion tears his claws into Niklaus's side, ripping through his clothing and into his flesh. Screaming out, Niklaus manages to break free, sending Deucalion backward into a light post. Once out of the Demon Wolf's grasp, the now injured Hybrid stumbles away and falls to his knees.

Reaching down and touching his wound, Niklaus pulls his hand away and looks at the blood dripping from his fingers. His breath ragged; he manages to get back to his feet just as Deucalion charges him a second time. The force of Deucalion slamming into Niklaus is so great that it sends the two hurtling through a plate glass window in a nearby shop.

Minutes pass as the two slowly regain their bearings and extract themselves from the rubble and broken glass. Worse off from the impact, Deucalion pulls several large shards of glass from his arm and one from his chest. Niklaus, while free of glass protrusions, has numerous lacerations in addition to his existing injuries. Crawling out through the busted window and into the street, the Original Hybrid begins to chuckle. His laughter is cut short when Deucalion crashes into him once again, flipping him over onto his back.

Wrapping his hands around Niklaus's throat, the Demon Wolf begins to squeeze. Blood trickling down his mouth, Deucalion spits out his next words venomously. "Any last words before I rip your head off?"

Niklaus, despite his current predicament, manages a smile, "Go to Hell.. Demon Wolf."

Without warning, Niklaus thrusts his right hand up into Deucalion's chest, causing the Alpha to release his grip and fall backward flipping Niklaus on top of him. Once firmly in control, the Original Hybrid removes his hand from the Alpha's chest cavity, leans forward, and sinks his fangs into the Wolf's neck. When he's finished feeding, he pulls away from Deucalion's lifeless body. About to get up from the ground, Niklaus, almost as an afterthought, rips the head from Deucalion's neck and tosses it into a nearby trashcan. 

Struggling back to his feet, Niklaus admires his handiwork before turning his attention to the rooftop above him. Still bleeding and out of breath, the Original smiles wickedly. "Ready or not, Nogitsune.. here I come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 42!!! Only two more Chapters left to go in "Necromancing the Stone.." Thanks for the Comments and Kudos, your interest in this story means the world to me!!
> 
> See you soon with Chapter 43!!!


	43. He's Got The Whole World In His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niklaus meets the Nogitsune in the final conflict of the Battle for Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

As the battle rages on in the street below, a lone figure watches from a nearby rooftop. A sadistic smile plays across his pale features. Any passerby might identify this individual as the Sheriff's quirky son on the high school lacrosse team, but they would be greatly mistaken when they see the darkness in the young man's eyes. 

Watching Deucalion and the Original Hybrid battle in the street below, the Stilinski look-alike doesn't hear the approach of the real Stiles Stilinski until the young man speaks.

Stiles looks at the Nogitsune with an angry fire in his eyes. "You might look like me, but there's one thing you're seriously lacking.... balls."

Hearing the other's voice, the Nogitsune smiles wickedly and turns to face his double. "Hello Stiles. I must say that I'm impressed with your new friend's power.. I've never met an Original before."

Stiles glares at his shadow self. "Well get ready, cause when he's done kicking Fido's ass all over Main Street, yours will be next."

The Nogitsune chuckles sadistically. "Stiles, you always had such spirit.. it's what gives me my power. But I must confess, the tan and the new hairstyle just don't look right on you. I'm sure your friend, the Original, will like the way I look in bed with him much, much more."

Stiles's expression becomes one of absolute rage as he charges at the Nogitsune and punches it in the face, connecting with its nose. The Nogitsune, taken aback by Stiles's sudden attack, staggers backward as a trickle of black liquid begins to drip from its borrowed nose. In the meantime, Stiles notices an odd feeling on his upper lip. Reaching up with his hand, he discovers that he too is bleeding from his nose.

The Nogitsune's expression goes from one of shock to an evil grin as it begins laughing. "You can't harm me, Stiles.. we're connected, you and I."

Stiles nods his head slowly, "I know.. I was just testing a theory."

Busy watching each other, neither Stiles nor the Nogitsune notice when a blood-covered and badly injured Niklaus Mikaelson joins them on the rooftop.

Upon seeing the Stiles twins on the roof, Niklaus sighs loudly. "Love, I thought we'd reached an understanding?!" Stiles and the Nogitsune both turn to face the Original Hybrid. 

Stiles's eyes fill with sadness and love when he sees his injured boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess you haven't learned that about me yet. I've got ADHD.. I suck at following directions."

Niklaus shakes his head, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Love, what could you possibly gain for us by coming here?"

Stiles smiles a crooked grin. "This douchebag behind me needs to die.. and I'm the guy that's going to make it happen." Reaching into his pocket, Stiles pulls out one of his Father's service revolvers and looks at the Nogitsune with a wicked grin. "You ready to die, ass-wipe?"

Niklaus watches on in horror as Stiles takes the gun and points it at his own temple. "LOVE.. NO!!"

The Nogitsune, also watching in horror, flinches when Stiles pulls the trigger and.. nothing happens.

Stiles looks at the gun in frustration, "Damn.. it jammed."

Niklaus sighs in relief as Stiles tosses the gun to the ground, "Love.. step away from the evil other you and let's talk a minute.. shall we?"

The Nogitsune chuckles and looks at Stiles with contempt. "Yes, do talk to your Hybrid.. it might be the last time you get to before I destroy him."

Stiles begins walking toward Niklaus, but stops dead in his tracks, "I'm sorry.."

Niklaus watches in shock as Stiles runs to the edge of the building and throws himself over the edge. As fast as the Hybrid normally is, his wounds from Deucalion are still healing and, try as he might, he doesn't make it to the edge fast enough.

As Niklaus looks over the edge at the street below, tears well up in his eyes. Seeing Stiles's body on the pavement below in a pool of blood is too much for the Original to take. As the first tear hits his cheek, the feeling of anger inside him becomes so strong that the Hybrid does something he's never done before.. he growls. Fangs extending and eyes glowing a bright crimson, Niklaus turns around to face the Nogitsune who is even more pale than he was previously. Slowly, the angry Hybrid begins walking toward the dark image of his beloved.

The Nogitsune takes a step backward and looks at Niklaus imploringly. "It's me.. Stiles. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

Niklaus closes the gap between them and grabs the trickster by its throat. "No, I don't want to hurt you." Even with the Original's hand clamping his throat, the Nogitsune manages a smile. Niklaus plunges his free hand deep into the Nogitsune's chest, "I want to kill you!!" In a fast and fluid motion, the Hybrid rips the still beating heart from the Nogitsune's chest and, releasing his grip, he drops both its body and vital organ to the dirty rooftop. The crimson glow fading from his eyes, Niklaus watches on through falling tears as the Nogitsune disappears into a cloud of black ash and floats away.

**********

On the street below, the rioters stop dead in their tracks as looks of confusion cover all of their faces. 

Scott, who has been helping Deputy Jordan Parrish maintain the perimeter, looks at his best friend's new found brother and smiles with relief. "Dude.. Klaus did it!! He killed the Nogitsune!!"

Jordan smiles back around the young Alpha. "Does this mean I can go meet my brother now? Well.. meet him properly, that is."

Scott and Jordan's conversation is interrupted when they hear a loud, pained howl.

Jordan looks at Scott questioningly, "What the hell was that?!"

Scott's eyes grow wide with fear, "Derek.."

Turning his head, Scott finds the direction from which the howl emanated and runs quickly toward it, Jordan following right behind. Pushing their way through the crowd of bewildered shoppers, they find Derek kneeling on the ground next to a body.

Scott's blood runs cold, "Stiles.."

Jordan's expression goes blank, all color draining from his cheeks as he realizes what Scott is indicating.

Sprinting to Derek's side, Scott sees his best friend laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Derek, tears streaming down his face, looks at the young Alpha. "He's gone.."

All at once, Scott's world crashes down around him. Hearing Derek's words, seeing his friend's lifeless body, Scott begins to sob uncontrollably. One by one, the other members of the pack make their way to Scott's side.. Aiden, Isaac, Allison, Josh, and even Rebekah. Derek gets back to his feet and joins the others as their friend, their Alpha, mourns the loss of his best friend.. his brother.

Scott puts his head down on Stiles's chest and continues to cry, probably the most he's ever cried in his entire life. Nobody notices when a grief stricken Niklaus joins the group, not until he's kneeling next to Scott and whispering softly in his ear.

Suddenly, Scott's sobbing turns into laughter as the tears continue to stream down his cheeks.

Derek, Jordan, and the others are shocked at Scott's sudden outburst, but it's the older Beta who speaks his displeasure. 

"What the fuck is so funny?! He's dead, Scott.. he's fucking dead!! Have you finally lost it?!" It is then, in the instant after Derek finishes speaking, that those with supernatural ability catch the sound of a faint heartbeat coming from the ground in front of them. Derek's face is covered in shock, "His heart.. but he was dead when I found him!!"

Scott nods knowingly, tears still trickling down his face. "He was."

Derek's eyes begin to glow an electric blue as he turns to face the Original Hybrid with anger. "What have you done to him, you bastard?!"

Niklaus slowly rises to his feet, his wounds still visible, though significantly healed since his encounter with the Nogitsune on the rooftop. Niklaus looks at the angry Beta and smiles, "I've saved his life."

Hearing Niklaus's words sends Derek into a fit of rage. Ignoring everyone else around him, Derek snarls and charges the injured Hybrid, sending them both smashing into the brick wall of the building behind him. Scott, seeing the older Wolf lunge at Niklaus, jumps to his feet and pulls him off of the Hybrid, throwing him back a few feet.

Scott's eyes glow a bright red. "Back off, Derek."

Derek looks at the Alpha in shock and anger. The glow of his blue eyes becomes even brighter. "Fuck you, Scott.. fuck your pack." Derek turns to Niklaus, his eyes still blazing, "And fuck you, Klaus." With that, Derek turns and runs away, disappearing into the confusion of the crowd.

Niklaus brushes the brick dust from his blood stained clothing. "That went smashingly.. We should get Stiles back to the house and collect the others from the bunker."

Rebekah steps forward. "Get him home, Nik. I'll go with Josh to get the others." Niklaus nods at his sister who abruptly turns and follows Josh into the crowd.

Stepping forward, the Hybrid bends down and scoops Stiles up from the ground and turns to walk away. As the others turn to follow Niklaus, they stop when they hear Aiden make a confused sound.

Aiden looks around at the confused people milling about in the streets. "I hate to bring this up, but has anyone seen Peter?"

**********

Off in an alleyway, behind a dumpster far from the Sheriff's station and the prying ears of Scott and his pack, Peter Hale crouches down with his phone against his ear listening intently to the person on the other end.

Peter sneers wickedly. "The devil's in the details, Gerard.. just remember, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be sitting on a bedpan back in Ichan House. You certainly never could have cast that spell.. that was all me, too. I'm the brains behind this little operation."

On the other end of the line, Gerard Argent growls in frustration. "I lived up to our bargain. I took the fall for you and made everybody think I was the Necromancer. What do you want me to do now, Hale?"

Peter chuckles softly. "I'd say 'go fuck yourself,' but we both know there's not enough Viagra in the world."

Gerard snaps at the Wolf, "You killed two of my best men."

Peter shakes his head, "Chaining up Derek and the Stilinski kid was never part of our arrangement."

Gerard laughs at the Beta's comment, "Hale.. you of all people know.. arrangements are made to be broken."

Peter nods, his eyes glowing a faint blue. "That's right, Gerry.. and that's exactly why I'm now keeping both of the necromancy stones." Peter reaches into his pocket and produces two glowing, marble-sized stones. Peter smiles wickedly. "Until you and what's left of your men find my family, the lives of yours will be right here in the palm of my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. Chapter 43!!! We have one Chapter to go in "Necromancing The Stone.." consider it a Season Finale of sorts. Thanks to everyone for the Comments and Kudos, I appreciate all of them most sincerely. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and are looking forward to the last one, which should be out within the next week!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	44. Hell Freezes Over: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakens only to find his entire world has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I've finally decided to give it a try. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please be patient (and kind) as I get into the swing of things. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe where Kate Argent did not return following the defeat of the Nogitsune and where Josh leaves New Orleans after finally getting his daylight ring.

Waking up with Niklaus's scent all around him is definitely something Stiles could get used to. Laying in what he knows to be Niklaus's bed, and not the one in Roanoke either, Stiles keeps his eyes closed and sighs contentedly. He's still half asleep and has no intention of moving anytime soon, even though he realizes that he's currently all alone. The last two weeks have been crazy.. and that's an understatement. Stiles's thought process is suddenly interrupted by another thought. "Two weeks.. it's only been two weeks? It seems like I've known him so much longer than that." As his mind tries to grasp the sheer complexity of his own life, he feels Niklaus slide into bed next to him. 

Niklaus instantly wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling him in tight, and nuzzles the back of the younger man's neck. "I heard you wake from downstairs. I wanted to be the first to say 'good morning,' love."

Hearing Niklaus's voice makes Stiles smile. "Good morning yourself, handsome. No.. sexy.. definitely sexy." Stiles opens his eyes and sees that it's just after 11:30. Stiles closes his eyes again and slowly turns to face Niklaus. Their lips touch in quick kiss as Stiles buries his face into the Hybrid's shoulder. Kissing the side of Niklaus's neck, Stiles sighs in contentment, "Mine."

Niklaus smiles the biggest smile he thinks he's ever smiled. "Indeed.. you read my mind, love."

The two continue to cuddle until another thought passes through Stiles's head, "I should be dead!!" Sitting upright, Stiles looks around the room in confusion. 

Niklaus looks on as the younger man checks his own pulse and feels his chest trying to find a heartbeat. Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles. "You're fine, love.. you're still here."

Stiles turns and looks at the Hybrid in confusion. "But I jumped.. off a five-story building.. right onto Main Street."

Niklaus nods, "Indeed you did."

Stiles's eyes widen when he realizes what's happened. "You turned me!? How?!"

Niklaus nods. "The drink I gave you back in the bunker contained some of my blood. You haven't turned just yet.. you're still in transition, love. You won't develop any powers until after you've fed."

Stiles's jaw drops. "I have to drink somebody's blood? I'm no killer. Wait, if you've been feeding this whole time, how come bodies haven't shown up?"

Niklaus smiles warmly. "I've been healing those I feed on and compelling them to forget our encounter.. with the exception of Deucalion.. I rather enjoyed draining him. However, if biting others makes you squeamish, there's a refrigerator in the basement that's full of blood bags."

Stiles shakes his head, "Blood bags in the basement.. of course.. doesn't everybody have a refrigerator full of blood in their basement?!"

Niklaus smiles slyly. "By the way, a delivery was made for you this morning. The package was far too large to bring into the house, so I had to leave it outside."

Stiles suddenly jumps, untangling himself from Niklaus. "A package.. for me?!"

Niklaus nods his head and speaks coolly. "Yes, love. I had the delivery man leave it outside."

Stiles jumps out of bed. Only in his boxers, he waves his arms around as he begins to look for his clothes. "Nik.. you can't just leave stuff outside in this neighborhood. I mean, sure the Sheriff lives right next door, but there are some shifty types that jog through here in the morning."

Niklaus, already fully dressed, slides back out of bed and smiles mischievously at Stiles, "Then perhaps it would be best if we went outside and checked on it."

Pulling up his pants, Stiles nods enthusiastically as he opens the bedroom door and bolts into the hall, pulling on his shirt the entire time.

Smiling and shaking his head, Niklaus calls after the younger man. "Wait for me, love."

In the time it took Niklaus to call after him, Stiles was already down the stairs and out the front door. "So much for super speed, Mr. Pokey."

As Stiles rounds the corner to the garage, his jaw drops. Standing in the driveway, next to a brand new 2015 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited the same exact colors as his old Jeep, is Niklaus. Stiles looks from Niklaus to the new Jeep and is speechless.

Niklaus smiles, a devilish twinkle in his blue eyes. "You were saying something about someone being pokey, love?"

Stiles runs to Niklaus and hugs him tightly, all the while his eyes remain fixed on the black and blue Jeep. Releasing the hug, Stiles runs a lap around the vehicle looking it over in awe. Finally finding his words, Stiles turns to Niklaus and smiles wistfully, "She's.. she's beautiful."

Niklaus smiles lovingly and holds up a key attached to an alarm remote. "She's all yours, love.. custom painted just for you."

Stiles snatches the key and unlocks the door, "You're the best freakin' boyfriend in the whole freakin' world.. do you know that?"

Niklaus smiles, "I've certainly been called much worse."

Stiles gets into the Jeep. Wiping his face to make sure he's not drooling, he sees that the vehicle is fully loaded: Air conditioning, premium stereo, navigation system, air bags, cruise control, leather seats, and an automatic transmission. Stiles lets out a slight squeak, "Oh my God.. you're so getting some sexy time tonight, like I'm dead serious."

Walking around the other side, Niklaus opens the passenger door and hops in. Niklaus smiles at Stiles. "We'll worry about that later, love. For now, shall we take a drive?"

Stiles nods, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he starts the engine, shifts into reverse, and drives his new Jeep out of the driveway.

**********

Deep in the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve, the Nemeton rests. Still adorned with the six-pointed star and wooden bowls that were placed there for the Necromancy spell, the bowls are now filled with water from the hailstorm that affected the area shortly after the spell's completion. 

In the center of the star, on top of the stump, a small wisp of fog begins to rise up. Slowly, the wisp grows larger and larger until the entire stump becomes covered. As the fog spreads, the wooden bowls begin to slowly frost over and the water inside quickly freezes solid. Soon, the thickness and intensity of the cloud around the stump is so great that neither it nor the bowls remain visible. 

Just as the cloud reaches its highest intensity, it quickly dissipates revealing a teenaged boy standing in the middle of the star. The youth, no older than 15, has shoulder-length brown hair and wears a blue-grey shirt with brown pants and moccasins. Around his neck is a crudely made wooden pendant suspended by a primitive-looking leather cord.

As the boy steps from the center of the star, the wooden bowls begin to crack and split from the extreme cold and are soon in pieces on the top of the stump. Stepping down from the stump and onto the ground, the vegetation around the boy's foot begins to freeze as soon as he touches the ground. Slowly, the youth turns his attention skyward and looks at the full moon as he cracks a wicked smile.

Returning his gaze to the woods that surround him, the boy turns and begins to move in the direction of Beacon Hills, the ground and vegetation frozen behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.. The FINAL Chapter of "Necromancing The Stone!!" There are so many unanswered questions aren't there?! What happened in the past that has Niklaus and Stiles bound together, and what happened to Genim White?! Who is the Mysterious Woman in New Orleans?! What will become of Elijah?! What is on Kol's agenda?! Where is Ethan?! If the Necromancer's Stone brought back all of the "supernatural" deaths in Beacon Hills, where are the others?! Will the evil Niklaus find out about his double?! What's Scott's dad's secret?! Where's Derek run off to?! I could keep going, but you get the picture. The biggest question at the end of this Chapter would have to be.. Who is this frosty young man headed for Beacon Hills?! 
> 
> Unfortunately, you're not getting answers here, you'll have to wait a few weeks until I start posting part two of this series. A few weeks, mostly because life has been hectic, and my spouse and I need a little break.
> 
> I will give you one tid bit of information to help peak your curiosity, that's the title for part two and here it is:
> 
> "Polargeist"
> 
> Thanks for making my first story EVER so much fun to write. Thanks for your continued support through Kudos and Comments. Please keep the good vibes flowing and I'll be back soon.. I promise!!


End file.
